Two Times Two
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Two real world Trans-fans are simply hanging out one day, when they happen across a man driving a yellow Hummer. Immediately, friendships are struck, and the trio grow closer until... The entire world changes. S&M, Ironhide/Chromia, OC/Ratchet, OC/Jazz.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Transformers. Also, yes, I'm using Bella again. She's just my favorite OC and so pliable XD. Richard Wrenchit is just a name I brainstormed with **greenleafprice**. Seemed to suit. LMAO

**Note** : As I said, I'm using Bella again. Also keep an eye out for the femme sparkling twins *is hooked on the idea*.

Also, I'm going to list a couple things I'm borrowing for my fic (with permission), and who it's from...

**Sparkling shells** - and basically the idea of the spark growing inside the body for some time, before being transferred to a shell. The idea was (as far as _I've_ seen) **hummergrey**'s from 'If an Autobot, do NOT do the following'.

Certain lines, or prank ideas were borrowed from **Tatyana Witwicky**'s 'Guidelines to Living with Robots'. I'll list what I borrowed, in the chapter I used it for, so keep an eye out. XD

And I want to thank everyone for letting me use their ideas. Thanks guys. ^.^

**Warning** : Rated 'M' for language and adult situations (mostly language). I've been watching my language so much, but sometimes the scenes just call for the 'F' word or something. XD

**Summary** : Two real world Trans-fans are simply hanging out one day, when they happen across a man driving a yellow Hummer. Immediately, friendships are struck, and the trio grow closer until... The entire world changes. One day, the man is just a paramedic driving a Hummer, and a good friend, the next...he's so much more.

**Pairings** : Mostly canon with some OC pairings. Not mentioning who yet, though (unless I already told you through Review Reply/PM/Msn/Yahoo) ^^

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_"Cybertronian"_

_**Lyrics/Text Messages/Notes**_

_**'Internal communications'**_

**Flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

One downside to living in the city was the constant bustle of other people. Fire trucks, ambulances, police, gun fights... They were all far too common. And yet, the upside to that -and amazingly enough I _could_ find an upside to _that_- was that after a while, you learned to sleep through everything.

It helped when I realized, the hard way, that I lived next door to a small building that amulances were dispatched from, just down the street from the hospital.

So the sirens were also easy to get used to, and when I _did_ wake up to flashing lights and wailing sirens that would make most people throw their televisions out the window at the sound, I only rolled over, popped my ear plugs in, and went right back to sleep again.

So today, when I walked down the street, seeing an ambulance rush past was no big deal. It was a yellow search and Rescue Hummer H2, and my immediate thought was of a certain fictional medic from a movie I loved, but I shook it off. I watched the flashing lights, pursing my lips at the second thought of someone in danger, and then shook my head as I continued on. _There's nothing I can do._ A small part of me was angry, however. _I'm twenty one. I have the grades to get into paramedics._

The thing about that was, I wasn't sure if that's what I wanted to get into.

Seeing a familiar bob of white-blonde hair, I rolled my eyes. Well, the style and the body it was attached to was familiar, even if the color wasn't. _Again, Rika?_ "Hey, whitey!" I waved as the form turned, smirking with a raised eyebrow as she dashed over._ She's gonna go bald, and I'm never gonna hear the end of it._

"'Whitey'?"

I shrugged, still grinning as I gestured to her hair. "Would you have preferred 'snow hoe'? What is this, the third time this month you've died your hair?" I tilted my head a little, reaching out to run my fingers through it. "You're gonna lose it and go balder than Britney Spears on a bad day." I murmured warningly as I shook my head. Then we both laughed.

"Don't let her hear that, she might come after you with an umbrella." My friend shot back, rolling her eyes. "Seriously. Good Musicians Gone Bad seems to be becoming alarmingly common, don't you think?"

"No offence to them, they're all pretty awesome in their own ways. Besides, it's not just musicians." I began walking down the street again. "Celebrities in general. They can't seem to stay married, get tons of kids and then are constantly in court over them, do insane things... I honestly hope to Primus I never get 'discovered'." I even used my fingers to make the air quotes.

"There you go again. 'Primus'? Seriously, you watch too much Transformers. How many times have you even _seen_ the movies??"

Funny how I started out musing about my future, then talking hair, to celebrities, and now we were on Transformers, my favorite movie. Glancing to my watch, I barely stifled a laugh. _Four topics in five minutes. Not bad._ "I've seen the first one twice and the second one like..." I thought a moment. "Three times. Can you blame me?"

"I've only ever seen it once, so I wouldn't know."

"Mhmm." I nodded and raised my eyebrow at her. "How's the tat, Ri?" I smirked evilly when she blushed and stuck her tongue out at me, before moving her hair out of the way. There, at the base of her neck, was a small red face. The Autobot insignia. I nodded at it. "Nice, it's healing perfectly." Then I pulled the neck of my halter to the side a little, showing off my matching tatoo over my heart on my left breast.

She nodded a little. "Looks good. I bet it's easier to get the ointment there, too. I shoulda gotten mine there."

I laughed and shook my head. "Your own problem, missy." Winking, we paused at a crosswalk.

"But seriously, how cool would it be to have Transformers come to life? I mean, I think it would be awesome. I _so_ call Jazz as my own personal guardian."

_As if that'd ever happen. First of all, there's more than enough speculation he's Mikeala's guardian, _if_ he's even alive._ Pursing my lips a moment, I waited for the little white man to show up before walking across the street. "I think it's a toss up for me. Boss bot would be kinda cool, though he doesn't seem to have as much of a sense of humor-"

"Better than Ratchet or Ironhide."

"And let's not forget Prowl." I began counting on my fingers as we made our way down the street. "Sideswipe would be cool, but then you gotta put up with his pain in the aft brother, Sunstreaker. Prowl would be ok, but a total killjoy, not to mention, if the movies are right, he's not even on earth. Barricade would be cool, if he went neutral, or even Ratchet, just 'cause I'd love to ride around in a rescue Hummer."

"Yeah, well, if you ever get to ride him-"

I blushed. "_In _Him"

She paused, laughing quietly a moment, before shooting me a nasty sly look. "If you ever get to _ride him_, don't forget your seatbelt. After all, safety first." She snickered.

I felt my eyes widen, and I slapped her arm as we both busted up laughing. "Of course not! One must always wear protection when partaking of a ride." I laughed again at the look on her face. "But seriously, that's not even possible, girlie. First of all, I dunno if they even _have_ those parts-"

"Some fanfictions muse they do."

"Some fanfictions muse the bots are like fast food restaurants, too. Fast, easy and cheap." I raised an eyebrow. "And other muse the twins are gay."

"Which is _such_ a hot thought." She groaned slightly. "That, and Jazz and Prowl are together. _Maaaannnn_ what I wouldn't give to see those bots in action!" Shaking her head, she turned off the sidewalk and into a park, and I followed her. "I wonder if Bumblebee really is innocent?"

"If they _were_ real, he wouldn't be for long, not with you around." I rolled my eyes. "And _second_, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted." I walked over to the familiar tree. "If they _did_ have those parts..." I shuddered. "Holy _pit_ that'd hurt! Talk about being split in half from the cooch up." I shuddered again as Rika nearly fell over laughing.

Rolling my eyes, I plopped down at the base of our favorite tree, where we sat almost every day, when we enjoyed a relaxing time. I didn't work, and Rika work four late afternoons a week. I'd been employed as a cashier for McDonalds, and I really did pity those who owned the place. There were _no_ rules, what so ever. After dealing with being singled out by all the power hungry managers who got on my case for not being telepathic, I quit, so at the moment, I was still on Unemployment.

After all, was it really _my_ fault, I couldn't read minds?

Every day my best friend Rika and I would get together, shortly after noon, to sit in the park and enjoy life. We'd sit and chat, sometimes we'd roller blade, sometimes we'd doze in the warm sun. But we always hung _here_, under this big, leafy tree. Sitting with my back against the tree, I smiled as Rika sat across from my on the green grass of the park.

"Oh! Did I tell you I saw Ratchet today?" I had to blink, the irony of the statement making me giggle. "And no, I didn't _dream_ about him or watch the movie." I watched her raise an eyebrow and smirked. "And no, I'm not on anything." We both laughed. "No, I saw a search and rescue Hummer H2 heading down the street just before I ran into you."

For a moment Rika just stared at me, then she snickered. "Oh Lord. We'd better warn the driver to not freak out if it disappears overnight. It'll just be you taking it for a ride, I'm sure." She winked and giggled, leaning back when I playfully swat at her.

"Please." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I'm not Mikeala, as cool as she is. I know how to hot wire, but I'm not a mechanic. I can take things apart, I just can't put them back together again." I tried to picture working on one of the Autobots, and rewiring him backwards so he blew cannon blasts out of his aft and walked on his hands, and shook my head, dispelling the crazy thought.

For two hours we switched back and forth, hopping from subject to subject as we soaked up the sun. Unfortunately, before long Rika was up, stretching and complaining about having to work afternoons.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes. "At least you weren't the McDonalds butt monkey for two years."

Rika paused mid-stretch and seemed to think about that a moment, before shaking her head with a face. "Nice mental image there."

"Not my problem you're twisted." Sticking my tongue out at her, we laughed as we made our way towards the sidewalk. We walked back to my building, where we laughed again, before we both found ourselves staring in awe.

The yellow search and rescue Hummer H2 slowly drove down the street, the lights silent. I felt my jaw drop as it made it's way past us, the driver inside not even looking at us as he drove. Almost as if against my will, my eyes lowered to the door, where I remembered one of hte Autobot insignias being placed, in the search and rescue emblem on the base.

It wasn't there.

Sure, there was an emblem, but it was a normal one.

It was almost sad the way my heart dropped in disappointment. Even as the ambulance pulled over in the parking lot and the driver climbed out, I found my eyes roaming over him, absently comparing him to what Ratchet's human holoform would probably look like.

And in this case, I could honestly admit I wasn't disappointed.

A tall, lean man exited the cab of the Hummer, dressed in a dark blue paramedic uniform. He had tanned skin, with black hair that was layered to the backs of his ears, and when he turned around, I found myself facing deep brown eyes, and even white teeth that he flashed in a smile our way. He didn't look like he could have been any older than his early fourties, maybe.

Ok, a little old for me, I supposed, but _damn_! He didn't look it!

A nudge in my side caused me to jump, and I blinked, seeing the man raising an eyebrow at us. Smiling sheepishly, I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks as I ducked my head and turned away. "See? Told you I saw Ratchet." I struggled to ignore the heat in my cheeks as I chanced a glance at the man, noting he was leaning into his ride, revealing a rather tight looking ass clad in dark blue. "Hello cowboy." I wolf whistled loudly, and then realized what I'd done, spinning away again as he leaned back out of his cab to undoubtedly see who was whistling at him.

Rika was, by this point, on her ass on the ground, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"I hate you." I muttered in embarrassment, causing her to laugh even more.

"Excuse me."

The sudden, deep voice behind me caused me to yelp and jump, spinning to blink dumbly at the man behind me. "Jeez!" I swallowed heavily, my hand pressing against my chest, where my heart pounded angrily from the start.

Brown eyes widened and he hefted the bag he carried higher on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Slowly, his eyes seemed to narrow. "Are you hurt? Your friend?" His eyes glanced past me, his tone purely professional -with the faintest hint of amusement- as he seemed to scrutinize us.

"Huh? No. She's just laughing." I pointed over my shoulder at Rika, whom I could still hear braying in the background. Shaking my head, I smiled a little. "Sorry." With a bit of a shrug, I just...stood there.

Ok, so we both just...stood there.

He looked like he was uncertain whether to press his concerns, question our mental health rather than physical, or turn around and walk away, and I kind of felt like running off into my apartment, finding a hole and never crawling out. After a long moment, he flashed another smile and nodded. "Alright then. I should be going. I just started this route, and I don't want to leave a bad impression on my first day by being late."

"You are _so_ lucky." Rika was at my side in an instant. "You drive a Ratchet-mobile! You wouldn't happen to know Sideswipe personally, would you?" She was grinning broadly at the man.

He laughed. Not just a chuckle, either, but a full smooth laugh that made you want to hear it more often. Obviously he knew the movie, and seeing as Rika seemed to break the ice, he seemed more at ease. Shaking his head, he rubbed the back of his head with one hand as he turned to look at the said Hummer. "Ratchet-mobile huh? I've heard a lot, but never that one. I tend to call it Old Yeller."

I got the reference right away, and giggled into my hand, flushing again when his eyes locked on mine. _Down girl._ I bit my lip as he smiled. _He's really cute, though._ Ducking my head sheepishly, I struggled to push away the thought.

"Old Yeller, why haven't I ever thought of that? It suits Ratchet, too." Rika was giggling, talking smoothly with the man, even as she draped herself over my arm.

I couldn't help the small bout of jealousy at her easy handling of almost any situation, and the way she got along with everyone. Of course I ignored the feeling, but that didn't stop it from hitting me now and then.

He grinned cheekily at her, before holding out his hand. "Oh! Sorry! I'm Richard. Richard Wrenchit."

I blinked a moment. "W...Wrench...it...?" I slapped a hand over my mouth loudly, as a cross between a snort and a laugh escaped me._ Oh Primus! Don't laugh at his name! Don't laugh at his name!_

Shaking his head again, he sighed with a smirk. "Go ahead, laugh at my name. I've heard it all before, trust me. Yes, I was the butt of some huge cosmic joke." He began to laugh again, in earnest, his eyes crinkling in the corners with laugh lines. "And I've gotten over it, too."

"I'm sorry." I blushed, cursing the easiness the blushes were catching me with and at the same time, flushing deeper when the sound came out more a muffled 'mrph' from under my hand. The giggles refused to stop, but I struggled to smother them, causing tears to come to my eyes, and my body to almost vibrate on the spot from the force.

He took one look at me and began laughing again. Then he reached out and grasped my wrist in a warm, strong hand, pulling it away from my face. "Breathe, or you really _will_ need a paramedic. You face was turning alarmingly red there."

I blinked rapidly, the tears gathering in my eyes and cooling on my lashes as I gasped for air. _At least I can blame the redness from the laughter. _"I never, in a million years would have expected to ever come across someone with the name 'Wrenchit'. Seriously." Another bubble of giggles erupted from me before I could tramp down on them.

"Well, as much as I enjoy chatting with two lovely young ladies, I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you..."

"WORK!"

I jumped at Rika's shout and turned to find her eyes wide with panic. Realization set in and I turned back to Richard dryly. "Work here is late for her job." I pointed a thumb over my shoulder as I spoke, grinning wryly. "And I'm Bella. Well, Isabella Cameron, but I _much_ prefer Bella." I couldn't even stress how much I preferred 'Bella'. It was so much more casual...like me.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella...Work." He looked like it was his turn to muffle the laughter as he turned to Rika.

"Rika. Rika Kendrix. I'm sorry, but I'm so late. I gotta go." She turned and roped me into a quick hug. "Talk to ya later girlie!" She turned, flapping a quick wave in our direction before taking off like the hounds of hell were on her ass. Seriously. I was surprised I didn't see smoke rising from her feet with how fast she was moving.

"She really is...exhuberant, isn't she?" He looked a little dazed by her exit. Shaking his head, he glanced over his shoulder a moment before turning back. "I really should go, it was nice meeting you." He nodded and held out his hand.

I took hold of his hand immediately, my body warming at the heat and strength of the grip as I returned the handshake before pulling my hand away. "It was nice meeting you too, Richard." With a wave of my own, I turned and climbed the stairs to my apartment complex, grabbing my keys from my pocket as I went. Unlocking my door, I headed inside and closed it behind me, before leaning against the door with a sigh.

_Oh my Primus, he's _so_ hot!_

* * *

**Note** : I bet you all _think_ you know who Richard is...right? Well, at the moment, you're all very likely _wrong_! XD

**P.S.** : I did not come up with the title of the story, my mind was blank, so I asked **Faecat** for help. Thank you, **Faecat**. :) And this story _IS_ finished, despite the (as usual) crappy ending. So no need to worry about the muse dying half way through.

And this story DOES involve at least two humans who are turned Cybertronian. Some people may consider that cliche so I wanted to warn everyone ahead of time in case you don't like that sort of thing.

Otherwise? Enjoy!

**Written** : Jan 19, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	2. A Hot Day

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : It doesn't look right to me, but I googled 'resuscitate' and that's how it was spelled online. Also, I know that the whole 'Two girls from the 'real world' are taken to the Autobot universe' thing is done over and over and over and over... *Headdesk* Well, I hope this isn't _too_ cliche. -.-'

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

The next day I rose early. The sound of an ambulance siren screeching through the air brought back images of Richard and his Ratchet-mobile. As I climbed out of bed, I straightened my twisted jogging pants, and tugged my tank top into place. Then I struggled to fix up the rats nest that was my morning bed head.

"Ugh, Medusa, eat your heart out." I groaned as I rubbed the heel of my hand against my eyes to help scrape the grit out of them. _Coffee..._ Staggering into my little kitchen, I filled the kettle and scooped the coffee into the brewer before leaning back. I was more or less brain dead until I had my coffee in the morning. As the smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air, I breathed deeply and hummed appreciatively, before giggling and singing to myself. "The best part of waking up, is folgers in your cup."

Another siren went past and I turned my head to the window, blinking rapidly as I stood there. _Wonder what's up today? Usually don't hear more than one ambulance rush past._ Shaking my head, I sighed, and poured myself a cup of hot coffee once the pot finished boiling. "Nothing I can do about it." _Though technically, that's not true. I _could_ go to med school or take paramedics courses._

But once again that brought me back to my main issue.

_To be or not to be._ I sighed and leaned on the counter, sipping at the hot, bitter liquid. "That's the question." Leaning up, I stumbled across the bachelor apartment to my main, massive windows, that looked out over the streets below. One upside to living on the third floor was that I could get a bird's eye view of what everyone else was up to. Pushing back the curtain, I looked out, squinting until my eyes adjusted to the bright light.

On the streets below were several cars parked idly. A small part of me wanted to follow in Mikeala's footsteps. You read about so many female mechanics, but in real life there are so few. In fact, I may not have been that old, but in all my life, I'd never heard of a real life _female_ mechanic. Then there was my medical side, wanting to help people and learn the proper way to take care of injuries.

I mean, I'd taken First Aid. I knew how to dress a wound, apply pressure to slow the bleeding and allow clotting. I knew how to set a broken leg in a splint, resuscitate someone if they stop breathing, but if that's all it took to get into paramedics, well... There'd be a hell of a lot more paramedics out there.

Taking another sip of my drink, I looked down and blinked in surprise. I'd been certain one of the sirens I'd heard earlier would be the Hummer, but no. It was out front, and Richard was there, washing it. For a moment, I allowed myself a chance to enjoy the view. After all, it was a sunny day, and even through the glass of the windows I could feel the heat.

That made it perfect car washing weather, as proved by Richard's naked, muscular chest.

All I could do was stare. In his uniform he'd looked like he had one hell of a body, but without his shirt on, I was treated to the sight of a well defined six pack. Not super sharp like you'd see in most wrestlers or anything, but it was definitely there. He had a washboard stomach, flat and ripply, with broad shoulders, and muscular arms, which rippled as he wiped a cloth over the front hood of the Hummer. I felt my hand get cold, which alerted me to the unsteady grip on my coffee cup. Glancing down, I fumbled with the cup, and yelped in pain when some of the hot liquid spilled on my hand.

"Shit. shit, SHIT!!" I dashed back to the kitchen, nothing but sheer willpower keeping my hand on the steaming hot mug, even as the agony shot up my wrist, causing me to want to drop the cup. I managed to sit it down on the counter, though more loudly than I would have liked, and then spent the next ten minutes running my hand under icy water, and nursing the nice red burn I had.

By the time everything had settled down, I had to fight off the urge to return to the window and drool like a baboon in heat over the image that undoubtedly lay below. Instead, I changed into a fresh set of jean cutoffs and a purple blouse. Once I'd finished getting ready, I grabbed my keys and things and headed out, climbing down the stairs, bidding Mrs. Craven, my downstairs neighbor, a hello as I passed.

Once I was out on the stoop, I paused again a moment, the heat catching me off guard. Pulling out my cell, I punched in Rika's number and texted her. My hand was still an angry red, but a little time out in this heat and it soon wouldn't be the only part.

_**Hot today. Wanna get a drink? - Bella**_

Then I slowly made my way down the stairs, hesitant to step into the patch of sunlight at the bottom.

"Hey!"

The call caught my attention and I turned my head, my cheeks blazing when I saw Richard waving my way. I returned the wave, before braving the heat and heading over, trying _not_ to act like I was ogling his sweaty chest. "Hey." I kept my hands by my sides, almost half hiding the burn so as to not catch attention.

After all, how _did_ you tell someone you burned yourself on your morning coffee, staring at their naked chest?

He smiled and wiped a hand across his brow. "Hey, pretty hot out today, huh?"

_Are we actually talking about the weather?_ I blinked a moment, before giggling a little and nodding. _Hot? You have _no_ idea!_ And I was _not_ talking about the weather.

"I'll be happy when we get a little rain. On the upside at least it's a good day to do some washing." He punctuated his sentence with a swipe of the rag over the side of the box part of the Hummer.

"Gonna be hard to clean that though." I muttered, looking up at the height of the roof. Then I mentally added in having to remove the ladder and shovel and all those extra features, and grimaced. Nodding again, I turned back to him. "Good luck with that."

With a hint of teeth showing in a smile, Richard wiped the rag over the side some more, wiping the dust and grime off the Hummer. He glanced at me with his dark eyes flashing. It looked like he wanted to say something, but my phone went off then, and I lifted the hand holding it. The not burned hand. He turned back to his wash, the semi smile still on his face.

_**Yeah, ice caps sound good about now. - Rika**_

I bit my lip as I raised an eyebrow and typed in my reply quickly, before folding my phone shut. "Well, I gotta go." For the first time in forever, I wished I could invite him along, but he was obviously working, and I felt...oddly enough, like a third wheel. I didn't know if it was just because I thought he was cute, and so far he _seemed_ nice enough, and I was just painfully bashful around him or what, but I took the chance for what it was. "Meeting Rika for ice caps."

He groaned slightly and I shivered, my legs turning to rubber at the sound. _Oh my Primus! _I immediately got less than decent thoughts of how he'd sound in bed, and blushed deeply. "Oh man, I _love_ ice caps." He then grimaced. "Although they're extremely high in sugar and caffeine, both of which can be bad in high amounts." He seemed to pause a moment before smiling and glancing at me. "I'd offer you a ride, but..." Gesturing sheepishly down at himself, and then at the half clean Hummer in front of him, he shrugged helplessly.

I nodded a little, my eyes filing away the image of his chiseled chest for later reference. Then what he'd said really hit me, and once again my mind was back in that bedroom, making me blush. _I'm sure you would_. "That's ok." _Mind out of the gutter, girl! _I shrugged as well, feeling a little awkward as the conversation pulled to a close. Taking a few steps back, I flapped a wave at him before turning. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely. It was nice seeing you again, Bella."

A small part of my mind did a mental squeal hearing him say my name. Internally, I was chanting 'He remembered my name! He remembered my name! He remembered my name!', and I smiled at him. "You too, Richard." And were my eyes deceiving me, or did his eyes just light up? I had to force my legs to keep moving, taking me further and further from him as I headed to where I was supposed to meet Rika for drinks.

I couldn't help but wonder _what_ about him made me feel like a school girl with her first crush, once again.

It didn't take me long to get to the restaurant where Rika was waiting. I was making mad dashes through every shady spot I could find, just to get out of the heat. Once I was in the air conditioned diner, I shivered, the wind icy against my body. I was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making me grimace as I ordered my drink and sat down.

"So? What's got you all flustered?"

I shot her a look. "About seventy plus degrees. You?" She laughed and I shook my head. "No, honestly?" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "I ran into Richard today. He was washing the Hummer."

"Shirtless?" Count on Rika to figure out where my mind went to with a simple statement, and call me on it. When I nodded, she squealed quietly, causing a few people to glance over briefly. "So? He look as good under the uniform as he does over it?"

Shaking my head, I chuckled quietly and sipped on my drink a long moment. I played at thinking over the answer, watching as she grew more and more restless. Finally, I smirked. "Better."

"Hm..." She smirked back. "Did he mention wanting something to drink?"

I glanced down at my drink as that same burst of irrational annoyance ran over me. The instinctual thought of 'back off, he's mine' ran through my mind, making me blush as I pushed it aside.

Then again, this happened a lot. I found a guy a thought was cute, though was never _really_ interested in, and Rika had no trouble talking to them. She flirted and joked around, but I always got jealous of her easy nature with those guys. I always felt tongue tied and awkward, and she made everything seem easy. And what I hated most? I knew she didn't mean it. She was just playing around, being friendly, but it annoyed me that...

Well, it annoyed me that she wasn't me. That I didn't have the same level of comfort and wit around them. Sure, I had my moments, but more often than not it was Awkward City around any guys I felt attracted to.

Stirring my drink, I bit my lip a moment before taking a deep breath. "He mentioned liking ice caps." I abruptly stopped talking, my cheeks heating up once again as I recalled that groan. _What I wouldn't have given for a tape recorder. Talk about a bedroom voice._ A shiver ran through me. "Actually, he more groaned about liking ice caps, then went into a Ratchet moment."

I was lucky she didn't seem to pick up on the 'groan' comment and ask about it, though she was prone to coming back to points like that later in the conversation, when she _did_ miss them. "Ratchet moment?" Rika was smirking when I glanced up, and seemed oblivious to my hesitation in answering.

I smirked back, relaxing on a familiar topic. "Yep. Went into the high caffeine and sugar content." I laughed a little and shook my head. "Isn't it a little weird? I mean, he drives a perfect clone of the Ratchet-mobile, and he pulls a Ratchet once in a while himself. And if I had to stick a human face to that bot, he'd definitely suit." My eyes cut to my burned hand, and I relaxed seeing that it was still a little red, but nothing that would seriously stand out.

Rika stared at me for a very long moment, almost thoughtfully. Then slowly her eyebrow rose. "What's _weird_ is... I think you have an unhealthy fascination with Ratchet. You _do_ realize he's a fictional character, thus not real. Right? And that even if somehow, some way, he _did_ become real, he's an _alien_, whom would only be interested in _alien_ femmes. Squishies wouldn't be the least bit appealing to him."

It was my turn to stare. "I know, Ri. Wow, what would give you such an odd idea? I mean, _if_ he were real, and _if_ I was an Autobot, he'd definitely be one to consider, but since they're _fictional_ characters, and it's physically and logically impossible for me to change species, I don't think there's anything to worry about." I frowned. "Besides, you should open your mouth, bitch. You're drooling over Jazz yourself." I rolled my eyes at her. "You'd jump his bones-err struts, or...whatever, after 'What's crackin' lil bitch?'!"

Her cheeks darkened, and she shot me a dirty look, before amusement filled her eyes. "Right. Well... Hey, do you think he'd freak if he knew just how big fans we are of the movies?"

"He _owns_ a Hummer. I sincerely doubt it's nothing he's ever dealed with before."

"Obsessed Trans-fans?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

I sat back and mentally pictured it. I could just see us, too. Me sticking a replica of the Autobot medic emblem on the doors, and Rika forcing him into blue contacts and insisting he use Cybertronian language, like 'frag', 'slag', 'Primus', 'pit' and 'glitch'. My lips trembled as I barely suppressed a laugh. "Ok, so maybe we have some issues."

"Gee, ya think?"

"I try not to, it hurts." I stuck my tongue out before we both busted up laughing. I'd finished a good portion of my drink by this point, and a quick glance at a clock told me we'd been talking for almost twenty minutes. "Oh mannnn!" Because of the heat, we'd both headed out later than usual, so it was already time for Rika to head off to work.

"What about a drink for you-know-who?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He's probably finished and long gone by now." But she did have a point. Then, of course, I wanted to smack myself for the thought. I'd _just_ met the guy yesterday, and it was bad enough I was already fawning over him, but to buy him a drink so soon? Then again, whose to say it wasn't just an act of kindness? It wasn't like I was trying to get into his pants, though if he were to offer...

_No. Down girl. Bad girl. Leave the nice medic alone._

Shaking my head, I moved to the short line, leaving Rika by the door. _If worse comes to worse and he's not there, then all the more for me._ I walked up to the cash and placed my order, taking the drink with me as we exited into the humid day.

"Sweet Primus!" Rika groaned, before shooting me a look. "Shut up."

"I didn't say a thing." I muttered with as innocent an expression as I could manage.

"You were thinking it."

I mock gasped. "You read my mind?! Get out of my head!" I swatted at her arm lightly, playfully, with my free hand, and we both busted up laughing. Me, more because I had Chris Griffin from Family Guy stuck in my head, and Rika... Probably the same reason.

We split up at the usual street where she headed off to work, and I made similar mad dashes back home again. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I paused in one shadow as a black GMC Topkick drove by, and I nearly did a double take. My eyes locked on it's rear tail gate, looking for the Autobot insignia, once again on instinct, but there was none, and I shook my head, fumbling with my cell and clumsily typing in a message.

_**Just saw a black GMC Topkick C4500 drive by! This is so **_**totally**_** my week!**__**- Bella**_

With a smirk, I closed my phone and finished the dash home to, surprise surprise, see Richard still working on his Hummer. This time, however, the Hummer almost gleamed in the sun, the brightest, most beautiful I'd ever imagined a Hummer to look, and almost as good as Ratchet from the movies. Walking over with a blush, I cleared my throat and watched as he turned towards me, startled, and then smiled.

I held out the drink. "Here. Thought you could use it."

He looked even more startled at the offer, but then a bright smile crossed his features, almost making him look younger than he was. He reached out and took it, nodding his head. "Thanks. I appreciate it." Setting the rag down, he turned and leaned against the shaded side of the Hummer as he took a good pull from the straw. Once again he groaned, and once again I almost hit the ground at the sound.

_Sweet mother of God! _My phone interrupted us once again then, and I smirked. _Wow, and the award for 'Worst Timing' goes to..._ But then, I _had_ only just texted her. Pulling out my phone, I smirked down at the message.

_**Really? Sweet! This must be our week! - Rika**_

Then my phone beeped again, and I very nearly face planted at the next message displayed.

_**By the way... 'Groaned' about liking ice caps?? - Rika**_

* * *

**Written** : Jan 19, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	3. Swim

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** :

"Nobody move! I've dropped me brain!"

I borrowed this line from **Tatyana Witwicky**'s 'Guidelines to Living with Robots' (but I've also seen it on someone's msn message, and they told me it was from Pirates of the Carribean (which I've seen, so you'd think I'd recognize it, but no), so... I don't own it. XD

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later, Bella's POV)**

To say things were going relatively smoothly would be an understatement. Richard worked full time as a paramedic, so most days I went to meet Rika, he was there, either waiting for a call, going out to a call, or heading back. That's not to say we _always_ ran into each other. Some days I'd hear a siren and look out my window in curiosity, seeing the yellow hummer zipping down the road, lights flashing.

The more I got to know him, the less I was instinctively thinking of Ratchet whenever I saw the vehicle. In fact, most of the time we hung out, Transformers barely popped up at all, which was surprising and nice. Of course, I still referred to him having Rachet-isms, or little quirks that I'd come to recognize as the Autobot medic's, but I never told _him_ that.

Other days, Rika and I would sit out on my front steps, and he'd drive past us on his way back. He was a surprisingly sweet guy, once you got beyond his occasional Rachet-isms with health and such. He was also usually cheery, unless he had a particularly nasty case, which again, happened more than once.

Rika and I had found out that sometimes, just sitting silently seemed to help him more than conversation.

I was right about my initial estimate of his age. He was in his very early fourties, nearly twice our age, but something inside him got along with us just fine. And despite the age difference, I found I couldn't be disappointed. I mean, I was an adult, I could have mature conversations with him, and his personality was remarkably young himself.

Rika liked to say it was because he was a man, and men never mentally matured beyond sixteen.

Hell, she'd said it to his face.

And Richard's reaction? He laughed. He laughed full heartedly, and agreed with her.

That was another thing, too. Unlike a lot of 'Richard's out there, he didn't really take to being called 'Rich', 'Rick' or 'Ricky'. And I'm kind of thankful for that, because I really didn't _see_ a 'Ricky' when I looked at him. Rika still called him that, and he accepted it as one of those fully loathed nicknames.

"Everyone has one you know." I put in with a smile one day, while we sat on the front step. Richard was off duty, but we were hanging out, considering it was one of the few days Rika had off. "I mean, she calls me 'Bellie' sometimes. Makes me feel like a giant gut."

He laughed again, shaking his head. "Ok, if you can handle her calling you 'Bellie', I suppose I can handle her calling me 'Ricky', just don't make a big habit of it." He pointed at her, and then withdrew his finger with a yelp when she took a snap at it. For a moment he just looked from his finger to her, eyebrow raised incredulously, flexing the finger.

"Didn't I tell you?" I grinned toothily at him. "She's a maneater. Literally." I couldn't help the violent giggles that wracked my body as I shook my head. "She especially has a taste for fingers that are being waved in her face."

"Yup. I bite. Hard. Whether asked to or not." She grinned broadly, showing off her white teeth, before sinking them into the straw in her half empty bottle of coke.

"Carnivore. So what're we gonna do today?" I tilted my head as I got to thinking. "There's a storm coming." The sky was dark and there was a heavy wind, filled with the scent of flowers. I loved storms like you wouldn't believe. Something about them always made me feel more alive, energetic, almost tingling.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Richard frowned. "I'm kind of a weekend movie guy. It's only Thursday, why don't we head over to your favorite park? Or maybe we can head down to the lake for a bit."

"Oh! The lake! Today's the perfect day to swim and the water'll be warmer. The storm won't hit for a while, what do you say?" Rika was pouting at me. "I'll pay for the taxi! I volunteer!"

_Yeah, let's go swimming right before a probably violent thunder storm. After all, it's not like we'll make perfect lightning rods out in the water._ I thought sarcastically, even though I was seriously considering her idea. It was hot and sticky, so a swim sounded pretty good by now.

That was one thing. While both Rika and I could drive, neither of us had the money to even afford a used car, with bills. So neither of us drove. Any long distance places we had to go, we either rented a car, or took a taxi.

Seeing what we were thinking, Richard suddenly smirked, dark eyes twinkling. "Why don't I give you guys a ride? Like you already know, I own the Ratchet-mobile, and I _know_ you've been dying to ride in it." He sipped his ice cap, the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement as he waited for the answer he knew was coming.

And he wasn't disappointed, either.

Rika squealed loudly and jumped up, grabbing my keys from the step beside me as she went. Her pop bottle almost went flying, but the acrobat she was, she managed somehow to catch it again and juggled it, my arm, and the keys as she dragged me up the stairs. "We gotta get changed! C'mon, Bellie!"

I groaned as he laughed at the dreaded nickname. Allowing my head to fall back, I sighed. "Primus, give me strength." With a smile, I unlocked the door and looked over my shoulder at our newest friend. "We'll be right back."

The smile he shot me was a little different from what he used whenever Rika was around. I think I first really noticed it after the first week. It almost seemed warmer, softer, and I felt myself flush, causing the smile to grow even more. It was no secret I liked him, and he seemed to like that. He also seemed ot take great pleasure in making me blush whenever he could.

"I'll be waiting right here." He patted the stone step, the smile still fixed firmly in place. Then he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the stair wall, enjoying the shade while he could.

Turning, I bit my lip and followed Rika into the building.

"He so likes you." She was singing as she almost danced up the stairs.

"Oh shut it! We've only known each other for two weeks!" I swatted at her arm and giggled as I waved to Mrs Craven, who smiled back as we passed. "I think that's a little too soon to be saying stuff like that."

"That's why he bought you your ice cap."

"Paying me back for the one I bought him two weeks ago."

"And why he's always smiling at you."

"He smiles at you, too, and if _that's_ what you're judging, then Mrs, Craven likes you, too."

She shuddered. "But he's got a special smile all for you."

I blushed and ducked my head as I unlocked my apartment door. _Rika 1, Bella 0._ "Shut up." I headed in and held the door open for her, before pushing it closed. "Go get your spare suit and get changed in the bathroom." I headed to my room and dug through my dresser for my pale violet bikini, then bit my lip.

_Is it too much? Not enough?_ I slipped into my closet to change quickly, before stepping back out and in front of the mirror. I plucked at the top, shoving it around on my chest until I was almost falling out, and then blushing as I tried to fix it to cover more. _Ack, either way too much or so not enough._ The grimace was stuck on my face as I turned sideways.

"Damn girl, you're skinny." Rika sauntered into the room, wearing her clothes, but I picked up the black halter strap of her one piece peeking out from under her top. "But in a good way. I mean, you're really slender. You've got curves in all the right places and that suit shows them off."

I was plucking at the bottoms, pulling them up snugly, then trying to work the instant weggie out, shifting uncomfortably. "Have you ever thought about going into fashion?" If there was one thing she loved, it was dressing people up, and working with hair dye, makeup accessories and fashion. "I dunno. Is it a little too...well, little?" I turned one way and then the other.

"Richard'll like it." She was smirking as she headed over to my dresser.

I was practically naked, so yeah, I bet he would. So would everyone else on the whole damn beach. I was suddenly hit with a bad mental image of pulling off my top and popping out of my bikini top on the beach. "Oh stop!" I groaned, shaking my head and flushing. "I'm gonna need to layer on the makeup just to hide the blush!" I slapped my cheeks slightly, before fanning them. Hiding my blush was all but useless with her around, and there were times I'm surprised my head didn't implode with the force of my blushes, with some of the things she'd suggest.

She dug around a moment. "I'm gonna fix you up."

I closed my eyes, a little wary about what 'fix you up' could translate to. When I opened them, she'd already closed the drawer and was heading over. In her hands she carried a short jean skirt, and a white button up vest made of jean material as well. I didn't bother to argue, knowing she'd physically wrestle me down if I tried, and simply put the outfit on.

Then, of course, she decided I _had_ to have knee high black boots, and a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of my head, _after_ she fluffed my layered dark brown hair so that it fell into a slight disarray. I felt like I was going to a bar and not the beach. Then she worked her magic, adding a hint of waterproof eyeliner and a sheer lip gloss. Once she was done, I was pleased with the results. Just dressy enough to look better than usual, but still casual.

Still...

"You _do_ realize there's no way he's gonna miss the makeup, right?" My cheeks were ablaze as we grabbed towels, and I picked up my keys and purse, before we headed out. _Oh Primus, he's gonna think I got all dressed up for him! Well, ok so I did, but... He doesn't need to _know_ that!_ I locked the door absently behind me before we headed down the hall.

Rika stayed suspiciously quiet as we exited the building, but just as he'd promised, there was Richard. The only difference was that the Hummer was parked at the side of the road, and he was leaning against it, wearing a smile as his eyes locked on me.

My appearance was all but forgotten as I smiled back, making my way over. "Sorry. Didn't mean to take so long." I would have said something about Rika not knowing what to wear, but I had a personal thing about _not_ pissing off the one who fixed up my outfits and makeup, and wouldn't hesitate to shave my head in my sleep.

For a moment, he just looked at me, his eyes seeming to roam me, which made the almost ever present blush about ten times worse. Then he moved.

Shaking his head, he chuckled a little and opened the door, allowing me to climb into the passenger seat. Then Rika hopped in the back, taking one of the benches on the side. I smiled as I looked around. Reaching back, I grasped the seatbelt, feeling the luxurious leather of the seats below my fingertips and seeing that the interior was almost spotless.

I'll admit, a small part of my ever Transformer obssessed mind was almost hoping the seatbelt would slide around me on it's own, but I knew better, and shrugged off the thought, still taking in how _clean_ the Hummer was.

That in itself was unexpected, all things considered, but not even a service clipboard was left out.

Once we were secured, Richard shifted gears and headed out. I once again found myself amazed at the grace with which he drove the vehicle. He seemed to know it _so_ well, he could make the sharpest of turns with ease, despite the size and bulk of the Hummer. Once again, Rika remained quiet, probably in her own version of Trans-fan Heaven.

It was really hard to get over the fact that this vehicle wasn't the prop Hummer used to portray Ratchet. Honestly, now that I'd been inside, I'd never be able to picture Ratchet's alternate form internals any other way. I knew it was ridiculous but I kept looking for the Autobot insignia on the dash or steering wheel. I kept waiting to hear his voice come from the dashboard with some deadpanned and totally humiliating comment about pheremones or something.

Shaking my head a little I turned, studying his face as he drove. Richard wore a light blue button up shirt that fit snugly over his form, tucked into regular, well fitting blue jeans and ending with sneakers. He kept all his concentration on the road, it seemed, but his lips were pulled tight. Then, I watched as they turned up in the corners, causing the little wrinkles to form in the corners of his eyes.

I blushed and looked away, realizing even if he wasn't looking at me, I'd been caught staring.

The ride was quiet, and only slightly uncomfortable, but only because I don't think any of us knew what to say. Rika, when I checked, had a smirk on her face, so I could guess she was either thinking of harassing me some more, or was in Trans-fan Heaven, like I'd figured earlier. Richard just seemed unsure what to say, and I...was on the same boat as him, really.

As we pulled up to the lake, I felt my eyes widen at the serene beauty of the water as it rippled slightly under the breeze. It had been Ri who was so excited to go swimming earlier, but now I was feelnig that excitement myself. As the Hummer was turned off and everyone climbed out, I could feel the itch for a dip floating through me.

"Where's _your_ swim suit?" Rika smirked at Richard as we rounded the vehicle and headed down the grassy slope towards the dozen or so other people sitting idly around the edge of the water. "Don't tell me you're just gonna sit on the grass and watch."

A rather indecent comment about not _needing_ a suit floated through my mind, causing heat to soar through my face and down through my body. I bit my tongue so hard, I was surprised I didn't draw blood, trying not to speak it.

"I have a pair of shorts on." He smirked back, not the least bit put off by her playful banter.

Walking ahead of the bantering duo, I unbuttoned and removed the vest, sighing a little as the heat soaked into my shoulders and cursing I didn't bring any suntan lotion. When I turned around, Richard's eyes were locked one me, but as I faced him, his eyes raised from my chest -which _had_ been my back- to pause at the upper point of my chest. Slowly, one eyebrow rose, and the corners of his eyes crinkled again.

And I closed my eyes as heat flooded me, realizing he'd spotted the tattoo.

"Are these your eyeballs? I found them in my cleavage." Rika laughed as she walked past us.

I groaned and slapped a hand over my face, even as his eyes whipped away from me at an impressive speed. _Thank you so much for that._ I thought with an internal groan, even if I _was _a little thankful she'd taken his attention from my chest. Turning on Rika I smiled mock sweetly. "Is this your brain? I found it huddled against that tree." I pointed to a random tree nearby. "You really shouldn't let it out you know, it's too small to be out in the world all alone." Walking past her, my smirk grew. "Talk about getting lost in thought."

"Nobody move! I've dropped me brain!" Richard's laughter echoed across the lake as I dropped my shirt and bent to pull off the skirt and boots. A few people looked, but their gazes didn't last long as I stood and stared out over the water before me. Then I unfolded my towel and sat on it, relaxing on the warm sand and even going as far as to groan a little as I worked my toes into the powder soft grains.

"Nice tattoo." He commented as a quietly giggling Rika sat next to me on one side, and he took up the other.

I smiled, brushing a hand over it slightly and feeling the roughened skin under my touch. "Rika got a matching one on the back of her neck. We're both huge Trans-fans, though I'm a little worse."

"A little?" Rika muttered quietly, and I flipped her off, making her smile.

"It's kinda a friendship thing." I shrugged a little, relaxing back on the sand.

"So tell me a little more about you guys." He sighed as he looked at the water.

Pausing a moment, I thought. _Well, what _haven't_ we told him?_

"Our birthday's in a few days."

_Oh. Oh hell!_ If there was one thing I didn't like, it was advertising my birthday. I always felt awkward, if grateful, whenever I got any gifts. That's actually why Rika and I usually spent the day together, relaxing. Whereas she could be happy with a Texas-sized party, I was more into small, quiet things.

Raising an eyebrow, Richard turned to us, clearly surprised. "Really? Why didn't you tell me." Suddenly, he frowned. "Wait, 'our'?"

"Yeah, as absolutely crazy as it sounds, our birthday happens to be on the same day." Sometimes I wondered just _how_ dense she was, considering she was clearly ignorant of the rather dark glare I was shooting her to shut her trap. Then she turned our way and grinned at me brightly, and I mentally cursed, realizing she was doing it on purpose.

_Not dense, just evil._

_Bitch._

"_Not_ that you need to worry about it." I stated pointedly, softening my expression as I turned back towards him. "We usually just hang out anyway." I shrugged a little, smiling at him and then pausing at the thoughtful expression on his face. "I'd say penny for your thoughts, but then... I have a feeling I'll just want my money back anyways." I giggled a little and rolled away when he leaned towards me with a mock threatening look on his face.

Getting up, I stood ready to run for my life, as I grinned at him. "Anyways, what're we doing? I thought we came here to go for a swim _before_ the storm hits us." I glanced pointedly out towards the oncoming clouds, before dancing back a little. "I dunno about _you_ two, but _I'm_ going for that swim." Turning, I walked down to the water and dipped in, leaving all conversation behind for a little while.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 20, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	4. Happy Birthday and Goodbye

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I don't own anything but my OCs, ok? So no, I don't own the puns and comments, or even the commercial listed below.

**Note** : *Has to wonder why fanfiction is ALWAYS down* :( Jeez, it's like once a freakin' month, when I go to update... "Your document cannot be converted. This may be an internal error-' You're damn fragging right it's an 'internal error'! Fix it already! It's annoying to sign in here and constantly have issues uploading! O.o

* * *

**(A Few Days Later)**

"So what's the plan?" Rika was lounging on my couch next to me. She played with the hem of her purple t-shirt, before looking up at me from where she had her head laying on my lap. "I mean, it's Monday, but I got the day off. We can go shopping, go swimming, go for a walk, watch movies, head to the park..." She trailed off slightly.

Most of those suggestions sounded good, but it was a drab and dreary day out, and it reflected in my mood, sapping me of most of my usual energy. Shaking my head, I kept playing with her hair. "I dunno. I feel kinda lazy today. Stay in, maybe?"

"Sure." She nodded, staring at the television. Obviously she was in the same boat, but then, that kind of weather tended to effect everyone.

I was suddenly struck with the image of the bots laying around watching a gigantic television, or laying out on the runway, too lazy to go to target practice or pull pranks. The image was so utterly ridiculous, I found myself making a face and describing the image to Rika, who laughed.

We were watching Animal Planet, and when the all too familiar commercial came on, we both busted up laughing. It was a sweet commercial, I guess, except for the special guest appearance by one Prime.

"Boomdeyada Boomdeyada." We chorused, busting up in laughter once again at the utter absurdity of Optimus Prime singing in that commercial. "Seriously. 'Boomdeyada'? I think we can safely add another thing to the list of 'Things Prime Should Never Say'." And that was already getting to be a pretty long list, already. "That and 'All the shorties in the house say, Yeah!'."

I imagined it, and immediately doubled over laughing, almost smothering Rika with my boobs, but I was laughing too hard to move, even when she began mock gasping for air and flailing about. After several moments, I slapped her arm and sat back up. "Then don't make me laugh with your head in my lap!"

She grumbled then sighed. "Guess it's a good thing I didn't mention Optimus Prime should _never_ say 'It's so hot today, I saw a squirrel rubbing sunblock on his nuts."

Immediately, I had a mental image of Optimus Prime rubbing a gigantic hand full of sunblock between his legs, and felt my jaw drop, before I began laughing again, so hard, I had to clutch my stomach, once again shoving my boobs into her face. "Stop!" I gasped as she swatted at me, wildly, laughing and sputtering.

The only thing worse would have been Ratchet or Ironhide, or even better... Prowl!

The image of _Prowl _rubbing sunblock on his crotch had me gasping for breath from the intensity of my laughter, and then swatting at Rika's arm once again when I was able to straighten up.

The phone rang then, and I groaned, feeling far too lazy to answer it. Instead, I tapped Rika's head and shot her my infamous puppy dog eyes, and she rolled her own eyes before sitting up with a huff and answering it. "Yo, you've reached Rik-I mean Bella's place." She made a face as I struggled to muffle my giggles. "Excuse me. Let me try that again. Welcome. You've reached Bella's Porn Emporium. Can we interest you in a free sex show on your front lawn??"

"RIKA!!" I blushed when my voice bounced off the walls, and I swore I heard it echo down the street, but that didn't even hit me as I launched myself up and out of my seat, growling as I almost ripped the phone from her. I mock kicked at her rolling frame as she fell to the ground, convulsing in hysterical laughter, and grumbled as I warily held the phone to my ear, almost afraid to learn who was on the other end.

It could have been anyone calling, so I braced myself in case I was about to face yelling, threats, profanity, or what.

Instead, hysterical laughter hit me from that end, too, and I relaxed immediately, still blushing profusely, realizing it was Richard on the other end. _I should have known._ "Very funny. The offer was just taken off the table." I grumbled, even as a giggle escaped from my throat. Rika laughed even harder and I jabbed her in the side with a toe. "I hate you too, bitch!"

"Hey! Who're you calling a bitch?!"

I sucked in a sharp breath, before smirking into the phone. "Who else?" I decided to let him take it as he would.

"I resemble that remark." There was a low chuckle.

Now I laughed, unable to help it. "I'm sure you do, though Ri resembles it more. What's up? It's great to hear from you." I smiled as Rika crawled over to the couch and sprawled against it, still giggling, even as she reached for her pepsi.

"I was hoping to head over for your birthday-"

My heart soared.

"But then got called in. One of the other paramedics came down with something, so I need to take their place. So I figured I'd call and see if I could catch you at home, maybe stop by on my way in, for a minute."

And then plummeted to the ground. I was sorely disappointed to hear he wouldn't make it for my birthday, but I knew how these things worked. Besides, if Rika called in absent and they called her in, she could ignore it and not worry about lives being lost. "It's ok. Your job is important." I could understand his work, so it didn't bother me as bad as it would have otherwise.

"So are you." His voice went quiet, and I blushed even deeper. "Look, I only have a minute, so I'll have to park in the parking lot and pop by for a birthday hug, but that's all I really have time for. I gotta go if I'm even gonna have _that_ time."

Frowning a little, I nodded, before remembering he couldn't see me over the phone. "Alright. We'll be out front when you get here. Talk to you soon."

"Take care Bella." Was it me, or did he sound unduly disappointed? Well, that made two of us.

"You too. Bye." I hung up and sighed, before grabbing my eyes. "C'mon Ri, he's making a quick less-than-a-minute long stop on his way to work." I headed to the door, hearing the old springs of the couch groan as Rika hopped off it and the patter of her socked feet as she followed me.

"What's up?"

"The sky." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "He was called into work, so he's just stopping by for a moment." I locked the door behind us and made my way down the stairs, not even bothering with shoes. As I left the building, I watched as the familiar yellow Humme pulled into the parking lot next door, before the driver hopped out.

His uniform shirt was unbuttoned, showing a white muscle shirt under it, and he had two small boxes in his hand as he rushed over. His hair was also slightly unruly, his expression not as happy as I would have liked. "Here. Happy birthday, you two." He handed one box to me, and another to Rika.

"Richard!" I pouted at him, blushing as I gently opened the box. "I... I mean, you shouldn't have." I saw what was inside and gasped, hearing an identical sound coming from Rika, before we exchanged wide eyed looks.

"Well, you're both really close. You're both _huge_ fans of Transformers, you _both_ have the Autobot insignia on you, and _both_ of your birthdays are today, so I thought I'd get something identical for both of you." He smiled a little, rubbing a hand on the back of his head nervously. "Do you like them?"

"Wow! It's amazing!" Rika pulled her necklace out, holding the shard of metal on the end in her palm. "And it's heavy!"

I could only nod, following her lead. The metal was indeed heavy, dark reddish brown, with runic symbols all over it. "A shard of the allspark." A prop, obviously. Considering the weight, they both must have been made out of real metal instead of flimsy faux stuff you get on the cheaper merchandise. "Richard, it's..." I shook my head, my fingers dancing over the warm metal. "Thank you."

Rika was already placing her necklace on when I glanced over, adjusting it so it hung happily at the center point of her chest

Warm fingers took the pendant from me, and I looked back, following it as he walked behind me. "Lift your hair?" He had a small smile on his face as he fiddled with the clasp, his brown eyes intent on the task before him.

With a nod, I lifted my hair up and out of the way, bundling it in one hand so I could drop the other, allowing him easier access. I felt the cool chain and warm metal wrap aroud my throat, the heavy shard dangling just under my clavicle as he fastened the chain. Then I felt his cool fingers trailing over the back of my neck as I let my hair down and turned.

"Really. I love it." A small bubble of laughter escaped me. Reaching out, I pulled him to me and hugged him fiercely. "How long do you have to work?" The idea of him not being there for our birthday still bothered me. As I slowly pulled away, I recognized the thoughtful look on his face as I trailed a finger over the paramedic patch on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure exactly, I think I get off at 10pm."

"I don't even wanna know." The look on Rika's face put her cryptic statement into context and I blushed as I flipped her off, again. "What you do on your own time is totally up to you."

"Oh God." He groaned and I watched as Rika's eyebrow lost itself in her hairline, before she shot me a 'Holy shit!' look and masked her expression. "Bella was right, you _are_ a pervert!"

"You say that likes it's a bad thing." She smirked, her eyes just a little wider than usual.

I only half noticed her look, once again lost in fantasies of making him groan and moan and make every other sexy noise known to man. Shaking out of my thoughts I smirked. "Well, text me and we can see about hanging out after, if you're not too tired." I smiled and hugged him again, barely resisting the urge to kiss his cheek, though some small part of me told me it was alright. Appropriate response for such a gift, after knowing him as long as I did.

Although such a gift, was barely approppriate itself.

Or was it?

After pulling back, I watched as he shot us a look full of regret, before starting towards the station. "I'll talk to you guys later. Enjoy your birthdays." He smiled a little and waved, before rushing back to the Hummer and grabbing a clipboard, and heading inside.

"Wow. That was really thoughtful. Ya know, a kiss on the cheek probably wasn't too big of a reaction." Rika called me on my lack of response, before tugging me back up to the building. "Why don't we watch movies until he's off work? If we're lucky, it'll be a slow day and he'll have plenty of energy left. C'mon."

I didn't even bother scolding her for the comment, because I was at that point agreeing wit her. Turning, I followed her inside while biting my lip all the way. I clutched the pendant as we headed up the stairs and then sighed as we got back inside the apartment. "Ok, so we'll watch movies. You make the popcorn and I'll set up the DVD player. What movie did you wanna watch?"

"Well the necklaces kinda got me in the mood to watch Transformers."

"And you moan and gripe about _me_?" Finally a smile worked it's way onto my face, and I nodded. "Marathon? First the original movie, and then the sequel?" She nodded, heading into my kitchen, and I went over to the DVD player with my small pile of movies. Sifting through them, it took me two quick passes before I slowed down and identified the cases. I popped the original movie in and sat back with the remote, setting up the tv.

Before long, the smell of popcorn flitted through my apartment. Rika wandered over with a super sized bowl and we vegged out, watching both Transformers movies and commenting at various points in it.

"Hey, you know how Bee lubricates Simmons?" Rika made a face. "Does that mean they pee in general? Like...need to empty their tanks or something?" She tilted her head as he flipped a switch at the side of the hatch. "Alien robot pee." She looked down at the yellow buttery popcorn. "There's a mental image I didn't need."

I giggled a little and shrugged, remaining quiet as the movie progressed. "I'm _so_ glad Simmons gets his in the movie, though he really does redeem himself in Revenge of The Fallen. What I want to know now is...does he join them? Or does he go on another 'Alien equals bad' rampage?"

"What _I _wanna know is how long it took Ironhide to shove one of his cannons up that bastard's aft!" Rika grumbled. "Picking on sweet little baby bot like that." She threw a piece of popcorn at the screen.

I elbowed her in the side. "Hey! Leave the poor popcorn and television alone!" Though secretly I agreed with her. There was something about that little yellow Camaro that made you just want to hug him and never let him go. I kind of had a big alien sister complex about him, which is why it was probably a damn good thing he wasn't real.

With a snort, she rolled her eyes before passing me the bowl and getting up. "Can ya blame me?"

"For making a mess of my apartment? Hell yeah! Now get over there and pick it up, bitch!" I slapped her ass and laughed when she squeaked and shot me a dirty look. "What?"

Sticking her tongue out, she made a show of going over and picking up the single piece of popcorn. "Remind me to warn Richard what kind of slave driver you are." She tossed the piece at me.

With a laugh, I caught it and tossed it back, before reaching into the bowl and taking a piece to munch on as she tossed the garbage piece out and rejoined me on the couch, grabbing her own handful.

As the movies progressed and the popcorn disappeared, both Rika and I settled down. A single glance over told me she was already out cold, and I sighed as I looked back at the screen, smiling a little. _I wish Transformers was real. I mean, giant alien robotic heros? Yeah, who _wouldn't_ wanna meet them?!_ Closing my eyes, I leaned in, resting my head on Rika's shoulder as I let the darkness overcome me.

**(Normal POV)**

As both girls succumbed to sleep, the shards around their neck lit up in tandem. Glowing a brilliant blue, they bathed the otherwise dark apartment in an eerie blue glow, before jolts of electricity shot out. Every appliance that was hit died instantly. Lights flickered before going out, electronic buzzes and zaps were heard, and the television flickered on the image of the Autobot standing victoriously in Egypt, after Optimus defeated the Fallen.

Time seemed to suddenly reverse itself around the girls. The movie rewound, a constant current coming from the necklaces and to the television. Everything moved quickly, blackwards, up to the point of Shanghai and the NEST attack. Then the disc player popped open and the disc emitted a second blue glow, hitting the other Transformers CD.

Images from that movie began to play across the screen, to the point of Optimus Prime lying on the ground, shouting for Sam to place the allspark into his chest. That's where it stopped, the blue glow highlighting the television as it played through that scene. The allspark was shoved into Megatron's chest, disintegrating with a powerful burst of energy running through the town.

However, the energy travelled to one apartment complex in particular, hitting its occupants inside. As the electronic 'strings' faded and all light darkened, both girls jolted as their identical shards glowed hotly, before disappearing _into_ their bodies, leaving behind only an empty chain as a sign they'd ever been there. The disc player died with the holder out, the disc lying innocently inside it. The television went black.

Everything went dark.

Outside, on the sidewalk, a man pressed send on his cell phone, before placing it to his ear. Then he frowned as the 'the customer you are trying to reach is no longer available' message came up. Walking over to the buzzer, he attempted a text message, only to get a 'sending failed' message. Then he hit the buzzer, not getting an answer. Worry crept up inside him, and he hit the buzzer for the apartment below theirs, in hopes someone would let him in.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and he shouted as he crouche down, instinctively covering his head. The roaring of fire could be heard, as well as sirens, screaming and crashing.

He heard the battering of things hittin the ground, and dared a look behind him, startling to see a smoking television sitting on the ground next to his Hummer, which had a nasty dent in it's side. A little distance beyond that was a coffee table, barely recognizeable in amidst the flames.

More sparks showered down from above, and he realized it was one of the apartments in that complex that had blown. _Oh hell! Bella!_ Eyes widening, he rushed away from the step and looked up, even as other paramedics came rushing from the station, and people began hurrying out of the building..

He felt his world stop when he realized _which_ apartment was fully ablaze.

* * *

**Note** : Just so you know, that's the last you're going to see of _that_ Richard (at least for a very long time). So don't go asking what he's going to do to find them, because in short, they're gone. At least from _that_ place. XD

The Following lines are taken from **Tatyana Witwicky** 's 'Guide for Living with Robots'. So I don't own them, check out her story!

1) All the shorties in the house say, Yeah!

2) It was so hot today, I saw a squirrel rubbing sunblock on hit nuts.

I also don't own the 'sex show on the front lawn' bit, I just don't remember where I've read it before. Pretty sure it was a Final Fantasy X-2 fiction, though.

**Written** : Jan 20, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	5. Really Bad Day

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

When I finally woke up, it was to the static of my television, and someone poking me in the shoulder repeatedly. "Stop." I absently swatted at the offending..._thing_, while settling back down against the warm hard surface I was leaning against, my eyes feeling heavy. When the poking continued, I growled. "Stop!" I shoved out, knocking something away only to have it come back.

With a surprisingly loud growl, I finally sat up, blinking at the blinding light and then turning groggy eyes on what appeared to be a finger poking me in the shoulder, from above and behind me. "If you don't stop poking me, so help me Primus, I'm gonna shove that finger so far up your ass, you'll be chewing on it for a month!"

"Ahh, sleeping beauty finally awakes." The surface I'd been laying on moved and Rika sat up, stretching her arm. "Good, my arm's numb."

I could have chosen to continue bitching at her for waking me, but realizing I'd more or less accosted her shoulder for a pillow, and feeling the odd weight in my body, I shuddered instead, curling up against the arm of the couch. "'M goin' back to sleep." I muttered.

"Whoa, no you don't! We have an agreement, you know! Remember the rules? We pig out during our birthday, then go for a run to work off some of those bad calories. Now up you get." She groaned. "Admittedly, I feel like crap, popcorn must'a been bad, but... What about Richard?"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up sharply. "Oh pit, he was supposed to call!" One glance towards the curtains told me it was daylight out. Checking my phone and cell, I got a little worried when there wasn't even a text message from him. I put a hand to my neck, and gasped sharply. "The shard's gone!" Yeah, yeah, I know. It was only a knockoff and not the _real _allspark, but it was still a gift.

I got up, stumbling a little as a dizzy spell hit me, before turning and searching the couch thoroughly. _Had it when I sat down last night._

"Relax, it's not like it grew legs and-Oh hell!"

Looking up, I blinked to see Rika holding on to the chain that held her shard. She was fumbling around her neck, twisting and turning the chain until she finally growled and undid it, holding the empty chain in front of her. "You don't suppose they mysteriously go invisible, do you? Huh, maybe it was all a dream?" Yeah, I admit I was grasping at straws.

"A dream." She shot me a look. "That we _both_ had. That we _both _have the chains from." She held up her chain pointedly. "There's no way someone would have come in here for two pieces of Transformer merchandise. They were just metal! I saw them at Walmarts for twenty fucking dollars!!" She growled as she too, began to look around. "Maybe they fell off the chain?"

"Without damaging it?" I sat back, shaking my head. A tiny part of me questioned how two shards of _metal_just disappeared, not a day after they got to us, without breaking the chain or either of us knowing. There was no chance of being drugged, we'd been eating on popcorn I'd had in the cupboard for two weeks, and we bought the Pepsi from a local market ourselves. "This doesn't make sense."

"Hah, unless it was a real allspark." Rika grumbled absently as she dug at the cushions.

Looking at her a long moment, I raised an eyebrow. _That makes more sense than the two pieces of metal just up and walking off on their own._Something clenched in my stomach, with a grunt I made a mad dash to the washroom, throwing up everything I'd eaten the night before. _What the...? Food poisoning?_After several heaves, I settled down, my vision spinning slightly, and sweaty. "Wow, two missing shards of merchandise, and I'm sick to boot. Today's just turning out wonderful." I moaned sarcastically.

"Hey, you ok?" Rika was at the door, staring down at me with wide eyes. "That was a pretty impressive mad dash. How many fingers am I holding up?" She lifted three, then folded one down, then spread all five, and continued changing the number.

I made a show of staring thoughtfully for a moment. "Um, five?"

"Eh, close enough." She shrugged and grinned, before pulling a wash cloth from the hall closet and holding it under the faucet a moment.

I rolled my eyes. "How about me?" I held up one hand and flipped her off, before smiling weakly and taking the offered towel.

"Three?" She leaned against the door and rubbed at her temples. "Wow, whatever was in that food last night sure packed quite a punch! I feel like shit warmed over."

"_There's_ a nice mental image." I hung my head as another wave of nausea rolled through me. "Thanks for that." I gulped heavily, breathing through my mouth to help calm my system a little.

"Maybe we should have Richard take a look at you?"

"He's probably dead to the world." My eyes widened. "Not literally." _I hope, though he never _did_ call last night._

"Here."

Before I knew it, Gravol and a glass of water were being pressed into my hand. I swallowed the little pill after rinsing my mouth out and slowly got up, happy when the nausea seemed to pass. _Gotta love fast acting medication._ Looking up, I sighed. "Ok, you win. Let's go see Richard."

I used the excuse of being sick because whether or not she already knew about my feelings for him, I wasn't about to tell her it was _just_ an excuse. I'd been sick before, I knew how to take care of myself, but I really _was_ worried. One of the things I'd learned about Richard was that he seemed to be fairly dependable, so the fact he hadn't called...

We both took our time getting ready, feeling strangely like we were hungover, but without the alcohol usually necessary to get one. Heading outside, I grimaced and slid my sunglasses on, covering my face, before stepping aside for Rika. We made our way over to the ambulance station slowly, and I paused outside. "What do we tell him about the shards?"

I'll admit I was more than embarrassed to have lost a gift he'd gotten us, not even a _day_ after getting it.

"They came to life, and ran away?" Rolling her eyes, Rika sighed heavily. "I haven't the foggiest. I suppose you can tell him that neither of us were feeling well and we left them in the apartment to keep them safe? It's not a total lie."

I nodded, slightly cheered by that fact, before heading inside the building. Two red and white ambulances sat on the far end of the garage, and on our end sat the familiar yellow Hummer, but with no sign of Richard. I was just walking past the Hummer when a dizzy spell hit me, and I stumbled, landing hard against the edge of the hood. With a jolt, I jerked away again, rubbing at my arm and staring at the vehicle.

_It was warm._

"Bells, you ok?" Rika walked over with a frown.

_Probably been on for a while._ "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around the garage. "No sign of Richard though." I leaned against the Hummer once again as I sighed. "I don't get it, the food was still good, so I can't really understand why we're both so suddenly sick. Though you don't look as bad as me."

"I feel worse than I look." She muttered with her arms folded over her chest.

"I hear that." I agreed with a nod, wrapping my own arms around myself when a shiver hit me.

"Excuse me."

The voice startled me and I jumped, gasping and closing my eyes when everything spun and my legs shook violently underneath me. Grasping on the edge of the hood for stability, I felt warm, strong hands surrounding my upper arms.

He muttered something under his breath and sounded suspiciously like 'slaggit', and I found myself being half carried to a chair, where I was sat down. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you, ma'am. Are you unwell?" Fingers wrapped around one of my wrists and pressed against a pulse point, and a small hum was heard.

"She'd be better if you weren't scaring the shit outta her, Richie."

"Rika..." I groaned, not really in the mood to deal with her whining.

"'Richie'?"

I looked up, blinking back sudden tears at the spinning, and focused on the dark glower Richard was sending Rika. "Richard. Oh good, I'm glad you're alright." I smiled a little, but it quickly faded when he turned a dark, confused look on me. "Richard?" _Why is he looking at me like he doesn't recognize me?_

"How do you know my c-name?" He seemed to fumble a moment before raising one eyebrow slowly. "Do I know you?"

I blinked and then frowned. "Normally I'd come up with a snap smartass comment to that, but right now..." I shook my head. "Can we drop the games, please? _You_ didn't call last night." I gave a weak smile, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand. "Not that I'm complaining, I was just a little worried." I'd almost expected him to smile and break out with a 'So you came all the way out here just to see _me_?' comment.

"Was I supposed to?" His eyes had narrowed a little and he placed a hand against my forehead. "Your body temperature is alarmingly high. How long have you been ill?" He tilted his head over to look at Rika before glancing back.

"Since movie night last night." The look of confusion didn't fade. "We both felt lazy so we stayed in, had popcorn and pepsi and watched both Transformers movies. Not much of a birthday, but then it was nice to relax. Then we went to sleep, actually we both just conked out on the couch, really. This morning we both woke up feeling like slag."

Richard started, leaning back as his eyes went wide a moment, before narrowing dangerously in a glare. "Where did you learn that term?" The fingers of his hand tightened uncomfortably against my arm, and I stiffened up in instant alarm. Something in my head kept screaming 'Warning! Warning! Warning!' despite my belief Richard was just playing.

"Ok, seriously, Richard. We're not playing. We're both sick, but we _really _came by just to make sure you were ok, since you broke your promise to call us last night." Rika stalked forward and plopped down in the chair next to me. "It's not my fault you're a fragging forgetful idjit."

"I will only ask you once more." Was it me, or did the ambulance just slide forward a tiny bit? "Where did you learn those terms?" The grip tightened even more, and a tiny yelp of pain escaped me before I could stop it. At least it served it's purpose, because he abruptly let me go, as if my touch had burned him, and stood up, backing away. _What's going on?!_

I rubbed at my sore wrist. "From. The. Movies. Like everyone else." I pulled one sleeve off my shoulder, showing him my tattoo as a reminder before pulling it back up again. "But you know what? I'm suddenly feeling a lot better. Sorry for wasting your time, thanks for nothing, and fuck you very much." _And not in the fun way, either. _Getting up, I grabbed Rika's arm and stomped towards the exit.

I was already feeling like crap, and his new attitude wasn't really helping. I was at a loss for what to say or do, so the frustration just seemed to take hold. My feeling like death warmed over faded slightly as I stomped off.

"Yeah, what she said!"

A small part of me wanted to smirk, because she must really have been feeling like crap if she didn't think up her own clever smartass comment.

"Hey, wait!"

I paused at the open door and looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow, feeling far too nasty to be in a good enough mood to play along. If this all did turn out to be some twisted game, I figured I could bitch him out later when I was feeling better.

"What're your names?" The look on his face was honestly curious and worried, but it didn't really register.

_That's it. _I didn't bother to answer, stomping out of the garage and towards my apartment. I was more than aware Rika wasn't talking either, which only told me she wasn't happy with him either. As we entered my building, I got a foreboding sense that I shrugged off as I climbed up the stairs.

"Boy, what a day!" Rika grumbled behind me. "First we both wake up sick with no real reason to _be_ sick. Then we both lose the necklaces, with no logical way to do so without having _some_ vague recollection of where they might be. _Then _Richard decides to be a dumbass, asking stupid questions and playing it like he doesn't even know us."

"What if he's not playing?" Turning to her as we stood outside my apartment door, I clutched the key to open it tightly. "I mean, he looked really serious. I'd never _seen_ him so serious."

"And what possible reason would he have to suddenly forget us?"

Turning back to the door, I unlocked it and opened it, stepping inside. Once Rika was in, I locked the door behind us. "I just have a really weird feeling."

"Oh dear, sweet Primus. Don't tell me you're gonna go on one of your 'what if the Autobots were real?' kicks." She groaned, kicking off her shoes and stumbling over to the couch. "It's not physically or logically possible. If they exist, I'll eat my Trans-a-Holics Anonymous membership card."

Trans-a-Holics Anonymous was just a fan club made up of easily obsessed fans of the movies, who readily admit when they were in over their heads, and enjoyed theorizing about the movies' possibilities. I had one too, stashed in the back of my wallet. I just didn't readily admit it.

Shaking my head, I wandered over and plopped down beside her. "I just don't get it. Today is _so_ not my day."

"Gee, and here _I_ was having a ball."

I rolled my eyes at Rika. "Then you can continue to have a ball. I'm going to bed." Standing up, I wandered into the bedroom, only pausing to look out the window. What I saw made me gasp and had Rika at my side in seconds, because of the sound. "What the pit?!"

Richard was standing just outside the garage, arms folded over his chest. The Hummer was parked in an empty driveway across the street, pointing in our direction, though I hadn't heard it start up and it _wasn't_ the quietest of vehicles, and Richard himself was staring right up at us with a clearly suspicious look.

"Creepy much?"

"Ok, so maybe he isn't playing a game, but... How does he go from being a sweetheart to...well..._this_?" I swallowed heavily, clutching the curtains tighter as my heart clenched painfully. _Richard?_

"Maybe he's really a freak and just hid it from us."

_Yeah, thanks_. I thouht darkly. _That makes me feel _so_ much better. _"That still begs the question, why reveal himself _now_? Why, after all this time, would he turn into a wacko? Look, Ri, _none_ of this makes any sense. I dunno why we're sick or the shards went missing, and I sure as pit dunno why Richard's turned into a complete and total nutcase." I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Maybe he's playing? No..." If he was, he would have dropped it the moment we went inside. I mean, there's no logical, _possible_ way he could have known I'd look out the window. "I just don't have the energy to figure this out right now."

"He's still staring."

My eyes opened of their own accord and I found myself staring down at him. He was frowning deeply, but the look in his eyes held too much to identify. He looked suspicious, curious, confused, intrigued, and concerned, all in one. His lips were pulled together tightly, and when he squinted, I couldn't make out the crinkles in the corners of his eyes, but then... I put that off to distance.

"Then stop looking!" I snapped the curtain closed and walked over, allowing myself to fall back on the bed and then whimpering when it jarred a fresh headache. "Today just isn't our day!"

As I closed my eyes and drifted off, one thought came to mind.

_Were his eyes _blue_??_

* * *

**Written** : Jan 20, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	6. Heart Break

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Ok, so I got a recent review on 'Undercover' a story that's a little like this one and has 'Bella/Ratchet' in it, and I just wanted to leave a comment.

First of all, just because a character's name is 'Isabella' and she prefers to be called 'Bella', does not mean she's a 'Twilight Marysue'. Second, I believe when I wrote and posted that story that I did say I got the basic idea for my character from Twilight. Now, if you can't read, that's not my problem. I just don't wanna listen to you bitch and moan that "Oh my fragging God, it's the Twilight girl!" because it's not.

There are similarities, yes, but guess what... Isabella is a common name. Isa is a common nickname. Bella is a common nickname. There is more than one fragging brunette in the world. There are also quite a few 'petite' girls out there. I'm honestly can't help but wonder if you run up to people in real life who are named 'Isabella' but prefer 'Bella' and start calling them 'Total Twilight Marysue's, too.

It's a character. It's an OC. It's a story. If you're gonna let the fact that my OC is named Isabella, and prefers Bella, take away from the entire story... Do me a favor and don't read this, because guess what? Oh my fragging God, it's Bella again! D:

Excuse me for ranting, everyone else whose enjoying this story, but that's kind of an insult. I mean seriously, I could handle a 'this story sucked big rusty Decepticon knockers' review, but to let one itty bitty thing like a name ruin a story for you??

For everyone actually enjoying this story, I will continue to post for you. And don't worry, now that my point's been made, you won't see anymore huge ass notes ranting about big mouthed anonymous reviewers who flamed a story because they didn't like 1 character. Promise. *Crosses fingers behind her back* XD

* * *

**(Three Days Later, Normal POV)**

His eyes darkened as he took in the now blocked window. Ever since his run-in three days ago, he'd found himself curious about the femmes in that small living apartment. The brunette of the two seemed to address him with more calm familiarity, relaxing in his presence.

That is, until he opened his holographic mouth.

The moment he first spoke, she'd seemed to be alarmed, but for reasons he couldn't fathom. She knew his cover name when he worked among the humans. She and her blonde friend _both_ used Cybertronian curses, but when he called them on it, they both acted like it was second nature to them. Like they'd done so, often, for a long time. And yet, although his scanners appeared to be malfunctioning, his enhanced senses picked up the sound of a rapid heartbeat, the blood rushing through her veins, the smell of her sweat, the same feel to her skin as he'd picked up once in checking up on Mikeala.

They appeared to be human, yet their knowledge....

It was a rather disturbing thought.

What was even worse was the fact they mentioned it was from some movie dealing with 'Transformers' but when he searched every aspect of the worldwide web he could find, he found nothing to explain. Just what _was_ 'Transformers'? Who were these femmes, and what did they want with him? They hadn't seemed to realize he was Cybertronian, they addressed him as a human, so he could only hope they didn't know his true nature.

But then... What about the tattoo the brunette femme had? Why would she have an Autobot insignia? And why hadn't his scans penetrated their bodies?

Frowning, his eyes flashed as he stared steadily at the curtained windows, his lips pursed as suspicion, confusion and concern all warred within him. _That was all three days ago._ Of course he'd reported to Optimus Prime about it, and his orders were to keep an optic on the girls.

So far, that hadn't been too difficult. The blonde had headed out that first day, but when he reported that, he'd been ordered to keep up the cover and keep an optic on the brunette instead. The newly arrived Arcee was apparently keeping an optic on the blonde.

A ping over his internal communications had him starting in surprise, momentarily forgetting that Optimus had earlier promised to call in for a report. Turning his holobody around, he moved it out of the sight of any possible watching humans, and allowed it to dissipate before opening the communications channel.

_**'Report.'**_

With a sigh, he kept his hidden optics on the apartment he'd managed to trace the girls' strange bio readings to, waiting for any sign of movement beyind the seeming pacing the single occupant was doing. _**'I'm concerned...'**_

**(Bella's POV)**

I thought a lot of sleep would help. I thought, if I didn't have to get up, I didn't have to deal with the sickness, or whatever had burrowed up Richard's ass and died. I mean seriously, I still couldn't get over his odd behavior.

However, the only thing I succeeded in doing was throwing off my entire sleep schedule.

Finally after Lord knew how many days, I felt alert enough to quite literally _crawl_ out of bed.

...And sprawl face first on the ground.

It took me a moment after that to get the energy up to move. I felt...hotter and heavier. My chest felt tight, and it was kind of difficult to breathe, but I could. My vision kept coming and going, like it couldn't decide whether I should have 20/20 vision or be blinder than a bat. And it didn't help I hadn't eaten in several days, it left me weaker than I would've liked.

Still, as I puttered around in the kitchen, searching for some herbal tea while my toast err toasted, I lost myself in thoughts about the other day.

_He wouldn't have played a game like that over the gifts, would he? After all, he _is_ a paramedic, and as he so uncerimoniously pointed out, I was sick. So wouldn't his first duty be to make sure it wasn't life threatening, _then_ be an asshole?_

And then there was still the eye thing.

He didn't _look_ like he was wearing contacts, but... I could have been wrong. I've been wrong before. Multiple times. In fact, I was actually starting to believe he must've been wearing contacts when I saw him.

"But that doesn't make any sense." I grimaced as I pulled sweat soaked hair out of my face and shivered, still in my clothes from three days ago. "Why would he just start wearing contacts and _what_ would make him chose colored contacts?" I buttered my toast as soon as it had popped, still not feeling up to eating, but knowing I _needed_ to, in order to keep my strength. _Maybe I should give this another try?_

My eyes darted to the window of their own free will, even as I casually tossed the knife into the sink and sank my teeth into the crispy bread. Instantly, I groaned and stopped breathing when the buttery taste and smell hit my senses, and a fresh wave of nausea rolled through me. I struggled to chew the bread without breathing, or breathing through my mouth so I didn't smell or taste it.

I got about half the toast down before my body quite simply refused to take anymore.

And to top it all off, that effort cost me a headache and a dull pain in my chest, like a kink behind one of my shoulder blades or something. With a wince, I tossed the rest of the toast out and left the untouched tea in order to grab a quick, desperately needed, cool shower.

_I don't feel quite as bad..._ I made a face as the water splashed over my head. _Or maybe I feel worse, it's kinda hard to tell, but at least I feel like I'm in a better mood today._ I showered quickly and hopped out, changing into slightly baggy jeans and a lose fitting t-shirt for comfort. Not very stylish, but right now it was function over asthetics.

Heading outside, I once again donned the sunglasses, even if it was cloudly out, which a quick flip to the Weather Network on tv told me it would be. _Isn't it wonderful when the weather looks as shitty as you feel?_ I mused darkly as I rubbed behind the sunglasses, at my burning eyes. _I hate light. I really really do._ Once I was on the front step, I froze, my heart doing an odd little dance when I realized the Hummer was _still_ in the empty driveway across the street, facing my way. As I watched, there seemed to be a flash, or something, and Richard exited the back of the vehicle, coming around to watch me warily.

_He can't be acting, unless he's a damn good actor._ Pursing my lips, I gathered my waning courage and walked over, stopping just off the road. "Hi." He simply nodded and I sighed. "Look, whatever game you're playing-"

"I'm not." His eyes had narrowed at my words, filling with annoyance. "I'm not playing a game. I don't understand what makes you say I am. I've never seen you or your friend before the other day."

"Well that's funny, because _both_ Rika and I remember meeting _you_ almost a month ago." I was aware my expression had darkened, but his attitude was hurting me. _Are we that forgettable? Am... Am I...?_ Ignoring the way my heart clenched, I sighed and rubbed my aching temple a little, leaning against a street lamp for support. "We met, I bought you an ice cap, it was a beautiful thing." I know by this point I was sounding pretty mocking, but I was feeling annoyed myself. _So much for my good mood._

He frowned deeply. "I've only been here two weeks. I have even asked the other workers-" He gestured vaguely with his hand. "-if they'd seen me talk to you before. You may ask them if you wish." Then he raised an eyebrow. "And I do not drink 'ice caps'. They are far from nutritional, with absurdly high amounts of caffeine and sugar."

My eyes cut over to where two other paramedics were watching us intently. _Even they don't remember...?_ Nothing about this seemed right. Nothing at all. Especially after hearing his little rant about ice caps. "Yeah, because that orgasmic moan you gave when I bought you one didn't give _anything_ away. Let's not forget the way you practically downed the whole thing."

"I am not playing a game, or trying to deceive you. I honestly do not know you." His voice had softened a little, but seemed to harden again after the third word.

"But then, what about the necklaces?" My fingers went to the chain. "The fake allspark shards?"

There was a sharp intake of breath. "There's nothing there." The voice hardened once again. "What do you know of the allspark? You have shards of it?" The more he spoke, the more anxious he seemed, and when I turned back to him, he'd taken two steps closer, looking agitated. "Who _are_ you?"

Looking at him a moment, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't believe he was serious. Still, with a frown of my own, I took a step back. "Who are _you_? You're not the Richard Wrenchit I met a month ago." I still couldn't say the last name without a hitch in my voice, but I was proud of myself for not breaking into hyserics, like I was sorely tempted to do. "What's going on?" My head pounded and I groaned as I rubbed at my temples. "None of this makes sense."

"Perhaps if you tell me what it is I should remember? These shards, for instance?" There was a prying in his tone that only served to annoy me more. "Or perhaps your symptoms and how long you've been sick?" His head tilted and a frustrated look crossed his features.

I shook my head, and abruptly swayed on my feet as a dizzy spell hit me. Just as I stumbled, one of my knees locking up, warm hard arms wrapped around me tightly. This time, he leaned me against the Hummer, which I once again noticed was warm. _Does he keep the vehicle on all the time, or something?_ Opening my eyes, I found him right in front of me and started back at how close he was. "Wow, heard of personal space before?" I pressed my hand against his chest until he took a step back, and blushed before pulling it away.

"That does not answer my question." It really was alarming the lack of the usually lighter, happier personality Richard had. Now he seemed easily aggravated and annoyed, and half of the time like he wants to throw things.

Hell, right about now he was the perfect example of Ratchet.

As absurd as that thought was.

I sighed. "I was perfectly fine four days ago. It was my best friend's and my birthday, and you..." _Was it him?_ I internally cursed myself for actually believing that maybe, just _maybe_ something happened and this wasn't the Richard I thought I knew. "_Richard_ bought both of us fake allspark shards, because he knew how big fans we are of Transformers. He had to work though, so Ri and I watched the Transformers movies until we fell asleep. Then we both woke up hours later feeling horrible."

"Are you certain they were fake?"

The question had me starting and shooting him what I'm sure was a pretty incredulous look. "Did you hit your head?" Suddenly, it's like it all snapped into place. "That's it, isn't it? That's why you don't remember us." I smiled hugely, realizing that _had_ to be the answer. "You hit your head." Then my smile faded and I stepped forward, threading my fingers into his hair. "Oh Primus! How bad is it? Are you ok??" I tugged lightly, and before I knew it, my arms had been practically ripped away from his head.

He blinked a moment and frowned. "I haven't hit my head. And even if I had, how does that explain the others not remembering us ever being friends?"

I swallowed heavily, looking from his eyes down to his hands around my wrists, where he was gripping a little too tightly for comfort, and didn't even seem to notice. "I don't... Richard, that doesn't make sense. Don't you see?" I looked up again, pleading with him to understand. "None of this makes any sense. I mean you know us. You know _both_ of us! I mean, there's no identity mixup, you've already admitted to being Richard, and you have the Ratchet-mobile-"

I mentally skidded to a stop when I turned towards the Hummer, intending to point. My eyes locked on the door and the medic emblem on the side, and I felt my heart skip a beat. _It's different..._ My eyes widened as I took in the little alien face in the symbols, that hadn't been there before. Turning back, my eyes landed on his shoulder, where the same face adorned the medic patch there too.

Finally, I dared a look at his eyes.

This time it was me to invade _his_ personal space as I got up close, taking a good look at his eyes. _This is a joke. This is a really bad joke. It's there, it has to be._ I was looking for the tell tale ring around the pupil that spoke of contacts. I got _so_ close looking for it, I could smell a hint of metal, and feel the warm breath caressing my lips, and eventually, _he_ was the one to lean back, looking at me oddly. _It wasn't there._

"'Ratchet...mobile...?" He tilted his head, the frustration filling his face once again.

_It wasn't there._ I took a step back, glancing at him and the Hummer respectively. _This is a joke. This is a really twisted joke, that's the only logical conclusion._ I stepped back again, and he stepped forward. "It's not possible." Suddenly I stopped, feeling horribly angry. "Stop it!" He'd been in the process of stepping forward, but my words caused him to freeze, his eyes widening at the vehemence in the tone. "Stop playing! It's not funny!"

"What's not?"

"_This!_" I gestured to the Hummer to him. "The contacts, the Autobot insignia on the Hummer and your uniform, the Ratchet-y personality. It's not funny! I'm really sick here, I haven't been able to _eat_ in three days, and I keep swearing my head's gonna explode!" Shaking my head, I hissed as I swayed, stumbling into a light post. "If you're gonna keep playing, just... Just stay away from me!" I felt the tears coursing dow my cheeks, hot and burning. "When I find the shards, I'll give them back."

It felt like my heart was shattering, and I hated that feeling, mainly because I'd allowed myself to get too close too fast, and now the real guy was showing himself. Maybe this was a Transformers play or joke or something, but I have him a chance to back out, telling him I didn't like it, and other than taking on an incredibly concerned look, he seemed to refuse it.

_I shoulda known better._ Shaking my head, I turned and ran, fumbling with my keys and ignoring his call. It was easier when he didn't call me by name. _Oh right, he doesn't even _know_ my name!_ I unlocked the door and rushed in, turning and closing the door, jumping a little to see him almost right behind me, a pleading look in his own eyes, but I was in too much emotional _and_ physical pain.

My chest hurt badly, and I turned again, allowing the tears to blur my vision as I ran. I ran up the stairs, only to skid to a stop when Mrs. Craven stepped into the hall on her way to check her mail. "Mrs. Craven." I stared at her a long moment.

"Oh, dear. What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Craven, I..." Shaking my head, I leaned against the wall. "Can I ask you a question, and I need a completely honest opinion." I'd made passing mention of Richard to her in the past, and she'd even seen us chatting on the front step, like twice. "Do you know a Richard Wrenchit?"

She paused and frowned. "No... I can't say I do... Should I?"

Old she may be, but her mind had always been sharp. If she'd seen or heard of him, she would have remembered. This only served to confirm his words, and I rubbed at my chest. "I dunno. I'm sorry but I need to go. Thank you." I brushed past her and rushed up to my apartment, crashing down on my bed as I lost myself in thought.

_It's not just him. She doesn't remember him, the Hummer and his eyes have changed. The other paramedics, even don't remember. But how is that possible?_ The answer was simple._ It's not. It's just not physically possible. Autobots don't exist, and neither do alternate dimensions or time travel. _

Turning over in my bed, I ignored the pain in my chest as I thought over everything, my vision blurring with the tears.

_The worst part is, I actually really liked him, and now he's a totally different person._

Eventually, I cried myself to sleep, feeling completely heart broken.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 21, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	7. This Isn't Right

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Nex Day, Normal POV)**

He wanted to believe she was a threat. All his training told him _no_ human should know about them, and yet she knew things no one outside of NEST _should_ have known. She knew Cybertronian terms, and at times seemed to shift between them and earth equivalents. She'd also referred to his alternate form as a 'Ratchet-mobile' and something told him she knew about _him_. Not human holoform Richard Wrenchit -He was going to offline Prime for that surname- but Ratchet the Autobot medic.

Yet seeing the earnest expression and honest pain was more than all his millenia had prepared him for. She honestly believed the man she was addressing was a friend, someone she cared for.

No.

With the level of pain in her eyes and voice, she cared for this other Richard as more than a friend, even if she wasn't speaking it out loud, and that only made it harder to tell her the truth. He _wasn't_ the man she thought he was.

And still, as worried and confused as he was over her physical condition, knowledge and the lack of information his scans had revealed, he knew he had something else to focus on at the moment.

_**'Ratchet to Prime.'**_

It was only a second before the line opened. _**'Prime here.'**_

_**'There's been a development.'**_

_**'Decepticon?'**_

Ratchet sighed as he wandered into the dispatch office for a call. He knew Optimus was asking both if she _was_ a Decepticon, or if there was a Decepticon running interference with his mission. _**'No. At least, I don't think so. My scans are revealing high amounts of allspark radiation, but no viable source.'**_ He also wasn't getting full scans back, so he had no idea what the radiation might be doing to her body, but from her sickness, it couldn't be good._** 'The development is that she may have possession of an allspark shard.'**_ He secured the recorded conversation in a highly encripted file and sent it to his leader.

Collecting the report, he nodded and sighed a little when another medic, closer to the scene, was already out. Leaving the office, he made his way to his alternate form, and waited.

It was a few moments before Optimus responded, his tone sharp and precise.

_**'Continue to watch over her, I'll inform the others they will be running sweeps as well to offer assistance if you need it.'**_

As he conversed with his leader, his mind passed over the other girl. _Didn't she mention she _and_ her friend had received identical necklaces?_ Her friend had also yielded high levels of radiation in her body and he reported that too.

_**'We will keep close optics on both femmes, and gather more information before making our move.'**_

**(Bella's POV)**

When I finally woke up, it was to my phone ringing off the hook. My sinuses had cleared, along with all the dizziness and light headedness, but instead I was given intense pain through my head and chest, and my chest felt even tighter, more difficult to breathe.

Turned out it was Rika on the phone, and after a brief bitching match, she told me she'd more or less be hiding in her room if I needed her, though her work wasn't happy because she'd been out since she left my place. I could understand that. I was half tempted to drag my television into my room and go into long term hybernation.

Still, I had to drag myself out of bed, and tried once again to eat some toast, only to take a running leap into the bathroom and bring it back up.

"Ok, that's it." I got cleaned up and headed out. This time, I ignored the Hummer parked in the parking lot and made my way down the street right past it. The only time I stopped was when a voice caught my attention, and I turned to see a young man walk over.

He looked close to my age, but with rather average hair and build. He stopped next to me with a small uneasy smile, his eyes crinkled more in concern. "I saw you talking to Wrenchit yesterday."

It took a lot of effort not to laugh at the name.

"And I noticed you seemed unusually pale, and you stumbled a couple of times. I was just wondering...are you alright?"

_Finally. Someone who cares less about how I speak, and more about my health! _I shook my head a little, thankful the dizziness was gone. "I'm actually on the way to the hospital. I'm not feeling well at all, and haven't been for almost a week." I offered a small smile. "Thanks though, it's nice to see _some_ paramedics take their job seriously." I'm sure my expression darkened when I glanced towards the Hummer, only for one of my eyebrows to raise when I saw him watching us with a deep frown from the driver side of the Hummer.

I sighed a little and turned back to the younger medic. "I'll be ok though." With a nod, I walked past the medic and on my way. The day was hot, and considering I was fairly sure I still had a fever, I was sweating like a pig. I could only grimace as I paused in the shade of a tree looking up and doing a double take.

_This isn't happening. This is just...all one big misunderstanding._ Pursing my lips, I watched the black GMC from before as it drove past, turning my head to watch, and my eyes widening. _It's... It's there!_

The Autobot insignia was etched into the tail gate proudly as the truck pulled over into a parking lot down the street.

Shaking my head, I felt the burn of tears coming to my eyes once again. _This_ isn't_ possible!_ I sped up my walk, heading around a corner and towards the large white building. Hearing a blast of siren behind me, I stiffened up and groaned, before looking over. "You've gotta be kidding me." I turned back and ignored the Hummer pulling over behind me.

"Excuse me."

I ignored his voice, the pain in my chest increasing until I had to clutch the spot, feeling as thought my heart was imploding in my chest. Looking up, I blinked and sighed a little, seeing the one thing in this world that helped me calm down a little. "Rika!"

Her head snapped up as she got closer, and her eyes widened. A look of undiluted relief coursed through her face and she picked up her pace. The only time her expression darkened was when she was looking past me. "What're you doing here?"

"Hospital." I gestured vaguely to the building behind me. "You?"

She shrugged. "Same. Can't eat, sleeping all the time, and I feel like I'm coming apart at the seams." She shuddered a little and pulled a sweater tighter around her shoulders.

"As to when you just _look_ like you're coming apart at the seams?" I raised an eyebrow, my lips tugging a little in the corners, but the smile not quite forming.

She raised an eyebrow in response, but I don't think either of us felt well enough for our usual banter. Instead, she frowned. "And what're _you_ doing here?" I was about to ask what she meant when I realized she was looking beyond me, and I sighed, following her gaze.

"I feel...responsible-"

"You damn well better. Half of this is your fault, with those damn shard necklaces and then this stupid game of yours."

"-for your safety." He finished lamely, glaring at her. "Well, for _yours_, anyways." His eyes cut to me with meaning. "You haven't gotten any better? My sc-I...can tell you are...unhealthily pale, and you have dark rings under your eyes." He seemed to try and cover the slip smoothly, but Rika and I exchanged a glance, and I watched as he scowled at the pavement.

"Just stop." I felt my nerves fraying at the ends my heart still felt like it was shattering and at the same time lurching painfully. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear it was missing beats. "Just stop it all. Arguing, playing your games..." I looked at the man who resembled Richard to a T and yet was nothing like him. "Please? Just...for one day. I feel like I'm about to keel over, I just want to _rest_."

"Your illness has worsened? Are you still dizzy? Are you in pain?" His voice had taken on that same professional tone as he stepped closer and seemed to get anxious. "Do you feel nauseous at all?"

"I dunno. No. Hell yes. And no." I ticked them off on my fingers. "So can I go into the hospital and get a diagnosis already?"

His frown was deeper once again, and his eyes narrowed. When he nodded, albeit reluctantly, I turned and walked into the building behind us, heading straight for the desk. I registered with the nurse there, and then waited as Rika did the same, chosing for us both to go at the same time. Then we headed to a quiet, empty corner of the waiting room.

"So what's up with sir Lies-a-lot?"

"I don't think he's lying, even if that seems like the only possible explanation." I sighed and plopped down into a corner seat.

Frowning, she gave me an odd look before sitting next to me. "So what, he suddenly turned into a total stranger overnight?"

"Mrs. Craven doesn't remember him. The other paramedics don't remember us ever talking." I looked into her eyes, taking relief in the fact that _they_ hadn't changed. "His eyes went from brown to blue and he's not wearing contacts, and..." I bit my lip, even as her eyes widened a moment, in alarm. "And the emblem on his uniform and the Hummer... It has the Autobot face. Rika, the GMC went by and it had the Autobot insignia on it, too."

"Hallucination."

"I hallucinated everyone forgetting that Richard and I were ever friends? I'm hallucinating his strange new attitude? Wow, that must've been some damn good shit."

She laughed a little, though it was higher in pitch and sounded a little forced. "What're you suggesting, Autobots exist? Richard's really Ratchet in disguise?"

"That's not possible." I knew my voice lacked the conviction I wanted it to have.

"But..." Rika's expression was as disbelieving as I felt, but there was a guarded look around her eyes, like she was considering the same things I was, but refused to admit it, even to herself. "C'mon, I know there's a but in there."

"There's a lot of 'butts' in here." I muttered quietly, before literally face palming with a giggle. "Damn I'm sick!" I listened to Rika giggle and laughed with her a moment, before we both went quiet. The quiet lasted a long moment. "_But_ he seems so sincere, and it's the only explanation for his sudden physical and attitude changes, and everyone's memories suddenly changing. I mean, hallucinations, bad jokes... None of that fits _everything_."

"It's not _possible_."

"Tell me about it." I sighed, looking up sharply when a voice called our names. Standing, I shot Rika a look before walking over and following the nurse to a hospital room. She informed us the doctor would be right in and left us to our highly troubled thoughts.

"But what if it is? I mean, aren't we always told 'anything' is possible."

"Anything but _that!_"

Closing my eyes, I rubbed at them visciously, trying to wipe away the tears that had gathered on my lashes, touching wetly to my cheeks everytime I blinked. "I hate this, Ri-Ri. I _really_ liked him, an now he's a totally different person. Everything is different. I feel like I'm on a whole different world."

"Oh Bells..." Her arms wrapped around me and I leaned into her embrace. "I gotta admit, I don't get why they'd play a joke, but unfortunately I can't just believe the Autobot thing. I'd have to see it to believe it."

"Me too." I couldn't be hurt by her reaction, as I slowly pulled away. Smiling at her, I shrugged a little, rubbing my chest where it ached. "I can't help but consider it, but I can't believe it without seeing it." The sound of a door opening caught my attention, and I looked up as an overweight, elderly man with obviously dyed hair walked in. "Here comes the doc."

He nodded at us with a smile as he flipped through a chart. "Isabella Cameron and Rika Kendrix?"

I bit my tongue to keep from correcting him. I didn't know this guy and had a feeling I wouldn't really be around to _get_ to know him, so he could call me Isabella for now. Instead, I nodded when my name was calling and Rika when hers was.

"Alright, what seems to be bothering you?"

"Everything." I groaned, before shaking my head. "Four days ago we both just came down sick, and neither of us can figure out how or why. We had aches, fever, dizziness and nausea. Now, for me at least, the nausea and dizzine is gone, but my head and chest hurt a lot, and its a little difficult to breathe right. My chest feels tight."

He nodded, before getting a frighteningly similar story from Rika, making notes on the clipboard before setting it down on a table next to the gurney I was sitting on and walking over. "Any thoughts on how you got sick?" He took our pulses, and checked our vitals.

"We ate popcorn and had pepsi, but that's never made us sick before." I shrugged a little, leaving out the part about the fake allspark shards because that was too insane for _us _to believe, let alone a doctor.

He hummed thoughtfully and nodded, before turning to a tray by the wall and grabbing some vials. "Alright then. I'll just take some blood and we'll see if we can't figure out what's going on." Placing the items needed on the tray, he turned to grab some latex gloves, completely missing our exchanged glances and winces. Then he turned back and prepped a needle. "Who's first?"

"She is!" We both stated at the same time, pointing to each other. Then we exchanged a glance and began laughing.

Chuckling a little, he shook his head. "Are you sure you're not twins?"

"Funny. We've heard that before." I tilted my head a little. "But nope. Not related in the slightest." With a sigh, I held out my arm. "Better to get it over with, I guess." I made a tight fist, relaxing my shoulder as he approached with the needle and nodded, tapping my arm. I watched, fascinated, as a vein popped up and he gently pressed on the crease of my arm.

I couldn't even bring myself to look away as he approached my arm with the needle, and trust me, I desperately wanted to. I hated needles with a passion, but I'd prefer to get it done and over with than sit anxiously forever. As he touched the needle tip to my arm, I clenched my other hand and held my breath. He pressed the needle in gently...

...Only for the tip to break off.

The room went so shockingly quiet, I swear you'd be able to hear a mouse fart. When I managed to tear my eyes from the broken needle to the tip sitting harmlessly on my lap, I saw Rika staring with her jaw hanging limply, her eyes wide. When I glanced at the doctor, he wasn't much more composed. "Um, very funny?" I felt my own anxiety growing, even as I laughed nervously. "Now maybe we can try a real needle?"

The doctor shook out of his shock and made a small noise as he turned and grabbed another needle. He took a moment, before shaking his head. "Well, that's never happened before. I must've grabbed a weak needle."

"I'll say." Rika shook her own head, before averting her eyes as he pressed the second needle to my skin.

...And it broke again.

"Well...uh..." The doctor frowned deeply as he held up the second broken needle, carefully removing the sharp tips from my lap before staring at me, almost helplessly. "Those are good needles, I used one from that same box earlier and it worked perfectly. It's even a slightly larger gauge, so it should be stronger. You must have thick skin."

"I've been telling her that for years." Rika groaned, turning the context of the word right around, even as she shot me a slightly worried look.

I'm sure I reflected the look in my own face as I watched him pick up a slightly larger needle. "Think that'll work?"

"If not, I'm going to send for a general x-ray to see if I can see why, but it might be an overload of iron in your systems." His look belied the conviction in his words. As he prepped the needle, he once again hesitated. "So tell me, other than popcorn and pepsi, what else have you been eating? Lots of iron rich foods?" He pressed the needle to the skin again, and then hissed as it broke off.

I could feel my anxiety growing more into fear as I watched him almost angrily remove the broken needle and then glare at my arm. "Alright. I'm not sure what else I can do. If I use an even larger needle, there's no guarantee that'll work, it'll hurt a great deal more, and it'll leave a larger hole in the vein, increasing bloodloss after." He seemed to think a moment. "Why don't we try you, first, and if we have any issues, I'll send you to x-ray."

It took him one try with a smaller needle and one try with a larger needle to finally growl and toss them into the garbage, snapping the gloves off as he grabbed up the chart, grumbling incomprehensibly to himself as he wrote on it. It was only a matter of minutes before we were rushed to x-ray and set up. The machines gave little buzzes and squeals for me, and then I was ushered into the next room for the results.

There was an almost triumphant look on the doctor's face as he brought a brown envelope into the room. He flipped a light on a wall, and then pilled a sheet from the envelope, sticking it up to be highlighted. The triumphant look faded about as quickly as it appeared, and both Rika and I exchanged another look when he cursed surprisingly violently.

"What are you, robots?" He stared at the blank x-ray. "Necklaces, bracelets, earrings... None of that would account for these _completely_ blank x-rays. This just...doesn't make sense." Scratching his head, he shook his head. "Well, we could try..." He began to list off a bunch of more invasive procedures, but I shrank back at the suggestion of surgery.

"Can I have a little time to think about it, please?"

"Yeah, me too."

I exchanged a look with Ri, whose face had gone white at the news. Considering how cold my face was, I was pretty sure I was in the same place. The doctor wasn't happy, but reluctantly allowed us to leave, and as we made our way, silently, out of the hospital, I spotted Richard outside, leaning against the Hummer. As we approached, he straightened, his expression changing from annoyed and bored to concerned.

And actually insulted when we walked right past him without a word.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 21, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	8. Drinks and Arguments

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note**: OMFG!! BUMBLEBEE'S IN TOWN! AND HE GOT A COLOR CHANGE!!

ROFL! Ok, now that that's out of my system... Talk about creepy and cool. Today, on the way into town, I noticed a red Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes. Almost the exact same shape as Bumblebee, so a similar but not exact model to the one used in the movie.

Then I looked away, after mentioning it, and when I glanced back, TOTAL Deja vu moment! I saw an identical car going by!

And if that's not enough, when we were parked on the side of the road, and my grandfather was in the bank cashing a cheque, I happened to glance over and guess what I saw...

Yup.

A red Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes! :O LMAO!

Cool!

Anywho, on with the story!

**Topkicker26**- I don't mind people associating my character with Twi-Bella if they want to. I really don't care, people are going to think what they think, and nothing anyone says can stop them. It's when they whine and moan and let a NAME destroy a story for them that it gets to me.

Something so trivial shouldn't matter. *Shrugs* Besides, I liked Twilight. I'm not obssessed, but I liked it. *Rolls eyes* Now...back to the story. LMAO!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

With a deep frown etched on his face, Ratchet hacked into the hospital records, looking for anyone by the name 'Rika' who would match the bleach blonde woman. Immediately, he found three records, but only one was a dual appointment with two girls, Rika Kendrix and Isabella Cameron.

It was only a minor relief to finally be able to put their faces with names.

He singled out their files and prepared to open them, only sparing a glance towards the almost empty highway he was travelling along, knowing Jolt had only recently arrived, and been informed of the situation. He was following them with Arcee, as Ratchet made his way towards the bay where he'd get a ride to the base. Opening the file, he mentally processed numerous possible reasons for their sickness.

Cold, flu, pneumonia, maybe even some sort of congenital disease.

That's not what he got.

His optics widened and the Hummer swerved on the road, coming to a skidding stop on the shoulder as he immediately double and triple checked the file, before opening an emergency communications channel with Optimus. _**'We have a serious issue.'**_ He sent a copy of the files to his leader, his spark humming rapidly in his chest. _**'My scans revealed very little about them, and background checks show normal human backgrounds and families, and yet... These scans speak of non-human attributes.'**_ His frown deepened. _**'The radiation is doing something to their bodies, and I have very real reason to be concerned for their safety.'**_

There was silence a moment, but Ratchet could feel the pressure over the internal comms, showing Optimus' raising stress levels. _**'Bring them to the base as soon as possible. If need be, reveal yourself. As you've already stated, they may already know about our existence on this planet.'**_ He didn't sound happy. _**'The sooner the better. Keep me informed.'**_

_**'Understood.' **_Ratchet was already pulling a U-turn and racing back towards the town, his processor racing with all new possibilities and questions.

**(Later That Day, Bella's POV)**

"This is never ending."

"I wanna jump off the roof and see if I can fly."

My eyes widened and I shot Rika what I'm sure was an odd look. "Did you get some meds from the doc, that I don't know of?" I reached out and touched her forehead, pulling my hand back at the feel of the obvious fever. "Oh, you're just delirious."

"Says the woman who actually believes the Autobots _might_ exist."

"You _did_ notice the bike and Volt following us, right?" Getting up, I rubbed at my temples and stumbled over to the kitchen. I searched through my cabinets, I don't really know _what_I was looking for. When one cabinet yielded a two year old bottle of vodka, I raised an eyebrow. "I wanna go out." A glance to the clock had me looking over my shoulder at Rika. "Wanna get loaded?"

She shot me an odd look. "As flattered as I am, I don't swing that way."

I couldn't help the small smile that fluttered across my face as I giggled. "Har har har. No, seriously. It's been a while since we were last out, and it'd be nice to get shit faced and just forget all our troubles for a night." I closed the cabinet and wandered over, leaning over the back of the couch. "We can drown our problems."

"Can't." Rika sighed as she got up. "How're we supposed to get Richard to go swimming?" She shuffled past me with an almost absent pat on the shoulder as she made her way to the room.

I winced, my heart aching at his name. _When is that pain gonna fade? Or should I ask, _is_ it ever gonna fade? I can't believe I ever thought he was a good guy!_ I followed after her silently, and raised an eyebrow to see her rifling through my closet. Then I smiled, seeing her pulling outfits out left, right and center. "Barbie time, huh?" I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, wandering over and shuffling through the clothes landing on my bed and floor.

I was just picking up a pleated mini skirt and black tank when Rika slapped my hands away and grabbed the skirt and a white button up blouse, with a revealing black tank to put on under it. Then I was ushered into the closet to change, and when I finished, she was already wearing a pair of jeans that looked painted on, with a yellow halter that revealed a good inch of stomach.

"Ok?" I pulled my hair out from under the shirt, and began to button it up, only to have my hands slapped away. "What is it with you and hitting? I call abuse!" I stuck my tongue out at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, animal abuse." She shot back with a smirk as she tucked the tank into the skirt and hung the shirt loosely over it. Then she danced back when I growled, giggling as she grabbed the same pair of black boots, I'd worn before, rubbing at her chest a little on the way.

I was rubbing at my temples, trying to will away the headache clinging to me, and took a deep breath, ignoring the pulling sensation in my chest when I did so. I put the boots on and then started on my eyeliner. As much as I enjoyed dressing up, my eyes were too sensitive to allow others to work on my makeup. I just couldn't help but rapidly blink with eyeliner and mascara.

"Hopefully the bar will be bouncing."

"Hopefully not too bouncing." I pointed to my head, before working on a smoky eyeshadow and nude lip gloss. Taking a good look in the mirror, I winced at how pale I was. I looked ghostly almost, or like a vampire or something. Moving out of the way with a sigh, I let Rika work on her own makeup, before heading to the living room, puffing up my hair a little as I went.

The curtains hung limply in front of the windows, almost invitingly. I wanted so bad to look out them and see if the strange vehicles were still out there. So I did. I walked over and dared a peek out, rolling my eyes to myself to see the empty bike parked _right_ behind the blue Chevy Volt across the street. The brunette biker was talking to a boy leaning against the Volt, both looking so casual, but not fooling me in the slightest.

_This is all just too much. First the Hummer, then the Topkick, and now the Volt and Arcee-bike? _Shaking my head, I turned from the window and wandered around the room until Rika came out, rubbing at her own head. _Whose next, Optimus Prime himself?_ Raising an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes. _Nah, I'll jinx myself. I just know it._

"Damn my head hurts."

"Join the club." I grabbed my keys and my purse. "At least a few drinks'll probably help."

"Better than half a dozen Advil?"

The painkillers had done all of nothing for us since we'd first gotten sick. Gravol didn't help with the nausea. Neo Citrins and good herbal teas did nothing. Even Advil and Tylenol wasn't helping. It was so odd.

We headed out together, making our way down to the street. I watched Rika spot the vehicles, and a wary look coming to her eyes before she turned away and we began down the street. I heard the roar of the bike engine starting and a look over my shoulder, seeing both vehicles pulling U-turns to follow us. "Wonderful, we're being tailed again."

Rika didn't bother to comment. I was a little worried, but the severity of her expression only explained it. She was probably lost in thought, but more than anything was taking all this hard. She, like me, didn't know _what_ to think.

The only difference was, I doubted she felt like _her_ heart was barely holding together in one piece.

It didn't take us long to hit the bar district, and we chose one that looked fairly busy. We flashed our ID and headed down the stairs into the small dance club, where we exchanged smirks in seeing so many people chatting and dancing.

"Now _this _is what I'm talkin' about!" Rika sauntered into the crowd without hesitation, making her way through it towards the bar, and ordering a drink. I was a little slower behind her, my vision having trouble focusing on all the people all around me.

It was so weird.

It was like my eyes were trying to see everything at once. I felt light headed once again, but pushed on to the bar, ordering a screwdriver. I sat down in a corner boot with Rika and we watched the dancing. "It's been forever since we've been out." Despite the light headedness, I could feel my mood picking up again. "This is actually pretty nice."

Once we both relaxed, our troubles were all but forgotten, except for the nagging head and chest ache. We both had a couple drinks until we started to feel it, dancing with the occasional song and relaxing in our booth otherwise.

Taking another sip of my third screwdriver, I grimaced a little at the burn down my throat. It was far worse than I remembered, but then, it _had_ been a while since I'd been out. My eyes seemed to have adjusted to the strange new sharpness in my vision, and they roamed the room, until a familiar figure came wandering over with a deep look of disdain on his face. "Oh good Lord."

"Wha-Fuck!" Rika's fist landed hard on the table, and her eyes widened when she removed it and stared at the dent in the table. "Whoops. Guess I don't know my own strength." Her wide eyes travelled back and forth from the table to her fist and back again. "Huh."

I giggled, unable to really stop myself. "Wow, you really put the beat down on that poor table." The giggles kept coming, only quietening down when Richard approached the table. "Wonderful."

"I need you both to come with me." He frowned, only glancing away from us as two more familiar faces approached. "Now."

"Oh my God! It's daddy Lennox and Sergeant Epps." I paused. "Or was it Chief Master...? And is it Captain or Major?" I turned to Rika, only to giggle when I realized she was _still_ staring at her hand and the dent in the table. "Hey, Hercules, we got company."

"What did you call me?"

I raised an eyebrow and turned back. It was Lennox who'd spoken and his eyes were wide with so many emotions, the strongest of which was alarm and fierce protectiveness. "I called you 'Daddy Lennox'."

"_Why?_"

"Because you're husband to Sarah and _Daddy _to Annabelle." Then I shrugged, vaguely noting somewhere in the back of my mind that his expression was growing alarmingly dark. "Well, your character is, anyways. I don't really know anything about _you_, except you did a really good job playing Lennox."

Rika was staring for a long moment, before nodding and shrugging as she drank more of her drink. Then she growled when her drink was grabbed from her, and I yelled out in annoyance when mine followed suit.

"How much have you had to drink?"

I got up and stepped up into Richard's personal space. I got right into his face and frowned, my eyes scanning his face. I couldn't get over how much like my Richard he looked, but the more I thought on it, the harder it was to deny he really _wasn't_ the same man. Scoffing, I rolled my eyes and stepped away. "None of your business. Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Unfortunately, some things have been brought to my attention. As I stated before, you _do_ need to come with us." He glanced over his shoulder, staring Lennox down until the hand was removed from behind his back, before turning back. "The sooner the better. We're aware radiation poisoning is having a negative effect on your bodies, but we're not sure how or why." He tilted his head a little. "Did you ever find the shards?"

I felt my cheeks blazing all of a sudden. "Oh right! The shards. I completely forgot about those." My frown was back. "Is that what this is all about? You want them back?"

He sighed heavily. "Miss Cameron. Miss Kendrix. There are some things you need to be made aware of." He looked uncertain but stepped back as the two casually clad soldiers stepped forward. "Now you can come with us quietly, or not, but we do have a..." He seemed to pause once again as one of Epps raised a folded piece of paper with a raised eyebrow.

"Warrant, Wrenchit." He snickered a little, before paling under the glare he received.

"Yes. We have a 'warrant'."

I stared at them a long moment, debating on running for my life. I mean, I was a little tipsy, but not full out drunk. "Why can't you leave us alone?" My gaze was locked on Richard's and I mentally cursed the tears that coursed down my cheeks. "What did we _ever_ do to you?" The frustration rolled off me until I sagged back down into my seat. Then I grumbled to myself when warm hands wrapped around my arms and I was lifted out of my seat once again. "Fine, fine!"

"Don't tell me we're actually going with them." Rika grumbled, coming to my side. She didn't look happy but seeing her so grim and without her usual spunk was a little alarming. She swayed on her feet slightly, and leaned against me.

_We _could_ run. I mean, if we screamed kidnapping..._"Hey, none of you are even real!" I'd been swaying on my feet along with Rika, but that sudden realization had me straightening up immediately. "William Lennox, Robert Epps, and Autobot medic Ratchet don't exist!" I watched their eyes widen and fill with horror, then I scoffed. "C'mon Ri. I bet their warrant's about as fake as they are."

My heart clenched painfully, stealing my breath, but I refused to let it show as I grabbed my purse and stalked off. I watched Epps reach for me, and spun around the opposite side of a regular civilian, feeling Rika's small hand at my back as she followed after me. Once I was clear of them, I sped up my pace, my heart pounding, my breath escaping me as I sped across the room.

My vision spun a little, a dizzy spell stealing my sight from me. I could see the room, but for a brief moment, I felt like I was in a corner, with no way out. Then I blinked, and it cleared up. I hurried through the crowd, and up the stairs, out into the cool night air.

The sight of the Hummer, Topkick, and the Volt all parked on the side of the road caused me to pause momentarily. Then I started as Richard stepped around from the opposite side of the Hummer.

"Wasn't he just downstairs?" Rika's voice trembled from my side.

I sucked in a sharp breath, and stepped back when I noticed his eyes seemed to almost glow in the night light. _That's not possible._I shook my head, grabbing Ri's hand and turning, walking away.

"I don't know how you know about us, but I assure you we are real." The voice called to us. "I can prove it."

Turning on him, I growled. "You're _not_ real! Transformers is _not _real! Autobots, Decepticons, the Allspark, none of it's _real_!" I sighed and shook my head. "Real, Richard? That's the pain I feel every time I see you, because I _really_ liked you." The damn tears were back. Oh, wait, they never stopped. "It's the pain I feel thinking you were a nice guy, only to find out I didn't know you at all. _Real _is the sickness Rika and I are going through and the obvious lack of care you're showing."

"Now that's a load of slag if I ever heard any." The gruff voice had me spinning towards it's source. A big, _really _muscular man stood next to the Topkick, dressed in a black t-shirt, black leather jacket and black slightly baggy jeans. He had a thick mustache that hid half of his mouth, and rough scars over one side of his face, with the same unnaturally blue eyes that were half hidden under the black cowboy hat he wore. "If he didn't care, we wouldn't be here, femme. So stop being a pain in the aft and get in."

"And who're you supposed to be?" I was in far too much pain and far too angry to even care that I was snapping at a guy who looked like he could bench press the Hummer if he wanted to. "Ironhide?"

He blinked a moment, before his eyes widened and he frowned. "How-"

"That's not important now. We'll have all the time in the world to discuss this later, but for now, we _do _need to get you both help. And if my processors are functioning right, the hospitals failed to help you." Richard's voice interrupted the new guy's voice, catching our attention.

My mind was reeling at everything I was hearing, but it really only picked up on one thing. "The hospitals... How the _pit _would you know what the fragging hospitals were or weren't able to do?!" Folding my arms over my chest, I shivered a little, glaring at him.

"I hacked into your medical files." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

Oh, he had_ no_ idea. "You _what?!?_" Shaking my head, I reached back and took Rika's hand. "Do us all a favor and fall off a cliff! Keep following us and I'll call the cops and have you arrested for stalking and harassment!" Turning on my heel, I ignored his call as I dragged Rika off.

I was beginning to feel a new fear course through me. First I'd thought he was insane but harmless, but if he really had the power to hack into medical files that easily, I was really beginning to wonder just who he really was and what he was capable of. Even as much as I didn't want to admit it, I was starting to wonder...

_What if... What if he really _is_ Ratchet?_

* * *

**Note** : P.S... Sorry I don't always reply to reviews, I've been SO busy lately. -.-' I do appreciate the comments though, and reply when I can! :)

**Written** : Jan 22, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	9. Confrontations

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_**'We're not letting the femmes out of our sight. We need to find a way to get through to them.'**_ His breath came in short uneven puffs as his spark warred with his head. _I don't know this femme, why does her opinion bother me?_ He narrowed his optics as he made a show of climbing into his alternate form and driving off. _Perhaps its more the pain she's in, than her personal opinion._ The medic in him loathed seeing people in pain, if he could help them.

_**'The femmes don't want our help. We should leave them.'**_ Ironhide's gruff, suspicious tone almost ripped through the internal channels as the truck ambled on behind the Hummer.

Ratchet's optics narrowed even more. _**'Perhaps they might not **_**want**_**our help, but they do need it. Plus, they may have possession of an allspark shard or two, they are showing signs of radiation poisoning and possible transformation of their bodies, and they know far too much about us.'**_He grunted a little, long past being suspicious of the strange femmes.

_If they were Decepticon spies, they wouldn't be playing so hard to be around. They truly _are_ill, and their knowledge isn't faked. They even know details the Decepticons can't possibly know, like Will's family._

He sped down the street, hitting a corner and flashing his lights when he spotted the femmes cutting through a massive, empty part. _Slaggit! They had to chose a park we couldn't drive through._Gritting his dental plates, Ratchet silenced his siren and cut down the street, ordering Ironhide to take a different route and meet him on the other side. _Why do they refuse to believe what we're telling them?_

_**'What's 'Transformers'?'**_Jolt's voice came through internals as the small Volt swerved through vehicles on the Hummer's aft.

_**'From what I understand, a movie of some sort, but there's no mention of it on the worldwide web.'**_

_**'That is...strange.'**_

_Yes..._Optics fixed on the running forms of the femmes as he attempted to scan them again. A low growl escaped him, before his spark skipped a cycle. _There!_ Finally, something more than a blank screen was showing. Checking the results three times, his optics widened. _**'Ironhide! Jolt! We have to bring the femmes in one way or another, but do **_**not**_** harm them!'**_

_**'What the pit's up now?'**_

_**'Ratchet?'**_

As he squealed around a corner, he felt his optics widen in horror as a blip on his sensors told they had company. _**'Slag! The Decepticons are coming! Get to the femmes! Hurry!'**_

**(Bella's POV)**

"They're still following."

"Slag!"

"Can we _not_speak like a Cybertronian, please?" I sighed as I turned into a park. "C'mon." I sped up until we were running through the park, stumbling every now and then as we dashed down the cement path. "Hurry!" We cut through the park, and I was more than aware of the vehicles squealing after us. My mind ran over countless paths we could take to get away, but my breathing was coming out in pained gasps and my vision was spinning again.

We were just cutting through an empty parking lot when I had to slow to catch my breath, and looked up at the sound of a jet engine. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." I groaned, seeing the low flying jet. Then it suddenly seemed to explode out. I had to blink several times to clear my sight, and then turned to Rika. "I think I drank too much." Seeing her wide-eyed look, I frowned. "Or maybe not."

"That's not... I mean, it's not possible... That's-That's impossible!" Her eyes were fixed beyond me, even as a hand shakily rose and pointed. "No fragging way!"

I turned back, and did a double take. Then I just...stood...staring. Even as the gigantic form growled and whistled and clicked, before lowering. Even in the dark of the night, I could see the jet wings on his shoulders, and the deep crimson eyes. He kind of reminded me of a giant Dorito. I giggled. _The giant Dorito of doom!_ "Whoa." He leaned down in my face, and I found myself reaching up.

He suddenly roared and pulled back, putting a hand over his eye.

And yet I _still_ stood there, staring dumbly, with my hand in the air and my index finger sticking out. "Dude. I just _poked_a Decepticon in the eye!" My mind took a long time registering that fact, and then I found myself tilting my head. "Holt shit! You are one _ugly_ motherfucker!"

A nearly hysterical sounding laugh escaped Rika, and I turned to find her with her hands over her mouth, still staring wide eyed. "We're hallucinating, right? We're just seeing things?"

"Both of us? Seeing the same thing? I mean, you _are_seeing Starscream, right? The big ass, glitch of a Decepticon? The guy who tries to lead the others with his head up his aft??" I turned back to him. "Damn! He's even uglier in person!"

"Insolent femmes!" The low growl rumbled through the area, almost echoing a little. "Were are the shards?!"

"Stupid mech!" I shot back, raising an eyebrow. "I dunno what the pit you're even talking about! Why don't you take a bottle of midol and get over yourself?!" Turning to Rika, I took a deep breath. "I dunno how much more of this I can take. He's not supposed to be real, but we're _both_ seeing it, and he _did_ transform in front of us. I mean...maybe it's really possible?"

"That would mean we really _are _facing down a Decepticon. Like real life, can kill us with his _thumb_." Her eyes widened even more and even in the dark of the night, I could make out her face paling. "Um, maybe we should run now?"

I nodded, and we both took off, only to cry out when a hand slammed down in front of us. Looking around, I couldn't see anything to help us. Then shouts sounded.

"Starscream!"

The voice and tone was so familiar, I didn't need a face to recognize Ironhide. As in _the_Ironhide. I found myself dragged towards a side alley, and pressed against the wall with Rika leaning against me. Voices were screaming at each other, but I was barely hearing them.

_They're.... They're real...? The Autobots... But they weren't. But...they are now... How is this possible? _My eyes widened. _Does that mean Richard really _isn't_ the Richard I met??_ I honestly didn't know whether to feel worse, or better, knowing at least he wasn't just plain insane. _I suppose that's at least a partial relief._

But that didn't help that everything was still spinning. Something red flashed in my eyes, and I looked up. I tried to see the source of the flash, but the only thing I saw was two gigantic robots duking it out. It all seemed so surreal. I watched the big black Ironhide fighting Starscream, shouting in their own language as Ironhide blasted Screamer from close up.

The large bot flew back with a shout and a shower of sparks. Another red flash, but it came from the lower left corner of my vision. I turned, trying to find the source of the flash, but nothing was there.

"Bella?" Rika's voice was a low whisper, but it boomed in my ears. "Bells?"

Starscream was back, tackling Ironhide, even as a dark blue bot joined in, flipping electric whips back and forth. They crackled with energy, visibly, as he snapped them at the Decepticon. Starscream shouted as he rocked back with the flow, his hand transforming into a cannon and pointing at the bot.

"Bella?" Her voice cracked.

"It's..." The red was now flashing constantly, but I couldn't find the source. It was annoying and alarming, and it didn't help the pain in my chest was so agonizing, I could barely breathe. I didn't feel the need to scream, just to curl up and sleep off the pain. "It's...all..." I couldn't tear my eyes from the battling bots, even though I desperately wanted to. I wanted to wake up, to close my eyes and open them, having none of this be real. "It's...real."

"It is." Her voice was quiet. "Can we run? I'm not...feeling well. I just wanna go home." I'd never heard her sound so weak and defeated. Not the normally perky, cheery Rika.

Slowly, my eyes turned to the ground, where large feet stomped back and forth. Then I turned the other way, seeing the approaching Hummer. "We're trapped." I should have been terrified. Well, I wasn't sure. Part of me wanted to be terrified. I was suddenly cast into the world of Transformers, who knew where in the storyline. I was suddenly surrounded by creatures that _weren't_ supposed to be real, and I couldn't find _one_ way any of this made sense.

Then there was the part of me that wanted to be excited. I mean, the legendary Autobots were _real._I had a chance to get to know them, to speak to them in person, to find out whether or not any of the fanfictions had _anything_ on them.

Instead, I felt strangely numb. As I turned and leaned against the wall, I felt my legs give out. My back scraped against the brick of the walls, my white button up shirt pulling awkwardly as it stuck to the wall, dragging uncomfortably against my back. I felt the ground, cold against my legs and ass, as I curled up. The red was getting more intense and I felt drained, tired, cold.

I could feel the warmth of Rika's body as she sat next to me, her eyes fixed on the fight before her. She remained alarmingly quiet, but her eyes never strayed.

"Isabella! Rika!"

Slowly I turned my head, spotting the Hummer as it backed rapidly into the alley, his doors wide open as if in invitation. I knew it was a sign we should get up and run, but I didn't have it in me to move. My mind was spinning over numerous thoughts, some important, some more personal, but all of them trying to present themselves at once. I wanted to say something, move, but I didn't have the strength.

Then _he_ appeared. He didn't hop out of the vehicle. He just _appeared_ in the back, hopping out of the open door and rushing towards us. Then he was leaning down, a light in his hand.

"Are you alright? Has he damaged either of you?" The light flashed in my eyes, and I flinched back as my headache flared up into a sudden migraine. I closed my eyes, trying to pull away. "No. I need you to look at me. Isabella?"

"Bella..." My voice shook with the force of the pain. Opening my eyes, I reluctantly looked his way, relaxing when the light wasn't shone in my eyes, but still not able to look him in the eye. "I prefer Bella."

"Alright. Has Starscream-"

"No, but I might've hurt him when I poked him in the eye." A bubble of laughter escaped me then when I realized what I'd said and done. "Holy shit! I _poked_a fragging _Decepticon_ in the _optic_!" I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all, and next to me, Rika was giggling weakly as well. Hell, even _his_ lips were twitching, before he managed to mask the look.

Then my tears started up again, and I finally brought myself to meet his eyes. And I mean really look into his eyes, seeing the bright, almost glowing blue as he stared back. "This is...real? You're all real? But you're not supposed to be. Transformers: Autobots, Decepticons, Cybertron, the allspark... It's all supposed to be fictional. This doesn't make any sense!"

"Try my perspective." He muttered quietly, with a raised eyebrow. "Two human femmes who seem to appear out of nowhere, who know more about us than should be possible. Any ideas how you got here?" He was leaning uncomfortably close, his eyes scanning me closely.

They way he spoke, it sounded like I was on a whole other world. Then again, I didn't blame him, I kind of _felt_ like I was on a whole other world at the moment. And it wasn't a comforting thought.

"I dunno. It all happened after..." _My birthday!_ I felt my eyes widen. "It all happened after you-" The pain ran through me, and I bit my lip as I closed my eyes. The tears still rolled down my cheeks. _It's not him. It's not him._ And yet, I could tell myself that all I wanted, and when I looked into that face, I _still_saw Richard Wrenchit. Clearing my throat, I leaned my head back against the cool brick wall. "It all happened after _Richard_gave us each a replica piece of the allspark."

"This Richard had _two_shards of the allspark??"

"They were just cheap merchandise." Rika chimed in, sounding as tired and listless as I felt. "They were fake."

"But then how did they just disappear less then twelve hours later? Without breaking the chains? And we couldn't find them, and we both felt _really_ sick." I looked up at Rich-err Ratchet. "What if...they were real?"

"They couldn't be in _our_ world. And clearly, we're not in our world anymore."

"No shit, Sherlock." I snapped. "But what other explanation _is_ there?"

"The allspark holds incredible powers, the limits of which we have never seen. I believe it _is_ possible somehow shards entered another dimension and you could have ended up with them. It still begs to question, why bring you both here? And why are they changing you?"

"Changing us?" I looked back over at him, vaguely noting the sounds of battle had faded, and hoping Ironhide had kicked Screamer's ass.

He nodded grimly, the light back in his shirt pocket. He almost seemed to hesitate before sighing and speaking. "My most recent scans revealed that you both have Cybertronian protoforms and your organs are currently in the process of either dissipating or transforming as well. My biggest issue is currently, your organic brain and heart are undergoing the transformation and I'm not sure your bodies can take it."

We exchanged a look. "We're...transforming...? Into robots?"

He raised an eyebrow and his expression told me clearly that I'd offended him. "We are far more than mere 'robots'."

"Sorry." I winced, looking away.

I heard him sigh. "Regardless, we do need to get you back to the base and make sure you are alright. Can you stand?"

I braced my palms flat on the ground and shoved myself into a standing position. Then I swayed, gasping as my vision blacked out. I felt suddenly weightless as my legs turned to rubber, but then warm arms... Actually, they seemed burning hot. I felt one wrap around my back and the other around the backs of my knees. Then the cold seemed to fade and the warmth surrounded me.

By the time my vision came back, I was being carried in Ratchet's humanoid arms. I instantly closed my eyes again, as pain coursed through me. _Am I ever gonna be able to think about, see, or talk to him without cringing in pain?_

"Hey! Where are you going with her??"

"I'll return for you."

"That's not a comforting thought."

I felt him shift, and then I was being laid down. I shivered as the warmth faded, wrapping my arms around myself as the cold flooded me again. Opening my eyes I watched as he shifted through cupboards and drawers in the sides of the Hummer, before he turned, wrapping a blanket around me.

"I'm uncertain, but I believe I may know why you are cold. Just hold on for now." He turned and hopped back out, heading over to where he helped Rika up and over to the Hummer. She climbed in with him right behind her, and sat down on a bench, which made me realize I was lying on the gurney, which was actually softer than I expected. "Hold on you two." The holographic form disappeared after he passed Rika another blanket, and then I heard the heater kick in.

"Are we...really changing into Autobots?" This time it was Rika, who looked so unsure.

"Well, you're transforming into Cybertronians, whether or not you survive is yet unknown, and what you do if you _do_ survive... Well, that's up to you."

"Yeah, 'cause we both dreamed of being kickass Decepti-bitches, bowing to that moron, Stars-creamed-himself." I shot out, laughing when the Hummer swerved violently. "Oh my God, I'm just joking!" The laughter faded as quickly as it came, and I found myself staring at the roof of the Hummer. It was finally sinking in that we were...not just sick. That everything had suddenly changed, with little to no chance of it ever going back to normal.

Relaxing back on the gurney, I was aware of a sweet scent in the air. Something about it's sudden appearance screamed warnings at me, but before I could even think about the possibilities, I was succumbing to the darkness that surrounded me.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 23, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	10. Base

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

_"Cybertronian"_

_**Lyrics/Messages**_

_**'Internal Communications'**_

**flashbacks/Visions/Dreams**

**(Scene/POV Changes)**

* * *

**(Some Time Later, Normal POV)**

_"They won't be happy, my friend."_

_"I didn't have a choice. Their bodies were attempting to transform their organic blood into synthetic energon. It was both poisoning them, and starving them. Their energon levels were too low. I had to sedate them in order for their bodies to relax enough to perform some tests."_

_"What kinds of tests?"_

Walking over to a table covered in petri dishes, vials of a purplish liquid, giant microscopes and more, the large yellow medic sighed and gestured vaguely to the mess. _"I had to test what blood-energon mix was safe to boost their energy levels and still help the transformation, without killing them. Luckily, their blood has finished the transformation into energon, though it's remained a tainted purple color."_

Frowning, the large blue and red leader folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the door as he looked down to the two still forms lying across Ratchet's berth. Their tiny frames covered with blankets, seemed all too frail. _"We should be looking for a way to change them back." _He paused when his medic shook his head. _"What? We're not?"_

_"Their human hearts have already transformed. Transforming them back is far beyond my capability and might very well kill them."_ His bright blue optics turned to the femmes. _"Their lungs have transformed as well, and their full Cybertronian transformation is almost complete. I should be able to remove the sedatives by tonight, and they should awaken by tomorrow."_

_"I shall leave you to it. From what I've heard, these femmes can be quite fiesty, and I believe I shall leave their wrath to the one who incurred it." _With a small smirk, Optimus turned and made his way to the door. _"Inform me when they've awakened and been informed of the situation."_

_"Thank you."_ Ratchet gave Optimus a dry look, Then he grabbed and threw a wrench at Optimus' head, turning away with a satisfied smirk at the loud 'clang' and the quiet curse, before he heard the swish of the door shutting. Looking down at the unconscious femmes, his eyes lingered longest on the brunette, who seemed unnaturally pale from the contrast of her hair and skin. Tilting his head a little, he sighed again, before returning to his work.

**(Later, Bella's POV)**

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the bliss that my body seemed to be in. I was in no pain or discomfort, lying on a comfortable surface, with a warm blanket on me. I almost believed I was in my bed, and that all the insanity had been a bad dream. Then I smelled the sanitizing smell of disinfectants. Almost hesitantly my eyes opened, and I took in blank white walls.

That's about when I noticed a bunch more things that threw my mind into overtime trying to sort them out. For one, my body felt hot. Not hot to the point of sweating, but warmer than I think I should have. Then my senses seemed super sharp, and hard to adapt to. My nose was already wrinkling from the strength of the disinfectants, burning from the smell, and causing a bit of a headache. My eyes focused on everything at once, causing me to glance around repeatedly, trying to take in every tiny detail of everything in eyesight.

I could hear footsteps, but glancing around yielded no door within eyesight.

"Where the pit am I?" I looked to my left, and my eyes widened even more. "Ri?" I sat up slowly, my head pounding. I ran a hand through my hair and frowned. Everything came rushing back, the battle, the Hummer, and I growled as I threw the blankets off me, taking late notice of tubes with a purplish concoction in them.

"Do not disturb that tube." The voice was deep and booming, causing me to wince. "I apologize, your senses will take a while to get used to." Now it was quieter, but no less booming.

Looking up, I stared at the giant yellow framed face of Ratchet, the Autobot medic. I could only blink. Now that the pain was gone, I was free to focus on what I was seeing, but that wasn't making my thoughts any more coherent or understandable. Then I recalled the tube and my eyes narrowed. "You sedated us!" I winced as my voice seemed to bounce off my skull repeatedly, causing a dull throbbing.

He blinked almost blankly, then raised one of his metallic eyebrows. "Yes, I needed to while your transformation completed. If I hadn't, the pain would have been unbearable."

"How long have we been out?" _Holy hell, this really _is_ real._ My mind was spinning by the sheer absurdity of this all. "Damn good thing Prowl's not here. He'd glitch and never wake up." I shook my head. "Wait, transfor-oh." _That's right, we were transforming._ "So what, we're Cybertronian now?" I looked up and he nodded. "But that's not possible." I looked down at my body, pinching my skin lightly and then running a hand through my hair. "I'm still human."

He sighed and there was a flash. I cringed, seeing Richard standing at my side, but I didn't miss the look of hurt crossing his face, before his professional mask replaced the look. "I believe you may possess the programming, whether genetic or otherwise, to change your shape greatly. I'm uncertain exactly what you're capable of, but this is merely...a cover. Like a second skin of sorts." He leaned forward and began gently removing the tube.

"What's _in_ that thing?" I frowned at the tube, seeing the purple fluid moving within it.

"A combination of donated human blood and energon. A rather...unique concoction. It was difficult to prepare, but it needed doing. The way your bodies were going, you would have died either from poisoning, or from not enough energon in your system. I had to create just the right balance to get you through the most difficult parts of your transformation."

"Dude, can you keep it down? Some of us are trying ta sleep ya know."

I turned to Rika, scrambling over to her once the tube was out of my arm. "Ri?"

Her eyes opened and widened. "Oh shit! It wasn't a dream, was it?" She looked around, her face crinkling. "Jeez, I think someone went overboard with the sanitizer crap." She raised her hand and placed it over her nose. Blinking rapidly for a moment, her eyes then went to the tube in her arm and she stared at it blankly. "What the f-"

"Relax." Richard walked over and bent next to her, unhooking that tube and removing it from her arm. "Your transformations are comple-Agh!" He reeled back, holding his nose and blinking back, what I guessed was holographic tears.

I blinked a moment, before busting up laughing. I felt bad. As misguided and annoying as he might be, he was just trying to help, and he just got a fist to the face for his effort. "Rika!" I put my hand over my mouth, unable to help the laughter. I will readily admit once I started, I couldn't stop, and _not_ just because it was unexpected and funny. Part of it was hysteria.

_I was born human in a normal world, where Autobots didn't even exist. Now...? Now, about the only thing I have that makes any sense, is my best friend. _I had nothing but mixed feelings. More than anything I was scared and confused. If we really were Cybertronians now, what do we do? What do we have to learn? What're we capable of?

"That was entirely uncalled for." The holographic form disappeared and Ratchet growled down at us. Quickly, a wrench appeared in his hands, before it disappeared again. "And now that you are awake, we can attempted your first transformation."

Before I had a chance to protest, warm fingers wrapped around me, and I could only yelp as I was lifted away from my best friend, in a giant fist. "Hey!" I struggled in the grasp, before the hand turned, and I found myself laying in a flat palm. _Huh, most fan girls could die happy once they're sitting in the palm of an Autobot._ Sitting up, I blushed. _I'm sitting in his hand._ My eyes then widened as I caught a particularly evil smirk flashing quickly across Rika's face. _Oh hell, my _ass_ is on his _palm_!_

"Talk about getting groped." Rika muttered just loud enough for me to stick my tongue out at her and blush. "So what? She transforms in your palm? Or was that just a pretense to be able to feel my best friend up?"

"Shut it." I groaned, covering my face.

There was an almost identical groan from behind me, and I dared a peek through my fingers, seeing Ratchet's fingers curling up around me slightly. "No. I have moved her away so you may try _your_ first transformation, Rika Kendrix."

"And what? You expect us to know how to do that already?"

"You simply will yourself."

"Yeah, thanks." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "That wasn't vague at all."

I giggled from Ratchet's palm, and shook my head. I stared down at her as she uncovered herself and slowly sat up. She seemed to close her eyes a moment, before opening them with a growl. "Let me guess, not as easy as it sounds?" I raised an eyebrow, closing my own eyes. I didn't really think about where I was, or what I was doing, I just thought about his words. _Will it..._

I tried to figure out what he meant. _Will what...? I want to transform._ Something flashed in my vision and concentrating, I saw an image of a human female body, as though I was looking at a computer screen. Next to it was a larger robotic form, and then a slot for, my guess was, another form. _Transform... I want to transform to robot._ The image flashed. _Uh-oh._

My body felt tight and uncomfortable. I felt like I was stretching and compressing on myself. I heard a muffled curse, before suddenly I was larger than Ratchet's hand. I was falling, twisting around something, and then my vision cleared at the quick flash of light and blast of a siren. Immediately, I felt my face flush, and heard something kick on inside me.

_Oh hell! Oh hell! Oh hell!_

There was a loud gasp, and then hysterical laughter sounded from behind me. Blinking, I took in the headlights I was lying on, and then an uncomfortable feeling down..between...my... "Ratchet!" I yelped. My hand flew back almost of it's own accord.

**SMACK!!**

The laughter behind me increased as I rolled away, pausing when I realized there was much less room to move. My eyes took in what looked like a giant cement and steel block in the center of the room, with Rika peeking over the edge, her face red from laughter.

"I _said_ for _her_ to transform. Not _you_." The dry voice rolled through the room from Ratchet's prone place on the ground, his one hand pressed against the cheek I'd just slapped. "And _that_ was also uncalled for." His optics narrowed dangerously as the last was growled out, and he slowly sat up.

I wasn't listening to his grumbling. Looking down at my metallic joints, I could see the metal intertwining all over me, with small cables and larger cables. "What... What is this?" I gasped a little, my voice deeper and smoother. A hand came up to my throat, and the smooth warmth startled me.

"Are you alright?"

Looking over, I stared at Ratchet for a long moment. "Well..." I took a deep breath that was admittedly shaky. "I guess there's no more denying this is real." I looked back down at my body. "As to whether or not I'm alright, I really dunno."

"How did you do that?"

"I just...willed it. I wanted to transform-" _Hell if I know why._ "And there was this whole computer screen-thing in my vision, showing me this bigger robotic form, and then a blank space for something else, I think. I said I wanted to transform into a robot-" I shot Ratchet an apologetic look. "_Cybertronian_ and next thing I know..." I gestured helplessly with my hand.

"Alright, lets get you standing." Ratchet was standing himself, and seemed to take a step towards me before hesitating. "Perhaps I should allow you to stand on your own." His hand once again went up to his cheek.

"You could've pulled your hand away." I grumbled. I braced myself on my hands and pushed. Once I was on my feet, and wobbled a little as my newer, bigger body needed a moment to adjust to a new center of gravity. Once I was stabilized, I looked over at Rika. "I...dunno whether or not to be freaked or impressed." I twisted and turned, trying to take in every inch of my new body. "This is so weird."

"You know what's even weirder?"

I looked down at Rika. "Holy pit, you're one tiny little fleshie." Blinking, I shook my head. "Sorry, Sunny moment there." I shrugged at her giggle, and ignored the inquiring gaze Ratchet sent me. "What's 'weirder'?"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Your standing there in what I'm guessing is your protoform?" She looked up at Ratchet, who honestly looked astounded at her correct use of terminology. "So then... You're basically naked."

I blinked again, realizing what she was saying. Then I shrieked, crouching down and curling my arms around my knees as they pressed against my body. Turning to Ratchet, I glared at him. "HENTAI!!" I ignored Rika's laughter as his eyes dimmed. "Don't bother! It means 'Pervert! Why don't _I _get a kick ass alternate form?!"

"I thought I'd get a free peep show out of it." He put in sarcastically, his look dark.

"Oh my God! Ratchet's a fragging pervert!" Rika's jaw dropped.

I could only stare in shock, not sure whether to laugh, cry, scream, or run my naked ass across their base in search of my own armored alternate form. After a moment, I decided running my nekkie ass across their base would give far too many bots a free show.

After enduring my, I'm certain shocked stare, Ratchet sighed and shook his head. "Once Miss Kendrix here changes, I can take you both to see if you are able to acquire an alternate form."

"In other words, you want to run our naked asses across your base." Rika deadpanned without a hint of amusement in her face. "So what...? Are all Autobots total depraved perves like you, or are we special?"

"You're special. Now hurry up and transform."

"Yeah, I'm catching a chill here." I shivered a little, still curled up in a ball. Of course, I was just kidding around, but I couldn't help the natural embarrassment, even though I had noticed my body wasn't the same as it was. Even though I still had a very basically humanoid shape, I didn't have any of the 'parts' if you catch my drift, which begged the question... How did Autobots mate?

Blinking a moment, the whirring inside me kicked up a notch at the thought, and I shook my head to dispel it. _Now is so not the time or place._ There was a grunt, and then a whirring of gears shifting, and I looked up, startled, to find a blue-ish grey robot staring down at me with wide green eyes. _Familiar_ wide green eyes. "Ri? Huh, is that what I look like?"

"You are slightly larger of build, your armor is more blue than grey, and your optics are blue."

I turned a raised eyebrow on Ratchet, who promptly fell silent. "We're not twins, ya know. I meant is that what I look like in general?" I looked back over at the almost startlingly frail looking form as she sat up. She looked so much lighter and fragile as a robot, especially without her armor.

There was a sigh. "If you're done making my job harder, we can go find you both an alternate form. When you find a suitable vehicle, one that fits your body style and interests you, the scan will be almost instinctual. At least, I'm guessing it will be, it is for us." Now he frowned. "Though we've never dealt with Cybertronians who were born a different species, before."

"So it might not work then?" I still crouched, almost as if it was second nature to me, even if I was in a totally different body.

Rika frowned, the corners of her metallic lips pulling down in the corners and her eyes brightening. It was _so_ strange. "Wait, why didn't you try and change us back? I mean, you _helped_ us transform into bots, why not stop the transformation?" Her eyes narrowed a little. "Didn't you think that we might enjoy keeping our lives from before? I had a _job_!"

My own eyes widened with the thought. "We'll never be able to work again, or just hang out, or...or...or enjoy our ice caps." I swallowed as new fears filled me. "And we'll never be able to go out again, drinking? Dancing?"

"I had no idea how to reverse the transformation, especially without killing you. Can you transform into your human forms?" He tilted his head a little.

I tried. I went back to that screen, simply by wanting to transform, and saw that human image still there. I already had a theory, but I willed myself human anyways, shuddering as my body stretched and shrivelled down. Before I knew it, I was curled up in a ball on the floor, staring _way_ up at Ratchet and Rika. Slowly, I unfolded and stood, brushing out my skirt and top. "I...guess so." _And at least _this_ form has clothes._

"Well then, other than consuming foods and liquids, you should be able to 'hang out' if you wish. I wouldn't suggest employment as injuries are common, and you both have purple energon within your bodies-"

"I thought energon was blue, green or pink?"

"How did you-"

"The movie." Rika and I both answered, before exchanging a look and giggling. I had to pause at the odd fact of hearing my best friend gigglnig with a metallic voice, seeing her as anything but the fashionista I'd known for so long.

"Hm, your energon does appear to be normal energon. I cannot explain the change in color, but my guess is it has to do with the transformation from your red blood to our _blue_ energon. Now, let us go and get you both alternate forms. Is-err... _Bella_, if you will trasnform back?

"What other way am I gonna get used to this?"

"_Can _we get used to this?"

I shot Rika a look, before silently willing myself to transform. As easy as it was to do so, I had a feeling we both still had a long way to go as far as learning went. _Could_ we get used to this? I honestly didn't know. Did we have a choice?

It didn't seem like it.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 24, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	11. Discussions

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(A Week Later, Normal POV)**

_**'Ratchet to Prime.'**_

_**'Prime here.'**_

_**'Permission to take the femmes back to their original places of residence.'**_ He tried hard to sound casual, not wanting his leader to know a couple of earth-born femmes were fraying what was left of his already short nerves. "No." The answer was almost automatic as he answered one of their repetitive questions, not even bothering to look at them as he played around with the tools on the table in front of him.

There was silence for a moment. _'__**Permission denied, and you knew to expect that answer. The femmes are safer here with us.'**_

_**'I wouldn't count on that.'**_ He cycled his vents as quietly as he could. "No." The repititions of his answers did little to annoy him now that he was mostly tuned out. _**'If they don't stop bothering me, **_**I'll**_** be the one to offline them.**_

_**'You wouldn't even throw a wrench at Arcee or her sisters.'**_ The answer sounded like there was a hint of reproach in it, even as the silent inquiry made itself known.

"No." _**'Arcee and her sisters can be annoying when they try, but they have **_**nothing**_** on these two. They make Sunstreaker and Sideswipe look like saints.'**_ A low growl had the femmes giggling, and Ratchet rolled his optics, not even bothering with the pretenses of working.

There was a low sense of amusement over internal communications. _**'They've only been there seven earth days. I'd hardly call that enough time to tell if they are as bad as the twins or not.'**_

_**'Come to med bay and spend a day with them, and we'll see if you're still on their side.'**_

_**'I'm not on anyone's side, old friend.'**_ Yet the amusement didn't fade.

Optics narrowed. "No." _**'Could have fooled me. I still stand by my request. Besides, if they truly **_**are**_** just visitors and guests, we have no right to keep them from their homes.'**_

_**'Perhaps. I'll speak to them first.'**_

_**'Better make it soon, or I can't guarantee they'll still be online.'**_ Another low growl, this one leaking through his precarious mental blocks. "No."

**(Bella's POV)**

If there was a list of things to do, to annoy a giant alien robot and get a kick out of it at the same time, this most definitely made it on that list. "Can we go home yet?" I bit my lip to keep from smirking, even as I kicked my metallic feet against the edge of Ratchet's 'berth', still admiring the new white and silver of my armored body. I was still thrown by the fact I could now transform into a helicopter.

"No." His body remained straight, and his back to us. His response almost sounded automatic, and emotionless.

Rika sighed from next to me, checking out her own deep cherry red armor. She transformed into a Fisker Karma Sunset Concept, an admittedly overly flashy car that would only draw attention. "I thought we were supposed to be _guests_, not _prisoners_. Can we go home yet?" She waved her fingers in front of her eyes, poking at the tubing running up her wrist with a look of concentration on her features.

"No."

"You don't have the right to keep us here against our will." I shot Rika a look and she returned the smirk. "Can we go home yet?" I batted my new metallic eyelids rapidly, and struggled to look innocent, even with his back turned to us.

"No! Slaggit, femmes!" Finally, he spun towards us, his eyes blazing. "You _cannot_ go home yet." His look turned to Rika. "And you are on restricted access since your last encounter, or are your processors damaged, and you've _forgotten_ what happened last time?"

I giggled a little as we exchanged another look, both undoubtedly reiminiscing about what happened last time we left the med bay.

**Flashback**

"Just make sure you stay out of the hangars. The main halls and the runway are accessible for you."

Rolling my eyes, I turned and wandered off, walking through the door and then _very_ carefully making my way down the hall. It was honestly funny how easy the Autobots made it look, but when trying to avoid stomping humans coming out of the wood work, it was a lot harder than it seemed. I felt like I was hop-scotching through a field of land mines, the land mines being the humans.

Before long, the ground vibrated under booming steps, and because Rika and I were stepping so carefully, I knew it wasn't us. Looking up, I couldn't bite back the groan at seeing the dark, suspicious glare of Ironhide as he wandered over, pausing right in front of us.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Well, you see... We got bored in the med bay, so we thought we'd sneak off and send word to the Decepti-bitches that we're hiding away on some God-forsaken island, God-knows the Autobots, planning our next step to kick their sorry, lacking afts." I blinked mock innocently, raising an eyebrow at his blank, far away stare.

"Wow, he really _is_ slow!" Rika gasped, her eyes wide.

His eyes snapped to attention and he growled, his cannons appearing. "Why you-"

"I swear he's overcompensating! I mean, who needs cannons _that_ big, unless they're making up for something else?" Turning a sly look at me, Rika snickered a little before looking back at the black mech who, by now, was almost literally steaming. "Jeez? What's with the smoke? You trying to think again?" She yelped when he lunged for her.

"Hey! Leave my best friend alone!" I yelled, glaring at the bot who was sitting there, growling as he glared at us. "Attacking unarmed gir-uh _femmes_? Wow, what a _big_ bot you are." I snarked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Perhaps not _that_ big. Remember, overcompensation." Rika snickered.

"Return to the med bay, _now_." He growled.

"Or you'll what? Blast us? Ratchet gave us permission, and unless he or Optimus Prime tell us, we're not going anywhere." Rika followed my lead, folding her arms over her chest. "C'mon big man! Lets see you brutally force a couple of femmes back to the med bay."

I shook my head, starting to take pity on Ironhide. He wasn't really the brightest crayon in the box, but he was a strong, loyal officer. He had a mate, an adopted baby in Annabelle. Sure, he could be a little slow, but then again, with two strange femmes like us, I suppose I could understand why.

Then he growled. He straightened up momentarily, before crouching low and running at Rika.

My feet moved of their own accord. "Hey! I said _leave her alone_!" I shouted, running between them. Seeing the big, hulking mech running at me, I didn't even really think. I just acted on instinct. I felt my body stiffen up, numerous red flashes in my vision, but the only thing I could think straight enough to do was to swing my foot. _Hard_.

**CLANK!!!**

**End Flashback**

I had to cover my mouth as the laughter threatened to break out once again. It took a little effort, but once I had control, I dared to look up at Ratchet, who'd turned away once again. "That was _not_ our fault!"

"Yes, because the pain receptors in his groin plating just happened to damage themselves." Was it me, or was there a hitch to his voice?

Shaking my head, I bit my lip, feeling my body trembling with the laughter within me. Unfortunately, I was no match for it, and a hiccup of laughter escaped me, sending Rika into fits. And listening to her hysterical laughter was all it took to send me into a fresh batch. "I'm sorry! I just didn't think there was anything _there_ to hurt! I thought Cybertronians mated with their sparks, not with their....groin...plating." I couldn't help but crack up again.

Ratchet spun towards us with wide eyes, then slowly they narrowed. "Just what _do _you know?"

That thought sobered us up, reminding us we'd been born human, knowing about the Autobots in ways no other human did. It reminded me to the fact that we used to have normal lives, living in a world where the Autobots weren't even supposed to exist. "Depends." I shrugged, suddenly finding the floor surprisingly fascinating.

"On?"

"On what topic you're asking about." Rika put in quietly. "Like medic-wise? We know that Cybertronians are supposed to mate via their sparks combining. The specifics are all...varied. We know baby Cybertronians are called 'sparklings' and that before the war, they'd come from sparkmates _or_ the allspark."

"We know sparkmates is the term giving to two bots who chose to mate permanently. It's far more binding than the earth equivalent of soul mates, or marriage. It usually involves two bots in love, and something within their sparks that mates them together, forever. We also know that once mated, if one mate dies, the other usually follows." I added in, still staring at the floor.

"If we're talking...say...specific bots. We know Bumblebee is rumored to be the last of the younglings, though Skids' and Mudflap's appearance kinda throws a big ol' monkey wrench in that idea. Ironhide is rumored to have raised the little scout. Ironhide has a mate named Chromia who..."

Feeling a nudge on my arm, I looked over at Rika, who was shooting me an uncertain glance. It hit me then that we didn't know if Skids, or Mudflap, or even Sideswipe had arrived. We didn't know what time frame we were in. "What's the date?" I looked at Ratchet. "I mean, we know about what happened in the first two movies, and _roughly_ when they were. We just wanna know if the battle in Egypt took place yet or not."

"Battle in Egypt?" Ratchet tilted his head. "The last major battle was in Mission City, approximately a year and a half ago."

I echanged a look with Rika. "Ok, so let me get this straight. We've somehow entered the world of Transformers. We've _turned into_ Transformers, _and_ we've gone _back_ in time? Or am I hallucinating that? I could have sworn we were celebrating our birthdays in _2009_." I blinked. "Holy shit, I'm a year younger!"

"This is...so much to take in." Ri shook her head. "So we're here before Revenge of the Fallen. What now?"

That was the question, too, wasn't it? If we interfered, we risked changing things for the better or worse. We knew who would be arriving, that hadn't already done so, like Sides and the Chevy twins. We knew about Soundwave, Ravage and their soon-to-be plan to get rid of Prime. But...we only wanted to live normal lives.

Granted, being giant alien robots made that hard to do, but I believed we could still live semi normal lives. Or...at least we could _try_. But...if we got involved with their war, we'd never get away. They'd keep us around for our information. They'd either collar us spies, or demand to know _everything_. If we let on we knew _anything_, chances were we'd never get away.

But then...we could save lives.

I shook my head and shrugged at Rika, not really sure _what _to say or do. Instead, I once again found myself staring at the ground. "I wanna go home."

"No."

Finally daring to look up and really look into Ratchet's eyes, I sighed. "Please? Just for one night. I need time... I need to sort through all this. I mean, it's easy to accept when laughing about it, but when you really gotta sit down and process all that's happened... If you'd been turned human overnight, lost everyone you ever knew, your whole world... Wouldn't you need time to accept it?" _Or not, depending on how my thinking session goes._

"I'm with Bella. Granted, we have each other, but that seems so little in face of all this. Our world has been turned upside down, Ratchet."

He seemed to pause. "Optimus wished to speak with you." He met our eyes with practiced ease, before shaking his head and looking away. "I don't agree with your choice, but I will speak to Optimus about it. He may agree, if you can agree to allowing guardians to watch over you."

"I plan to spend the time curled up in bed, trying to will myself back into a normal life." I sighed, shaking my head. "I _might_ have been able to accept coming into this world. Perhaps on the first day of meeting h-him-" The hitch was audible and I knew it. I winced and looked down. "-I might have been able to accept he was just a holographic representitive of you. I _might_ have...ok, no. I don't think turning into a Cybertronian would have been easier to accept in any other form."

"So agreeing with you there." Rika once again had her hands in front of her face, tugging gently on a tube in her wrist, before grimacing and leaving it alone, instead chosing to open and close her hand, watching it as if it were a foreign object.

"My holographic appearance truly bothers you, doesn't it?" The sympathy in Ratchet's voice was unexpected, and I found myself looking up into his eyes. I still found it strange, their faces were so different, yet I could make out some emotions on them. Light right now? Ratchet had a frown on his face, but something about the light in his eyes seemed softer. "I can change it, if need be."

"I'm sure Secretary Keller would _love_ that." I sighed, shaking my head and spotting the way his eyes brightened. "First, thank you Ratchet, but you'd have to change his looks, name, personality, voice and your alternate form. All things I'll think of him when seeing." It was a miracle I didn't wince this time, but the pain was still there. "Second, we know about a lot of your human allies. I'd say you could count us on that list, but...uh...not human anymore." I shrugged again, for a lack of anything better to do.

"Our human allies? That is something you'd best speak to Optimus about." He groaned a little. "And you might want to hold off on just _what _you know about them, when around Ironhide. I believe there's more than enough friction between the three of you."

"And it's not the fun kind, either. Damn!" Rika mock groaned, snapping her fingers, before going back to staring at them.

"You realize, you look like you're high." I pointed out, watching as she turned to me. "With the whole staring at your hands bit." I mocked her slightly. "Whoa! My hands look _so_ big! It's like...if I do this..." I brought my hands together. "I can touch them to each other." I did so and widened my eyes, before smiling at her laughter, and the odd look Ratchet was giving us.

Then he straightened, glancing away. His eyes dimmed momentarily, before brightening again and fixing on us. "Optimus is on his way to speak to you."

Instantly, I felt my heart pick up. Not in the good, fiesty way, either, but out of dread. Ironhide already made it clear he saw us as a threat of _some_ sort. Ratchet barely put up with us, but now it was time to find out what the Autobot leader felt about the two strange newcomers. Glancing at Rika, I bit my lip before turning back. "Can we have a moment to speak alone, please?"

His eyes narrowed.

I rolled mine. "Oh come off it. We're not about to make some last minute plans to take him out or anything, but we _do_ have things we need to sort out. Please?" I stared him in the eye, trying to will him to see the truth in my words. Finally, after a long moment of staring back suspiciously, he nodded. "Thank you." I waited until he nodded again and left the room, before turning to Rika. "What do we tell them? We're here _before_ the second movie takes place."

"We tell them the truth." She shrugged.

I gave her a look. "You realize that means we'll never get a moment of privacy, right? Do realize just how deeply that'll entwine us in their war?" Looking away, I hesitated. "But I don't want Optimus or Sam to die. There has to be something... Soundwave!" I snapped my fingers. "We can tell him about Soundwave and that'll probably fix the majority of all this. We don't have to tell him details, just that the movie-"

"You really think we'll get 'Soundwave is in space, tapping into earth satelites' out, and they'll let us walk? The moment we say sweet-frag-all, we'll be locked up tighter than we are now."

"We make a deal then. We get some time at home, in exchange for the location of a Deception." I shrugged. "We're not at the two year mark yet, so he hasn't tapped into the satelites yet, so even if they communicate over radios about us, he won't know."

"Except he might not _be_ there yet." She sighed. "This is all too much. What're we supposed to do? I wanna live a normal life, but-" She shrugged her massive shoulders, gesturing vaguely to her body. "That's kinda outta the question. I _still_ can't believe this all isn't some messed up dream. I kept expecting to wake up any moment, to you snoring away-"

"I don't snore!" Shaking my head, I frowned. "But I get the point. Why don't we think over what we wanna tell them? See if we can't get Optimus to agree to let us go home, at least for one night."

"Yeah. Hopefully boss bot's as kind in real life as he is in the movies."

* * *

**Note** :

Bella = Rescue copter.

Rika = Fisker Karma Sunset Concept

**Written** : Jan 25, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	12. Little Light

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_"I didn't expect you to honor their request."_

_"They haven't proven themselves to be a threat, I saw no reason to keep them from their homes."_ Optimus saw the glare on Ratchet's features and raised an optic ridge. _"And what has you so irritated, my friend? I thought you _wanted_ the femmes gone?"_

_"They're keeping something from us."_ He took in the surprised yet confused glance his leader shot him, as the larger bot slowly turned to give Ratchet his full attention. _"When I told them you were approaching, Isabella requested a moment alone with her friend. Her optics grew shifty, and she insisted. Apparently they wished to discuss something privately."_

_"They are femmes. They were born human. There are any number of things they could wish to speak about that does not concern us."_

_"They are human born femmes, _turned_ Cybertronian, who know far too much about us."_ Ratchet began playing back their earlier conversation, where he could tell they were only touching on what they knew, and he watched Optimus' optics brighten. _"Whose to say they do not know more? Ironhide...may be right."_ He was loathe to say it, as his spark didn't believe it. _"They may be spies."_

_"What does your spark tell you?"_ The question was quiet, and the Autobot medic could only curse just how observant their leader was at time. Then again, he wasn't Prime for nothing.

_"It tells me...that I should have gone with them." _He sighed, finally touching on the matter that truly bothered him. _"We do not yet know if their bodies can handle the full transformation. I have a viable cover near them, that Will and Ironhide don't, and _I_ won't shoot first and ask questions later if they so much as twitch the wrong way."_ The last comment was directed at the larger blue and red flamed bot, with a dry tone, as one yellow optic ridge slowly rose.

A low chuckle sounded, echoing slightly on the breeze of the tarmack. With a shake of his head, Optimus took a step back. _"I only kept you here because we've received news of another inbound, but the signal is degraded. We cannot even tell if it's an Autobot, or if we've intercepted a Decepticon signal. I thought it best to have the Chief Medical Officer around, just in case."_

With an almost longing look at the boat, as it sailed for mainland, Ratchet cycled his vents, nodding at Optimus, before turning and making his way back towards the main hangar. He wasn't pleased to be far from the femmes, but he knew that despite his outward appearance, Ironhide was a valued, loyal and trusted officer, who would know that if he harmed the femmes, he'd most likely end up with his cannons welded up his aft and rigged to fire every time he opened his mouth.

With a small smirk, he continued past oblivious bots, to his med bay, where he'd get ready to depart.

**(Bella's POV)**

Unlocking the front door, I tried to ignore the way my body wouldn't relax. Every sound was so much louder, every smell so much sharper, I was constantly on my guard, and I hated it. I rolled my shoulders, my eyes narrowing when one voice in particular seemed to pin my attention more than anything.

"You sure this is a good idea." The voice sounded like it was coming from right behind me, but a glance told me it was coming from Will, sitting in Ironhide's driver seat. He was staring at the truck's dash intently. "We dunno if they're safe, what they're capable, or really if...we can even trust them."

I turned back to the door, swinging it open and grimacing as the knob crunched a little, denting under my grip. _Gonna have to get used to the new strength._ I sighed as I walked in, almost cursing Rika for deciding to head to her own home. Then, I realized, I was much in the same position. I needed time to think. But...I didn't think 'thinking' would help. So far, all it had done was confuse me.

"Why did this all have to happen to me?" I murmured as I stromped up the stairs. I paused by Mrs. Craven's door, seeing something leaking under the frame. My heart..well..._hummed_ hotly when I crouched down, squinting. Even with sharper eyesight, all I could make out, was it was dark liquid, the dark lights of the windowless hall not yielding anything else. _She loves her coffee, even at her age. She probably just spilled a cup and went to get a towel to clean it up with._

Still, I frowned as I stood, walking past the puddle and up the stairs to my own apartment. Hearing the door open behind me, I nearly sagged on myself, not bothering to look back, because I didn't want to make it obvious I knew she was there. Hearing a wet squish, I shuddered a little before turning up another flight of stairs, pulling out my apartment key as I went.

Once I was in my place, I sighed and looked around. Nothing _seemed_ out of place, but I walked over to my window and peeked out. Sure enough, the monstrous black Topkick was still parked in it's place, and I shook my head, before leaving the curtains. Instead, I popped over to my kitchen and began rifling through my cupboards. I'd just found my box of super buttery popcorn when I paused, remembering I couldn't eat it anymore.

"God! Why me??" I practically threw the box back in the cupboard, before turning and staring almost blankly across my apartment. "I can't eat... I have a scheduled sleep pattern." I looked down at my hands. "This is just...an alternate, alternate form for me, now..." I walked towards my bedroom, contemplating curling up on the bed. But that just didn't suit the mood I was in. In fact, as inviting as the bed looked, I turned and stared across the apartment.

"I wanted to come home. Now that I'm here, this place feels so...alien to me." It felt comfortable, familiar, but looking at it through new eyes changed too much. The light was too bright, bringing into sharp perspective every detail. From the bright yellow wooden floors, to the almost moldy green of the couch. The apartment looked so different, and there was just...nothing to do. I felt clueless, bored with no idea what to do to keep myself busy. Shaking my head, I sighed and walked over to the couch, I plopped down on it, sinking down into the cushions before relaxing.

Then my eyes caught a pamphlet on the table.

"School?" Rolling my eyes, I reached forward and knocked the pamphlet off the table. _Yeah, lets go into medicine for humans. I only have to explain why I can't get any testing myself, never get sick, simply _cannot_ get injured, and why I don't age or eat._ I grabbed my cell phone and stared at it. _Mechanics has a chance, though you get hurt a lot in that. Ok, so maybe it doesn't have a chance at all._

_Is it so bad I'm a Cybertronian now?_ I looked down at the tiny cell, remembering the little rambo-bot from the first Transformers movie. _I'll always be seen as different._ At least we weren't alone. I mean, we had the Autobots. _But they can't possibly understand. They were never _born_ organic._ Closing my eyes, I laid the cell phone on my chest, sinking down into the cushions even more.

Then a jolt ran through me, and I shuddered a little. A little zap hit my phone, and I jumped with a curse, brushing it off me to land on the ground. "Great. Make me feel like even more of a freak." I grumbled, reaching down to pick it up. When it flashed and disappeared into a ball of light, I gasped, jumping up and stepping back. "What the frag?!"

The light seemed to hover a moment, before floating towards me. I scrambled to the side, but it kept coming my way. I dodged again, but it changed course. In short, I was running around my apartment, trying to escape a ghostly light, but not doing much to put space between myself and it. I jumped over my couch, crying out painfully when I jammed my knees into the heavy wood coffee table.

Then I scrambled into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me so hard, it slipped open and slammed into the wall again, from sheer force alone.

"What now?" I panted, pressing back into a corner. I gasped, feeling the burning of tears in my eyes. "What _now_?! Isn't this enough?! I was _born_ human, and had my whole fragging world taken away from me! I lost my family! How am I supposed to explain this to them?!" Still the light approached. "No, that's right. This family isn't even _mine_, is it? What do you want?!!"

The light seemed to hover over my chest. It glowed, but the light brightened and ebbed, almost like a heartbeat. I watched the tiny little ball of light flash in front of my chest, and before I knew what I was doing, I was reaching out towards it.

Then I paused, my hands hovering in mid air before it. _What the hell am I doing?!_ I wanted to pull my hands back, but something inside me, something almost instinctual, screamed not to. Staring at the little light, I was struck with an intense feeling of familiarity. _Why do I feel like I've seen this before?_ The tears continued, and my chest constricted as I just _stood_ there.

I tried to think of what it could be. _Little flashing light that looks like it's flashing to a set beat._ I frowned a little, still very much afraid. "What are you?" Finally, I willed my hands to move, and gently cupped them around the light, which only seemed to grow stronger at the touch. The light gave off a heat that was almost soothing, and it...strangely enough, it felt like it _belonged_ in my hands. The light also illuminated my hands, and undoubtedly my face, bathing them in a bright white.

_I have to call Ratchet._ I grimaced. _So much for a secure line._ Getting an idea, I hopped forward, I cupped the little light against me as I ran back out into the living room. Very gently pressing it against my chest, I practically threw the curtains open, wincing when they ripped right off the hook and fell to the ground in a heap. Then I slid a corner section of my window open. "LENNOX!"

His head popped out of the truck instantly, and he looked up.

"Get...uh..." _What was Ironhide's holographic name again?_ "Get your-" _Wait, if I'm gonna have to go down there..._ Another idea hit me. "Call Richard!" I winced at the name, though the pain wasn't quite as bad. "I need his help, like, _now_!" I moved my hand and showed him the light. Then stuck looking down, I watched as a seam appeared in my chest. "What-"

I backed away from the window, hearing Lennox calling to me. My sharper hearing could hear Lennox informing Ironhide to call Ratchet, and then heard doors slam, but my eyes were fixed on the little light.

The seam in my chest grew, and before I knew what I was doing, I was reaching down with my free hand and pulling apart the chest plates, revealing the covered section that was my 'spark chamber' I guessed.

The light pressed forward even more. I swallowed heavily, instantly afraid, when it went for the spark chamber, but the almost gentle heat about it had the cover sliding back. My eyes glued to my new heart, this being the first time I'd really taken to look at it.

_This...can't be so bad. Sure, we can't eat or drink anymore, but now we have a chance to _really_ make a difference._ I remembered the movie. _We can save lives._ Suddenly, it hit me. _Lives...life...heart...spark..._ My eyes glued to the little glowing form that hovered in the air. _Spark...ling? But I thought they were baby robots? Like, conceived and then carried in a femme or mech?_

Then again, I really didn't know _what_ to expect. I didn't have a degree in Cybertronian mechanics, or anatomy.

I realized I was taking a risk, but if I was right, it might very well be worth taking. Besides, what else was I going to do? Sacrifice a possibly innocent, new life? I pressed the light towards my heart, and there was a snap, and electrical surge. My body felt suddenly really hot and heavy, and my legs gave out, causing me to hit the ground with a surprisingly loud thud.

For a moment, I was terrified I was transforming right there and then, which would kill my downstairs neighbors. My vision blacked out, and my ears filled with ringing. My body shuddered as I was wracked with energies, but slowly, I took a deep breath, and my vision and hearing cleared. I could hear the sound of my door breaking open, and something moving with inhuman speed.

A red flash filled my vision, and my chest almost snapped shut over the little light, which now seemed stuck to the chamber wall, next to my own heart. I ducked and rolled, gasping as my heavier-than-normal body responded sluggishly, and yelped as a flash of red and silver went sailing by over my head, with a threatening whistle.

Spinning in place, I gasped to see a blood covered little silver bot with crimson eyes. He looked sharply familiar, but I grimaced, knowing it wasn't possible. Then he sneered, raising another blood covered shuriken. "Frenzy?!" I wondered if he was really as evil as some stories told, or if he was more neutral. I screamed, ducking the incoming shurkien as I stood shakily, my vision swimming. Then a sharp pain caused me to scream again, and clutch at my arm, were purple dripped down it. _Huh, that really is weird!_

He paused at the sight. "Human born? Cybertronian femmes?" His voice was deeper and slower as he cocked his head, his fingers tracing over the edges of more stars in his grip.

Before he even had a chance to mull over whatever thought had flitted through his tiny little processor, the window behind me smashed. I yelled and jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding being picked up in a big black hand.

"Hold still, femme!" Ironhide's voice growled as he reached further, knocking the bot aside. His hand came my way, and I put my hands over my chest, almost protectively, as his fingers curled around me. Then I could only blink in surprise when I was removed from the room, surprisingly gently. I was set on my feet before I knew what was happening, and staggered as the fingers let go of me, only to fall into a pair of warm, human-sized arms, and groan.

"Ow. Jeez! You guys look human-sized, but you're still heavy as-"

"Are you calling me fat?!" I allowed enough warning in my tone as I lifted off Will, my hand still pressed over my heart as I leaned up and shot him a look. Then I shook my head, standing slowly. "We need to get outta here! I need to..." The pain flared again, before I reminded myself I could transform now. "I need to see Ratchet!"

"Get in!"

I followed Will to the truck waiting patiently behind us, engine gunning. Hopping into the passenger seat, I only raised an eyebrow as the seatbelt slid over me of it's own accord. _That's kinda cool...once you get past the freakiness factor._

"What the slag did Rumble want with you?"

"Rumble? That was Frenzy's twin? Slag! The stories weren't kidding, they really _do_ look alike." I shook my head. "Hell if I know, why was he covered in blood?" I held up a hand then, closing my eyes and groaning a little. "You know what? Never mind. I really don't wanna know."

"Why did you tell us to call 'Richard'?"

The wince didn't come, though my heart thrummed hotly in my chest, causing mild discomfort. "I... I think I zapped my phone. I mean... I put it on my chest, then there was a shock, then it turned into a glowing ball of light."

"And what did it do then?"

I glanced briefly at Will, before tugging on the seatbelt that had suddenly gone tight around me. "Can't tell ya if I can't breathe!" I gasped, a discomfort appearing in my chest, only to disappear as the seatbelt loosened again. "And are we gonna pick up Rika?"

"The Arcee triplets are watching over her, and Ratchet is waiting at the med bay for you." Ironhide answered gruffly. "Your arm is damaged."

I looked over to where the purple energon had begun to dry, leaving the upper half of my arm drenched in it. "Yeah, I noticed. I mean, the searing pain when it happened _barely_ caught my attention..." I rolled my eyes.

"You never did answer what that light did." Will was eyeing me nervously, not even bothering with the pretense of driving, even though we were in a busier section of the city. "Why isn't it with you now? What happened?"

"Uh, it... It _is_ with me now." I looked down to my chest again, my fingers trailing lightly over the exposed 'skin' that peeked out of my black tank top.

"What? Where?"

The cab of the truck went silent as I pondered that question. There were so many ways to answer, but I didn't know if I wanted to. I knew I should, but it was hard to tell myself that they needed to know. It felt like my secret. A secret I wanted to keep all to myself. Then I looked at the dash. _Ironhide... He's supposed to be amazing with Annabelle..._ "Ironhide?" The gruff grunt was my only response. "What... What does a newborn spark look like?"

The truck slowed a moment, causing a driver behind us to honk angrily. As if the sound was the key, Ironhide picked up speed again, and Will turned to the front, placing his hands on the wheel. He kept glancing at me, but paid more attention to the road in between glances.

"Why do ya wanna know?"

"I just... Does it...look like a tiny glowing orb of light?"

If the truck had been moving fast before, nothing prepared me for the sudden swerve around a corner as it sped up even more. "How do you-You learned of this through your 'Transformers'?"

_I take that as a yes._ "No. It was never really touched on in the movies. I just remember reading a lot of people list newborn sparks kinda like that, although I dunno anything about how or when their bodies develop."

"They don't."

I blinked. "What?"

"Bodies aren't developed, they're built by mature Cybertronians. Inactive shells just waiting for a spark to be placed within."

I thought about that a moment. "What if a sparkling doesn't have a body?" My heart hummed in dread, and I pressed my hand more firmly over my chest, almost not even wanting to hear the answer.

There was a long moment of silence, and a glance told me even Will was curious to the answer, his eyes now darting to the dash. I had to admit, upon inspection, he was a good looking man, but I just wasn't attracted to him. _Thank God. Like I need to piss someone else off._ I turned back to the dash, my heart dropping further at the length of time it was taking Ironhide to answer.

Finally, there was a sigh.

"They die."

* * *

**Note** : Ok, I _never_ understood why Frenzy had blue eyes, if he was a Decepticon, so I went with red. Also, I know next to nothing about Soundwave's casseticons, so what I'm going with is basing the above mentioned bot off Frenzy, with a little background discussion with **greenleafprince** to help iron out some details.

**Written** : Jan 25, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	13. Sparkling

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note**: For those of you who've asked, Jazz makes an appearance next chappie! :)

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_"Can they not even leave the base for one day, without getting into a world of trouble?"_

_"The trouble wasn't major-"_

_"But a prelude to more. It means the Decepticons know where to look to find the femmes. They cannot go back to their homes."_

_"I sincerely doubt Isabella even _has_a home to return to, any longer. Ironhide saw to that when he detected a Decepticon signature in the same location to the femme."_

There was a long pause. _"Is she harmed?"_Internally, he was cursing Ironhide for reporting the incident to Optimus, rather than him, but he had to give the bot props. If she'd been hurt badly, undoubtedly Ironhide _would_have turned to him. Since he hadn't, Ratchet could only conclude any damage the femme had sustained was minor, and the mech simply didn't want to deal with the obvious displeasure the medic would openly display over their internal communications link.

Optimus' optics were turned towards the incoming boat, the unscheduled return worrying him greatly. _"A very minor wound to her arm that has already healed, thanks to internal repair systems."_

_"At least we can rest easier knowing the femmes' systems appear to be functioning well."_

The great Autobot leader paused, his optics remaining on the incoming boat, but now more out of hesitation. After a moment, he sighed. _"Except that he's also informed me Isabella-"_

_She prefers 'Bella'._ Ratchet thought idly, his own optics trained on the incoming vessel, knowing it carried old friends, and new team mates. _They have a lot of training to endure. I do not envy them the weight on their shoulders._

_"Has shown signs of discomfort and sluggish systems responses. He said she seemed...distracted, and questioned him about sparklings and newborn sparks."_ Slowly, Optimus forced his optics from the vessel and turned to one of his eldest and most trusted friends. _"Was she carrying when she left?"_

_"She'd barely been a Cybertronian for a week. She _and_her friend have been isolated to med bay, and not even made any real attempts to speak to the other bots, outside of Ironhide."_ A dry look was shot at the larger bot. _"And we both know how well _that_ turned out. I do admit to being concerned. She feels almost physical pain at the mere mention of the name 'Richard Wrenchit'-"_ Optics narrowed. _"I will get you back for that, by the way."_

A low laugh escaped Optimus. Low but intense, shaking his mighty frame with it's force.

Ratchet cracked a hint of a smile, before turning serious once again. "_She asked for him. She _asked_for Richard Wrenchit. She asked for me. I am...concerned as to her reasons why."_

_"You won't have long to wait to ask her."_Gesturing towards the docking boat with his head, Optimus began forward. _"Let us go see what has happened."_

**(Bella's POV)**

"One day. I couldn't have _one_freaking day!" Rika groaned as she walked towards the dock, choosing, like me, to remain in her human form. "Do you know what happened? Besides the Rumble-intervention, that is?"

"Yeah." I nodded at her, my eyes fixed on the dock. Seeing Ratchet and Optimus standing just out of the way, I sprang.

My systems were still acting oddly, which only attributed to my concern, but seeing the one bot who would tell me for certain what was going on, I felt hope swell within me, mixing with the pain of his relation to the man I'd cared so deeply for. I ran forward, dodging humans and dashing aside, before I triggered the transformation. Once again, systems responded slowly, and I felt...heavier, but my body shifted, and before long, I was hop-scotching over people again.

"Easy there." Optimus held up a hand as I very nearly skidded into him and his medic, catching me by the arms and steadying me.

I could only really stare at him. I'd seen him once before, but I still couldn't get over his _height_. "Damn! You're huge!" I looked up, having to crane my neck, considering I was shorter than Ratchet or Ironhide, who were both shorter than him. I really only came up to about mid chest. Seeing his look turn amused, I felt the heat flood me. "Sorry."

"It's quite alright." He chuckled slightly. "Are _you_ alright?" Now he sobered, his eyes scanning me.

Being reminded of the situation at hand, I shook my head and pulled away, before turning to Ratchet, whose eyes were locked on Ironhide's. There was a glare on his face that only made me hesitate a moment. Then I felt a nudge on my side, and turned to find Optimus giving me an encouraging look as he gently pushed me towards the yellow medic.

I held my hands over my chest, before turning back. "Ratchet?" _Will I ever get used to saying his name out loud?_When he turned towards me, I opened my mouth to tell him about the light. I'd fully intended to tell him about my cell phone, and the blast, and the light in my chest, but I paused. I could see Jolt next to Bumblebee -my inner fan-girl of the scout threatening to break free in a squeal and glomp the not-so-little guy.

"What's the matter?"

I felt a tingling run through me, like tiny little pin pricks, and then the air around us got tense. I looked over to find Ratchet staring with horribly wide eyes, his eyes so very bright, and the stare almost shocked. It hit me then, fanfics usually listed Ratchet as the scan-first-ask-questions-later type of person, and judging by his look, I could guess what had happened. "Was I right? Is it a sparkling?"

The words were out before I even realized what I'd said. Movement on the docks seemed to quiet to a minimum. Bots froze, and the humans stepped warily around their rigid forms. Ironhide's jaw dropped, Will scrambling for purchase in the bot's suddenly nerveless fingers, poking at them, trying to get his attention. Even Rika was looking at me oddly, like I'd suddenly sprouted a second head, or began speaking like Megatron.

"It... But _how_?!"

"I don't know. I just... I was bored. I picked up my phone, but then decided to just..._think_." It was odd explaining what was going through my head, and my actions that led to the little spark currently resting so innocently in my chest. "I put the cell phone on my chest, I'd been thinking about the little bot Sector Seven created from someone's cell phone, and then killed off, and then there was a sharp jolt of electricity in my chest."

"And what..the cell phone just _turned_ into a sparkling? Wait, like another little Rambo bot?!"

"Well, yes and no." I held up my hands, looking at them. "It turned...into a little glowing orb. At first, I kept running. I didn't know _what_was going on." It was like everyone faded, and I was only talking to Rika. "I was _so_ upset and scared, but it kept coming at me. Then it just..._stopped_. It just hovered in front of my chest, glowing brighter and dimmer, like it was a heartbeat or something. I just...reached out for it... It felt right, holding it in my hands." My eyes burned. "Is that wrong?"

She stared at me a moment, frowning. The look on her face spoke volumes. She didn't know. She didn't know what to make of it, or if it was wrong or not. Instead of answering, she shrugged, clearly unable to even encourage me or anything, out of her own confusion.

"No." Ratchet's voice was stern, bringing me back to the present, and I warmed, seeing everyone staring at me. His eyes were just as stern as his voice. "No, you did right. A sparkling is essentially harmless and helpless. How it followed you around, hovered on it's own, outside of your body is beyond me. I've never heard of anything like it."

"I have." Optimus' voice was soft. "The allspark. We believe it changed you, am I right? You wore the necklaces, and the shards seemed to disappear without a trace. What if they disappeared _into_ your body?" He tilted his head a little. "Perhaps your thoughts on the sparkling Sector Seven created unknowingly sent..." He trailed off, as if searching for the words.

"Wait, like we're part of the allspark, or something?" Rika asked in the background. "Dude, talk about cliché. I don't wanna be a Mary-sue!" The last part was hissed under her breath, and she stubbornly ignored the looks the bots gave her, shooting _them_ a look to drop it.

"No, there's isn't enough radiation in your bodies for that, but if you truly had a shard within you, you had the ability to create a new life."

I turned to Rika. "So we both have to ability to create life, and mine is a sparkling?" I saw the thoughtful look on her face, mixed with confusion and fear, before she shook her head.

Ratchet seemed to be lost in thought, but with a shake of his head, he focused back on us. "A longing? Like an unconscious wish for a sparkling?" His own head tilted, as he addressed Optimus' earlier question. "Did you feel bad for the other sparkling's demise? Did you wish it had survived?"

"No." I frowned. "Well, yeah, but... It was just a fictional character." I suddenly paused. "Or... It _was_. I wanted to hit Simmons for that." I looked up, my eyes widening. "Hey! I can! When he helps-" A hand was clasped over my mouth before I could finish that sentence and I suddenly realized what I'd been about to say. My already wide eyes widened even more, and I was filled with horror as all the bots seemed to stiffen up even more.

"Helps with...what?" Ironhide's eyes were narrowed. "Just what are you femmes hiding?"

My heart thrummed hotly in my chest. Suspicion filled the large black bot. It had been fading it seemed, with the appearance of the sparkling, but now it was back full force. What was worse was, it was now also echoed in the eyes of Lennox, and Jolt and Ratchet. In fact, the only bots regarding us with any kindness were Optimus and Bumblebee, but that didn't help because if Megatron showed the slightest hesitation in killing a human, I knew Optimus would afford him the same kindness.

I was suddenly the bad guy again, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. Even as I pulled Rika's hand from my mouth, my eyes kept burning. I stubbornly fought the tears, gazing at the bots, my mind struggling to figure out what to say that could fix this.

My chest tightened uncomfortably, and I rubbed at it, even as my breaths barely squeezed past the discomfort. "I..." I trailed off, feeling nervous as even the humans stopped milling about, stepping away from us, even as they regarded us with the same sudden hostility. "No, you don't understand-"

"Then _make_ us understand."

Rika growled and turned on Ironhide. "Can't you see this is upsetting her? Why don't you back off, before I make you eat my foot??"

"_Enough_." The word was quiet, but all the building commotion died at the sound. "Isabella-"

"Bella." I felt stupid even as the word passed my lips. I knew it was a term my friends called me by, and these bots have proven themselves to be anything but my friends. They might make sure I was physically well, but other than that, I was nothing more than a possible spy to them. I sighed, clenching my fist when a small pain went through my chest, my face contorting before I could stop myself.

"Alright. As Optimus said, that's _enough_. Rika and _Bella_ will be coming with me to the med bay. Questions can wait until _after _I've checked to make sure the sparkling is alright, and that Rika hasn't picked one of her own up-"

"I think I'd know if I turned something into a glowing orb, Wrenchie."

"My designation is Ratchet, I would appreciate it if you used it." The tone was a growl. "Now, no more arguments. Follow me."

Without a word, I trudged after Ratchet. I could hear Ironhide arguing that we should be kept in the brig, and froze when Rika suddenly stopped walking. Turning, I watched as she spun on Ironhide.

"Well jeez, you'd think a pregnant female is the biggest threat since Mega-douche." She snapped, catching their attention. "Ever consider that maybe, just _maybe_ we're trying to _protect_ all you?" With that, she turned back, staring at me. "What? We are, aren't we?" She shrugged and began walking again.

The rest of the walk back to the infirmary was silent. I didn't even have to be told to sit on the berth when we entered the room, my mind on the little Cybertronian baby growing inside me. It was when Ratchet faced me, with a rather guarded look, that I sighed, looking down. At least the burning sensation, threatening tears, had faded. Now I just felt...empty.

_Lost my humanity. Shunned by Cybertronians. Will I ever fit in anywhere?_

"Open your chest please." The tone was so distant and professional, I felt like any and all progress we'd made had disappeared, and I was once again faced with a stranger. "I'll need to have a look at the sparkling."

I reached up and opened my chest plates. He'd told us that we'd soon be able to do it with our minds, but I couldn't so... As he reached in and gently pulled the cover free, I frowned, seeing the bright white glow next to my own heart. "If you want, it's probably best to have one of the Arcee triplets take the sparkling." The pain that soared through me at the thought of him doing so, was a lot sharper than I expected, but I endured it. _Wait, can they even do that? Move a sparkling from one femme to another?_ I had to believe so, considering how advanced they were.

"And why would you suggest such a thing?"

"I'm a threat, remember?" I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice, even if I _had_ tried. "You wouldn't want it around such a bad influence, and at least you don't ever have to worry about me using the sparkling against you."

He reached into my spark chamber, but I didn't have the courage to look up at his face. I also couldn't watch as I was sure he was about to pull the sparkling from me, so I turned away, once again staring at the rather plain tiles on the floor. Instead of feeling him tug the sparkling, however, I felt a hot jolt that sent sharp electricity through me. Before I knew what I was doing, I was grabbing Ratchet's wrist and twisting away from him, moving on shaky legs.

"What the pit was that?!" I shuddered again as my heart hummed rapidly, my body really hot all of a sudden.

His eyes were bright, and he reached up to scratch at the side of his neck, almost sheepishly. "I'm afraid I got a little too close to your spark. I do apologize." He sighed. "From what I can tell, the sparkling is perfectly healthy, and it's a little femme, hence the white-blue coloring of the spark. A mech's is a darker, richer blue. I'll have to create a shell for her body." He frowned deeply. "Which will take a lot of time and effort to make sure it's ready in time."

"Wouldn't it just be easier..." I shuddered again. "To transplant the sparkling into someone who knows what they're doing?"

"Is that what you want?"

I paused. "What?"

"Do you want the sparkling out of you? I can understand your reactions in placing it within you could have either been an instinctual response, or you knew the only way it would survive, but do you _want_ the sparkling out of you?"

"Yeah, because I'm a cold hearted bitch like that." I hissed, my arms wrapping around my chest.

He raised an eyebrow. "Then stop suggesting it. I do not know if you are a threat, honestly. I'm uncertain how two earth-born femmes can 'protect' a group of ancient Cybertronians, no matter how well versed they are in our history-"

"Future."

I turned to Rika, who had her arms crossed over her chest, watching the entire exchange. I wasn't the only one, either. Ratchet spun to her so quickly, I'm surprised I didn't hear anything snap inside his neck. "What?"

"Future." This time it was me. "Past we know a little about. When we mention protecting you guys, we mention a huge battle coming in the _very _near future. Tell me something, Ratchet. Does any of the Autobots ever check out the satelites in space?" When he shook his head, I tilted mine. "Don't you think you _should_, considering Soundwave's ability to hack into communications?"

"He might not be there yet, though, so you'll wanna keep an eye out." Rika added, seeing where I was going.

"And let's not forget Ravage. Barricade's still out there, somewhere, but he wasn't a part of the final battle..." I tilted my head at Rika. "I hate suspense. Just where the frag _was_ that bot? He wasn't destroyed in Mission City, and he wouldn't take off like that... Ugh, anyways..." I shook my head before refocusing. "They're gonna be looking for your allspark shard." I straightened slowly as Ratchet took in what we were telling him. I knew we were both screwed, but a glance at Rika told me we both felt the same way.

If our lives outside the base were all but over, what better way to start a new life, than helping veritable alien heroes protect our world?

...That is, if they'd accept us.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 25, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	14. Welcome Back, Baby

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_**'What do we do with them?'**_

_**'Keep them in the med bay for the next 24 hours. We're preparing a hangar for their place of recharge, and they will be requested to remain there until I have had a chance to speak with them. Have they disclosed anything else?'**_

_**'Oh Primus! You have no idea! Apparently Soundwave has, or will be, making an appearance in earth's orbit in the next six months, and will hack into one of the satelites to overhear a conversation giving the location of the allspark shard and Megatron's rusting body. The femmes claim to be from a year in the future, and they claim to know of a great battle approaching us.'**_

_**'And what do you think?'**_

Looking down over the still form on the berth before him, he reached out, sighing as his fingers worked in the damaged areas, replacing broken tubing with new. Fixing the spinal strut, and repairing all energon lines he could reach. _**'I'm not a security officer. I cannot say. My **_**personal**_** opinion?'**_He paused, looking over his shoulder to the door that led to both femmes, who were currently under Jolt's watch in the main infirmary. He honestly didn't know _what_ to think. His head told him it was too suspicious for them to know what they did. Yet his spark... Looking into Bella's eyes as he spoke to her, he couldn't deny the feeling in his spark. _**'I do not believe they are a threat. At least, not purposely.'**_

_**'Purposely?'**_

Ratchet wiped the energon off his hands, looking down at the body below and wincing, knowing he'd done all he could. Turning to the next table over, he began working on the main parts of a shell, making the body small, as the spark didn't appear to be that big at all. In hindsight, he thought to get extra materials. _It's better to have extra shells, just in case._

_**'They know our base. They know about us, about our human allies. Bella carries a sparkling. If they truly know as much as they do, if the Decepticons get a hold of them, they can be tortured for the information.'**_He frowned deeply, his optics flashing as he fisted a tool for the shell. _**'We should have interrogated them earlier for their information.'**_

_**'They'd been through a lot. I believe it's in our best interest to act like allies, rather than aggressors.'**_There was a faint hint of reproach in Optimus' voice.

And the reproach was shot right back at him in Ratchet's. _**'Perhaps, but if they know about us, they'll know the plan for what it is.'**_

_**'They will also know we mean them no harm, Ratchet. They are innocents, as far as I can see. I do have questions as to their knowledge, but if they really **_**are**_** sent from another dimension, chosen by the allspark, I believe we should afford them a little trust. Status on the sparkling?'**_

He knew the change of topic for what it was. Despite what had happened, Optimus did not feel the least bit remorseful for failing to interrogate the femmes earlier. He felt he was in the right then, and still felt that way.

With another sigh, Ratchet returned to work, first starting with the most vital part of the shell, the spark chamber. _**'A little femme, and thriving from what I can tell. Despite her only recent acceptance of the sparkling, Bella has also shown signs of bonding, at least partially, with the sparkling within her.'**_He pursed his lips plates, playing back their earlier conversation for himself, before making a quick decision and sending a copy to Optimus.

Then, he returned his attention to the sparkling shell, knowing he should have more then enough time to finish it, but it would be tedious, difficult work, and he'd have to make sure all variables were covered. Zapping one of his fingers with a welder, he cursed slightly, turning optics on the silver form next to him.

_I wish Wheeljack were here. As disasterous as some of his experiments were, sparkling shells were something he had a talent with._

**(Bella's POV)**

Looking around the drab walls of the 'temporary quarters' we'd been stuck in, I sighed. I remained where I was, lying on the ground, as Ratchet had warned me my body might take a little while to adjust to the sparkling within it.

"You're really carring a baby bot." Rika's voice held quiet disbelief. "Why do I feel like we're living someone's fanfiction? I mean, this sort of thing just _doesn't_ happen. Ok, so I believe it's happening, it's all been too...weird not to, but now you're _pregnant?_ Your _phone_ got you _pregnant_? Damn, that must've been some radiation poisoning." She shook her head a little from where she sat, curled up, in a corner.

"Don't forget about you." I looked over at her. "You probably have the same ability, and you haven't used it yet. If you could chose what to use it on, what would you do?"

"Not a sparkling." She grunted, before wincing at what I'm sure was a pretty sour look on my part. "I just mean, who knows what they're like? It-_She_'s gonna change your life forever, and neither of us even know where to begin taking care of her." She looked distant. "Do you think the shard in my body has the same effect as the one Sam has, and the one the Autobots have?"

"What're you thinking?"

"Well... I wanted to tell them before to just use one on Jazz, but we don't even know if it'll work. Then there's the fact that, we'd have to let slip Sam had one-"

"We're gonna have to tell them that, anyways, or we risk him dying." I put in with a frown. "And Lord knows what else, after it. Although, if we interfere, it might stop Sam and Mikeala from admitting their love for each other. Or the Decepticons might learn of just _what_ we know, and come after us. We'd be hunted."

"Yeah. Join the Decepticons, be treated like crap all the time, and die-"

"As opposed to...what?" I looked around pointedly. "The royal treatment we're being given now?"

Suddenly, she shifted. "Yeah well, at least if I asked nice enough, I'm sure someone would take me to a throne, and I sure as hell could use one right about now. Remember my comment about Cybertronian pee, before?" When I nodded with a face, she grimaced. "Well, if the burning in my gut is anything to go by, they apparently do."

"Nice to know." There was a sound at the door, and I looked over towards it, just as it began to open. Seeing familiar legs on the other end, I raised an eyebrow, even as Optimus Prime himself ducked underneath. "Here to stick cuffs on us? Maybe decided to throw us in the ocean?" I shook my head and lay back again, mentally cursing myself for opening my mouth. _Give them ideas, won't you?_

"No." The tone sounded odd, before there was a sigh. "I am here to ask you what you know about us."

"A little late, don't ya think? Shouldn't interrogations be done in, like, the first 24 hours of capture?" I kept my hands relaxed over my chest, not bothering to look at him. "Though I'm not complaining about being set free, even if it only lasted a couple of hours. Damn Rumble."

"Do you know what he was after?"

"If I did, I probably would have told you the _first_ time I was asked." Now I did glance over, my eyes narrowing. "As for what we know, as we've told Ratchet, it depends on the topic. Pick a topic and we'll tell you what we know about it."

He seemed to hesitate a moment, before nodding. "You mentioned an upcoming battle, I believe in...Egypt?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you've noticed Decepticon activity increasing." If I hadn't been watching his face to carefully, I probably would have missed the minute twitch of one of his eyes, even as Rika spoke. "They're looking for this big-ass weapon that can fry our sun in minutes and harvest energon from it." His eyes brightened.

"When will this happen?"

"We don't want it to." This time it was me who answered, and he turned his full attention on me. Slowly, I sat up, my neck hurting a little from having to crane it way back to see him. Then, I blinked, as he crouched down next to me, his eyes surprisingly gentle. "Uh... Well..." I frowned. "If it happens, not only will your secret be out to the entire world, but Sam and his family and Mikeala will all be put in the middle of a huge battle once again."_ And you'll both die._

He frowned deeper. "What can we do to stop it?"

"That's the hard part. We know what'll happen if we _don't_ stop it, but we're not entirely sure _what_ the key factors are in the war. The machine is one, but it's simple enough to tell you where it is so you can blow it up. The only problem is, if Soundwave's hacked into one of the satelites in space-"

"That was _so_ wrong."

I bit my lip as I watched her shudder out of the corner of my eyes. Then I focused once again on the Autobot leader. "Look, the reason we're not spilling our guts is... Well, some things are really difficult to talk about, _especially_ since you're all real." My mind ran over his death, from the movie, and I turned to see Rika's eyes dark. She caught my eye, before looking away, and I turned back to him.

"Other things we're worried might only make the whole issue worse."

He was quiet a long moment, his eyes fixed on me intently. They'd flash over to Rika every now and then, and then he sighed. "Well, I can tell you are sincere in what you are saying, and I can see your perspective, but we do need to know what to do to stop the battle from taking place."

"Sam has a shard of the allspark."

I nearly jumped at the blurt that came from Rika, turning to see her eyes wide. "I dunno what telling you this will do, but... If he touches it, he'll be given all kinds of Cybertronian knowledge, and the Decepticons will know immediately that he has it. They'll be on his ass about it."

"Like they're not already on his ass, but still." I shook my head. "Soundwave will use the compromised satelite to hack into even the most secure communications, and through an interview with General Morshower over camera, and Inspector Galloway's interrupions, they'll learn the location of _your_ allspark shard, sending Ravage and another mini-con after it."

"And they'll use it to bring back Megatron. Funny how they thought to do that, and you never thought to use your shard to...bring..." Rika's eyes went wide. "Oh slag." She groaned and shook her head, muttering about keeping her mouth shut. "Never mind."

Almost as if I could read her mind, I knew what she was thinking of. Her mind had run to a certain silver Solstice who'd been taken out of battle. She'd once again almost let slip about reviving him with the shard, although now that I thought about it, would that really be such a bad idea? She could save her own shard, and she'd told about the one Sam had, so now they had a spare, so to speak. "Ri?"

"What is it?" Optimus' eyes were dim.

"Who're you talking to?" I asked, seeing the silent, pleading look she sent me and recognizing it for what it was. This was something she didn't want to discuss in front of him, and I'd go along with it for now.

When he shot me a look, I sent him my own silent plea, and he shook his head. "I was informing Bumblebee of the possibility of Sam's possession of a shard, and asking him to scan the house for it. Covertly, of course. I was also checking in with a few of our human allies to see if they'd gotten a look at the satelites surrounding earth, for a Decepticon-"

"Posing as a satelite." Rika shrugged a little, her eyes distant.

His eyes remained dark with confusion and wariness, but he nodded a little. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

I thought for a moment, looking for information I could give, that couldn't possibly backfire on me. _As long as the shards aren't lost to the Decepticons, they can't bring Megatron back. If Sam's not infected, they have no real reason to go after him, other than boredom. And as long as they don't find out the location of the key..._ "Oh!" I snapped my fingers, before staring at them a moment, still not used to all the changes. Shaking my head, I once again focused on the red and blue bot in front of me. "The weapon won't work without a key, and the information in Sam's head would have been the key to, uh...find the key."

"Though we know where it is without that knowledge."

I shot Rika a dirty look, and her eyes widened in horror as she realized what she'd just let slip. Shaking my head, I sighed. "Ok, so we do, but we're_ not_ telling anyone." I shot Optimus an equally as dirty look when he opened his mouth, the expression on his face once of protest. "Listen, we _did_ just say Soundwave would be hacking into world communications soon, if he hasn't already, right?" When he nodded, I raised an eyebrow. "If you tell _anyone_ about it, the Decepticons will be after us even more than they already might be. Thanks but no thanks."

He seemed to be lost in thought another moment, though this time his eyes didn't dim. Finally, he stood and stepped back. "I would like to trust you, but you must understand your possession of such knowledge is quite unsettling. I must think what is best for my troops." He almost seemed reluctant to speak, and I realized that, at best, we'd be stuck here for a while. At worst, we'd either be kicked out or killed.

"It's no big deal." I slowly stood, my voice harsher than I'd intended. "After all, we're just trying to save your life. Save _Sam's_ life, but hey-" I shrugged. "-do what you want. If you don't feel safe with us here, kick us out. We'll find..." I hesitated a moment. "Something to do, somewhere to stay." I frowned a little, trying to figure out what size of place we'd need. _Well we can transform human, so not too big, but with a huge garage or something on the property. Also, we'll have to move a lot._

Rika semed to be following my train of thought and got up as well. "That's not gonna be easy, Bells. We're freaks." I'd been watching the troubled look that crossed Optimus' face at my words, as it morphed into a look of mild insult. She seemed to see that too. "I'm not calling you guys freaks. Think about it, you were _born_-or..._created_ or whatever, as Cybertronians. You're thousands, if not millions of years old. We? We were _born_ human. We have adult bodies, but know as much as one of your sparklings."

"We can't live as humans. We don't eat, can't be hurt as easily, don't age as fast." I sighed, shaking my head. "We don't belong in that world anymore." My heart clenched as I said the words, even as a strange numbness filled my being. "But we don't belong in yours either. We'd be all but useless in your war, and know nothing about your race. We're freaks. We don't belong anywhere." The burning was back in my eyes, but my eyes were glued to the ground.

"You may stay with us if you like." His voice was soft. "I never even thought about having you leave. I simply meant, that-"

"You _should_ have us leave." Now I looked up, trying to blink back the burning in my eyes. "You said so yourself, you have to think about your troops and they don't trust us. Ask Will or Ironhide, they kept us below deck on both trips. Let us leave, and we'll never bother you again. We've told you the biggest things we could, that should stop the battle, if you keep an eye out."

He was frowning. "No. You will remain here. My troops are suspicious of you, granted, and I am not certain of your purpose here myself, but I will not allow two helpless femmes, new to our world, to wander aimlessly, with no home and no place to go to for help. _Especially_ not an expectant femme." His eyes locked on my chest as his voice grew firmer. "You may believe you are freaks, but _I_ believe you were sent to us for a reason." He stepped back. "I must go inform my troops of the information you have given, but you do need to remain here for the time being."

"Can I go to the med bay?" Rika spoke up, not meeting his eyes. "There's something I need to talk to Ratchet about." Almost hesitantly, she glanced my way. "And I could use my best friend at my side." The last was spoken almost hopefully.

I nodded immediately. "Sure." Then I turned to Optimus.

Once again he seemed hesitant, unsure. He seemed to mull over her decision a long moment, before his eyes went dim. It only lasted a second, but felt like forever, and he was back with us, nodding. "I've sent your request to Ratchet and he approves. Come. I will take you there."

I knew that it wasn't an act of courtesy. We'd need an escort going anywhere, for a while.

With a small nod, I sighed. I gestured for him to lead the way, before following him and Rika to the med bay. It was a quick walk, and I firmly kept my eyes glued to the ground, or Optimus' back, as he led us. I refused to look where I heard Ironhide grumbling, and I refused to look up at the sounds of blasters a little distance away. Once we were inside, Optimus left us with a nod, and I turned to Rika.

"He's still here, isn't he?"

Ratchet frowned at the question so obviously addressed to him. Leaning against the wall, he folded his arms over his chest. "Optimus left. He's currently on his way out of the hangar to go to the docks, where Jolt is returning from a mission."

"Not Optimus." She bit her lip a moment. "Jazz." His eyes brightened, and she shook her head. "No. I know he's...dead, offline, but his body... Is it here? I just...wanted to see him."

Suddenly, it all clicked. I knew what she wanted to do, and I turned to Ratchet. "It couldn't hurt. He's dead, it's not like there's anything we can do to hurt him, or use him against you or anything." I added in, feeling it as Rika very slightly leaned against me.

There was a moment of hesitation, before Ratchet sighed, gesturing to the door next to him. "Do not touch anything."

_Nope. Nothing at all. Some_one_ maybe..._ I nodded, following Rika as she walked briskly across the room. I entered it behind her and stopped cold, even as the door swung closed with a hiss behind me. _Jazz..._ My heart burned seeing his lifeless form. _One of the best bots out there, and Bay killed him off. Way to go dumbaft!_ I thought darkly as Rika walked over.

Then my eyes drifted over to a workbench across the room, and almost as if I was on autopilot, I found myself walking over. _Is that...?_ It was so tiny! It barely resembled anything Cybertronian, but was silver in color. From what I could tell, it looked like the basic shape for a sparkling shell. At least, that was my guess. It looked a little like my protoform had, only without all the tubing and wires. It also had no head or face, but inside, I could clearly make out the spark chamber.

One hand came up over my chest, as I realized the little spark growing inside of me would be going in there. My other hand drifted up, barely ghosting over the still, cold frame on the table. Then I stepped back, almost afraid the next to intangible touch might have damaged the shell.

And I wasn't a moment too soon, either.

Hearing a yell, I turned to find Rika leaning over Jazz. I watched as she glowed brightly, and gasped loudly, before falling down on her ass next to Jazz's body. And speaking of his body, it began to convulse on the table, lightning wracking over it, even as the door to the room shot open.

"What the slag?! I thought I told-" The yell was cut off as Jazz, with a loud gasp, shot into a sitting position. The black visor blocking his eyes shot up, revealing the gorgeous, bright blue they'd always been.

For a long moment, the room was left in silence. Ratchet stared, open mouthed, at Jazz, as Rika gaped up at him like a fish. Me, for my own part, I was surprised it worked, but that was about it. I watched as Jazz looked around, first taking in Ratchet, then turning to me, glancing beyond me, his eyes widening, and then down to the ground as a tiny squeak escaped Rika.

"Whoa." He slowly and carefully hopped down, before bending down to help Rika up. "Someone wanna tell meh wha' happen'?" He looked from Ratchet, to me, to Rika, once again. "'Ey there lil lady." And of course, he cracked one of his infamous grins.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 26, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	15. Runaways

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_"Earth-born femmes?" _Jazz's optics were wide as he stood between the other four main team members. Jolt was watching the hangar where the femmes were, and the Arcee triplets were running reconnaissance over Sam's place, after Bumblebee's scans had indeed turned up an allspark shard, and they located it on his jersey_. "Wait, _shards_?! Tha 'spark shattered?!"_

_"No, it disintegrated. That's part of the reason I'm so confused." _Optimus' optics trained on Ironhide, almost sensing his weapons specialist was about to open mouth and insert his foot into it. _"I can see Sam having a shard, though I am surprised we didn't pick up the radiation before. He was the one holding the cube as he shoved it into Megatron's chest. The other shard we have was retrieved from the remains of the spark, and was thought to be all that was left."_

Ratchet nodded. _"It's entirely possible, with the limitless power of the allspark, that shards may have appeared in another dimension, and may have wielded enough power to bring them here and change them."_

_"But _why_?" _Ironhide's look was dark. _"Why pick two earth organics and change them into Cybertronians?"_

_"There is a reason."_ Optimus' tone brooked no argument, even as he turned to Jazz. _"How are you feeling?"_

_"Like I was hit by a semi, no offence."_ Jazz smirked a little. _"Though tha one lil femme was kinda cute."_ Then he frowned. _"So...let meh get this straigh'. Two squishy femmes get dragged from their worl' an' inta ours, an' they know things they shouldn't. We're treatin' them like prisonas, even wit' one 'xpecting?"_ His frown deepened a little. _"Tha's not right."_

_"I do agree. Unfortunately-"_ Optimus' optics cut to Ironhide, who refused to meet his leader's gaze, and stubbornly watched the humans further away. _"Some of us feel they are a threat. Not just Cybertronian, either. Until their information has been proven, Secretary Keller has asked we keep them under supervision, just to be safe. The humans are not at all comfortable with the knowledge the femmes hold."_

_"They aren't the only ones, either." _Ratchet intoned with a shake of his head.

_**'I feel sympathy towards them.'**_ Bumblebee finally spoke up, using the internal communications system because his voice was still not one hundred percent. _**'We've all heard their conversations. It's as if they've given up hope. They believe they will never be accepted. Never have a home. They've done nothing to hurt us-"**_ He shot a look at Ironhide, who dared to scoff. _**'That wasn't deserved, anyways.'**_

_"I hardly think being slapped and punched in the face was deserved."_ Ratchet intoned darkly, before shaking his head. _"However, I do agree to feeling sympathy. The femmes have been through more than anybot or any human should ever experience. Us treating them like prisoners is not going to help things, I fear."_

_"Agreed, but once again, to borrow a human turn-of-phrase, 'Our hands are tied'. Until any of their information proves fruitful-_"

_**'But don't you see? It has!'**_ Frowning deeply, Bumblebee stared them all down. Well, ok, he stared the three larger bots down. Jazz was staring at Ratchet and Ironhide with a look that stated, he knew there was a story there, and he _was_ going to find out what. _**'They told us of the allspark shard Sam had!'**_

_"Which may only have been a ploy to get it out of a tiny human home unnoticed."_

_**'They can turn human-sized.'**_

Optimus actually paused, realizing Bumblebee was right. A small, thoughtful frown marred his expression. _"It still might not be enough to get the humans to agree, but I can ask."_

_"The sooner, the better. I don't want those femmes stressing themselves anymore than necessary. Rika expended quite a bit of her strength to revive Jazz, and Bella needs to rest with the sparkling. Speaking of which, it's almost time for me to check up on them."_ Ratchet bowed his head to Optimus as he stepped back, before he fixed a rather stern look on Jazz. _"I will also need you to come to med bay later. I want to make sure all the damage has been healed, and I still require your help with the sparkling shell."_

With a quiet groan, Jazz nodded. Then he smirked. _"Sure thin' doc-bot. Lookin' forward ta hearin' about tha' punch."_

**(Bella's POV)**

"We should leave." I turned to look at Rika, who was staring at a small, human-sized window.

"What?"

She turned back to me, her eyes so sad. "I said we should leave. They don't want us here, and I don't wanna stick around where I'm not wanted. I mean, Ironhide glares at us, Ratchet only comes to see us for checkups, and that's it. I'm bored of sitting on my ever enlarging ass, waiting for _something_ to happen!"

I frowned, staring back. I admitted I felt the same, but I had so many... My frown deepened. _They're keeping us here for reasons _other_ than wanting us around._ I sighed. "You brought Jazz back."

"And when he learns about us, he'll probably hate us, too."

I looked into her eyes. I mean, I _really_ looked, and I saw the pain there. "Now you know what I feel around Ratchet's holoform." Well, at least to a point. I no longer cringed every time seeing his face, or saying his name, and the pain wasn't _so_ bad, but it wasn't good, either. "How're we supposed to leave? Just up and walk out the door?"

"We sneak. With our newer senses, we can get away easier, I think."

"And if they catch us?"

"I'll kick Ironhide in the bolts, and we run like hell."

I couldn't help but laugh at her rather deadpanned statements and explanation. I knew she was serious, and the idea of running away scarred me, but I was only growing more and more depressed in this room. Sure they let us out, but we weren't allowed to wander around in our human forms. We weren't allowed to speak to the other bots. We weren't allowed to leave the island... "Ok."

"Wow, you gave in fast."

I shrugged. "I'm easy like that." I smirked at her horrified expression, my heart soaring with the old familiarity of our banter.

"I know you're easy, but still..." She smirked back. "Really? You wanna leave?"

"Don't you?"

We both held a very long staring contest. We kept our eyes locked on each other, like if one of us turned away, we were backing out. Then, we both smirked bigger and nodded, knowing we'd made up our mind. As crazy as it might seem, we were gonna try to escape.

"Escape from Alcatraz island?"

"Or Guantanamo bay. Whichever comes first." I walked over to the window, where I saw a screwdriver. I was about to ask where it came from, then remembered that Rika had a talent for picking things up without anyone noticing, so I shrugged it off. I watched as she unscrewed the screws in the window, before pulling one pane of glass gently into the hanger. "I feel like a double agent." I whispered with a wince.

She smirked. "What's next? Lipstick that doubles as a deadly lazer? May I'll pull a Felicity Shagwell, and hop in front of one of the bots, and flash my spark chamber at them." I giggled when she paused, a rather disgusted look crossing her face. "What? They mate via them, so they probably think they're sexy, to some point." I shrugged a little, as I imagined it.

I could see myself running up to Ratchet -Ironhide not only had a mate, but he just plain scared me- and pulling my chest plates apart. _'What do you think of that piece of art?_ His eyes would go wide, and his stare blank. Then his hands would raise and he'd step forward, like a zombie. _'Mommy!'_ The image made me slap a hand over my mouth, to muffle the sudden laughter. Rika shot me an odd look, but I waved her off, and she returned to her work, pulling the second pane free.

Once the window was empty of glass, we both slipped through, and crouched behind large packing boxes.

"I feel like I'm in one of those games where you're abducted, and need to run for your life, but everyone's out to get you. Like... I dunno, Far Cry?" I pointed to the crates. "We even have things to duck behind and dodge around."

Once gain Rika shot me an odd look. "Well, with your fat ass, we'll be caught in no time. Especially with all that talking, so shut up and follow me." She smirked when I slapped her arm. "I call abuse!" Of course she kept her voice down about it.

"Yeah, animal abuse." I snapped our favorite lines back at her, before we took off to a large pile of boxes and crates and barrels. "C'mon, heading to that boat." She gestured with her head over to where a large ship was being loaded with stuff. We took off, keeping eyes and ears out for any sign of robots, or being spotted by humans. We straightened up and walked past a couple of workers, who gave us confused looks, but then returned to their work.

"Obviously, they don't know about us." Rika murmured under her breath, before we ducked behind some boxes. "Come on." She pried the lid off one with a couple of holes. Grabbing blankets and cases of water, we lugged them to an empty flat bed truck, and stuck them on it, before covering them with one of the blankets, and sneaking back. Then we crawled into the crate.

"Hope you know what you're doing." I grumbled, squishing down next to her, with my knees at my chest, and my hands around them, even as she crouched low, dragging the lid down over us. I felt a heat in my chest and rubbed at it slightly, before settling back.

"That makes two of us."

Her words and expression unnerved me, but I kept it to myself, knowing there was no real way to get away otherwise. We'd have to wait until we got to where ever we were going, though that seemed pretty self explanitory. I recalled Ironhide telling me there was only one dock with clearance for this ship and it's 'passengers'. We quieted down and settled back, only exchanging looks once in a while with the darkness of the crate.

Then it began to move. There was a muffled grunt, and what looked like fingers slipped into the holes, lifting the crates. I almost groaned, slapping a hand over my mouth last minute to keep from doing so. I was so certain we'd been caught. Even as the crate was set down, I was battling with myself not to lift the lid and climb out.

"That's it. You can go ahead." The voice of Ironhide hit my ears, and I blinked in shock as the crate almost seemed to wobble a tiny bit.

Rika and I both stayed deathly silent, not daring to speak. My heart was almost in my throat, causing my chest to be tight. I was so terrified one wrong move would give us away. Yet, as the minutes passed, we both found ourselves relaxing. Before long, I was smiling, knowing that we had to be on the ship. Still, we remained cramped down, hoping and praying the ride wouldn't be too long.

**(Later, Normal POV)**

As the ship arrived, the two sleeping stow aways woke with a start. Feeling the shaking of the vessel, they peeked through the holes in the box. Then they pushed the lid off and scrambled out of it, before quickly hopping across crate tops and shimmying down ropes to get to the dock. Then they ducked behind different piles of cargo until they were a safe distance away.

At one point, Rika looked back, and her eyes widened. "Oh pit!"

Turning to see what caught her friend's attention, Bella also cursed, seeing the familiar form of a silver Pontiac Solstice pointing in their direction. No one was behind the wheel, but that didn't fool her for a second. She could _feel_ his gaze on them.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" Rika edged a step back, towards a narrow alley. "Maybe he didn't see us?" Her face was pale, her eyes wide, as she gazed at the disguised Autobot. "Maybe we should run now?"

"Oh we should definitely run now." I spun, my heart in my throat as we ran. _He's gonna report us. He's gonna report us. He's gonna report us._ I dodged people walking back and forth, only glancing back once to see Rika hot on my ass. The Solstice was driving as fast as it dared, with all the humans around. I cursed the fact that Ratchet had both Rika and I transform for him, so he knew what we looked like in human form too. Then I cursed the fact that we both _let_ him.

We made it to the alley with time to spare, but I had to stop at the entrance, just inside. I doubled over, clutching at my chest, as a hot, burning sensation ran up it, stealing my breath and causing my vision to blur.

"Bella?!"

"'Ey! What'cha girlies doin'?!"

"Leaving! It's not like we're wanted there! Oh wait, we have valuable information, of course we're wanted there!" Rika snapped, panting a little as she tugged on my arm. "Bella?" Her grip tightened. "Just stay away!"

I couldn't even look up, the pain was so bad. I took a deep breath and held it a moment, before breathing out slowly, and then in deeply again. The deep breathing helped calm me, which in turn helped the pain fade. "Ow! That hurt." I clutched at my chest as I slowly stood. Then I did a double take at the man standing, with wide blue eyes, in front of the Solstice. "Ok, wasn't expecting that."

"Me either, but _me-ow_!" Rika growled a little, before her eyes widened and she blushed. Even as the man laughed, a deep, smooth, rich laugh, she looked away and began whistling mock innocently.

Instead of the face matching the voice, we got a total turn around. He was average height, with wavy blonde hair that fell to the tops of his ears. His skin was pale, with bright blue eyes, and incredibly full lips. He also wore a silver zip up jacket over blue jeans and a dark grey top. Sunglasses hung off the collar of his shirt. Jazz, and yet, not the Jazz we'd expected.

"Right back at'cha, lil lady, but ya gotta come wit' me back ta tha base."

"I'll 'come' with you anywhere you want, just not there."

I blushed and smacked Rika in the arm, even as Jazz's expression turned downright confused. He seemed to look distant for a long moment, and in that time, I managed to back Rika and myself up quite a few feet, before he came back to us, a brief flash of a smirk playing across his features.

"Nice." Then he turned serious. "But I ain't jokin'. It's dangerous here."

"It's _so_ much better back there, locked up in the same room on a daily basis." I snapped, stepping back even further.

"We're not going back. We're not gonna be treated like lab rats, prisoners, or anything like that." Rika added, her hand slipping around my arm and tugging a little harder. "C'mon Bells, let's get lost."

I watched as Jazz frowned a very long moment, looking for all the world like he was debating himself about something. Or maybe he was ratting us out to the others, but I didn't dare wait. Once his look turned distant, I turned and began running once again, clearing the other side of the alley and dashing down the street with Rika. Vaguely, I heard Jazz calling out to us, but we didn't even slow.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 26, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	16. Hiding Out

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note**: Warning! This story has random comments! And for those of you who don't know what it is, youtube 'Dick in a Box', and viewer discretion is advised! ROFL!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_**'So tell meh Ratch-man, wha' would ya do if ya found out tha femmes disobeyed ya?'**_

The question caught Ratchet off guard. He'd been putting the finishing touches on the spark chamber, and the important energon lines leading from it and through the body, of the sparkling shell he'd been working on. _It's been far too long._ He'd have been a horrible liar, if he tried to deny the hope swelling in his spark. Despite seeing so much death and carnage, new life always helped to bring his hopes up, for their future.

Setting down a tool he'd been using on the sparkling shell, he frowned and stepped away from the table. _Disobeyed me? I haven't given them any rules, but to not go anywhere without an escort._ His optics narrowed as a dark feeling rolled through him, and he turned, walking out of the room. _**'What makes you think they've disobeyed me? You are not even on base at the moment.'**_

In fact, Jazz had gone to re-familiarize himself with Tranquility Nevada and the surrounding spaces. Considering the lull between battles, and the fact that the Arcee triplets would be nearby, Optimus saw no reason to send Ironhide and Bumblebee. Instead, the leader of the Autobots was currently in a meeting with said bots, as well as Jolt, about a mission to Egypt.

Which he didn't understand, since the femmes had not mentioned _what_ specifically they were looking for. Only that it was a weapon.

_**'So? I still see thin's. Like two femmes crawlin' outta a ship at port, mebe?'**_ The tone was so smug, Ratchet's optics flashed, even if the saboteur couldn't see him. _**'An' that 'Bella' femme seemed kinda in pain.'**_

Suddenly, all his senses were on high alert. Ratchet growled lowly, ignoring the way it echoed eerily around the room. His chest tightened with emotion, which he shoved back angrily. _She _left_?! Doesn't she understand the danger they're in?!?_ Then his medic senses kicked in, and he was grabbing tools, rushing from the med bay, with only a second long glance back towards the door that led to the unfinished shell. _Won't do her any good, it's not far enough along._

_**'When?! How bad was it? Are they with you now?! Can you get them on the return ship??'**_ Dashing down the hall, Ratchet made his way briskly across the runway, his target? The large hangar across the base.

_**'She was with Rika. Seemed ta be ok afta a moment. Took off a second ago. Should I go afta them?'**_

The next growl to escape the medic sent all nearby humans scampering for cover. _**'Yes you should fragging go after them!! If she loses that sparkling-'**_

_**'I won't let that happen, Ratch.'**_ For once, the saboteur's tone had gone deadly serious. There wasn't even the slightest inkling of amusement across the link. _**'I'll folla them, make sure they're safe.'**_

_**'Good. I'm reporting to Optimus now. Keep me informed. Ratchet out.'**_Blunt and to the point, Ratchet almost ripped the hangar door right off it's revolving hinge as he broke into the room, interrupting a rather heated argument with Ironhide and Optimus. Seeing their wide optics, he mentally cursed the fact that Ironhide was going to enjoy hearing all about this. _"We have an issue."_

**(Bella's POV)**

"Aren't you glad we saved up some money?" Rika reclined back on the double bed, after adjusting her black jeans shorts and yellow t-shirt. She began brushing out her hair out with her fingers, hissing whenever she hit a knot. "Too bad being giant alien robots doesn't come with all the perks."

"Probably does, we just dunno how to work them." I shrugged a little on the other bed, before returning to the ceiling.

"What's up with you? I expected you to be happier, what with us managing to get away from the bots and all."

"Same could be said about you." I looked over, and frowned. "Except you miss Jazz don't you?" When she opened her mouth, I smiled sympathetically. "I know, because I feel the same way about, strangely enough, Ratchet." _Except his holoform reminds me of Richard._

"You always _did_ like him."

"Yeah, but I always thought he was fictional, too. Now that he's real, it just...throws me. Now I dunno how to feel, really. I mean, I liked Richard. A lot. Now I'm beginning to wonder if it wasn't more because he reminded me of a more innocent, upbeat Ratchet." I winced. "That didn't come out right at all."

"I don't see how you can be so fixated on him. I mean, he gets like two lines a movie, and is usually seen as a total jackass. Not to mention, he was one of the bots who locked us up without so much as consideration for our feelings." She must've seen my wince, because she sighed. "Sorry."

"No, no." Sitting up, I shook my head. "You're right. He sees us just as much of a threat as everyone else. You know, we should've seen this coming. I guess.... Well, I don't know what I expected, but I guess I thought they'd all be nicer, more understanding of our problems."

"Ironhide's a hard ass. Hence the name. _Him _we should'a known was gonna be an ass."

I smiled a little, staring down at my bare legs and my wiggling toes. Since running, we'd stopped by Rika's place, where she got her things. Then we went to the bank, where I claimed my card lost. After all, I couldn't go back to my apartment, with homicidal robots knowing where I lived. I got a new card, and used it at a nearby store to buy clothing, and toiletries, though other than brushing hair and teeth, where wasn't a whole lot of functional items to use.

Once I was done, I gave Rika the card, told her the pin, and had her pick up her own things. And don't get me wrong, I knew we were being followed by Jazz. It's just, he appeared to be the _only_one following us, and he didn't make a scene about us going back with him, so we let him be. For now at least. Once Rika was done her shopping, I broke up the card and tossed it. Who knew if we'd use it again, and we didn't need a computer trail leading after us, for the bots to trace. So, we got rid of it.

Well, after getting a little cash from an ATM. Then we got a hotel room, and here we were, talking about the bots we liked.

"Doesn't it bother you that Jazz is out there, probably spying on us?"

Rika looked towards the covered window and sighed before getting up. She almost stalked over and peeked out. "It bothers me because it's only a matter of time before they come back for us, and I'm not looking forward to being locked up again. And yeah, he's out there, waving and smiling at us too, the bold fuck. Come in here and lets see if you're still smiling." She pulled back, the shadow of her hand flipping him off through the curtain, before she retracted it from the window.

"Well if there's anything Jazz is not, it's dull." I tilted my head a little. Sighing, I stared at the blank television screen. _I can understand their fears, but why can't they give us the benefit of the doubt? Granted, kicking Ironhide in the groin and punching Ratchet probably didn't help-_ I winced at the memory of him holding his face. His face, framed by yellow, with that thick handlebar mustache.

The room was silent. Each of us lost in our own thoughts, probably not too far from each other.

"Dick in a box!"

I blinked. Then I blinked again. Slowly turning towards Rika, I watched her fall over giggling, yelping as she slid off the edge of the bed, until she was laying on her shoulders, her feet flailing in the air with her laughter. Then _I_ lost it. Giggling hysterically, I rolled over and out of the bed, stumbling to her side. "Wow! Random!" I reached down, clasping one of her hands and then tugging.

Only to fall on my ass from the force of my laughter. "Ow!" I rubbed at my butt, hoping to all that was holy I didn't bruise anything. The last thing I needed was Ratchet scanning my ass, and then telling me to turn around and- Ok yeah, that did it. I was on my side, curled up into a tight little ball of giggles. _Ass-scan._Tears were streaming down my face from the force of my laughter, and even Rika was no better, having finally slid sideways so she was lying on her side, her face red.

"Oh Primus, it's been too long since I laughed like that!"

"You didn't hurt the little one, did you? God, that's still such a hard thought to get used to. You're actually _pregnant_. With a little itty bitty spark." Rika's eyes were wide, as she rolled onto her stomach and looked at me. "Can... Can I see it?"

I nodded, sitting up and crossing my legs. I was still panting, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks from the force of the laughter, but I slowly parted my chest plates, before gently coaxing open the protective cover over my spark. "It's still hard for me, too." I admitted, looking down, and craning my neck so I could see the spark. "It looks like it's gotten bigger. I shoulda asked Ratchet how long Cybertronian pregnancies last."

"Huh, it's actually kinda...cute." Rika leaned in a little, her green eyes wide. "Freaky, but cute."

"I said the same thing."

"You're gonna need a name."

Rolling my eyes, I slowly let the plates slide back into place. "Yeah, because 'Hey you' sounds so attractive. I don't even know Cybertronian names." I sighed. "I suppose I could borrow a name from one of the existing characters, but the last thing we need is for Elita, or Moonracer or one of them to appear and question why there's a sparkling named after them." I got a mental image of Elita chasing Optimus Prime around with a flag pole in her hand, threatening to shove it up his non-existent aft, and clamped down on my lip to keep from busting up into fresh giggles.

"Well, there's all kinds of car names out there. What about Bumblebee? That's a cute name."

"For a mech, and it's already taken."

"Hm..."

"Why don't we wait until she's born, _then_ name her. At least then we'll know what she looks like, and can name her accordingly. I really don't like the idea of naming her Ladybug, only to have her coming out all praying mantis-like."

"Ok, that's actually a good idea. So...what're we gonna do? We have enough to stay a few days, but they'll be looking for us. Not to mention, we already have a shadow. Should we...get our things together and leave town?"

"Where will we go?" The sudden thought hit me and I flopped back sideways on the floor. "Where will we go? We have nowhere to go. I mean, I don't even have a home anymore, after Rumble and Ironhide! We don't have the money to buy a house, stories to get on disability or anything." I groaned and just lay there, suddenly loosing all the will to even move. "We can't win. We have _nowhere_ to go but back to the base, and they'll only treat us like prisoners there."

"Think it's safe to say our lives suck at the moment?"

"I think it's safe to say our lives do a hell of a lot more than suck."

"So I guess I might as well see if Jazz has called reinforcements, huh?" Her tone was as resigned as I felt, even as Rika heaved herself off the floor. Her jovial mood from only moments ago was long gone, and she wandered over beyond the bed and outta my eyesight. I heard the rustle of fabric. "Huh, that's weird, he's gone."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and the room shook violently, causing both Rika and I to cry out.

Shooting into a sitting position, I was on my feet and staggering as a dizzy spell hit me. "Three guesses as to where he went, and you'll only need one!" I shot her a look, before rushing over to grab the small backpack with a change of clothes, and our spare money.

"Tacos?" Her look was pathetically hopeful as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed the door.

"Would tacos cause such a loud explosion??"

"Cybertronian farts, maybe?"

I paused momentarily as we both stepped out of the room, only to shoot her a look. "Cybertronian farts?!?" Shaking my head, the small bubble of hysterical laughter was back, even as I grabbed her arm and we took off. We hadn't even bothered with the key, knowing the place would likely be destroyed, we'd be captured, or we'd be taken back to base. Either way, neither of us planned to return.

As we hit the main street, we paused and looked down it.

Jazz was down at the end of the street, back flipping away from Barricade. The large black and white 'Con rushed towards Jazz, only to duck down and offer himself as a launch pad for a more slender, silver bot to jump off of, only offering a grunt in response. Then he straightened, pulling out his flail and swinging it at Jazz, who barely ducked the shot, _and_ rolled out of the way of the incoming blaster from above.

_Decepticons! But why are they here?_My mind recalled Starscream. _But that didn't make any sense. The Autobots were in town, but we were still human, and had no real outward affiliation with them. Why did he interfere? What did he want?_ My eyes stayed on the fighting bots, as people rushed down the street, beyond us. Then a small whimper caught my attention.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Rika had taken two steps towards the scene of the crime, before I grabbed her arm. "There's _two_ of them! We can't let him take them on alone! He was _dead_!" She pulled harshly against my grip.

"We'll expose ourselves!" I hissed, grabbing onto her. "We'll make even bigger targets of ourselves!" That's not to say, however, that I wasn't feeling the overwhelming need to rush to the silver saboteur's aid, either. In fact, my fingernails were clenched into her arm hard enough to leave bruises, only to keep us both from rushing to his aid.

"Bella! We gotta help him!" She turned pleading eyes on me and I finally realized the truth.

We'd both been far too obsessed with the movie, that was easy enough to admit it. Hell, I was even ready to admit that we were obsessed with the characters, to a fault. Always going on about what we'd do if they were real. Who'd be our ideal bot. After all, it wasn't the bots themselves, but the personalities we loved. Jazz was in your face, smug, cheerful, joking, yet he could be serious and dangerous when he wanted to.

Ratchet always seemed like a hard ass, almost enough to earn him the name Ironhide, himself. He threw wrenches, snapped at people, and wasn't afraid to tell them when they were being glitches. Yet deep down, I believed there was an overwhelming pool of good and love. He just didn't show it often, other than his cursing his friends for carelessly getting themselves hurt.

And yet, now that we were both _living_every Trans-fan's dream, it was so much more. Our love of the characters had become love for the bots themselves. Rika couldn't leave Jazz out of sheer terror that he'd die again. She'd used her ability to bring him back. Once he died again, he was gone for good.

With a sigh, I tugged her towards the empty parking lot of an abandoned apartment complex just a few feet away. "Come on. If we're gonna help, we gotta move fast." The only problem with this idea was... Neither of us knew much of anything about fighting. Martial arts weren't a weak point, but they weren't a strong point, either. And we didn't even know if we _had_ weapons, let alone how to use them.

But as we dropped our things in the parking lot, and I checked to make sure the coast was clear, the only thought on my mind was that we had to help Jazz. So exchanging a look with Rika, we stood a few feet apart, and transformed.

* * *

**Note**: I do not own 'Dick in a Box', it's actually a video on youtube that gets me laughing every time I watch it, _and_ I first heard of it via **Tatyana Witwicky**'s 'Guidelines to Living with Robots'. If you haven't read it yet, go do so. It's fragging priceless!

Optimus : All the shorties in the house say, YEAH!

**Written** : Jan 26, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	17. Battle and Terror

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Tenji** - LOL Well with Hardass it was more instinctual, but LMAO at the idea.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_**'We have an emergency ship heading to the mainland now. Just keep an eye on the femmes and we'll be there shortly.'**_ Ratchet hated that his own voice betrayed his anxiety, but his thoughts were looping on Bella and the sparkling. Sure, he was worried about Rika, too, but Bella and the sparkling felt like they were his top priorities. They were the ones he was thinking about, and worrying about most. _**'Any news on Bella's condition?'**_ At least, beyond the anxiety in his voice, his tone remained professional.

_**'From what I can tell, they're jus'...relaxin' in a hotel room.'**_ Then the signal changed frequencies, alerting Ratchet to the fact that Jazz was contacting him via a private line that the others couldn't hear. _**'So wha's tha story wit' ya and tha Bella chick?'**_

_**'Story?'**_ A wrench was in his hand, before he was even aware of it. However, despite the usual reaction, he noted his internal temperature rose in something other than anger. _Don't be ridiculous, you saw how she reacted to your holoform. It's too complicated._ Then he frowned. _Wait, there's nothing to even contemplate. I don't have any sort of 'story' or 'feelings' for the femme!_

_**'Yeah.'**_ Jazz obviously hadn't sensed the danger in the medic's tone as he continued on. _**'Why ya so worked up ova tha femmes' disappearance? Ya can **_**say**_** it's tha sparklin', but I believe there's more ta it.**_

_**'Believe what you want, just stay out of my personal life, thank you very much.'**_ He was pleased with the level of venom in his tone. It sounded more like the man he was used to being. _**'Watch over the femmes and alert me to any changes in their situation.'**_ He was about to cut the communications when the link changed to public so fast, he was left blinking at the feedback that shot through his processor. _**'Jazz-'**_

_**'We got a situation! Decepticreeps incomin'! ETA five minutes!'**_

Optimus Prime had been resting in his truck form at the back of the cargo bay of the ship, but at the announcement, his engine gunned loudly, stilling all motion in the room as everyone was suddenly paying attention. _**'Move away from the femmes and act as distraction. Is there any way to contact them and alert them to the situation?'**_

_**'Negative, sir! There ain't even phones in tha room!'**_He was mentally cursing the fact the femmes had chosen a cheap Hotel without the amenities, as right about now, that was a liability.

_**'Understood. Stay back. Only engage if the Decepticons show signs of making a move'**_

_**'They're transformin', if tha's wha' ya meant.'**_

_**'Slagging femmes!'**_ Ironhide growled, his engine roaring in the otherwise quiet room. _**'Trust them to find trouble!'**_

Ratchet rolled his optics, and threw the wrench he'd been holding at Ironhide, glaring at the loud roar he got when it dinged off the center of the hood. _At least he hasn't suggested they _called_ the Decepticons._ He thought dryly. "Calm yourself, Ironhide. We need to come up with a plan." He glanced down to Will and Epps, who insisted they come along. "Decepticons are running interference with the hunt for the femmes." He informed them tightly.

They exchanged worried looks. "What about the fe-uh, girls?" Epps whacked the side of his head lightly. "You know you're spending too much time around giant alien robots when..." He then whacked Will on the arm, then he dared to laugh at him.

"This is a serious issue." Ratchet informed them, even as the other two bots transformed, staring down at their human comrades grimly. "If they get their hands on the femmes, all the knowledge that's theirs can be used against us. Same if they get their hands on the sparkling, or they may just kill it." His optics flashed red briefly, but it was enough to warn the guys off.

"Ratchet is right. Our first priority is to secure the femmes." Optimus nodded. "It's time to plan."

**(Bella's POV)**

_We're racing towards Decepticons. We're racing towards Decepticons._ I watched Barricade pound Jazz in the face, and the reality of the situation finally kicked in, causing me to skid to a stop, unnoticed by the battling duo, or Rika as she rushed forward. _Holy fucking shit, we're racing _toward_ Decepticon!?!??!?!?!_ My eyes widened as an almost foreign sense of overwhelming terror hit me.

I watched, as with a warrior cry, Rika launched herself at Barricade. She was barely bigger than Jazz, and even the smaller Decepticon was larger than her, but she tackled him, kicking him in the groin plating, before grabbing at any and all wires, shoving and pulling at them.

_What are we doing?! What're we _doing_?!?!_ The urge to run kept growing stronger, and my hands trembled at my sides, as I stood helplessly, hating myself for just..._standing_ there, while my best friend fought for hers and Jazz's life. _I have to do something! But I'm not a fighter! What about the sparkling?! Where are the others! I have to move! Move, Bella! Damn it!_

While they waged an external battle against lethal 'Cons, I was standing stupidly, waging a more internal battle with my own logical nature, and conscience.

_It's _Rika_! She's like a sister!_ I looked up from where my eyes had drifted to the ground, watching as she was thrown back, landing hard on the ground with a cry. With a feral snarl, Jazz launched himself back at Barricade, forming a blaster of his hand and blasting at a spot where already a decent amount of energon was pouring from damaged cables.

"Gonna just stand there?"

The voice behind me, and the hot breath on the back of my neck sent brand new tendrils of terror through me, and I felt like I was paralyzed. _Move, move _move_!!_ Finally, it was like my body decided now was the perfect time to obey me. I spun in a circle, and yelped, jumping back from the silver bot towering over me with a leer. "Uh, hiya!" I waved a little. "Shouldn't you be-" _Shut up, shut up, shut UP!!!_ I clamped my mouth shut.

Even if I wasn't a warrior, if I could distract him, maybe Jazz and Rika could take Barricade out. Then they could come get this guy, and we'd all be fine.

I felt a tingle run through me, and shivered, biting my lip to keep from gasping at the sensation. Realizing he'd just scanned me, I watched, horrified, as his eyes dropped to my chest. "Don't even think about it." I cursed as my voice trembled, and his leer only grew. "I'll kick your sorry, lacking aft!" I took a step back, wincing when my leg collided with a building. Vaguely I hoped no one had been inside. _Then_ I hoped I hadn't stepped on anyone, either.

"Really? Because from what I'm seeing, you're standing here like a trembling little... Ahh, what's the earth term?"

_And why would he be looking for the _earth_ term??_

"Oh yes, like a newborn kitten." He smirked, his crimson eyes scanning my form from head to toe and back. "How cute. Come with me peacefully, femme, and I might consider going easy on you."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Mentally, I was both cheering my usual attitude for slipping back into place, and cursing the fact I was snarking at a freaking _Decepticon_. Still, if it was this or meek, I'd choose cheeky any day. "I think I'll stick with the hard way, thank you." I shrugged and stepped to the side, my eyes shooting to his feet when he followed me. _Take the hint and go away already!_

"Oh, that's too bad. I can take care of you and the sparkling."

Something in his words triggered a very faint memory. I wasn't sure on the details, but I was certain I'd read somewhere that the Decepticons had _killed_ all kinds of femmes and sparklings. I might've had him wrong, but the tone of his voice had my eyes narrowing. "I'd rather drink battery acid. Why don't you go take a flying leap off the nearest cliff!"

His eyes then narrowed, and before I could even draw back the breath to scream, I felt my feet flying off the ground. Something tight clamped around my throat, as I was flying, and then my back met uneven ground. Painfully. The scream that tore it's way past my lips was a cross between the agony shooting up my back, and the sudden flare of white hot agony within my chest at the jarring impact.

"Fragging naive little femme."

I ignored his growls, my mind on the pain in my chest, and the helpless little spark within it. I heard screaming and shouting, but a high pitched whine filled my vision. I don't really know what happened, but my entire body stiffened, and my arm was moving of it's own accord.

The silver bot, however, had seen my movement and grabbed my arm when it reached his shoulder. He sneered down, the expression barely flitting through my fog-filled mind. A surge of heat came through with a fresh wave of pain, and I gasped, feeling the burning hot tears trailing down my face as a flash nearly blinded me.

Suddenly, I felt really drained, and in a _lot_ of pain.

A scream tore through the air, and the thing, the hand around my throat tightened even more, before the entire body lifted off me. I lay there, gasping, and trying to will my body to move, even as I began to shake. _What just happened?! What just happened?! The sparkling! Did I shoot him? But how?? Oh fuck, the sparkling!_ I shuddered on the ground, the whine filling my ears, even as my eyes darted around wildly.

"Bella!"

Rika's voice caused my to let out a breath I hadn't even noticed I'd been holding. Turning my head a little, I shuddered again as the pain renewed itself. Seeing the silver bot dragging himself up, I knew I had to move, but everything hurt _so_ bad, and I was _so_ scared! I dragged in a ragged breath, before forcing myself to move. I got on my side, before freshly agonizing pain shot up my back, a whimper squeezing out of my throat as I lay back down.

There was a sound of enraged whistles and clicks, before a loud grunt. "You're gonna pay for that, femme." The low growl got louder as the bot finally managed to drag himself to his feet. He slipped one foot in front of the other and began walking over, low and slow, like he was stalking me. "You think you're so smart? I'll rip that sparkling right out of your chest, and crush it's fragile little heart right in front of you."

The words caused that whine to increase in volume. My vision was going white, and my body numb. "I won't let you." The words sounded deafening, but felt so quiet escaping my lips.

"You can barely even move!" He began to laugh, even as he clutched at his injured shoulder. I looked around, trying to spot Rika and Jazz, and found another bot, a red bot fighting against them. "Oh don't worry, you'll be joining them in the matrix. I'm just gonna take my time with you."

"_I_ won't let you."

The new voice had me wondering if I'd died already. Through the haze of whatever held me in it's almost soothing grip, Ratchet's voice rang out loudly, almost rattling around in my skull. I could only gasp, turning my head to see his eyes a deep crimson, and suddenly... I wondered if I was in hell. _What's wrong with him?_

I watched as Optimus and Ironhide headed for the other bots, while Bumblebee came my way. All _their _eyes were angry, worried, but blue. I watched as, without a word, Ratchet formed wickedly sharp looking saws on his wrists. He stalked forward, his eyes not moving from the silver form that, in turn, was smirknig his way.

"What're _you_ gonna do? You're just a medic." The smirk seemed to faulter a moment.

I felt my eyes narrow. The arrival of the others caused the whine in my ears to fade a little, and the pain to come back. Glaring at the bot, I hissed as I struggled to push myself up, the pain sapping my strength. His words really got to me, and I recalled watching as Ratchet flipped over a 'Con in Mission city, cutting off a cannon or an arm or something in the process. "Even a medic can kick ass." I growled out, jumping a little when a hand gently landed on my arm, and then groaning as pain washed through me.

Bee whistled quietly as he slipped his arms under mine, slowly and gently raising my body into a sitting position, pausing whenever I hissed, gasped, or groaned. Once I was half cradled to his chest, he stroked a hand down the side of my head, warbling slightly. I couldn't help but relax into the supportive hold, still letting the tears fall as I brought my hands to my chest, cradling it slight and praying to anything that might have been watching over me to keep the sparkling safe.

Ratchet ran at the Decepticon, swinging the buzzsaws wildly. The silver bot ducked under them in rapid succession, but apparently wasn't expecting a foot to the gut. As he doubled over, Ratchet lashed out again, catching one of his hands with the saw and severing it, stepping back as the silver 'Con screamed. "Lay a hand on a femme, and you'll lose it, Sideways. You should know that by now." The low snarl startled me.

I clutched at my chest a little, looking down when I felt something hot running over my fingers. "Oh God, no!" I whimpered, seeing the dark purple of the energon that was leaking from in between the armored chest plates. _No, no, no!_ The pain was back, a combination of emotional and physical. _I never should have left! I shoulda stayed at the base!_

"Bell-Oh my God! _RATCHET!!_" Rika was at my side, her own hands grasping at mine, getting coated in energon.

With a dark laugh, the silver bot, Sideways, grabbed his fallen hand and turned, transforming into the familiar form of a Silver Audi R8 before driving off. That left Ratchet to turn to us with his still crimson eyes. Crimson eyes that bled into bright blue, even as hey widened. "Bella!" He dashed forward, the saws disappearing as he ran.

The pain was only getting worse and worse, and soon it hurt to even breath. I could only lay there, in Bumblebee's arms, crying and gasping as I stared at my hands, getting more and more covered with the strangely colored liquid. _What have I done?! What if I lose her?!?!_

"Bella?? You need to tell me what happened." Fingers pried at my hands, and I growled as the whine came back, until I looked up, blinking at how close those big blue eyes were. Recognizing Ratchet, I sagged a little more, gasping for air as I let him pull my hands from my chest. "What happened???"

"Is the femme-slag!" Ironhide's voice was distant.

"Oh, Primus no." That was Optimus.

There was a distant growl. "Let meh at 'em! I'll take all o' 'em on!"

I shuddered as Ratchet managed to pry open my chest, losing myself in a memory, even as darkness surrounded me.

**Flashback**

I was standing in the woods, watching Decepticons rush towards a figure that surprisingly enough, seemed small compared to them. Optimus Prime yelled out as he swung his energon sword at an incoming 'Con. At the same time, my eyes were drawn to a figure scrambling across the uneven ground.

Sam.

Dirty and ragged Sam Witwicky was dodging incoming feet, while also trying to out run or hide from the Decepticons. His eyes were glued on Optimus with worry.

"You'll never stop at one!" Optimus was on the ground, but he slowly stood, surrounded by the 'Cons as he unsheathed a second sword. It was suicide, there was no way he couldn't have known that, but he didn't back down for a second. "I'll take you _all_ on!!!"

**End Flashback**

My eyes fluttered and filled with light. Opening them, I frowned when instead of looking at the blinding sun, I found myself facing indoor ceiling lights of some kind, that swayed almost gently back and forth. It took me a long moment to realize the pain was a dull throb in my back, and I slowly looked around.

"Don't move." The voice was incredibly quiet, and I might have been afraid if my eyes hadn't landed on Ratchet in that same instant, seeing the strange look in his eyes. "I stabilized the sparkling, but you need to remain still in order to help her settle back down. You've also taken a great deal of damage to your spinal strut. Nothing too serious, but you'll need to rest for several days to heal it." He got up and walked across the massive room, only pausing once to glance away.

I craned my neck to see what he was looking at, and felt a small smile to see Rika curled up, asleep. Jazz was at her side, holding on to one of her hands, and he was sagged against her, also appearing to be asleep, although his visor hid his eyes. A second look told me the others were also all either preoccupied, or asleep. I frowned. _I was reminiscing, but I wasn't out _that_ long, was I?_

"I had to sedate you so I could effect emergency repairs. The others remained behind to help the humans clean up the debris and search for any signs aliens had been in the city. A piece of armor, another Decepticon..." Ratchet was kneeling at my side by now. "I can do nothing for whatever pain you're feeling. I've already taken chances with the sedative, I have no idea how a painkiller will effect the sparkling within you."

It took a moment to realize he probably had little to no personal experience with treating sparklings, considering the war. I nodded a little. "I..can take the pain. Just as long as she's alright."

His eyes darkened then, red flashing across them. "You should have thought of that, before you left." He snapped quietly, almost hissing as he grit his teeth.

I could only blink, my vision blurring, as I nodded, aware I was crying once again. "I know. I'm sorry. We just... We felt you didn't want us, and we didn't wanna stick around where we weren't wanted or trusted."

A small snort caught my attention, and I glanced over to see Ironhide in the process of looking away from our direction, to return to cleaning his cannons.

"Do you deny it, then, Ironhide?" I asked, more heartache filling me. "Do you deny you've suspected us of being spies and traitors since day one?" When he shot me a look, but didn't say a word, I was a bit taken aback. I'd expected him to tell me off.

"So you put yourself and your sparkling at risk."

"It's not like we knew the Decepticons would attack." I glared at him. "What? You think I _planned_ this?! To go out and get attacked?!" I was aware my voice was rising, so I stopped there, cutting off my rant before it even began, and relaxing as the dull throbbing turned into a lancing pain, causing me to hiss. "What's wrong with her?"

Ratchet was frowning deeply, but at my question he sighed. The look in his eyes softened. "It seems your body isn't entirely prepared for a sparkling. I'm not sure exactly what it is, I believe it's a lack of a certain Cybertronian chemical in your body that's causing this......pregnancy to be a more difficult one for you. Unfortunately, being on an alien planet, I don't have anything that can help with that. Seeing as how none of the Arcee triplets have ever carried, none of their bodies are producing the required chemical." He sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing I can do about that. You are _incredibly _lucky your protective instincts over the sparkling kicked in, or you'd both be offline now."

"Protective instincts?"

"Maternal instincts of sort." He nodded. "You sensed a threat to your sparkling, and you were damaged. Your body acted on instinct, causing your weapons to work on automatic." He raised an eyebrow. "Impressive force behind the attack, but I'd much prefer if you didn't drain yourself so entirely every time this happened."

"It's not gonna happen again. I'll blast any 'Cons that get too close to her." Ironhide snapped darkly. "I may not like her-" His eyes cut to me with a disapproving look. "-But she's carrying a sparkling. I ain't gonna let anything happen to it." He turned back to his cannons once again.

"You'd make an excellent father." I mused quietly, watching as he stiffened up. "Especially with Annabelle." He turned flashing eyes on me and I sighed. "I know, remember? I don't know details, it was never shown, but _everyone_; millions of Transformers fans suspect you adopted Annabelle as your own. You treat her incredibly gently, love her intensely, protect her with all you are." I caught Will's startled, and pride-filled look. "You are definitely gonna make a great father." I sighed and closed my eyes. My mind flashed to Chromia.

_At least...as long as we can stop the battle in Egypt from taking place._

* * *

**Written** : Jan 27, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	18. Thoughts and Naming

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I don't own Transformers. I don't own Pontiac. I don't own the name Sunfire, though the sparkling idea is mine. ^^

**Note** : Sorry if this chapter ends up screwed up at all. I tried to use the spell checker online, but it seems to be acting up a little. .....Or maybe my chapter was so bad, I broke it. D:

LOL And sorry about the late update, Holiday laziness ftw!! XD Happy Easter everyone!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"In light of recent events, it's been decided that the two newcomers are allowed limited access to the base, though we'd still prefer if you kept an eye on them both." An elder man with greying hair sighed, his dark aqua eyes flashing slightly. "Forgive me Optimus, but everyone's wary about their knowledge."

"I understand Secretary. I do appreciate their leniency so far. The femmes have been through enough." Dark blue optics turned down, away from the screen in front of him. The humans milling around down by his feet, offered him a small pat here and there. They recognized his silence for what it was.

As did the man he was speaking to, Secretary of Defence, John Keller. "Any news on the sparkling?"

Optics shot up, and Optimus contemplated for a moment, before nodding. "I believe, in human terms, it would be considered a 'Difficult pregnancy'. The sparkling went into distress a few times, and she almost lost it during the battle. As far as I know, it is doing better now." He nodded again, this time in silent gratitude for the show of compassion.

"I'm glad to hear that." John Keller's eyes narrowed slightly. "However, I have more than a passing concern. It seems certain factions of the government are concerned. Two human girls turning into Cybertronian? They're starting to rant on about humans becoming infected by one of your alien viruses, and that soon our whole race will be mindless Cybertronian slaves." He rolled his eyes sarcastically, to show what he thought of that idea.

"I cannot assure you this won't happen again. I have never even heard of this happening before. We thought we had the only shard, only to find one in the care of one of our charges, without our knowledge. And two femmes from a different world were brought here and transformed via the shards. I cannot be certain there are no more out there, nor that this won't happen again." Optimus' tone was kind and calm, but his optics had hardened, and the humans earlier offering him encouragement, stepped back, giving him a wide berth as they crossed the room.

"That's the issue. You don't know how difficult it is to keep the vultures from taking the girls into custody, for their own good." The elderly man's eyes were hard. "At least, that's what they _say_."

"You don't believe them." It wasn't a question, it was a fact. He didn't have to be there, or even hear their words, to agree they were lying. Optimus had searched the far reaches of the Worldwide Web and had found out that many humans seemed disturbingly prone to greed and thirst for power.

"No." There wasn't a hint of hesitation. "They want them because they believe the knowledge the girls have can help them acquire your technologies. Because they were both American citizens, and there actually _is_ record of the girls in our world before your arrival, they fall through a loop hole in our treaty. They were born human, and thus are not _actually_ Autobots." There was a hint in his tone that made Optimus Prime raise an optic ridge. "Because of that, they are free to disclose any information they wish, even if it's weapons technology."

A low rumble echoed from Optimus' chest. "They are Cybertronian. They may have been born human, but they fall under _our_ protection now."

"They're not _Autobots._" The Secretary raised an eyebrow. "And that makes them fair game. At least... In the opinion of these other factions, which I won't name for their safety. We've successfully hunted down all factions and are currently holding them for questioning, but I thought you should know the danger for what it is."

"And if they were to become Autobots?" He grasped the hint for what it was, his lips twitching in the corner.

"They would be part of the treaty and these factions would have no grounds for their argument, but Optimus, beware... The issue of two human girls transforming into members of your race is not going to fade lightly. It's caused a lot of stress in our ranks."

Eyes narrow, Optimus nodded briskly. "I understand. The same goes for us, but we will _not_ turn the femmes over to be experimented on and interrogated endlessly. They've been through enough, and right now Bella needs to focus on resting, for the sake of the sparkling."

**(Bella's POV)**

"I _can_ walk, ya know."

"Last time you tried, the sparkling went into distress. You _need_ to rest in order to get stronger, or I'll have to keep you on berth restriction until you've delivered" Ratchet narrowed his eyes. "Relax. She'll be back soon with a cup of energon for you."

Rika had gone with Jazz, and Ratchet _and_ the saboteur's insistence it was time for an energon fill up. Ratchet had his own here, which he made me drink _very_ little of, because it was so high grade. Apparently, the more concentrated it was, the more potent it was, which was not good for my sparkling. Also, too much would act much like alcohol, or so I heard. Rika didn't want to leave, but Jazz practically dragged her out of the room, insisting she needed to move around.

I didn't mind so much at the time, but now that I was alone with Ratchet? Yeah, I was minding. I mean, it wasn't so much I was alone, away from my best friend. It was more that I was stuck with Ratchet and feeling pretty damn awkward. There were _so_ many questions I wanted to ask him, and I had no idea where to even begin. It didn't help that when his eyes landed on me, there was so much intensity in the gaze, it was hard to breathe right, let alone think.

_He's got...really gorgeous eyes._ I mentally shook my head, trying to dispel the thought. "Then shouldn't you be working on the shell? I don't...even know when I'm gonna deliver." I pursed my lips. "How long is Cybertronian pregnancy, anyways?" _And why can't I transform back into my human form?_ I had to hold my breath a moment to keep from asking the second question, already knowing the answer. _Stress of transformation can harm baby...blah, blah, blah._ _Could'a just said no._

"Traditionally Cybertronian carrying terms are within three earth months. Because we are an advanced race, sparklings form more quickly. Also, when they are first born, they grow very quickly, until they hit their second frame, which I would also need to build. Then it slows, still growing quickly, until they hit the third and final frame. They won't have an alternate form, however, until several months after their birth." Once he got going, Ratchet seemed to lose himself in the conversation, his speech going on and on...

And I listened to every word, trying to file all the information away. Watching as he spoke with such medical professionalism, I realized he must have seen a lot in the war, and being the only medic -Other than Sir-Sparks-a-lot, aka Jolt- must have kept a lot of pressure on him. I wondered what it would be like, to be a medic. Then it hit me.

_Autobot medic. It's both things I want to be, mechanic _and_ paramedic._ I blinked at the sudden, and honestly surprising revelation. "I wanna be a Cybertronian medic."

I hadn't realized how quiet the room had gotten, until I heard my own words echoing around the room brokenly. Looking up, I watched as Ratchet simply stared at me, mouth hanging open, probably because he was mid-sentence when I'd blurted the words.

"Sorry." I looked away again, suddenly filling with shame. _How the hell am I supposed to be an Autobot medic, when I know of all jack squat about Cybertronians and their physiology? _I swallowed, closing my eyes and waiting for Ratchet to begin into the reasons why I could never be a medic.

"You... Are you certain?" The almost hesitantly hopeful tone to his voice made me look up. "I mean, it would take generations of teaching for you to not only learn Cybertronian medicine, but you'd also have to learn about mechanics and Cybertronian physiology in general. It wouldn't be easy." Now he was frowning, the hope fading from his eyes.

I couldn't blame him. I knew it would be hard, and he probably didn't believe me. "If you think you can teach someone who doesn't know _anything_ about Cybertronian physiology, besides what she's read in fanfictions, seen in the shows, and learned in the last week or so here, then yeah. I'm certain. I always wanted to be a mechanic and a paramedic. I was kinda inspired by people's theories that you took Mikeala on as a student, but I didn't think I'd have enough time or motivation to learn both. Now I have a chance... I wanna take it. Cybertronian medic is the best of both worlds."

He just blinked at me a long moment, before tilting his head. "We'll see how long you feel that way." Abruptly, he straightened. "I have work to do on the shell. The spark already seemed to be in an advanced state when it entered your body, if I had to guess, it's already over halfway along. That's the only way I can see it having the strength to remain online despite everything." He looked tense. "Do not move. When Rika returns, have Jazz call me so I can help you sit up to drink the energon."

"Because I'm totally handicapped and unable to even _drink_ on my own." I felt my eyes narrow.

Regardless, Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "Good, because at the moment, you _are_ 'totally handicapped'. I will return." Turning on his heel, he walked into the other room without a word.

Left alone to my devices, I found my mind wandering to a topic I hadn't really touched on since all this chaos. _Richard..._ The pain was still there, but not as bad. _Did I really love him? _I honestly was beginning to question, but then, I had a set picture in my mind of true love, which I'd always held out for. It was a love that made you feel one hundred percent complete when found, and one you couldn't live without. It was painful, but I was living.

_Not to mention, I was first drawn to him because he reminded me of Ratchet._ I frowned as I stared at the blank ceiling above me. _So what... I thought I loved Richard, but I was really only interested because...I was picturing he _was_ Ratchet? But no, after a while Transformers went to the back of my mind._ However, I couldn't ignore the fact that I always compared him to Ratchet in some way or another.

_Was his Hummer as shiny as the Ratchet-mobile in the movie?_

_Did he speak like Ratchet?_

_Did he throw wrenches when really angry?_

Closing my eyes, I laughed very quietly, feeling totally confused. _Wow, I'm kinda glad he's _not_ real now. Poor guy, that's not fair to him._ To be fair, I _did_ like a lot about him that wasn't Ratchet.

But then, to come complete circle, when I really thought about it, the reason I liked all these things about him was because I almost pictured him as a more innocent version of Ratchet. The Ratchet before the war, perhaps. The Ratchet who _hadn't_ seen countless good people die.

So that begged the question. Who did I really want to be with? Who was I really longing for? The colder, harder, wiser Ratchet? Or my innocent, caring Richard?

Looking at the door Ratchet disappeared into, I wished more than anything that I could get up and walk over. I wanted to see what he'd gotten done on the shell. I wanted to see, first hand, the hard work he was putting himself through, just for the little one currently nextled next to my heart. Then, I thought of something. "Ratchet??" I raised my voice and hoped he'd hear me.

And luckily, a moment later, he emerged from the room, his head cocked to the side. When he saw me looking his way, his almost uncertain look faded and he approached, checking monitors he'd hooked up to me. "What's the problem? Are you in pain?" He reached out for my chest armor.

Only to scowl when I intercepted his hands.

"No, I'm not. I just...had a question." It was a little embarrassing, actually. Though I was growing more and more fond of the life growing within me, I admittedly knew nothing about taking care of sparklings. "Ok, more than one question, but they're kinda important... Well, to me, anyways."

"And the last questions you asked were what, exactly?" He put in dryly, slowly pulling his hands from my grasp and waiting about as patiently as _Ratchet_ was able to wait.

I raised an eyebrow at his question. _Who knew Ratchet had a sense of humor? Oh hell, the twins have rubbed off on him!_ I suddenly got a mental image of Ratchet sticking Cybertronian itching powder to Prime's office seat, and laughed so hard, he started scolding me when I cringed in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" _Oh hell, Rika's gotta hear about that! _I laughed again.

"I thought you asked me out here for questions, not to make me question your sanity."

"What sanity?" I blinked at him, still giggling and rubbing at my chest. When he raised the otther eyebrow, I giggled again. "What? I've been crazy for a while now. You know those people living on the edge? I fell off some time ago."

His eyes suddenly widened. "You fell?! Are you damaged?! When did this occur?!"

I blinked at him, before shaking my head, his concern almost endearing, if I didn't know that's how he'd react to _anyone_ if he thought they were injured. "No, no. Not seriously. Metaphorically. I'm just joking Ratchet. Look-" I sighed. "I asked you out here, because...I...." I hesitated nervously, looking down at my chest and running my fingers along the seam there. "I...wanted to ask for your help."

"With what?"

"Can you help me take care of the sparkling?" I swallowed heavily before trying to lift my eyes. It was difficult, the sheer nervousness I was experiencing right now was second to none, and it made my eyes feel like lead. It took a little effort, and no small amount of internal encouragement for me to finally gaze into his eyes. "Can you help me raise her right? Name her?"

He blinked, his eyes almost suspiciously blank. His eyes were wide, probably processing what I'd just asked him. He was quiet for so long, I began to fear I'd insulted him, or asked too much, and I was about to open my mouth to take it back when he shook his head. "I... I've....never taken care of a sparkling before." His eyes darkened a little, along with his expression. "I never had the chance." His voice had softened as he looked down. When he looked back up, however, his expression was once again closed off. "I'm not sure I'm the best one for this job."

"I think you are." I almost wanted to curse how soft my voice came out.

Looking right into my eyes, he seemed ot hesitate again, as if hesitant. "It won't be easy." He warned.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head and laughed. "And here I was hoping this would be simple. Ratchet, _life_ isn't easy, ok? I'm sure raising a Cybertronian sparkling can't be _as_ bad as raising a human baby. Easy or not, she's mine now, and I'm gonna raise her. I just...wanna do right by her." I looked down at my chest, still kind of in awe of the little life growing inside me. _Never in a million years would I have expected _anything_ like this to happen._

"If you truly wish for _my_ help, I cannot guarantee you'll always want to hear what I have to say."

"When has that ever stopped you?" I asked dryly.

He paused a moment, before his lips seemed to tremble a little. He nodded. "Alright then, but I do believe naming the sparkling should be done by it's caretaker."

"If you're gonna help me, that makes you a' caretaker', too, ya know." I watched his eyes go wide with some unfathomable emotion, before it was gone, masked behind his almost ever present mast of professionalism. "Besides, I have _no _idea what passes for decent Cybertronian femme names, other than the ones that already exist, and I doubt Arcee would like an 'Arcee Junior' running around." I giggled at the idea.

Ratchet made a face at the idea, before pursing his lip plates, which looked a little weird, because they didn't so much look pursed, as puckered for a kiss, and even then there wasn't _that_ much curve to them. I once again found myself wondering about kissing those lips, and turned away as my face heated.

"I have...never named a sparkling before. I do have one name in mind, though. A name I would have...one day given to my own sparkling...if I had one." The voice was low and hesitant, and when I looked over, Ratchet was ever so casually gazing at the far wall.

I realized what he was telling me was hard for him, and I nodded, reaching out and closing the minor distance between us to grasp his hand a little. I felt every little indent and the spaces between his warm fingers as my own slid over them. My eyes were on our hands, almost afraid to look into his eyes, even as I grasped slightly and tugged. "What's the name?"

The silence was almost deafening, and for a moment, I wondered what it was with Ratchet and his extended silence periods. Before I could ask, however, I felt him grip my fingers back, briefly, before pulling away. "I was thinking Sunfire." The professional tone almost made me wince, and I realized the more vulnerable Ratchet was gone again.

Still, I'd just witnessed proof of what a lot of fangirls would theorize about. The fact that Ratchet _had_ a softer side.

Smiling, I looked up, once again noticing he was looking anywhere but at me, despite the mask of his expression. "Sunfire..." I blinked a moment. "Isn't there a Pontiac model called that?" My mother had owned one years before, I was fairly certain. _Wait, it's not like they can copywrite an alien name._ With a smile, I once again placed my hand over my chest, noting through my intense scrutiny of Ratchet's face, that his eyes shot to the same spot almost immediately.

_Sunfire._ I could see it. It was a strong name, but it almost screamed femme. At least in my opinion. And I could call her 'Sunny' or 'Fire' for short. Abruptly, I giggled. "Sunstreaker's gonna _hate_ me! Sunfire, my little Sunny. I love it!" With another giggle, I looked up. If I hadn't looked up at precisely that moment, I might have missed it, but as it was, I found myself staring in shock and awe as another notch was put in my 'Why I like Ratchet' list. _I can't believe it._ I'd never seen it personally, but it really suited him.

Ratchet was smiling.

* * *

**Note** : Yeah, yeah, I had Ratchet name the sparkling, _again_. This time, however, I fully have a plan for Moonfrost, so Sunfire is the one of the two femme names left. XD

**Written** : Jan 28, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	19. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Tenji** - Ironhide usually comes around, eventually. As long as he doesn't shoot first. Then coming around might be a little late. XD But yeah, I never liked Sideways. I don't know him well, but from what I remember reading about him, I didn't like him. Thus why he's usually the main one I pick on.

You know it's funny, I forgot I even mentioned the government goons in the beginning of this story... -.-' I adore Sunfire, what can I say? There's this mental image that absolutely refuses to leave me alone, and she's totally adorable! XD

**Note** : For all my readers, here's a hint of a spoiler at the end of the story...

_"I'm a 'Con. I don't pretend to be a Prime, or a saintly Autobot. However, I..." _

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later, ????, Normal POV)**

_**'Starscream, report.'**_

Groaning from his spot on the bot-made throne, Starscream scowled at the rock walls. _**'I'm here. What do you want?'**_

_**'Report.'**_The tone never changed, but there was more force behind the command. Enough force to cause the seeker some discomfort as he convulsed in the throne, throwing up his hands to cover his head.

_Ow, ow, ow! Slagging-_

_**'The Autobots have two new femmes. I have no idea where they came from, but from what I've learned, they were born human and something changed them.'**_ He grimaced and glared at the ground. He didn't need to include the identity of his source of information. _**'No luck finding the shards, or the ancient weapon, so far, but we're still looking. It doesn't help we have interference from the Autobots.'**_

There was only a second of silence, showing the other's processing of the information. _**'Understood. I received a report about a sparkling'**_

Optics narrowed. _Only three others bots knew of that, and they weren't to tell anyone without my permission._ Starscream growled lowly. _**'From what I understand, the femme lost the sparkling.'**_ A small smirk crossed his features at the thought. _I am disappointed, though. A sparkling to raise as my own, train it to become a master fighter? A femme slave to bear me more?_ Dark and twisted ideas began circling inside his processor, but he shook them off and focused on the conversation at hand.

_**'Keep watch. I want all information on the new femmes reported to me. I will be arriving shortly, time of arrival unimportant. Keep me informed, Starscream.'**_

Left optic twitched a little as Starscream got up from the throne, knowing his time was limited. _**'Understood, Soundwave. Starscream out.'**_ He grit his dental plates as he stalked from the room, feeling the long distance link disconnect, but still feeling the lingering tension he always felt when using one of Soundwave's special links. _I have to move fast if I'm going to make that femme mine. Now... How to lure her from the Autobot's top secret base._

**(The Base, Bella's POV)**

Ever since that day, things had kind of spun out of control. Rika and I saw less and less of each other, because Jazz had accosted her and had apparently placed himself as her guardian. He liked to _say_ it was because she brought him back from the dead, but apparently he seemed to think I didn't have eyes.

"It's because she brought you back to life, huh?" I was standing next to Ratchet, learning to control the new programming he put into my body, to allow my fingers to transform into tons of different tools, like his and Jolt's did. I smirked a little. "Is _that_ why you keep staring at her ass?" _Aft, Bella. They call it an 'aft'._ I mentally shrugged. _Ah well, po-tay-to, po-tah-to._

His eyes widened, and he began spluttering.

"I'm half tempted to say 'Are these your eyeballs? I found them in my ass cleavage.'" I giggled a little as Rika looked away after sticking her tongue out. Feeling something shifting in my chest, I gasped a little, my hand flying over the crevice that went between the breast plates. _Heh, breats plates._ The urge to giggle hit me once again. _No pun intended. Or is it pun fully intended?_

One thing was for sure, I'd never be able to go through an airport again.

Ratchet's eyes shot to me, to where I was rubbing my chest. It was an action I'd seen him do repeatedly, and I vaguely wondered if it was because he was worried, but the look in his eyes, before he tore them away, was more...intense, bright, almost longing, than worried.

"Just shifting." I informed him lightly, before turning back to Rika. Thought the newly named Sunfire was only just a spark within my chest, she could shift now and then, almost like a cocoon wiggling slightly. At least, that's what Ratchet told me, but then I got the mental image of moths hatching in my chest, and stuck with 'wiggling'. Although, the image of Ratchet opening my chest and getting moths to the face had me in hysterics for a little while, and _still_ served to make me giggle whenever I thought about it.

Obviously, he'd given me _another_ odd look.

"You're just jealous I have a better ass than you." Rika was smirking playfully, her eyes lit brightly with humor. An expression I'd seen a lot, and an expression I'm sure was mirrored on my face seconds later.

Raising an eyebrow, I patted Ratchet's arm lightly, willed my fingers back to normal, and walked over to her. "I hardly think _that's _the case. After all, we _both_ know _I'_ve got the firmer, rounder ass." I walked behind her and looked down mock thoughtfully, amusement running through me. "Hm..." I reached down and began firmly groping her ass, noting as Ratchet's eyes widened in shock and Jazz stumbled a little, his jaw dropping and eyes widening. I had to bite down the giggles firmly, fingers squeezing against her metallic equivalent of an ass. "I dunno, it looks and feels good. How about mine?"

I turned around, and barely resisted the urge to literally fall over laughing when Rika promptly turned and plastered her hands to my ass. This time Ratchet sat down heavily on the ground, and Jazz _did_ fall over, and I couldn't take it anymore. Leaning against Ri, I started laughing hysterically at the simply incredulous looks on both their faces. And undoubtedly it was made worse, because I was leaning against her, laughing, with her hands _still_ cupped around my metallic behind.

"Holy Primus!" Jazz breathed, jaw creaking in the wind.

"Relax, Jazzie." Gotta love her nicknames, huh? "We've known each other for years, and gotten past the awkwardness most people feel."

I waved off the idea, nodding in her direction as I panted for breath. "Trust me, be glad you weren't there that one time we both got drunk and felt each other's boobs in the middle of a bar. I think there's _still_ pictures circulating about that!" Then I paused. "Well, at least in our dimension." Funny enough the idea didn't bother me so much. Sure, I had no human family anymore, but when I thought about the danger I could put them in... I was glad. It still hurt a little, but I knew my family would be safe, and that's what mattered.

Stumbling over to Ratchet as I panted, I reached down and grabbed one arm. I tried to tug him into a standing position, but hearing a clang behind me, I turned and found Rika nose down....in Jazz's crotch. "Oh my God!" I busted up into a fresh peal of laughter and ended up tripping over Ratchet's crossed legs, until I landed heavily in his lap. At least I landed with ass to crotch.

Then my mind delved even _deeper_ into the gutter, and I curled against the warm, hard planes of his armored body, laughing all the harder.

I had to admit, as we got to know them, the bots seemed awefully cool. I mean, Ironhide still seemed standoffish, and I really didn't want to piss _him_ off, but out of the other bots, a lot of them had seemed nice. Bumblebee we never really got a chance to meet, as he was rarely on base, always with Sam. Ironhide was also gone a lot, my guess was, taking Will to visit his family.

Jolt was quiet and shy. Arcee was sweet. Chromia was a female version of Ironhide, just like we'd expected her to be, and Flare-up was more withdrawn. Either she was horribly shy, or kind of anti-social, but either way... Jazz was up our tail pipes about hanging around Rika. Optimus was always busy, and Ratchet tended to keep me around him for lessons on Cybertronian mechanics.

And yes, I said 'mechanics'. You can't very well learn biology on something that's more metal than organic. Or can you...?

"Breathe, Bella." The tone was low, but it brought me back to th present.

Sucking in a much needed breath of air, I giggled again. "Oh Primus, it was good to laugh." I felt my body shaking, and then took immediate notice of the warm, hard surface I was curled against. It was very warm, and I felt a pressure against my lower back. I had to blink before I realized Ratchet was steadying me with his hand. "Oh! Sorry!" I made to scramble out of Ratchet's lap, my body heating as the cooling fans switched on in answer to my embarrassment.

However, another arm came down in front of me, pressing me more firmly to Ratchet's lap.

"Uh." The fans increased a notch as my mind slowly struggled to drag itself out of the deep dredges of Gutterland, but the way he was pressing my ass to his crotch wasn't helping, especially when I felt the even more intense heat coming from _there_. My eyes widened a little.

"Relax a moment before you move, to make sure you don't disturb the sparkling." The tone was even, but sounded a little strained.

Looking up, I saw him staring down at me, his eyes brighter than usual, but his lips were pressed into a thin line. Something Autobots seemed easily capable of. When I really paid attention, I could tell his eyes seemed more deeply inset in his face, surrounded by real eyelids and eyebrows, as composed to those thin ones Optimus had. The medic's eyes were narrower than even the Autobot leader's, but as compared to the sun yellow of his face, with it's few red streaks, they really stood out.

Speaking of red streaks, seeing the one on the top of his head, I had to clench my hands into fists to keep from reaching out and running my fingers over it. Then I looked away, noticing his eyes had narrowed even more and he was now gazing at me with a hint of frustration.

"I'm ok. Really." I put a hand to my chest and smiled. "Sunfire's fine."

"That is such a cute name." Rika giggled a little as a surprisingly flustered looking Jazz helped her to her feet. "Sunstreaker's gonna have a fit though, if you call her Sunny."

Looking over, I smirked as I once again tried to climb to my feet, this time Ratchet allowed me. As I stood, I shrugged. "So what? I plan to say it as often as I can." Then I frowned. "Besides, we both know there's no guarantee he's gonna show up anytime soon."

"Hm, yeah." She abruptly turned towards Jazz. "Can we go to the shore? I wanna relax." She shot me an evil smirk. "Besides, I think Bella has a lesson to get back to."

Sticking my tongue out at her, I turned my back to her and raised my hands, willing the different tools to appear before gazing at Ratchet, who was only just now in the process of getting up. Seeing different blades and screwdrivers on my hands, I pursed my lips. "Wow, I feel like Edward Scissorhands." The laughter that hit me from behind left me giggling, even as I heard the door open and shut. The laughter slowly faded, and I sheepishly looked up at Ratchet. "Um, sorry about the interruption. I'm ready to go."

Only recently had he started training me. It took a week for the little one to settle down, and then another several days for Optimus to inform us we had limited access to the base. He seemed quite pleased when Ratchet informed him I wanted to be a medic. In fact, I'd never actually _seen_ him smile before, but it was a pleasant sight. I liked Ratchet's smile better, but it was still nice to know we weren't as big of outcasts as we _were_.

Staring at me a moment, Ratchet looked around, then he sighed. "Unforunately, our time is up for today." He shot me a dirty look. "I have other things to do." He turned and walked over to a table, where a small pile of data pads lay. "Why don't you go rest for now, and we can work a little more tonight?"

I paused, before turning my fingers back into normal. "I shouldn't have wasted our time joking around, right?" Part of me wanted to yell I was just a young woman, I had tons of time to work, and I should be allowed to have fun. Then the larger part of me realized... We're in a war. Who knew how much time any of us had left? "I'm sorry." _I should have worked with him, not goofed off._

"You did nothing wrong." The professional tone he spoke to me with was really starting to annoy me. I hated that I hadn't caught another glimpse of the sweeter, more vulnerable Ratchet I'd seen two weeks earlier, but again, part of me knew to expect that. "As I stated, we'll take up where we left off later tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He turned and walked into the back room, taking the data pads with me.

And I knew that for what it really was. _'I'm busy, now get out'._ I shook my head as I turned, rubbing a hand over my aching chest as I went.

Walking along the corridors, I noticed I was still getting wary looks from a lot of the humans. It didn't help that I didn't carry the Autobot insignia anywhere on me. Sure, it was on my faux skin, but not on my armored body. I ignored them, however, giving a slight wave to Mikeala, who _had_ warmed up to us, before heading outside. _She must miss Sam. He's spending all his time working on entrance exams for college, or packing, and she's working or here, learning under Ratchet._

Another reason to feel bad.

Whereas I thought it was simply Jolt and I learning under Ratchet, it turned out that theories were right. Mikeala was receiving lessons from Ratchet as well, which meant he had three students, instead of two. I felt like I was only adding to his workload.

Forcing my mind from the issue, I walked out and stood on the runway, watching Ironhide and Jolt sparring some distance away. Rika and Jazz were leaning close together a few buildings over, chatting. Chromia rolled out of one of the buildings pausing, and I watched her eyes float right over to Ironhide, and how she just stood there watching him spar.

Sitting down, I simply watched her, feeling longing course through me. _She has Ironhide, Rika either has or will have Jazz. What do I have? A cranky medic who goes all uncomfortable any tme someone touches him?_ Another thing I'd noticed. He'd stiffen up, looking horribly awkward, and try to put distance between us almost instantly. A dull feeling of rejection ran hotly thought me. _Is it because of my reaction to his holographic form?_

There was no doubt he probably thought I was delusional, or at the very least, insulted.

"Hey, Bells!" The voice startled me, and I twisted to find Rika crouching next to me, a smirking Jazz at her side. "I see The Hatchet let you go." I rolled my eyes as she adopted the much loathed nickname for him, even if inside I was cringing.

_He was just trying to help me, and I wasted his time._

"We've got some...plans." Her smirk grew as she glanced to Jazz, who only nodded with a truly evil look of his own. "Wanna come with? Sure to get a few laughs." She held a small data pad, one of the first things we were taught how to use.

I pursed my lips slightly feeling hesitant. _I wanna help Ratchet. I wanna learn medical things, but then I also wanna hang out and joke with Rika._ I was feeling a growing strain, torn between my best friend for ages and the way we've always been, and a growing urge to learn Cybertronian mechanics with Ratchet. I was _so_ torn, but... He _did_ tell me to find something else to do... Hesitating only a moment longer, I shrugged and nodded. _One more...before I return to work?_

* * *

**Note** : The boob/ass feeling up idea is **Tatyana Witwicky**'s, and I've used the nosedive into someone's crotch idea before.

**Note 2** : Wow, I've been sick for the last week, or there would have been another update last week. Sorry about that. I'm just now starting to get over it. :S

**Written** : Jan 28, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	20. Playing Around

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Ratchet looked down at the utterly tiny form in front of him.

_Caretaker._

He blinked, before reaching down and laying a single finger on it's chest, staring into the dark eyes. His spark clenched as he thought to the tiny, frail spark growing inside the femme. The surprisingly tiny femme sparkling. Then his processors ran to Bella. So abstract. He didn't know _what _to make of her.

On one hand, she seemed enthusiastic about learning about being an Autobot medic, but whenever Rika came around, it took back burner. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He liked that Bella had someone who meant so much to her and got along so well, but... He hated that Rika often tore her attention to less important things.

_Selfish._

He startled, dropping a screwdriver and stepping back from the sparkling shell. _"Selfish?"_ His voice was quiet. Optics turned to the wall slightly. _No, I just want her to learn what she can. We can always use another medic._

_That's why you're always jumping when she touches you, or flinching when she gets too close._

Frowning deeply, Ratchet's optics flashed. _I do not!_

_Do too!_

_Do not!_

_Do too!_

_Do n-oh Primus!_ he groaned and shook his head rubbing at his forehead with one hand and leaning against the table with the other. _I'm arguing with myself. _

_Don't want to admit she's growing on you._

_Yeah, like a rust._ Wincing, he growled lowly, knowing deep down that his subconscious -as that's what it had to be- was right. He hated to admit that she really was growing on him, although her attention split was hard to get used to. And he hated even more that her spunky attitude he found endearing and amusing.

His lips twitched, almost against his will as he reached down and picked up the screwdriver once again, hating the human-sized tool as his fingers fumbled with it. _At least she can keep up with me wit-wise._ Although he _has_ admitted to wanting to hit her with a wrench, more than once. He sighed as he returned to his work. _I can't help but wonder what the sparkling is going to be like._

**(Bella's POV)**

I giggled as Rika paused outside the door. She had her hand over her mouth and was almost silently stamping her foot on the ground with the force of her muffled laughter. Down the hall, Jazz was leaning against the corner of the wall, curled up in his own laughter. I had to shake my head as she handed me the data pad, before slapping her other hand over her mouth as well.

Shaking my head, I hiccuped a laugh before walking forward. I looked at the key pad on the door and froze. "Oh hell!" I turned to Rika. "You know which button to press to uh...ring the doorbell?" I'd been spending most of my time either in the med bay, in our hangar, or outside, and those doors we had to pass through usually opened with a swipe of a hand over a panel, or automatically. Unfortunately, this door had a key pad.

Rika stopped laughing with a rather blank expression on her face, before she turned, waving her arms in a wild beckoning motion.

Jazz had his back to her, apparently speaking to someone around the corner, and she turned back to me making a face. While his back was turned, she began making faces at his back. She flipped him off, mimed drop kicking something at him, turned around, bent over and smacked her ass, and more.

This time it was me barely stifling my hysterics. I slapped at her arm, and then tried to smile innocently when the resulting clang caused Jazz to turn towards me.

She turned and flipped me off, then pulled her finger away when I mocked snapped at it. She looked at me blankly for a moment, before raising an eyebrow. "Channeling me now, are you?" She giggled and shook her head, before gesturing for Jazz to get his ass over.

"Wha' can I do for ya, lil lady?" He tilted his head a little.

"She wants you to kiss her shiny metal ass." I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow and regarded her with a huge smirk. "Really? Well turn around and bend over!" He laughed a little when she did. "Now, which acre?"

I felt my jaw drop, and Bumblebee -who'd followed Jazz over- leaned against the wall in choked metallic laughter, clutching at his stomach from the sheer force. I couldn't help but collapse against the wall with him, our laughter echoing down the hall, even as Rika stood up and spun on him with a rather dangerous and yet still amused look. "Oh my God! Jazz, hon, you and I are gonna get along famously!" I choked out, leaning against Bumblebee as he helped straighten me.

I turned, taking a good look at him and smiling. "Bumblebee." He nodded at me, his wide, round blue eyes blinking. "Awww!" I squealed a little, before engulfing the poor bot in a hug. "Oh my Primus, you're even more adorable in person!" Inside I was blushing and cursing my fangirl side, but outside I was already glomping the poor bot.

A little metallic 'awww' sound caught my attention, and arms came up around my back. _**Thank you, thank you very much!**_ Elvis Presley's voice echoed from Bee, sending me back into fangirl heaven.

"You're so sweet!" I giggled a little before pulling back. Before he could get away, however, I grabbed his face in my hands. "I _so_ wish you had cheeks I could pinch." I giggled again, hearing Rika and Jazz laughing behind me, and recognizing the sound of the little fans inside his body. "I'm sorry! It's just, you're _sooooo_ cute!" I wiggled a little.

"Sorry, Jazzie, but she's right." Rika was at my side in a blink. "Bumblebee's the most adorable bot out there!"

"I know we don't know you, or vice versa, but we always thought you were such a sweetie." I admitted, the heat flowing through my cheeks.

Another little 'awww' grunt, and he warbled quietly a moment, his hands coming up to his face and his eyes almost... Well, they couldn't _crinkle_ because he wasn't old enough for that, I think, _and _he's a giant alien robot, made of metal. Still, even without the traditional mouth the others had, I could tell he was smiling.

Exchanging a look with Rika, we giggled, and both glomped Bumblebee in near crushing hugs again, sending him back into peals of choked laughter and nearly knocking all three of us over. Then of course Jazz had to chip in with a traditional Jazz comment, and Bumblebee was holding me up.

"Are we gonna finish our, err, _plans_ or should I just leave the three of you alone?"

Not missing a beat, I smirked over my shoulder. "Sure, go ahead. We'll catch up when we're done." I winked saucily at him, then licked my metallic lips and turned back to Bee, collapsing into giggles at the wide eyed look on his face. "Aww, what's wrong Bee, don't think you can handle two femmes?" I leaned up against him almost suggestively, before cackling as his eyes widened even more and an almost pleading whistle escaped his throat. "Joking, Joking." I leaned in and pressed an awkward kiss to his cheek. _Wow, never realized metallic lips have even less elasticity than I thought._

"If you can't even please one femme, why would you wanna piss off two?" Rika seemed to quote from somewhere, her eyes glittering, and Bee let out a rather loud metallic snort, sending us all careening back into the wall in laughter.

Finally, we pulled away, patting Bee's shoulder slightly as he stared at us, thoroughly traumatized by our joking, but with amusement shining in his eyes. Turning to Jazz, Rika and I smirked.

"Show time!"

He quickly pointed out which button rang the internal chime, and which opened the door, before hiding around the corner with Bumblebee. I let Rika be the one to ring the bell, standing purposely back with the data pad. I waited until I heard the familiar booming voice, and suddenly felt very nervous. I clenched the pad as Rika hit the button to open the door, and then stepped in behind her.

You know, we all read fanfictions that put Optimus Prime in a typical military office, or something. Desk. Chair. But to actually _see_ the giant _alien robot_ sitting in an equally as giant chair, behind an absolutely massive desk. We both just...stopped. Even as Prime gazed at us both, we stared silently, taking in the ridiculous sight before us.

"Wow. Looks like even giant aliens need to have offices too." I blinked a moment. "Oh! Optimus, Rika and I wanted to ask you something." I nudged her arm slightly to shake her from her thoughts, before stepping forward and handing him the data pad. As he took it, I stepped back and bit my tongue as Rika stepped forward.

"Um, we can't read Cybertronian. I was wondering if you could read what's on there. Maybe...one sentence at a time? I think it's a prank Jazz wanted to play on us." She offered a surprisingly innocent smile and tilted her head just so...

_I've so gotta get her to teach me that._ I thought enviously as he touched something on the pad. I bit my tongue even harder as he slowly stood up, walking around to the side of the desk and leaning against it, his eyes fixed to the pad.

"Hm...Lets see... Jazz wanted you to say these things out loud?" At our nods, he raised an eyebrow. "Alright Well, the first line reads 'All the shorties in the house say, Yeah!'." He blinked and frowned.

Rika smacked me hard in the side, her hand clenching around my wrist and her body leaning against mine to hide the grasp. A single look told me she was fighting not to laugh her ass off, and I couldn't blame her.

"Boomdeyada, Boomdeyada."

I felt my eyes widening and body trembling. I had to hold my breath to keep from laughing.

"We have a plan to stop the giant dorito of doom." He blinked completely blankly.

And we lost it, collapsing against each other as we laughed. Then the door shot open and both Jazz and Bumblebee fell into the room a pile of giggling mech, much to the great Autobot leader's confusion.

"G-Giant dorito o'...doom?" Jazz gasped and his words hitched with his laughter. "Holy Primus!! Who're ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Starscream, naturally!"

"Wait, Jazz... You didn't know?" Optimus' voice hit us and we all busted up into giggles, turning towards him. His eyes were on me and Rika and had narrowed suspiciously. "Let me guess, he didn't have anything to do with this, did he?" I wasn't sure what our expressions showed, but considering the way he sighed and shook his head, I was guessing it was pretty telling. "A prank." he chuckled slightly. "The twins would love you."

"Oh, they probably won't. Not when we start on them."

Rika's words slipped past her lips before I realized where she was going, and I felt my eyes widen as the room went quiet. Optimus had stiffened, staring at her, his eyes no longer narrow but surprisingly round. When I dared a glance, Jazz and Bumblebee were mimicking the look.

"'Won't'?"

I sighed and shook my head a little. "You'll find out sooner than you'd probably like. Promise."

He didn't look like he was pleased with my answer, but let it go with a simple nod. "Should you not be in a lesson with Ratchet?"

"He said he had other things to do." I shrugged a little. "I was dismissed, so I decided to find something to do."

"By pranking me."

"Aww Optimus, it's because we love you so much." I smiled as sweetly as I could, not bothering to hide the flash of teeth -or rather, the metallic equivalent. "You're so much fun!" I listened to Rika giggle and my smile trembled.

He blinked before raising an eyebrow and shaking his head again, chuckling slightly. "Alright you four. Very funny. Now I _do_ have important work to do." He handed the data pad back to me, a smile twitching in the corner of his lips. "If you'll excuse me."

We nodded and filed out of the office, still laughing and giggling away.

"Oh good Lord! I'll never be able to look at him the same way again. Seriously. 'Boombeyada'?" Rika couldn't stop laughing as we wandered down the hall. Then she froze, the most evil grin I'd ever seen crossing her face. I was debating on turning and running for my life when she turned and grabbed my arm. "We gotta get Ironhide!"

I was instantly accosted by Jazz and Bumblebee's refusal to be part of it before they took off nearly at the speed of light, even as a flash image of Ironhide saying those same lines hit me. "Squirrel nuts!" I yelped, causing everyone to look at me. I realized how my words could be taken and felt the heat flood me, even as everyone cracked up. "Shut up!" I giggled, whacking Rika in the arm as I looked at her. "Damn, I think I've developed turrets syndrome."

"Twisted turrets." Rika raised a hand, pointing to the ceiling.

I nodded. "Yeah, you know it, Miss Dick in a Box." I felt my lips curl up as the fans within her kicked on and she flipped me off again. "Anyways, I'd love to piss off Ironhide, _yet again_, but I kinda like being alive."

"I'm not surprised, all things considered." Her look was sly, green eyes narrowed as her lips curled up into the familiar smirk. "Considering who you've been hanging around. How _are_ things between the two of you?"

I blushed, my own cooling fans switching on. Looking away from her, we started down the hall. "That's the question, isn't it? I really...dunno." _He gets all...distant whenever I get close. He doesn't seem to like to be touched, and he doesn't really talk about himself, or ask me about me._

Her smile faded and we paused in a corner of a long hall. Thankfully, only humans walked around, and their hearing wasn't as sharp as ours, so we were able to speak privately if we kept our voices down. "What's wrong?"

"Why does everything go so perfectly for everyone but me?" I mused out loud. _Then again, Jazz is just plain easy to get along with, and Chromia and Ironhide probably had a difficult start and are just past that now._ "It's nothing." I saw her look and pursed my lips. "No, Rika. Don't you see? It's _nothing_. There's nothing between us, so there's nothing to tell. He's professional. That's it."

Her look hardened and she hissed a little. "What a dense git."

"What're you gonna do? Remember, that's part of what I l-ike about him." I frowned. _Like...or is it more?_ I hated that, that was the question that kept rolling around in my head. I hated even more that I was almost afraid of the answer, so I never gave myself the chance to dwell on it. "C'mon, I thought you wanted to get 'Hide. Let's try to make sure there are lots of humans around, too." I forced a smile and grabbed her arm, almost dragging her down the hall.

Unfortunately, it seemed Ironhide was better versed in human customs and pranks. The moment we approached him, he knew something was off. As usual, Lennox and Epps were with him, and they watched the exchange with uncertain eyes, until they realized the ruse. Then they both grinned, watching as Ironhide thwarted our every attempt, until he finally had to power up his cannons to scare us off.

And even _that_ didn't work.

"Oh please! You expect to scare us with those oversized pea shooters?" Rika scoffed as Chromia rolled over.

He growled lowly, raising the glowing cannons until one was pointing at each of us. Then he winced when Chromia's hand transformed into a blaster and pointed it at his head in a heartbeat. Slowly, he turned his head to her. Actually, we all turne to her, and I think we _all_ were surprised to see the almost frightening glare on her features.

"Pointing your weapons at a carrying femme?" She raised an eyebrow, almost daring him to do something stupid.

As if her words were the key, his weapons abruptly lowered and disappeared as he grumbled under his breath. He shot us all deadly looks, before turning to her and speaking in rapid clicks and whistles, undoubtedly trying to calm her down.

Realizing how dark it was getting, my eyes widened. "Oh man! Ratchet's gonna kill me!" I looked over and saw the amazing sunset before me, pausing to look at the oranges, reds, yellows and even a little purple here and there. "Oh. Wow." I blinked, watching clouds that almost looked like they were ablaze. I stared, lost in the sheer beauty of my planet. Human or robot, this was my home.

**(Normal POV)**

_The femme's late. Not a good sign._ Frustration rolled through his frame as he strolled through the halls, carefully stepping over humans as he passed. _I thought she'd be more dedicated than that. Hm... Maybe I made a mistake in thinking she was serious._ He frowned deeply, an almost foreign sense of disappointment and pain coiled in his stomach before he shrugged it off. _It was to be expected._

He exited the building, trying to hunt down his elusive pupil, only to stop. All thought in his processors screeched to a stop, and his optics widened at the sight before him. Almost without even realizing it, he snapped a still image and backed it up, before realizing he'd done so, and his already impossibly wide optics widened even more. He blinked, the image in his processors paling in comparison to the image before him.

Bella stood, staring at a blazing sky behind her. Normally, he'd have followed her gaze and probably lost himself in the simple beauty as well. However, seeing her form, slender waist and slightly oversized chest and leg armor, tinted in the colors cast from the sky... He watched her optics, glowing impossibly bright in the sun, her armor reflecting the tints, and her revealed protoform bathed in reds and purples..

The sunset meant nothing.

He stared at the true beauty before him, all real thought fleeing his processor, even as he filed the image away. He realized he'd probably throw it out later, if he could bring himself to part with it, but for the moment...

"Oh, hey! The Hatchet's here."

Never, in all his history, had Ratchet ever wanted to offline someone more.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 28, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	21. It's Time

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Ok, so Sunstreaker's moved into the neighborhood, along with a matching black 'Vette. Both are identical models, tiny cars, and hot as freakin' hell! XD And they seem to live in my tiny little city. :D

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"We have two incoming. Unidentified, as of yet. I'm sending Jazz, Jolt and Ironhide to investigate." Optimus gazed at the two femmes, and the medic behind them. "Bumblebee's returned to Sam, and the Arcee triplets have taken patrols around Tranquility." He saw the femmes exchange a look, and suddenly a sense of foreboding filled him. He was hit with the realization that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Can we go?" They both questioned, before exchanging glances and giggling.

"No." Ratchet's response was immediate, cutting over the much softer response he could see Optimus coming up with.

"Aww. Come on. We've been sitting around the base for weeks. We're bored and we wanna do something different." Rika frowned. "And you said you were pretty sure they were Autobot. We can hide out and wait for the all clear to show ourselves."

"And Bella is heavily pregnant, should not transform into her human form, does not know how to fly." Ratchet listed the issues off on his fingers. "There _is_ always the chance we'll run into Decepticons, or something will happen to cause issues with the sparkling within her chest."

"Why can't Bella transform?"

"I didn't say 'can't'." He shot Rika a look, refusing to meet Bella's optics, even while talking about her. It was no secret things had become awkward for him. Even though he was certain no one noticed his staring, before, he still was unable to find it within him to delete the image he'd taken. A subject he was terrified of Bella herself finding out about. Guilty secrets indeed, maybe he'd been spending too much time on Earth. "I said 'shouldn't'. The transformation does put minor stress on the body, but stress of any kind is bad within a situation like this."

"Then you should let me go." Bella finally spoke up, her optics bright. "I mean, one; Rika won't give up until she gets her way. Two, I won't be able to relax with her gone and the _possible_ issue of Decepticons. I'll be worried about all of you." Her face contorted slightly on the word 'all' and he scanned her instinctively, ignoring the dark look she shot him and relaxing to see she was in no discomfort.

"No." His answer hadn't changed, even if she did make a good point. "The danger of Decepticons-"

"Is minimal with a bunch of Autobots around." Rika cut in pointedly, before turning to Optimus. "You're the leader. We're friends right? Or if you still don't trust us, you still keep telling us we're just visitors. Guests."

"Trust is no longer an issue." Their looks caused the Autobot leader to grimace. "With _all_ of us, despite what some might have you believe. Just give them time. As for your request, I have to agree with Ratchet." His optics turned to Bella. "I am concerned with any risk to the femme sparkling, let alone the risk to you. You are close to delivery, making things more dire."

"Can't Ratchet take the shell with him? Then if I go into labor, he can deliver the sparkling? I feel fine, except really restless." Her tone bordered dangerously on whining, and she even stomped her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" Rika raised an optic ridge. "I thought they only did that in movies."

"Yeah, and cross species transformations happen every day." The blue-opticed femme reorted with a raised optic ridge.

He remained quiet, listening to the femmes arguing, and Ratchet jumping in every time they came up with more reasons they should go. His optics darted from Ratchet to Bella, and his lips twitched as something caught his optic.

They were awkward around each other.

Ratchet got tense when approaching Bella, and at times couldn't seem to meet her optics. Whenever she'd raise a hand and rub at her chest, his medic's optics were drawn to the action, as if by instinct. Then again, Optimus doubted Bella realized how appealing such a touch could appear to his kind. Then there was Ratchet's vehemence over Bella's remaining _perfectly_ safe at all times.

Perhaps they hadn't noticed it, however. The extra attention Ratchet was giving Bella. The clear enjoyment she got when being around him.

"Absolutely not." Ratchet was growling, a wrench bouncing in his hand, before he seemed to reconsider and put it away. "I refuse to allow it. It's too dangerous."

"You think I'm perfectly safe here? What happens when you're all away and Decepticons attack here? It could happen at any time, you know." Everyone watched as Ratchet paused, optics brightening and widening. "I won't always be safe everywhere, no matter what." Her tone and optics softened, once again almost as if it was unconscious.

Optimus took in the way Rika's optics darted between the two, with confusion. She knew something was going on, she just wasn't quite sure what. That's what her expression read. Then the green-opticed femme shot him a brief smirk and knowing look, and he blinked in surprise. _Or perhaps she knows more than she's letting on._

"Alright." His voice cut over the rising voices, silencing everyone. He was almost amused that, even though not originally Cybertronian, or under his command, both femmes turned to him and silenced as if they _were_ two of his own. He knew he was making a difficult, almost impossible to understand decision, but their lives were their own, and they were right. "You _are_ guests here, not prisoners. If you wish to accompany the others on the mission, I'll send Ratchet in place of Jolt. The only stipulation I have is that you both remain in human form the _entire_ time, and take the sparkling shell, just in case." His optics cut to Ratchet inquiringly, sending a message over the internal communications.

Ratchet sighed, clearly unhappy, but nodded. "With Jazz's help, I have two shells complete, and we're working on a third. They aren't..." He seemed to trail off, clicking and whistling a moment, before taking in the increasingly alarmed expression forming across Bella's face. Then he sighed. "They could be better. Shells are not my expertise. In fact, the only reason I know anything about them is because you never know when you'd be called upon to-"

"_Are_ they ready?" Her question cut him off.

Slowly, he nodded. "They could be better." He repeated simply. "But they are ready, and we can take one with us, as long as you hold on to it and treat it with great care." His optics then narrowed. "Although I am _less_ than pleased you are coming along. You may not be completely safe here, but you're safer than you would be out there."

"I'm going." Her tone was firm, and so was her expression.

He stared at her a moment before nodding. "Fine. Let's get ready."

**(Bella's POV)**

The ride was quiet. Hell, the whole ride since 'I'm going' had been quiet. Ratchet wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't happy. The constant glare in his eyes refused to fade, and he seemed lost in thought a lot.

It didn't help that he'd taken his alternate form, and had to use his holographic form. That meant that, after all this time, I had to face Richard again. It was surprisingly not painful. Sure, there was a hitch and a dull throb, but... As horrible as it might have sounded to poor Richard, I was seeing less of him and more Ratchet in the human form body.

He was still painfully beautiful in my eyes, but the harder expression both suited him and didn't.

So I found myself staring at the little form in my arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"She's so tiny." I fingers trailed over the silver armored form, barely bigger than my hand. The face was empty of any sign of life, and the tiny little hands lay limply on the form. I wrapped the blanket tighter around it, feeling a tense tugging in my chest. I smiled a little, the love soaring through me. "She's beautiful." It may not have been his best work, but she was adorable and sweet looking, and exceptionally beautiful in my eyes.

When I looked over at him, Ratchet's face was grim, but at my words, his lips seemed to twitch. He looked away from the road, meeting my eyes with a softer look and a semi smile, before looking down at the sparkling. "The spark is smaller, meaning the body will need to be smaller to suit it's power limits."

"You did wonderfully." And I wasn't laying on praise. I was telling the bold, blunt truth.

His smile seemed to grow a little. "Thank you. I am...pleased with the work." He looked to the sparkling again before turning forward. His face straightened and his expression went blank. "We're almost there." His holographic form disappeared, and I was both relieved and disappointed. "We'll remain behind until the new arrivals are confirmed Autobots or Decepticons."

I nodded silently, looking to the dash in front me. It was so strange being in the Hummer again. Last time I was in that seat, I was with Richard and Rika, heading to the beach. The Hummer was still remarkably clean, the only real difference was the Autobot insignia on the center of the steering wheel, like Bumblebee in the movie had.

Lowering my gaze, I smiled at the sparkling shell, rubbing my chest when that same insistent tugging felt. I frowned, feeling a heat in my chest that wasn't normal. Or at least, what I'd come to see as normal. Pursing my lips, I hesitantly locked my eyes on the dash in front of me, my hand locked over my heart. _To ask, or not to ask. At worst, he'll take me back immediately. At best, at least I'll know, just in case._

"Um, Ratchet?" I looked up, realizing we were in an abandoned part of some city. I hadn't paid attention to the name. Ironhide, Bumblebee and Jazz were all transformed, staring at the sky with great fascination, until Bumblebee looked around and crouched. "What's he doing?"

"He's keeping his sensors on full, making sweeps as far as he can in every direction to make sure there are no inbound Decepticons."

"Oh." I bit my lip. _Ask him!_ The tugging got worse, and my hand tensed over my chest. "Um, I really wanted to ask... What are the, uh, symptoms of spark, uh... Delivery? Labor?"

"Spark birthing?"

I nodded, staring at different points of the dash, almost trying to isolate where the voice was coming from, although I knew that was all but important. Hesitantly, I reached out and ran my fingers over the indentation marking the glove compartment, before pulling back as the Hummer shivered with the touch.

"Why are you asking?" There was an intense suspicion about him.

"Just tell me, please?"

There was silence a moment, and I was almost surprised when he didn't immediately scan me. Instead, there was a flash, and his holoform reappeared, taking the sparkling shell and staring at me once again. "An intense tugging. Maybe a tightening in the chest, some dull pain. The further you get into the birthing, the more intense the pain gets, until the protective membrane around the spark breaks and it's time for the transfer."

Speaking of pain, the dull throbbing seemed to increase a little, before fading back into a dull throb. "Ok. When you said I was close, _how_ close did you mean?" This time I did feel a tingle of a scan, and it was almost comical the way his holo-face paled and his eyes widened. "Let me guess-"

"I _told_ you this was a very real possibility!" He growled, standing and moving to the back of the Hummer before I could so much as blink. I turned and watched him set the bundle down, before his gaze turned far away quickly.

Turning back, I saw Bumblebee's eyes widen, and he, along with the others, turned our way. Ironhide let lose a string of rather nasty sounding clicks and whistles, a dark look on his face, before he turned away, and then he growled loudly when Jolt -and yeah, he'd been sent along too- smacked his arm, clicking and whistling back surprisingly harshly. Rika whacked him before transforming down and running our way.. "It's time." I muttered, a shock slowly filling me.

As if those were the magic words, a sharp pain shot through me, wrenching a cry before I could stop myself. My voice echoed off the inside of the cab and I winced, even as another pain stole my breath and left me doubled over.

"Bella?! Slag!!" Arms wrapped around me tightly. "The pain shouldn't be this bad so quickly."

"What's going on?! Bells????"

I could barely see anything as my vision went blurry, but I recognized Rika's voice and Ratchet's telling her to stay outside for now.

"Like hell!"

"I can't treat her with you in my way!"

I swallowed heavily, pain and nausea rolling over me. "I think I'd take the transformation sickness over this." I gasped out, closing my eyes. It was embarrassing to admit, but I whimpered and sobbed as fresh pain wracked my body. I shivered, the pain echoing through me as I groaned. _This can't be right! This pain can't be normal!_ "What's wrong? Is something wrong?!" I looked down and gasped. "Ratchet, I'm bleeding!"

Ok, so maybe that wasn't the right term for Cybertronian energon loss, but right then I wasn't too worried about the right terms.

I closed my eyes, feeling fingers that felt strangely cold against me. They gently tugged at my chest plates, before pulling back and wrapping around me again. "Come on." I was hoisted up, but nearly screamed as agony shot through me. My vision blacked out and I gasped loudly, crying from the sheer force of the pain alone. My legs gave out, but I was caught in two hands, hefted off the ground and carried.

I was barely aware of being lain on something, only arching against the pain.

"Hang on, Bella." The voice was anxious, not reassuring in the least.

"What's wrong with her?!"

"_Be silent and let me find out!_" The yell was unexpected, and I hate to admit, but I cried even harder.

I felt like _such_ a baby, and I hated it with a passion. I kept wondering what Ratchet must have thought, but the pain kept getting worse and worse. Soon it was all I could see and feel and think. I cried as my chest plates were opened. I screamed as fresh agony washed through me, and I gasped, holding my breath and practically convulsing on the gurney or whatever as the pain wracked me.

"Get the fucking thing out of her already!"

"I'm trying! Stand back and let me work, or so help me Primus, I'll throw you out!"

**(Normal POV)**

He's never seen anything like it. Rika stood at the back doors, looking like she wanted to rush in and help her best friend, but at the same time, like she was paralysed with fear. He paid her litle to no heed, his spark almost screaming in foreign panic when Bella convulsed in a way far from healthy. He watched her back arch off the bed, before forcing her down and pressing his fingers into the invisible seam of her chest and pulling.

Then growled when the plates refused to open. He realized it must have been the obvious pain she was in, but there was nothing he could give her that wouldn't effect the sparkling badly, especially right now.

_Calm, Bella. Please. I need to get the sparkling out._ He couldn't force the words past his lips, as much as he tried. His chest was tight as he struggled, trying to coax the chest plates open and knowing she wouldn't hear him if he _did_ speak them. _Come on..._

_**'What the slag's going on in there?! She's gonna bring Decepticons-'**_

_**'Complications!'**_ The line went completely dead, and the sheer force of the reeling shock told him of Ironhide's reaction.

He silently cheered as the chest plates parted, revealing an alarming flow of energon. The bright purple ran over his hands as he immediately delved inside. He found the sac around the spark had not ruptured, but a connection line connecting it to Bella _had_. His eyes widened in horror and immediately he was in, blocking the leakage and running over countless scenarios and plans.

It only took him a moment. He fixed the connection, a simple sealant over the break. Bella was stabilized, but the pain she was in wouldn't fade. Instead, it only seemed to increase. She screamed loudly, her fists raising and flailing around. He grabbed them, willing restraints up from the sides of the gurney and restraining her down before reaching in. He gently cleaned the excess energon off the sac, before closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?! What's _wrong_?!?! Ratchet!!"

He was filled with his own pain, seeing the sight before him.

_**'They're arriving!'**_ Jolt's voice cut through his systems, but with practiced ease he ignored the warning. _**'If you need me, call.'**_

He nodded to himself and reached forward. The spark was fading in and out, the sparkling suffocating in the shell, struggling for life. His own spark clenched in response, silently willing the spark to hang on. It wasn't ready yet. It was still too soon.

Bella fell quiet.

His eyes shot to her face, and he found her unconscious. The pain must've been too much. A mixed blessing. A scan told him she was weak, and the longer the sparkling remained inside her, the weaker she would get.

Reaching forward once again, he made a split second decision. He used his fingers to break the sac, before wrapping them over the fragile little life force. He raised it out of her chest and spun inhumanly fast towards the shell behind him, using one hand to push the blanket out of the way and part the chest plates. Once the spark chamber was bared, he lay the spark inside.

And then waited as it continued to fade in and out, growing duller as the moments passed.

Even as the ground trembled and an almost deafening roar shot overhead, he waited. He watched the spark dim, and dim, praying to all that was holy it wouldn't fade completely. Even Rika was alarmingly quiet.

His eyes shot from the spark to the optics and back again.

_Light. Please, light._

* * *

**Note** : The idea of the sparkling shell and baby sparks is borrowed with permission from **hummergrey**. Hope I didn't mutilate it too bad. -.-'

**Written** : Jan 29, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	22. Sunfire

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Brief Note** : For those whose reviews I did not reply to, I apologize. I've been _really_ busy, recovering from being sick, been a little busy, out and about and, well...busy. If there were any questions involved, I also did not reply, because since then I've been uploading chapters that (hopefully) answer most questions.

Thank you to the well wishers. I got over my cold nicely, but am now running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. XD It just never ends! LOL.

Anywho, on with the updates!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The base had been unusually grim and quiet. The Autobots were tense, often snapping at each other before realizing what they were doing. Bumblebee avoided the base even more now. Ratchet never left his med bay unless it was an emergency, and Ironhide and Chromia had disappeared. No one knew _where_ they were, and half the people didn't want to know _what_ they were probably doing.

Also, if it were even possible, everyone avoided the med bay even more. Jolt was busier, treating minor injuries that Ratchet usually did. Even the humans would rather wait and visit human doctors than deal with the unusually harsh bedside manner of the base Autobot medic.

But not one of them blamed him.

With a sigh, Ratchet turned from the still form on the berth to a hastily set up Cybertronian version of a pre-natal unit, where he was feeding specially formulated energon and higher levels of energy in to the tiny form within it. His spark clenched when his optics turned from one still form to another.

_I should have tried harder, thought and moved faster._ His optics darkened as he walked over. He stared through the special barriers down at the tiny form, his optics burning in a foreign sense. _I've seen so much death. So much horror, but this..._ Chest tightening, Ratchet dragged in a ragged breath and simply watched the sparkling a long moment, before actually scanning her. _No change._

It was hard for him, but he turned away. He walked back over to the berth, and braced his hands on the side, before sagging in on himself a little. _I should have known. Her carrying was hard on both her and the sparkling. How could I not have realized how fragile she was?_

_**'Ratchet, this isn't healthy.' **_The ever wise voice of Optimus Prime flitted over his internals. _**'You yourself said both the sparkling and Bella are stabilized. I have full faith in your services.'**_

_That makes one of us._The medic scowled before his optics landed on the femme before him. Before he even realized what he was doing, he reached out, dragging a finger over her cheek, feeling every indentation and line in it, before he hesitated at her lips. Shaking his head, he pulled away. _What am I doing?_

_**'How are they?' **_It didn't seem Optimus wasn't going to give up easily.

With a groan, Ratchet pulled away from Bella, his optics darted around as his processors trying to find something he could do to remain occupied. He hated feeling so vulnerable and in pain, but he shuttered his optics. _**'Bella is slowly improving. The sparkling is stable, but... Has had no change.'**_

_**'I'm sorry to hear that. Any idea why not?'**_

_**'She needs her femme creator.'**_ The answer was simple and straight forward. While he _could _bond with the sparkling and strengthen it himself, there was a slight issue. The femme creator/sparkling bond was essential for the little one's survival and recovery. And because Bella was the one to carry her, Sunfire would not bond so easily to the other femmes. Not when she could sense Bella in the room with her, on a subconscious level. Even with them both unconscious.

He swallowed heavily and simply stood where he was, his processors running near overload to come up with so many ideas. What could he do? What could he do to help Sunfire? What about Bella? Was anyone harmed? Should he go build more sparkling shells? Maybe he should clean up the infirmary-oh, it already was clean. Maybe he could mess it up and clean it again?

_**'I...see... Do you know when-'**_

_**'No.'**_ The answer was immediate and harsh, and he sighed again before quietly apologizing. _**'I am tense. I have never had to treat a sparkling before.' **_They were all supposedly gone before he even joined the Autobots as their medic.

_**'I understand my friend. You should recharge. If they need your help, they will need you at full strength. I'd also suggest getting some energon.'**_ The line went dead a moment, before coming back. _**'I've asked Jolt to bring you energon and watch over the femmes for you.'**_

_**'I can't rest. The sparkling could offline far too easily.'**_

_**'Jolt will call you if there's any change. I'm afraid I'm going to have to make it an order.'**_

With a sigh, Ratchet turned to another berth in the room, against the far wall. With one last hesitant touch to Bella's arm, he turned and walked towards it. _**'I will recharge, but I won't leave the room.'**_

_**'As long as you get rest.'**_

**(Bella's POV)**

I was _so_ tired, and my chest ached. Everything was dark, and it took me a moment to realize I had my eyes closed, and then I had to force them open. That was difficult to do, they felt so heavy. Still, I managed to get them open, and took in the darker room I was in, with the artificial lighting, and strange humming tones.

My mind was foggy. I was trying to remember what happened. The last thing I remembered clearly was sitting in Ratchet's passenger seat and waiting for the newcomers. Then it hit me, and I found myself shooting into a sitting position with a gasp, the pain increasing in my chest.

"Easy!" Hands came down on my arms.

Immediately I knew that wasn't Ratchet, the voice was off, and so was the strength in the grip. It was a lot tighter than I was used to. Turning, I blinked up at the dark blue form, realizing it was the medic assistant. "Jolt?" My voice sounded raw, and my throat burned, causing me to put a hand to it.

He nodded, before turning to sit on the edge of the berth, next to me. "You were out for a while, and you need to relax."

I was so tired, so... I felt alone.

"The spark birthing was hard on you."

Cold. I was cold, and drained. I also felt strangely...scared. Like I wanted to cry and run to a familiar face.

"And the sparkling is very weak. Stable but weak."

I closed my eyes, feeling a tugging in my chest. However, it was different. It wasn't so much painful, as almost instinctual. The fear and longing seemed to grow.

"I believe you might be experiencing shock. Why don't you lay back down and get a little more rest?" I turned to Jolt as he seemed to jerk and hiss quietly. Even as I lay back down, lethargic, he got up. "I have something I need to see to. I'll only be gone momentarily. Rest for now." He nodded, before turning and moving quickly out of the room.

I tried to go back to sleep. I was _so _tired, but something felt horribly wrong. Finally the words he'd spoken only a moment earlier _really_ sank in. My eyes shot open with horror and shock, and I was up, on my feet before I realized it. I stumbled, leaning against the berth as dizziness hit me, but I pushed it away, looking around. My chest burned, but I was frantic with need and pushed it aside.

The first thing I noticed was the still form on a berth across the room. It hit me then that I was in the med bay. Seeing the usual yellow and red armor, with the 'fire' and 'rescue' written on it, I realized it was Ratchet. _Ratchet? Is he ok?? _I'd taken a step forward before freezing. _The sparkling._ I kept looking around until my eyes locked on a sight I wasn't expecting.

It looked vaguely like a cocoon of some sort, with blue glowing walls. I felt...drawn to it and slowly began to walk over. It was only a couple seconds before I was looking through the little window, my heart soaring and shattering in one. "Sunfire?" I looked down at her still form.

_'And the sparkling is very weak.'_

I gasped again, my hands coming up. Longing shot through me so overwhelming, I lost any and all train of thought as I reached out. I went to place a hand against one of the barriers, but a little zap of electricity hit me. A bolt of light shot out, and then the light faded with a quiet whine. I paused, my heart sinking, but then the wave of longing hit me.

So I reached forward. Even as the machine seemed to buzz quietly and shut down. I touched the sparkling lightly, feeling the warmth in the little body. _So tiny!_ I reached even further, bracing my hands under her back and neck and bringing her towards me. The moment she was pressed to my chest, I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, and something inside me seemed to reach out and snap.

_My baby._ I breathed heavily, pressing her tiny little form over my heart, and stroking the back of her head with my thumb. "My baby." I felt horrible, realizing my stubborn nature had put her in so much danger. "I'm so sorry!" I wrapped myself around her as much as I could, as if I could protect her from the world. Even emotionally, I reached out, not really knowing _what_ I was doing.

The longing and need rolled through me like waves, and I felt even more tired. Turning, I walked over and sat on the berth, pressing her to me, before getting up and walking over to Ratchet. As I moved, the longing seemed to fade, filling me with a foreign sense of contentment. I smiled a little as I pulled her away from my body and looked down at her. Sitting next to his still form, I placed her in my lap and brushed a hand over her chest.

Only to freeze as her eyes opened, the blue starting out dim and brightening slowly.

"Sunfire." I breathed lightly, lifting her to me immediately and hugging her with happiness soaring through me. I turned, placing a hand on Ratchet's chest, and taking comfort in the fact that he didn't appear to be hurt. "Ratchet?" I pressed against his arm, shaking a little.

And then yelped, carefully holding Sunfire as I nearly lunged away from his form, as he suddenly shot into a sitting position.

A tiny little whine began to sound, along with a blast of fear. The form in my hands trembled, and she cried as she curled against me.

"Shhh. Shhhh..." I patted her back oh so gently. "It's ok sweetheart, it's ok." I was frightened as I turned, seeing Ratchet staring at me with wide eyes. "Ratchet?" I bounced Sunfire a little, before stopping cold. "Oh h-uh... Ratchet, help." I pleaded, looking down at the sparkling. "I dunno what to do!" It only just hit me. I was so desperate to pick her up and really hold her, I had no idea if I'd hurt her.

What if I was holding her wrong? What if bouncing her jostled something the wrong way? She was weak, wasn't she? Should I put her back in the cocoon?

He was up in a blink, and my body shook from a powerful tingling running through me. "You're awake." He spoke quietly, before his eyes widened even more and he looked to Sunfire. "You're both awake." He stepped forward, hands coming up. He blinked and shook his head, his eyes closed. He seemed to just stand there a moment, before opening them again, much more calm and collected. "My scans show you're both still weak, but otherwise you're improving."

"Ok, that's good." I nodded, still incredibly frightened as I struggled to calm the wailing sparkling. "Now what do I _do_?! I've never even _seen_a sparkling before... Ok, well, _other_than what I saw in the movie, with the little Rambo-bot." I froze, remembering the way Simmons just blasted the little one to hell. "We're not letting him near her, are we???" I gasped, stepping towards him and holding her tighter against me. "He'll never hurt her! I won't let him!" I would quite literally punt him out of the base if he laid so much as _one_ grubby paw on my little girl!

His eyes widened and he seemed about ready to step back.

"Please, Ratchet! You told me you'd help me!" More tears rolled down my cheeks as I shook, holding Sunfire who was _still_ wailing. I leaned in against him, pressing both her and myself against him as I struggled to calm down. "I don't know what to do. Please...tell me?"

He stiffened up horribly, but a moment later and warm arms wrapped around me. Vaguely, I could hear doors opening, but clicks and whistles sounded, and they sounded again, even as the arms fell away from me. "Just hold her. Love her. Have you bonded?"

"What's that?" I looked up at him.

He explained it briefly. Actually, he had to explain it about three times before I got it.

"Oh! I...I think so." I explained what I was feeling and my reactions when I saw her and first woke up. I was a little lost, it was hard to tell what was my feelings and what was hers. It took Ratchet's help to figure it out, and I really _had_bonded with her. Which apparently only proved his theory that the sparkling needed my bond to make her wake up and respond. "She's gonna be ok?"

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the tiny form curling in my arms, the itty bitty hands running over my chest to my arm, and wide, _round_ blue eyes looking around wildly. "She is developing well for a sparkling premature by several minutes."

I smiled down at her, feeling her wonder and awe as she looked around. Feeling my bond, she looked up at me, her eyes impossibly bright and wide. I couldn't help but giggle. I shifted her to one hand and wiggled a finger in her face, only to laugh when she tried to bite at it. "Oh my God, she's a little Rika!" I laughed a little, listening to the tiny trill she let out. Then I paused. "Where _is _Rika?"

Ratchet grimaced a little from where he stood. "She wouldn't stop questioning me over and over about when you'd wake up, or if you and the sparkling were in danger. I _actually_ threw a wrench at her." My eyes widened, but he shrugged. "Jazz was there to intercept. I've ordered him to remain with her in your hangar until I informed them of any changes."

"Considering she's not rampaging down here like an elephant, I'm guessing you haven't said a word?" I raised an eyebrow, my mind replaying the image of Ratchet throwing a wrench at Rika over and over. _He's seriously lucky he _didn't_hit her. She'd kick his aft all the way back to Cybertron, if he did._

He shook his head. "Changes have been made, yes. Do I know whether you are ok or not is still uncertain." He frowned. "I also don't want her...exuberance-"

I winced, suddenly accosted by an image of Richard calling Rika exhuberant on our first meeting. Apparently the wince didn't go unnoticed because Ratchet's eyes brightened momentarily before he went silent. "Sorry. Flashback to something I didn't need to remember." I looked down and hummed softly to my little one, to sooth her when she muttered against me uncomfortably.

He nodded. "I apologize."

Shaking my head, I forced a smile. "The only way I'm gonna get past it all is to face it. And it's working, so no worries. What were you saying about Rika's constant high?"

"I'm...worried about how it might affect Sunfire." He seemed hesitant to speak up, but the more he spoke, the stronger his voice got. "You both _are_ still weak, and now that you've pulled her from the unit that was providing her with food, you'll have to place her in the chamber inside you."

I looked down at her and my body. "She'll still fit inside me?"

"Yes, even in your human form, but only for a short while."

I nodded. "Is she hungry now?"

"Do you feel a sense of discomfort, maybe a pressure? Is she squirming?"

Even as he spoke, Sunfire began to squirm. She keened slightly and wiggled in my grip, her expression twisting a little. "Like that? Is she hungry?" The pressure seemed to grow.

"Um...I'm...uncertain." Now Ratchet frowned. "I've been a medic for generations and yet have never actually _dealt_ with a real living sparkling before."

"Huh? Why not?" I stroked her back and she crawled shakily before keening again.

"Oh!" His eyes went dim momentarily and he seemed to tune out, even as Sunfire grew more and more distressed. After a moment, his eyes widened and brightened again, and he was moving quickly. "Slaggit-"

"Langua-Oh hell!" I groaned, feeling something hot running over my palm, even as the distress faded. Looking at Ratchet out of the corner of my eye, and even seeing him standing there with a towel in hand and just _staring_, I raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. She wasn't hungry." I new my tone was dry, even as the hot liquid dripped off my palm.

He blinked a moment, before startling the hell out of me. He began to shake like hell. I didn't know what to make of it, with his eyes so wide and filled with shock. Then he did what seemed like the impossible. He _laughed._ Not a chuckle, not a snort, but a real, full laugh. He doubled over, clutching at the table behind him as he laughed, shaking his head at me.

"Yeah, yeah. Yuck it up, buddy." I felt my own lips turning up as I listened to the sound. I expected it to be rusty or rough and crackling, but it was surprisingly smooth. "Are you gonna give me the towel, or sit there laughing at me until I decide to paint your face with whatever the hell's on my hand?"

I didn't think it was possible, but he laughed even harder. He shook his head and stumbled over to me, laughing away. With a mock growl, I shifted Sunfire into my free, clean hand, and swung at him with the dirty, only to giggle when he caught the appendage, shooting me a dirty look, and with a chuckle, began to actually clean my hand off.

I just stared. I'd expected him to take Sunfire, or something, but never to actually _clean_ my hand off for me.

I watched him silently, still totally flabbergasted by his laugh. "You _laughed._" I blinked as he froze. "I mean, I knew you could, but I... Well, it's shocking." His expression went carefully blank as he wiped at my palm, and I shook my head when I realized I might have offended him. When he was done, I took the towel and shifted Sunfire to sit on it. "Ratchet, I liked hearing you laugh. You should do so more often." I smiled and leaned forward, kissing his cheek the best I could, before I turned and sat on the berth. The fans kicked on inside me as I began tending to Sunfire in my palm.

The tension in the room had remained at a sticky point, and the room went quiet as I cleaned my little sparkling up. I wasn't sure if I'd offended him or made him unhappy in any way, and I was too afraid to look up.

After a long moment, I felt a movement next to me, and looked over to find Ratchet sitting next to me, his eyes intense and locked on the sparkling. "Jazz is calling. He said if I don't allow Rika in here soon, she's going to go on a killing spree, starting with me."

I laughed a little. "That's Rika for you."

He nodded. "Beware, I told him to let her come to you, but Sunfire needs to rest."

I nodded, and he began showing me all about how to open the other chamber inside me for the sparkling, and place her inside gently. I lost myself in the lesson until Rika came barging in and began going off on me for getting so hurt.

* * *

**Written** : (Uh...I forget -.-')

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	23. Plans

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(A Few days Later, Normal POV)**

She caught him off guard.

Somehow he should have expected it.

From the moment he first met her, his world had been turned upside down. Sometimes he didn't know if it was for the better or worse. She constantly brought him challenges, things that took his mind from the war. Then again, those same challenges endangered not only her life, but the lives of her best friend, and the sparkling with her. Not that she intended it, but things had definitely not been easy for any of them.

Not that they ever were.

Especially not with the two new members of their team.

_Primus, you have it out for me, don't you? _He silently rolled his eyes as he stared out at the bright runway before him, watching the two young twins take in their new surroundings. The very first thing they did was glue themselves to the sides of Bella and Rika, and subsequently Sunfire.

And no, he wasn't jealous at all.

_"If you harm that sparkling-"_

_"Yo, relax, dawg. We be coo'."_ A red armored bot about half the size of Bumblebee gazed at him with wide blue optics. He was thicker and rounder, and vaugely resembled an Earth 'ladybug', though he dare not mention it.

The last thing he needed was to become a target for pranks. Well, a _bigger_ target for pranks.

The green bot nodded. _"Skids' right man. We'd nevah harm a sparklin'."_ He grinned hugely as he gazed down at the two femmes, raising an optic ridge and winking at them. _"Or tha femmes. They's cute."_

Jazz growled from Rika's side, causing Sunfire to whine and shiver in Bella's arms, and both femmes to shoot him a dark look. "Uh, sorry." _**'Don't even think 'bout it, ya two. I'll rip ya sparkies out an' weld ya mouths to ya afts!'**_

Raising an optic ridge of his own, Ratchet shot both twins his own dark look, which was infinitely more scary than Jazz's. His spark pulsed rapidly and his throat tightened as he fought off the urge to add his own two cents in. Instead, he settled for sending that dark look their way.

"Ratchet's been wonderful."

Bella's voice startled him and he turned to look at her, his spark soaring at the words, and his eyes widening at her expression. She looked up at him with such earnest trust. Warmth overflowing from her eyes set his body aflame, and he had to look away when cooling fans within him kicked in, causing the twins to snicker.

_"'Ey 'Flap, I think doc's gotta crush!"_ Skids took a step back with a smirk, rapidly transforming into a green Chevy Beat.

The red bot, Mudflap, followed his lead. _"Oh yeah! I so sees it!"_ He too transformed, and the twins took off at a nearly break neck speed for the distant main hangar when Ratchet pulled wrenches out for each hand and took a step forward.

Then he paused, hearing Jazz's laughter behind him.

_"Ya can deny it, but ya can't ignore it. Ya like her. It's obvious."_

He raised a hand, ready to throw the wrench, when a dark growl reached him. He looked to Bella, instantly judging she was too close and too dangerous to throw a wrench, especially with her knack for getting into trouble, so he subspaced it, glaring at Jazz instead, and ignoring the confused glares the femmes were shooting around.

**(Bella's POV)**

I watched the confusing interaction. Ratchet seemed almost flustered, while Jazz was laughing, and if I didn't know any better, the twins were teasing him. At least, from the looks on their faces before they took off, they were teasing him, but about what?

Shaking my head, I pursed my lips. "Can we do something? Maybe go somewhere?" I waggled my finger at Sunfire and giggled when she bit at it.

"What a little carnivore." Rika giggled.

I nudged her arm a little and shot her a look. "She learned it from aunty Rika." I watched the almost distant look on her face as she took that in. I knew the whole 'aunty' thing was as big a shock to her -despite her knowing about the sparkling the whole time- as the 'mother' thing was to me. "This is so freaky." I giggled down at Sunfire as she curled up on my leg, dozing. "But I love it." It was probably easier, since Sunfire was quite possibly the more adorable and sweetest little bot I'd ever seen.

"I would not suggest going anywhere." Ratchet was shaking his head.

"But I'm not in danger now." I smiled at the fact. I could safely carry Sunfire in my body. I still ached now and then, but the pain was mostly gone, and my strength had almost completely returned. There was no danger to her, or to myself, _and_ I could once again turn into my human form. "C'mon. Rika and I miss our tree, and we'd both like to go dancing. Please?"

He stared at me a long moment. "I do not like it."

"Do you honestly expect me to live on the base? I was _born_ human. We're used to freedom. Even if I'm not human anymore, I'd _still_ like to have that freedom. I mean, c'mon, you're not forcing Sam to live here."

"Hey! Leave my boyfriend outta this!"

The voice startled me and I jerked, disturbing Sunfire who whistled angrily before stretching her tiny little hands over the edge of my leg and relaxing again. I couldn't help but stroke the little Bumblebee-like antennai Ratchet had given her, taking an instant love of them, and hearing her purr slightly, before turning my gaze down to my side, where Mikeala was shooting me a slightly apologetic look. "Sorry." I murmured with a slight shrug. "But you know it's true."

"Yeah." Rika nodded. "None of the humans _have_ to remain on the base at all times, how is it fair to keep _us_ here?"

"Those humans weren't turned into Cybertronians, and none of them are creators to a sparkling." Ratchet countered, as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Then he turned away, and I followed his gaze over to where Optimus was slowly approaching us. Quickly, he turned back. "But I can see I won't win. If you absolutely _insist _on leaving, I must insist on taking a guardian with you at all times."

It was like he _knew_ he was outnumbered. Then again, Optimus _did_ tend to favor us, more often than not. Now that my sparkling was born, I wasn't in _as_ much danger, and could protect myself better. The human government had finally settled, when there was no more news of humans becoming Cybertonians. It helped that although we were fans of the show, we _didn't_ know all that much about their weapons and technology, which is what they'd wanted.

When they realized we were clueless, they got bored with us.

The Decepticons were a worry, but once again, I could turn human and hide in places they wouldn't be able to reach me.

"Really?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I shifted Sunfire into Rika's hands. "Can we go now? I _so_ wanna feel the cool grass under me." I transformed down into my human form, before waving at Mikeala and then accepting my sparkling, who was whining a little from being disturbed. I cradled her in my hands, really taking in how absolutely itty bitty she was with a giggle.

"What is happening?" Optimus' voice had me looking up, only to blink as he crouched down, his eyes on the tiny form in my hand. "How is Sunfire?"

I smiled hugely, before willing my chest open and carefully placing her inside the protected chamber. Not that I was hiding her from him, but she was getting cranky. "Fussy." I giggled and squirmed a little when I felt her crawling and settling. Feeling the familiar suckling sensation, I giggled again. "And hungry."

He nodded as Rika transformed and eyed us curiously. "I overheard you asking to leave?"

"Yeah, we wanna go back to our tree." I shot Ratchet a pleading look.

"Hmm..." A thoughtful look adorned the Autobot leader's face a moment, before he slowly turned to Ratchet. "That's a good thing. I would like Ratchet to get away from the med bay for a while."

"I'm away from it right now."

"For how long? An hour or two doesn't count, old friend. I'm assigning you guard duty over the femmes, along with Jolt."

"Aww, but I can go!"

Everyone turned to Jazz, who looked more than put out, and Optimus sighed before shaking his head. "No, I need you for a mission to Egypt with Ironhide." His eyes cut to me a moment, reminding me quickly of the approaching war. I immediately felt guilty that we hadn't sat down and talked about it more, but honestly, beyond what we'd told him, I was worried how anymore information would affect them. "But I think Bella and Rika have a right to enjoy these peaceful days. I'm afraid Jolt and Ratchet are my prime choices-"

"No pun intended." Rika giggled, causing me to crack up as well, my hands over my slightly rounded tummy.

He paused a moment, before his eyes lit up and his lips twitched a little. "Yes. Well, they are my first and main choices for guardians. There is a ship leaving momentarily. You'd better hurry if you're going." He nodded at me. "I am pleased to see you are all doing well."

"Is it alright if I go ahead with them?" Mikeala's voice caught our attention, and we turned to her. She smiled at us and shrugged. "I've already learned all I can from Ratchet for one day. I still have the human mind." She made a face. "That doesn't hold information as flawlessly."

That was true, too. Since changing, our minds worked a lot like giant computers. We could file away and store information with very little degradation or forgetting. There still _was_ overloads at time, when we tried to process too much information at once, but otherwise it was almost like a mental computer. We could surf the internet with amazing speed, process new sites, learning so much faster than we used to. It was both unnerving and neat at the same time.

"Besides, Sam's still packing for college, and apparently he's got a lot of guy things he doesn't want me to see, so..." Now her face soured.

I nodded immediately, knowing we were gonna have to say _something_ to her about what was coming, but mentally questioning what. Even as Ratchet sighed and transformed into his alternate form, Rika -with some hesitation- hopped into the back of the Hummer while Mikeala climbed into the driver seat of the Volt that pulled up next to us.

I walked over to the passenger side door of the Hummer, smiling as it opened automatically for me, and dragged my fingers along the shovel on the side, on my way. I bit my lip when the Hummer shivered a little, and climbed in, smiling wider as the seatbelt came around me automatically.

_Used to be scary, but you know... A girl can get used to his._ I tugged almost playfully on the seatbelt as the Hummer drove off towards the docks, where a large ship awaited. He drove up a separate gangplank from the humans, and into an opening in the side that led to a cargo hold. He parked on the far side, with the Volt next to him, and then jerked slightly when Mikeala tapped on the driver side window.

I giggled a little and ran a hand over the handle on the door, even as Mikeala opened her own door and hopped in.

"I thought we could get to know each other while we waited." She had a big smile on fer face, an earnest expression in her eyes, and she shot the Hummer a look when an almost silent sigh caught all our attentions. "Can it."

"Can what?" He asked back, confusion dripping from his voice.

I laughed and shook my head as she stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to me. "So tell me how you all met."

I winced. I couldn't help it. "Well, it all began when I was heading to meet Rika." I was vaguely aware this was a story Ratchet had never heard, either. "I saw a Hummer race by, didn't give it much thought. It just kinda made me think-" I blushed "-of Ratchet, and then of the possibility of becoming a medic." I shrugged a little. "After I met with Rika, we were on our way home when the Hummer passed again, this time parking at a dispatch office next to my building."

Now Rika popped up. "I think we were both looking for the Autobot insignia, even though we both knew better. When the driver got out, Bella wolf whistled at him, and I was laughing so hard, I fell over. Apparently, he thought I was hurt, because he came rushing over to make sure we were ok. We all just...clicked. Bella and the driver, Richard, got to really like each other quickly."

"It was my birthday. Well, _our_ birthday-" I shot Rika a look. "-when he gave us both supposedly fake shards of the allspark. We were fans of this fictional movie about the Autobots and their allies who fought for our world." Mikeala looked confused, and I nodded. "And you and Sam were both in it. In fact, we know Sam really got his first chance to talk to you when Bumblebee's engine 'stalled'." I added the air quotes and rolled my eyes, and both other girls laughed.

She nodded. "Sam was sweet, but I was so frustrated with my luck in men. I didn't really think too much about him at the time, but I quickly realized how brave and selfless he is."

"And yet you're still thinking of breaking up with him because you're afraid he's gonna find someone else in college?" I raised an eyebrow as she paled, then flushed, her eyes widening. "It was in the second movie." I explained, before anyone could ask. "While he was packing, you called, telling him you were breaking up with him, but I think a lot of the people watching knew the real reason was because you didn't want him to leave, but knew he had to."

"You know, the whole long distance thing?" Rika added from the back, subdued for once. "You know he loves you and only you. Oh! And Ratchet, you might wanna pay a visit to Sam's school on his first day, there might be a girl named 'Alice'. She was in the movie, and she's a Decepticon pretender in disguise."

I felt my eyes widen, having forgotten about her. _But will she want him even with him being normal instead of infected, or was the only reason she was there to steal that information?_ "She might not be there though." I shook my head. _Focus._ "But the point is, he _does_ love you, he's just afraid to tell you."

She frowned, looking speechless for a long moment. She gazed almost blankly out the front window. "How do you know about the love thing, if he's afraid to tell me?"

"Because in the movie, he eventually did tell you. It just took another major battle with the Decepticons, and uh..._near_ death for you to say it first."

"_Near_ death?" Rika murmured quietly, too quietly for Mikeala to hear, but I still shot her a dark look. Very few people know those details.

"If it took so much-"

"_You_ said it first, Mikeala." I pointed out with a smile. "You mean the world to him, and we know you love him too." I shook my head again. "Anyways, that's not something you need to worry about right now. I'm sorry I brought it up."

She shook her own head. "No, thank you." She smiled at me. "Thank you for telling me. You knowing this is a little embarrassing, but it's reassuring that he did say it. I guess I just need to screw my courage up."

We all laughed a little before resuming talking about more innocent conversation. I told Mikeala about my family and myself, and Rika spoke about herself. We talked about musical likes, and hobbies, and stuff. She got into the sparkling, and we all ended up spending the rest of the trip 'oooh'ing and 'awww'ing over Sunfire, who even came out for a cameo appearance, eating up the attention with purrs and chirps.

Even Ratchet let out the occasional chuckle when Sunfire would do something impossibly cute, and Mikeala was a mass of giggling squishy as she held the little one. When we finally landed, I almost had to pry my daughter out of her hands, even though we were laughing about it the entire time.

_Whoa, 'daughter'._

The idea still threw me. I'd never had sex. I'd never even lost my virginity, so to speak, but I created a baby out of touching a cell phone and wishing for it. I carried the little one in my body, despite it being hard on me during the pregnancy. We'd both survived. She really _was_ mine, too. Not adopted. There was no adoption. I created her. I carried her. She was _mine_. It was a lot to take in, but I was happy to do it.

_My daughter. I really do love her._

* * *

**Written** : Jan 29, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	24. A Day at the Park

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

He had reservations. He didn't like all of them, let alone two helpless femmes and a sparkling, being so far away from the base.

Of course Optimus didn't realize the dangers, considering he probably was only thinking of making the new femme creator and her tiny sparkling happy, but sending two medics with them wasn't the best idea. Luckily, he realized that quickly enough and sent Bumblebee to watch over them. At the same time, he hoped the scout could drag his human away from his home.

Sam's lack of appearances were...alarming. Certainly he understood the boy's wishes to pack for college, or even to _attend_ a college so far away. He understood Sam's need of privacy and time to himself, partially to accept all of this happened. Even over a year later, Sam still seemed at times awkward around them.

Everyone knew school was a way out for him. He could pursue a semi-normal life. He could get away from the giant alien robots and simply focus on things that seemed easy in comparison. Eating, sleeping, homework, packing, tests, etc etc.

Even so, Optimus hoped Sam's decision, whatever it may be, wouldn't put him in harm's way, with the Decepticons out there.

Ratchet, completely unaware of his leader's thoughts so far away, watched over the three femmes as they sat beneath a tree in the park. He had deactivated his holographic program to conserve energy, instead using his sensors and hidden optics to watch over all of them. He still didn't like being isolated from the others like this, and was suddenly hit with something he was honestly surprised he hadn't thought of earlier. They'd been so busy trying to adapt to the new femmes, or help the femmes adapt to them, that they'd all been running around like the proverbial headless chickens. In his opinion, at least.

_**'Ratchet to Prime.'**_

_**'Go ahead.'**_

_**'We need to give the femmes battle training, both unarmed and armed. They have no other way to protect themselves, and if they are going to keep insisting they be allowed to roam away from base, which undoubtedly they **_**will**_** demand, then they will be in danger.'**_ His processor flashed an image of Bella on the ground, Sideways leaning over her, and the way her optics had turned white with instinctual panic and fury. _If it hadn't been for that..._

His form rocked on it's wheels, luckily not visibly, and he cycled his vents deeply.

As if accosted by the same visuals, Optimus' end of the link suddenly became sharper, showing his attention had been piqued. _**'Understood. I will ask Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee to see to it. For now it will have to be Bumblebee.'**_ The link went silent for only a moment. _**'And I suppose I can offer my assistance, while Ironhide and Jazz are in Egypt checking on this 'weapon'.'**_

_**'How do you plan to find it? The femmes didn't tell you where to look, and if it's truly been there so long, then it would have already been found if there were no measures taken to hide it.' **_He knew the story of it being built by a group of Cybertronians, ages ago in human standards, but the femmes seemed reluctant to say anything more. _**'And if we do find it, we risk alerting the Decepticons.'**_

_**'If we don't find it, we risk the Decepticons finding it before us, and finding some way to use it. We have to take the chance. How are the femmes?'**_

_**'Talking. Still.'**_

There was a chuckle from the other end of the link as it relaxed. _**'I believe human femmes are well known for their talkative skills.'**_

_**'**_**Just**_** the **_**human **_**femmes?' **_He shot back dryly, his optics once again landing on Bella as she laughed at something one of the others said. He felt his lips twitch when Optimus began laughing in full and didn't hesitate to tell him to be careful whom he said that around. Even as he closed the link, he was only half aware of Optimus' words when he spotted something worrying.

Suddenly, his sensors were split in a threeway. One, he was watching the femmes. Two, he was keeping sensors at max for any other Cybertronian signals, and so far he could tell Bumblebee was on his way over. And three, he was watching a trio of adolescent males who were watching the femmes with more than a passing interest.

_Slaggit! Why is it these femmes can't go anywhere without attracting trouble?!_

**(Bella's POV)**

"Did you hear about the birthday party Will's planning?"

All the smiles and laughter faded as Rika and I exchanged confused glances, before shaking our heads. "Will and Ironhide don't like us."

"Your fault for sacking the black bot."

Mikeala had been taking a drink when she heard that, and she immediately began to choke with laughter, her face turning red as she leaned over sideways, water trickling out of her mouth with the choking. Her response sent us into hysterical fits of laughter, and she shook her head. "Are you serious?! I thought they didn't have anything to hurt there!"

"Apparently, they don't have the equipment, but still get the pain." I paused, and giggled. "Wow, poor bots."

She laughed again and shook her head, slowly sobering up. "So you haven't heard about it? The way I heard it, _everyone's _invited. Nobody's required to bring a gift though, since most of the people who know her are Autobots who know diddly squat about giving birthday presents and such." She shrugged a little. "He probably just hasn't had the chance to tell you, with the NEST deployments."

"I guess that's possible. I just think there's still some people there that don't trust us." Rika shrugged, frowning.

"And I can't blame them. Look at our situation, not to mention what we know." I sighed a little, before looking up. "Oh, wow. It's getting late."

The sky was darkening, turning a deep fire orange as it went, and then darkening even more into an almost cherry red. Seeing that, I was suddenly reminded of the lone twin who had yet to arrive on earth. _Sideswipe. Please be ok. _An aft or not, the fact that he was alone without his brother was bad enough. I wondered what happened to Sunstreaker, and if he was simply separated from Sides, or hurt, or...worse.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, boys?"

The voice startled me and I felt my eyes narrow, even as my heart sped up. The tone in that voice was unmistakable, and it spelled trouble. Chancing a glance towards it out of the corner of my eye, my heart nearly leapt into my throat at the sight of three boys coming our way. Undoubtedly we could take them out if we really wanted to, but my fear was revealing ourselves.

The guys walked over despite the undoubtedly unfriendly looks on our faces, spreading out around us. One was a red head with multiple piercings in one ear. Another had black hair with a Gothic style darkly rimmed eyes and pale complexion, and the last was a man with honey colored hair and a lip ring. All were sneering at us with looks that made my skin crawl.

Inside me Sunfire squirmed as she sensed my distress and I grew even more worried, knowing that if I wasn't careful, revealing myself wouldn't be my only issue. Especially not considering what I did to that Sideways freak who attacked me before, without even realizing it.

"Get lost." I growled, scooting closer to the other two.

They laughed, and the black haired guy grabbed Rika's arm, hauling her to her feet. Not that she had to go with him, but if she didn't it might look odd, since she was smaller than he was. "Lookie what we got here. Wanna have some fun, girls?"

"Hey! Let her go!" I jumped to my feet, rage and fear warring within me as I barely noticed Mikeala following my move a split second later. A faint flash caught my attention, and out of the corner of my eye, I identified the yellow Hummer and blue Volt. _We're safe. We're safe._ Suddenly, I felt calm and bold. I raised an eyebrow, eyeing the boys in a mock bored fashion, though I was still anxious inside. "Look, we're looking for _men_. Ok? Not pathetic little boys who have to bully girls to get their attention." I was all but spitting the words at them, my hands curling into fists at my side.

The honey haired man walked over to me, pressing himself long me and letting me feel his 'excitement', if you get my drift. "Oh, come on, baby. Don't be that way. How'd you like a little Italian in you?"

_Come on, Bells. You used to practice these sorts of scenarios at home all the time!_ Which was the sad truth, too. I used to stand in my mirror and imagine some guy trying to force himself on me, and all the things I'd say and do to get him to leave me alone. The cool, calm feeling helped me make snap decisions that were saucier than even _I_ was used to being.

I froze, before a slow smirk began to cross my face. I turned and looked at him with that eyebrow still raised. My eyes scanned his form. _Not bad. Not interesting to me in the slightest, but not bad._My eyes dropped to his crotched and I snickered. "'Little' being the operative word there, huh?" I asked sweetly. "Is that _all_you got?" I could hear Rika and Mikeala laughing in the background.

He growled, his expression darkening, and his grip on me tightened. I could tell he was trying to be intimidating, but my smirk didn't fade when I realized human grips no longer bothered me. I twisted out of his grasp with ease and stood closer to the others, even as Rika pushed her guy away, causing him to fall over. "We're not interested." Mikeala spat angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Spotting a familiar yellow Camaro driving slowly down the street, only to park quickly at the side of the road, I nodded. "Exactly. We're not alone, and we're not interested, so do the planet a favor. Go stick your dick in a vice, and get bent!"

"Is there a problem?" The low voice sent shivers down my spine. I recognized it immediately, but I'd _never_ heard his tone go _that_ low, and I immediately warmed as a sense of desire ran through me, before I shook it off. "They said they're not interested." It was quiet, calm, but absolutely deadly to those paying attention.

And I wasn't the only one paying attention, if Mikeala's raised eyebrow, and Rika's subdued smirk were any indications.

"The fe-uhh, _girls_ are with us." Came a new voice. It was masculine and even quieter, but just as deadly. It was also a little more boyish, as if the voice hadn't _quite_hit the deeper notes of adulthood. I was curious, but pretty sure it was Jolt, considering Sam was running our way, and a blonde boy climbed out of the Camaro to lean against the side with a frown.

"There's seven of us." I pointed out all the guys, even as I stepped back towards Richard. Mikeala jogged to Sam, who scooped her into a tight hug, and Rika walked back towards Jolt. I leaned against Richard, my arms wrapping around one of his, and subsequently feeling him stiffen up, but he didn't pull away. "And three of you. Just go away."

They shot us dirty looks. "Shoulda known they'd be used goods." The 'Italian' boy muttered, before he and his friends turned and began walking away.

"H-Ow!"

I turned to see Sam rubbing at his arm, Mikeala shooting daggers at him. I pressed my cheek against the warmed sleeve of Richard's jacket, smelling the muffled metallic and cottony scent it carried, even as I smirked when she raised a finger to her lips, basically telling him to shut up. "She doesn't want trouble." I informed him, before frowning when Ratchet's holo went completely stiff in my arms, and seemed to almost jump back.

I tried not to look hurt as I turned to regard him. "What? Do I stink or something?"

"You probably smell like horny kid." Rika put in with a giggle.

I wrinkled my nose, before pausing. "Ri? Do I wanna know how you know what a horny kid smells like?" I blinked and struggled to keep an innocent look on my face, even as she groaned and gave me the finger. "Anywho, we should get going if we're gonna go out tonight. We still gotta get dressed up. My place is toast, so we'll have to use someone else's and we still need to shop yet."

"No."

Turning to Ratchet, I frowned. "What?"

"You still wish to go out, even after that?" He gestured with his head to where the boys were laughing and shoving each other around. His eyes were narrowed, but I realized he didn't have the same crinkles in the corners as _Richard_ used to. Then again, _Ratchet_ didn't laugh like Richard did. Instead, there were forehead wrinkles and a hint of crinkle around the corners of his lips, from frowning so much.

_I gotta get him to laugh more, but how?_

"What? _That?!_ Ratchet, do you have any idea how many girls face that sort of thing all the time? That was nothing! Granted, we _really_ appreciate the backup, boys, but we're fine." I turned to the girls, pleading with them to agree with me.

Rika, of course, was the first to agree. "That's a perfectly normal things for humans to deal with. Sure, _we're_ not humans, but we _look_human. Besides, what if we hadn't been here, it woulda been Mikeala all alone with those goons!"

She shuddered a little, before pursing her lips a moment. Finally, Mikeala nodded. "Yeah, besides, you'll all be nearby and Sam'll be with us, right Sam?" She turned to him, flashing her practically perfected puppy dog eyes. She fluttered her lashes for extra effect, and he didn't have a chance.

"I'm supposed to be packing, but... Ok. One night won't hurt, I guess." He smiled almost sadly at her. "Besides, it'll give us a chance to hang out."

I turned back to Ratchet and offered a tiny smile. "We'll be ok, please?"

He frowned at me, his eyes so bright they were almost glowing in the darkening sky. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Lets go then. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get this over with." With that, he turned his back on us and began walking away.

It was hard not to feel hurt. I know he didn't mean to be harsh or anything. He just seemed to have a natural discomfort about being touched. Still, I couldn't help the pang of rejection that sent my heart humming rapidly and Sunfire squirming uncomfortably inside me, which caused me to rub at my chest in a little discomfort. I followed behind him anyways, making my way to the passenger side of the Hummer.

It was about then that I noticed he opened the door for me automatically, but more often than not, Rika had to open the door herself. Same went for buckling us in. She mentioned that there were safety harnesses in the back, but they were a pain to hook up, and she had a hell of a time reaching certain points on them, whereas, Ratchet always belted me in instantly.

Part of my mind said he was only belting me in because of the sparkling. Well, and because he's a medic whose paranoid about safety, but then again, that didn't explain the open door thing.

Then again, that could have just been chivalry. But then, why didn't he always do it for Rika? Or for Mikeala?

I hated that part of me hoped and wished it was for me alone. I hated that part of me _really_wanted him to warm up to me, and to warm up to being touched. Ok, so Autobots weren't hugging and snuggling twenty four seven, but was it _that_awkward to have a femme touch your hand? Arm? Hug you? A kiss on the cheek? Or was it just me?

_Maybe he just doesn't like me._My chest ached with the thought and I ran a finger gently over my stomach, trying not only to distract myself, but sooth Sunfire, who was discontent. _I shouldn't even be considering this. This is wrong...isn't it?_ I could see how wrong it'd be from a human standpoint, but despite being made out of metal and changing shape, I had a hard time reminding myself I wasn't human anymore. _This is confusing._

Shaking my head, I refused to dwell on it as we headed off.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 31, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	25. A Night Out

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_**'Ratchet, you've been unusually quiet. Are you damaged?'**_ Bumblebee's curious tone flitted through the medic's processors, startling him from his thoughts.

_**'No.'**_

The terse response threw the young Autobot scout for a loop, for a moment. He mentally analysed the situation that had almost come to pass, with those three organic males, yet none of the femmes had been damaged. In fact, after extensive search of the internet, it turns out the only ones damaged, where the oranic males, and then only in pride.

He wanted to scan the medic, uncertain whether or not to believe him, but knew he'd only draw Ratchet's ire even worse. Instead, he warbled a little, causing both _his_ humans to almost instinctively pat the arm rests under their arms, and sighed.

After a long pause and a quiet ride towards the nearest, largest mall in the city, Ratchet sighed over the internal link. _**'Forgive me, Bumblebee. I'm not damaged. Annoyed, yes, but not damaged.'**_

_**'Bella?'**_

_**'And her insistence to be able to go out after an incident like that.'**_

_**'But no one was damaged, and we will be there.'**_ He would have tilted his head, could he move. Though Bella's reaction hadn't been smart at all, no one was hurt.

There was a long suffering sigh over the link. _**'Have you ever formed your holoform, moving a great distance from your vehicle form, and tried to remain solid? It's very straining on all systems, even for the bots most used to it. I've done it multiple times, but neither Jolt nor youself have. That's why I will be going in alone with the femmes, to keep an eye on them.'**_

_**'But it will hurt you just as much.'**_

_**'Still, my systems are better used to the strain, and have adapted.'**_

_**'Ratchet-'**_

_**'That's an order, youngling.'**_ Once again the voice got dark.

Bumblebee fell silent, and Ratchet took that as a sign to close the channel. Once it was closed, Bee tuned back in to the conversaion his humans were having with each other, playing off Ratchet's devotion to protecting the new femmes.

Then an idea hit him.

_Was_ it the femmes he was protecting, or was it one femme in particular?

**(Bella's POV)**

After about twenty minutes of debating on where to go, we'd figured out our plan of action. First we'd ended up choosing to go to Mikeala's for our dress up, since her father was working late this night. Then, because of their help the Autobots had a huge amount of money that usually just sat around gathering figurative dust, so Ratchet and Bumblebee insisted we use special credit cards that belonged to them for our purchases.

Another hour and a half later, and we were done visiting the three biggest shopping malls in the city. Even being Cybertronian, both Rika's and my legs hurt from all the walking, though with only an exchanged wince, we both kept quiet. After all, why give The Hatchet _another_ reason to force us back to base?

We all split up to get dressed. I hid in Mikeala's roomy closet, after getting used to doing it back at my place. It might have seemed strange, but I had room to move, a light to move around in, and easy access to any clothes if my outfit didn't work, and _without_ having to streak across the building to get there. Rika took her bathroom, and Mikeala changed in her room.

Rika was the first to finish, because when I hopped out of the closet, she was there in her dark blue jeans and purple sparkly tank top. She finished the look off with a pair of black boots under the pants, and a gold bracelet with huge silver hooped earrings for her 'bling'.

Mikeala was hopping around, trying to pull her almost skin tight jeans up over her legs and hips, her pink halter showing her twins bouncing dangerously close to the edge of the shirt as she went, though she didn't seem to notice.

I turned away with a smirk, deciding I really didn't need to be looking _that_ closely. I walked over to a full length mirror, tugging slightly at the black jean cutoff mini-skirt that came to mid thigh, and the golden yellow tank top with lace around the chest and hem, and a rather frightening amount of cleavage. It was an almost corset style top with ribbon interlaced down the front, tying it closed, spagetti straps, and little bits of ribbon hanging down over my skirt.

It was actually a _really_ nice outfit, and paired with knee high black bitch boots -you know, the ones with the spiked heels?- and a black choker, it looked admittedly hot on me. That is, _when_ I didn't look like I was about to spill every which direction if I bent over too far. I tugged the top up, pursing my lips at the way _my_ twins looked about ready to stage a breakout.

"Ow, Bella! You look _hot_!"

"I look like a two dollar prostitute! I won't even be able to dance without falling out!" I began jumping up and down, pointing to the girls as they bounced dangerously. "See? See?"

Mikeala looked up in the process of putting on one high heeled shoe, the other foot already done, and literally fell back onto her bed laughing, only to slip off the far side and laugh even harder.

I stopped jumping. "I don't wanna give people a show!"

"Not even you-know-who?" Rika helped Mikeala up, the poor girl's face bright red from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, Ri. I mean, even if I walked up into his face and began jumping around, at best, he'll ignore me. Remember, Autobots don't _have_ boobs. At worst, I'll probably smack him in the face with 'em." Even as both girls tumbled over laughing, I was struck with the image of doing just that. I could see the confused look on his holo-face as he wondered if I'd finally lost my mind, only to be whapped in the chin with my boobs. It was me who fell over laughing, next, only to rub at my stomach when Sunfire shifted in minor distress.

"Oh God, that was an image I didn't need!" Mikeala giggled, sitting on the bed to finish straping her high heels on. "I can just the 'What the fuck?!' look on his face, too!"

I laughed with her as I straightened the top once more. "I hate agreeing to wear this, but I have nothing else." I grumbled staring at Rika. "Seriously, you have a fascination with my rack that's kinda scary at times." After all, I'd been cluelss on what to wear, so our little resident fashionista chose _this_, of all things. Shaking my head, I finished my hair, curling it softly, and added a little makeup.

By the time we were done and decended the stairs, Sam looked around ready to fall asleep on the couch.

"Mikeala!" I hissed mock in a stage whisper. "Quick, flash him!"

He didn't move, but his lips twitched in the corners, even as Mikeala cackled evilly. "It wouldn't work." She mock stage whispered back. "His eyes are closed!" Still, she took the hem in her hands and tip toed over.

Only to have his eyes flash open, and a huge grin cross his face. We all busted up laughing, even as he reached out and pulled her into his lap, kissing her fully on the lips, before pulling back and licking his lips. "Wow. Cherry. Yummy." He wiped the shiny lip gloss off his lips with a smirk. "Ready to go?" He scanned her form with a raised eyebrow, a blush staining his cheeks.

Abruptly, Mikeala turned bright red. "I think you are." She wiggled a little, causing him to groan, before hopping out of his lap and stumbling as she laughed, almost collapsing into our arms and almost taking all three of us down.

I suddenly had a mental flashback and leaned in to Rika, whispering in her ear too quietly for Mikeala or Sam to hear. "Sam's Happy Time?" I nearly keeled over laughing, when Rika snorted loudly, trying not to bust up laughing, and started choking on it.

Thankfully, the others didn't seem to realize what we were talking about. That wouldn't have been fun to explain.

"Anytime, cowboy." Mikeala winked at Sam.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy." I sang slightly, getting the song in my head. We left the house a giggling, trembling group, Mikeala and Sam stumbling into Bee, while Rika almost crawled over to Jolt, and I climbed into Ratchet panting. "Oh, save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

With a flash, Richard was sitting next to me, and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Do I dare ask?" He asked dryly. Suddenly, the look on his face grew more intense. "Is that what you are wearing out? I have scanned the Worldwide Web, and that hardly seems to fall in the appropriate category, even by human standards. As it is, your mammary glands-"

My eyes widened as mortification and shock ran through me, and I slammed my hands down over my ears, as my cheeks began to burn. "I'm not listening! La-la-la-la-la! Not listening! I can't hear you! I'm not having a discussion about my boobs with you! La-la-la-la-la!" I was filled with mixed horror, shock and amusement that _Ratchet_ of all people would want to discuss my outfit. After a long moment, and a wary glance over to his confused gaze, I reluctantly pulled my hands away from my ears.

"I merely meant I'm not certain that's a wise outfit choice."

I nodded. "Yeah well, I was dumb enough to let Ri chose my outfit, now I'm stuck. She stole my last top and did God-only-knows-what with it." I shrugged and giggled a little, before opening my chest and reaching in to stroke Sunfire's back. She was dozing inside me, content to curl up in that warm little chamber, and for the moment, I was more than happy to let her do so. Closing up my chest again, I turned to Richard.

_I should call him Ratchet, either way, but what if I slip up in public?_

"So we'll be at the party-" _God bless Mikeala's friends._ "-for a couple of hours. I'm guessing that amount of time means little to beings that live for thousands to probably millions of earth years." I paused a moment, thinking on it.

"Regardless. Bumblebee and Jolt will remain on guard outside, and my holographic form will accompany you inside."

I frowned. "Wait, you can go that far from your real body?"

"Yes." His eyes flashed as they turned to the road, and I suddenly had the feeling he was hiding something.

"Ratchet...?" I lowered my voice, allowing the warning to slip into it as my eyes narrowed. I glared at him slightly, more daring him to try anything with my eyes, and frowning slightly. When he looked my way, I watched as he blinked and turned right back forward again. _Is he... Is he blushing?!_ I raised an eyebrow. _Ratchet doesn't 'blush'._ "What're you hiding, and don't even _think_ of lying to me."

He frowned, but sighed. "I'm not lying. I can take my holoform to whatever location needed. I've learned how considering my position as Chief Medical Officer."

"Right, and I'm Britney Spears." I shot out sarcastically, before turning away. "Obviously I was born yesterday, I can't tell you're hiding jack squat from me." Folding my arms over my chest, I kept my gaze fixed on the road. We rushed through the night darkened town in no time, pulling over next to the beach Mikeala had given us the address to. A nice little place with upbeat music, popular, and outdoor, though some distance away from the parking lot.

Once the vehicle was parked, I reached for the seatbelt, only to have it unbuckle on it's own, so I held my arms out of the way as it slid back and turned, hopping out of the door that was already open. I straightened my skirt and top before beginning my march forward.

Only to jump when I felt something soft and warm draped around my shoulders.

Richard's eyes seemed to change colors in the spinning lights that flashed off the dance floor, even as he eyed me carefully. "It's a cold night out, and I don't want to risk your internal temperature dropping too low to take care of both you and the sparkling." He turned and stalked forward, the dark blue of his uniform contrasting brightly with how unearthly pale his skin seemed to glow in the light.

I shivered a little as a feeling other than a chill ran through me, and grasped the realistic, soft material, pulling it closer to my form. _I could get used to this._ The jacket smelled like him, and I couldn't help but run my fingers over the material. _But how is it warm, or even solid off him?_

Well, considering the entire hologram was made up of refractions of light, and receptors, and incredibly advanced alien technology, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. But wouldn't having to sustain two separate holograms wear him out faster?

I frowned as I crossed the grassy lawn, heading over to a large wooden dance floor where Mikeala was swaying with Sam, and Rika was grinding against all kinds of guys with clear joy in her expression. I made to stand next to the dance floor, suddenly insecure about actually being up there. Instead I looked to Richard, who looked even less comfortable. He seemed to eye the people incredulously, his expression sometimes changing to disbelief, or concern, to confusion.

When one girl came up to him and whispered something in his ear, his expression turned blank, and a moment later his eyes widened and he shook his head. Then he quickly shifted closer to me, his face staying constantly turned towards the dance floor.

"You ok?"

He nodded without a word, his lips pulled into a grim line.

I nodded back, not that he'd see it. Instead, I watched the others dancing. It was a quiet and not surprisingly boring wait, as I slowly struggled to gather the courage to ask him to dance. Part of me desperately longed for a double vodka on the rocks, but Ratchet had informed me the drink would only sicken me, and Sunfire by proxy. Instead, I heaved a sigh. _Just ask him. He's bee amenable so far._

_Then again, I doubt _dancing_ was included in the list of things he probably thought he'd have to do._ I glanced over at him, not really paying mind to how much time was passing. Rika danced with multiple guys, but after a moment moved to dance with Mikeala and Sam. Said Mikeala and Sam moved from upbeat songs where Mikeala was grinding into the poor boy in ways that would make little Sam pretty happy, to slower songs where they just held each other and swayed slightly, talking into each other's ears.

After a while, I took a deep breath and looked at Ratchet. He looked strangely paler than he had before, but I blamed it on the lights. However, he didn't seem to be in a good mood. In fact, he had an intense look of concentration on his face. _Ok, time to distract him from whatever's got his panties all in a bunch. _"Wanna dance?"

"No."

I was taken aback, staring at him with I'm sure a pretty injured look. His terse, immediate response was bad enough, but the fact that he hadn't even looked at me when speaking hurt even more. I felt my eyes burning. "Wow, you don't even have the bolts to look a girl in the eyes when rejecting her, do you?" I swallowed heavily, painfully aware of my voice cracking and a rather unpleasant tension rolling through me.

This time he frowned even deeper, his eyes turning to me and filling with confusion. "What? Rejecting? What are you talking about?"

I huffed a choked laugh and shook my head. "Sometimes I really wonder about you, Ratchet. About what goes on in that head of yours. _Do_ you even like me, or is all this just because I have a sparkling?" I was shaking my head violently, even as I almost ripped the jacket off me and threw it at him. "You know what? Never mind. I don't wanna... I'm leaving." I turned and began worming my way through the crowd quickly.

I heard voices calling my name, the loudest of which was Ratchet. I knew it was because instead of heading to the vehicles, I headed further and further away towards the shore of the lake. I moved out of the dancing crowd, feeling the tears coursing down my cheeks and struggling to wipe them away before anyone could notice the unnatural tint of purple to them.

Once well away from everyone, I plopped down in the sand, curling up over myself and crying. Sunfire was kicking and squirming in her chamber, feeling my pain, and I could very faintly hear her tiny little cries, but I kept her trapped anyways, knowing there were too many people to pull her out.

_So he doesn't like me, I guess. I obviously read too much into everything._ I sobbed and gasped, shuddering as I hunched further in on myself. _Why did I say that? Why did I ask him if he liked me? I should have known his answer! I'm such a fragging idiot! Why did it even matter?!_

The sudden shock hit me like a brick wall. I liked Ratchet. I had for some time, and no, not because he reminded me vaguely of Richard. He was so different, he was his own person, and despite the holographic similarities to the man I'd first met, I didn't see them as one in the same.

But to actually _like_ him. The emotion caught me off-guard. I'd intended to ask _only_ for a dance, but when he rejected me, it felt like so much more. The signals were _so_ mixed, I didn't even know what to make of them. Worse yet, my mind was swirling over my feelings for him. I was questioning them.

More than anything? I was wishing I could go home, to my own dimension. At least there, I had a relatively uncomplicated man who _did_ care for me. I didn't have to hide who I really was in public, and I wouldn't be hunted by Decepticons the moment I stepped out the door.

"Bella!" Rika's voice carried to me, and moments later I could hear the muted thuds of feet in the sand, racing towards me. Even before she landed in a rather ungraceful heap at my side, I was straightening and struggling to wipe away the tears. "Oh God, are you ok?! What did he say?? What did he do?! I'll tear him a new exhaust!"

Mikeala was right behind her, but without Sam. As the petite brunette collapsed in the sand, far more carefully than Rika had, her eyes were worried. "I saw you taking off, what happened?"

"I thought I'd try my luck, and failed horribly." I muttered, brushing away more tears, only to be blinded by even more. "I asked Ratchet to dance, got an immediate 'No'." I even mimicked the harsh tone. "He didn't think about it, he didn't even _look_ at me while rejecting me!"

"I thought he liked you." Rika was frowning deeply.

"I should have known not to read too much into things. The real reason he's so insistent on staying around me is probably because of Sunfire. I mean, she's the _only_ sparkling out there, that any of them know about. That would make her beyond priceless to them." I shook my head, sobbing some more. "I guess I got ahead of myself. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find the guy I'm meant to be with. I mean, first Richard, and now Ratchet?"

"Maybe you just keep choosing guys too much like each other."

I scoffed at Rika and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because there's _such_ a wide variety." I was being fully sarcastic. "Humans die in a fraction of the time, and apparently don't mate in the same way. Bumblebee's like a little brother." Though I didn't know him that well, that's the kind of aura he gave off. "Skids and Mudflap are children, and annoying children at that. Ironhide doesn't like me, and he's taken. Jazz likes you, Optimus might already _have_ a mate, and I just don't see him that way."

"You realize you're singling Ratchet out."

I froze at Mikeala's gentle words. "God, just kill me now!" I hunched over again, letting the girls wrap me in their arms as I cried. I felt hopeless, I felt lonely, I felt confused, and I felt completely and utterly rejected.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 31, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	26. Surprise!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Sorry guys, late and only update this week. My entire schedule is screwed up because of the farm, and having to shear the sheep. Hoping to be back to normal next week. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, and it's been Corvette/Stang week in town. I've seen three 2006 Corvette Z06. One 2006 Corvette Convertible (possibly a C6). At least five or six Saleen mustangs of different colors, other stangs of other models. A silver BMW, and a silver old style Rolls Royce. *Tries not to drool*

* * *

**(Two Days Later, Normal POV)**

_"Would you hold the frag still?!"_

**CLANG!!**

Scowling darkly, Ratchet waited until Ironhide was done glaring at him and rubbing his head to get back to work, trying to reconnect one of the cannons he'd unhooked earlier as part of a thorough scan.

_"That fraggin' hurt, doc. What's your problem?"_

_"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt."_ Ratchet replied distantly as he reattached certain disconnected wires, working through a pattern in order to make sure it was done correctly. _What did she mean, 'rejection'?_ Even despite the strain on his systems, recharge had been difficult after that incident. Especially when, instead of riding in him, Bella chose to ride with Rika and Jolt.

_"What's on your mind, ya old fragger?"_

Looking up from his work, Ratchet's lip plates tightened even more. He prepared himself to snap at Ironhide for prying into his personal life when it hit him, Ironhide probably had a better idea of what she would have meant than he did. He opened his mouth to attempt to explain the situation when he realized he didn't really know _how_ to explain it. So instead, he sent a copy of her verbal explosion at him to the big black bot, and stepped back, his work complete.

The room was surprisingly silent for a long moment. Ironhide simply stared at Ratchet as he processed the information, what he'd learned of humans -because whether or not they were Cybertronian now, they'd been _born_ human- and all he'd learned on femmes, thanks to his sparkmate.

Ratchet, for his part, was growing more anxious. And as usual, he'd chosen to hide that fact by grasping and wieling a wrench threateningly, as his persona would usually make him do. He'd expected Ironhide to laugh, but instead, the old mech looked at him with a look of understanding that surprised him.

_"I've been there."_ He spoke quietly, which was highly unusual for the trigger happy mech. _"When Chromia and I first met. We, I believe the humans call it 'pussy-footing', or something. We danced around our growing feelings for each other. Me, too prideful to admit that she'd worked her way into my war-hardened spark, and her for surprisingly similar reasons."_

The medic nodded, knowing Ironhide was speaking of his first love, Chromia. Then he paused. _Why is he..._ _"Why are you speaking of love? What does that-"_ It all suddenly seemed to click and he began shaking his head so violently, Mikeala who was working across the bay and not understanding a word of their conversation, was worried he'd pull an Exorcist, with his head spinning right around. _"Primus, no! That's not what I meant!"_

_"But it's what _she_ meant. Ratchet, it's become clear to the whole base-"_ The weapons specialist paused a momet. _"Except for perhaps Skids and Mudflap, but they're glitches anyways. But it's become clear to all of us that you two have feelings for each other."_ When Ratchet kept shaking his head, he growled and then sighed almost sadly. _"Or perhaps it's just Bella. We'd best hope that's not the case, however. For the poor femme to suffer from spark-break, with a newborn sparkling?"_

That got Ratchet's attention. _"You truly mean she has feelings for me?"_

_"Online your optics, old man. Why else would she be _so_ hurt by your rejection."_ He frowned abruptly. _"I would seek out her best friend. Surely she can shed more insight to the situation at hand."_

_"Yes. I will seek her out, when I've decided I want my circular saws welded to my aft."_

Ironhide laughed deeply and shook his head. _"Is she that angry?"_ When Ratchet shot him a look, he sighed. _"Alright. Alright. I can understand her response. Are ya done yet? I gotta get going to finish getting things together for Annabelle's birthday."_

Ratchet nodded absently as he moved away. His optics landed on the door where two more sparkling shells were finished, one femme and one mech, and where Jazz would be reporting later that day to work on a second mech shell. _She accused me of only protecting her for the sparkling._ That was only a very small part of the issue. _I will need to speak with the other femmes on this._ Abruptly his optics landed on Mikeala, and his lips twitched.

_Perfect._

**(Bella's POV)**

I lay on the long, untamed green grass near a rather isolated beach on the island Diego Garcia occupied. I was close enough that if I was in danger, all I had to do was scream, yet far enough that I had my privacy, and Sunfire was currently quite content, curled up on my chest, soaking up the sun as she cooed and crawled here and there.

Despite my bad mood, which had subsequently caused me to avoid _him_ like the plague, her mood helped calm me a great deal.

So I did what I hadn't done since I was a child. I stared at the clouds floating lazily overhead and began trying to find images in them. I think I was just watching a sheep-shaped cloud getting eaten by a dragon head-shaped cloud when a voice startled me from my musings, causing me to jump and Sunfire to whimper in response.

I reached down and drew a finger over her back as she curled up in the little crevice between my chest plates, and looked over only to blink in surprise to see a Topkick transforming next to me. _Ironhide? Huh, and I didn't hear him approaching? I must've been _really_ lost in thought._

"I require your assistance."

I blinked again and raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you even _talking_ to me??"

"Well, if you'd stop acting like everyone's out to get you-"

"You forget, for a long time, everyone _was_ out to get me." I murmured, scooping Sunfire into my palm and sitting up slowly. "Right, Sunny?" She looked up at me cluelessly, her antennai twitching a little as she stretched her little hands up, the metal glinting in the light.

"Huh." The grunt was quiet, and when I turned, Ironhide was crouched down. "Better not let Sunstreaker ever hear ya call her that. Ya _do_ know Sunstreaker..." When I nodded, he nodded back. "I need your help with Will's 'costume' for Annabelle's birthday. He's gone and ordered me to get it, but I don't know anything about dealing with human strangers and this sort of thing."

I nodded again as I stood up. "So we need to go get it?"

"Yes." His eyes landed on Sunfire, and I was quite shocked to see how they softened.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed his hand and held it out, before gently placing Sunfire into it. I would have been hesitant, if everything I'd ever read about Ironhide hadn't _screamed_ he was an amazing caretaker of children. I watched as he froze, his eyes brightening as they took in the tiny form squirming and shakily crawling across his larger palm curiously, blue eyes lit in excitement as she giggled.

"What..." He blinked rapidly, multiple times, as he stared down at her. "I've never seen a sparkling so small." Then he frowned. "I have never _seen_ any sparkling, before this. She is beautiful." He held his hand out as he cleared his throat roughly. "Thank you, but we need to get back to work." He equally as gently returned my sparkling to me, before turning away.

We walked back to the base slowly, silently. Me, lost in thought, and Ironhide doing God-knows-what.

_I can't believe I actually confronted him._ I frowned and stroked Sunfire's back, pressing her to me. _I mean, he never kissed me, or came out and _said_ he liked me. It was entirely possible he was just being polite, following orders. Why did I read so much into it?_

"You realize Ratchet didn't reject you."

Looking up at the large black bot, I frowned, embarrassed and slightly annoyed he'd been able to guess what I was thinking. "Sure as hell felt like he did. Besides, you weren't there. I made a complete fool out of myself."

I hardly believe that's the case." He paused and turned to me. "You have to keep in mind, Ratchet doesn't allow people to get too close. Not easily. And when he does, we all figured out he's a little dense at times." There was a slight chuckle and Ironhide rolled his eyes. "He replayed your conversation for me, asking my opinion to help him clarify why you are so upset."

"Of course." New bitterness rolled through me. "Because he can't tell when he's hurt a femme."

"He's never _had_ a femme to hurt." Tone softened, Ironhide reached forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, startling me. "I know more than you may think."

I really looked at him, seeing the harder exterior. It was a defence, everyone knew that, but hidden in the depths of those sharp blue optics was wisdom I hadn't seen before. Even as he turned away and began walking once again, I nodded a little to myself. _So maybe you do._

"You may have noticed that adult Autobots aren't nearly as touchy feely as humans, or sparklings. We're not used to the same physical contact you are. My belief is Ratchet merely thought you were asking him to _dance_, with no pretenses behind it." There was a snort. "Just don't give up on the old slagger just yet. He may be dense, but ask anybot. He cares for you a great deal." He huffed a little, looking over his shoulder. "Now... Are ya comin' or not?"

**(Later)**

I shook my head as I wandered around the base. Ironhide had long since dashed off to take the newly retrieved costume to Will for hiding, while the minor twins were working on decorating -or should I say 'attempting' to decorate- the main hanger. I couldn't help but giggle when Skids ran by with Christmas glass ornaments hanging from his ears, going on and on about his bling.

And it didn't help when Mudflap wandered by wearing a wreath as a crown as a garland as a boa, sauntering off like he was some queen.

I might have paused and spoken to them about it, if I hadn't caught a glimpse of Ratchet entering the main hangar, his eyes fastened to a data pad he was carrying. Even if Ironhide was right, I really humiliated myself with him, and I couldn't face him. So I turned and walked off, trying to pretend I hadn't seen him to begin with. As I wandered off, I spotted a familiar red form leaning against one of the distant storage sheds, their face downturned.

_Poor Ri. She adores Jazz, and Optimus sends him off every chance he gets._ I bit my lip as I walked over. _If what she feels for him is anything like what I feel for Ratchet..._ Sitting down next to her, I stared at her downturned face a long moment. I half expected her to say or do something, but she just curled up. "Rika?" She didn't answer, and I figured she was just emotionally hurting from the lack of having Jazz around. "Ri-Ri?"

When she still didn't respond, I sighed. "I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling. At least Jazz is showing serious interest in you. You're lucky. And to top it all off, you didn't publicly humiliate yourself either." I shook my head. "Ironhide says he likes me and is just confused, but I dunno. I have to wonder." I looked over, frowning when she remained curled up in a ball. I couldn't see her face, but she seemed really tense. "Rika? What's wrong?"

Still no answer.

Then, there was movement. Rika tightened up even further, and a small whimper escaped her. I'm no medic by any means, but I recognized the sound as a pained one and was on my knees in a flash, my heart humming hotly in my chest. "What is it? Are you hurt?? Rika, answer me!" I looked around, seeing a few humans glancing our way briefly, only to continue on.

All the bots were distracted or busy, so it wasn't a surprise they weren't rushing over screaming medical emergency.

When she still refused to say a word, I growled. "I swear, if you don't answer me, I'm gonna get Ra-Jolt! Jolt!! I'm gonna get Jolt!" Although, to be honest, I had no idea where the blue bot was, so I'd probably run to Ratchet instead.

"Hurts." The tiny voice was no stronger than the earlier whimper.

But it was enough to send me on the move. Before even _I_ could blink, I was on my feet, running back towards the main hangar. A small, almost paranoid voice in the back of my head whispered 'What if it's a prank?' but I ignored it as I ran. I wouldn't put it past Rika to do something like that, just to get me talking to Ratchet, but my main priority was to _make sure_ she was ok.

Even as I hopped over humans and almost skidded into the main hangar, my eyes were seeking out the medic. Only a quick glance back told me Rika had slid down onto her side, and was even _more_ curled up than before.

But when I looked, there was no sign of either medic. In fact, there was no sign of any Autobot what-so-ever.

"Oh, _come on_!" I shouted angrily, my eyes roaming the humans until I spotted a familiar face. "Will!" His head shot up much in a similar fashion it had when I'd first encountered Sunfire's spark and called him through my window. "I need Ratchet or Jolt outside immediately!" I hated that I didn't have their internal communications, but aside from the major privacy issues, the main reason we'd never gotten it was because we didn't understand our internal workings, so contacting the others would _still_ be an issue.

Even as he nodded and produced a cell phone, I was turning. I dashed back to Rika and took a deep breath. _Ok. Breathe Bella. I can do this._ I reached out. "Where does it hurt, Ri?" My eyes were scanning her form for any sign of damage. Any scrapes, gashes, bleeding, broken armor, _anything_. "Where?"

She rolled back, breathing in deeply. Her eyes were scrunches tightly shut as she gripped at her chest.

Immediately, I reached forward. I gently worked on coaxing open her armor, but her internals were a complete mystery to me. I couldn't make heads or tails of what I was seeing. Getting a really random idea, I checked down near the small chamber that would be used for a sparkling. There was no bleeding, no knotted cables, nothing. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin as she grabbed my hand and placed it over her spark chamber.

My eyes must have been bugging out of my head, even as I froze with undiluted terror. _Her spark. Her _heart_. Oh God!_ I gently began tracing the edges of the protective cover, much the same way I remembered Ratchet doing before on me. When it popped lose, I pulled it back.

And my world spun.

I leaned back, swallowing heavily as my vision spun and my heart hummed rapidly in my chest, breathing heavily at what I was seeing before me. "Well, you never _were_ one to beat around the bush." I muttered, taking a look at the small spark sitting nestled along side her own. It was slightly bigger than I remembered Sunfire's being, but I pushed that off as I reached down.

Gently, I felt around the protective sac, trying to find an issue. I pulled back sharply when both her spark and the little one seemed to fluctuate.

"Bella?!"

"Ratchet!" I turned, my eyes finding him almost instantly. In that single moment, my embarrassment and awkwardness were forgotten. Seeing his wide, almost panicked gaze as he tore out of one of the hangars, I could have cried. "It's Rika! She's carrying!" That _was_ the term for it, right?

He stumbled mid-step and skidded to a stop, staring at me like I'd grown a second head or a set of deep crimson eyes. After a moment, he shook his head, snapping something darkly in his native tongue as he rushed over and promptly dropped to his knees beside me.

"Her spark and the little one both fluctuated, and she told me she was in pain." I breathed heavily, my mind going in a million different directions at once.

"Slag! Have you had high grade recently??"

She nodded weakly.

He began snapping out those same whistles and clicks angrily as he began feeling around once again. Gently, he placed the cover back over her spark and had her close her armored chest plates. Then he picked her up and carried her off as fast as he could without jostling her.

I was left behind, wishing I could rush after him and yet my panic having stolen feeling in my legs.

* * *

**Written** : Jan 31, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	27. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** I now have my (currently incomplete) version of 'The Golden Age of Video stuck in my head. XD

"They came, They saw, They kicked 'Con Aft!

I think 'Jack woke the dead with that blast!

Dental plan.

Skids needs braces.

Blurr keeps winning all of his races."

I also can't use spell check at the moment, so there might be some errors.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Apparently, going to Mikeala had been the worst decision he could have made. Alright, so she gave him the information he sought, but the glare and the kick to his toe that probably hurt her more than him, he could have done without.

"How could you? She really liked you, maybe even _loved_ you and you hurt her!"

The way Mikeala spoke in the past tense caused him to pause, frowning when an almost foreign emotion ran through his spark. Before he could identify it, however, Mikeala was speaking again, throwing small human-sized wrenches and other tools at him in her fury.

"I haven't known her long, but she seems nice! All she did was ask you to _dance_ and you didn't even respect her enough to look her in the eyes when you turned her down?" She growled lowly.

"I do not know how to...dance." Though, that was of little consequence.

"You can look it up and master every dance in a blink." She snapped, folding her arms over her chest and glaring darkly. "And that's beside the point. She took a chance, put herself out there, made the _first_ move, and you _rejected_ her! You can't possibly understand how much that hurt her!"

"Then _tell_ me"! He finally snapped, losing the battle with his patience. "I do not even understand her reaction, _or_ what she truly wanted! That's why I came to you!" He folded his own arms over his chest, not even hesitating to loom over the femme.

She paused, his words clearly startling her out of her tirade. Staring up at him, her face went blank. "Wait... Really...?" She shook her head before combing her hair behind her ears with her hands. "Ok, look... She really likes you." The present tense caused him to relax, which almost startled him if he hadn't already admitted some growing fondness to the femme. "Do you like her?"

He froze, optics widening. His processor looped back all the memories he didn't even know he'd locked away. Her smiles, her laughs, her witty personality, her devotion to the sparkling, her strength... He remembered when she'd press up against him, her optics wide with vulnerability, Sunfire held oh so carefully in her hands. Something about her was definitely appealing, he'd be lying if he didn't feel an attraction, but... Was it love? "We have barely known each other any time, it's far too soon to answer a question like that." He shook his head, determined that it _was_ far too soon to know something like that.

"Not really." Mikeala shook her own head, her voice resigned and her eyes sad. "Haven't Cybertronians ever fallen in love at first sight? When you just _know_ you're destined to be with someone?" Her eyes widened marginally and a look of realization filled them, before new determination flooded the crystal blue depths. "When you feel something is missing when they're not around? When you feel happier than you've ever known when they _are_?" Her tone lost it's volume and venom, but gained passion, and an almost wistful nature to it. It seemed she was speaking more of personal feelings than anything else, at the moment.

He turned away, unable to tell her that yes, that was how he felt around Bella. She made him laugh like he'd never laughed before, like he thought he'd never laugh again. She made him forget the war, the blood on his hands.

He couldn't answer her, and wandered off, leaving her to her work as he grabbed a data pad and made his way to and through the main hanger. He gazed at the pad in his hands, but was truly lost in thought, thinking over her words, and how he truly felt.

Before he had a chance to understand it, however, he stiffened as he received a text message via Will's phone.

_**Bella's looking for you outside, claims it's an emergency. Hurry. - Will**_

**(Two Days Later, Bella's POV)**

_They are gonna be _so_ mad when they find out._ I swallowed nervously, my hand resting over my slightly rounded stomach as I forced a smile at the cab driver. _I can't believe I got away with it, for a second time, too. Then again, I can't believe I decided to _try_ this without Rika._

I glanced out the window, my chest tightening. _Two days. It's been two days. Who do I call to help me? Ratchet. Who do I get the news from? A rather distressed and shocked Jazz._ Rika and the baby would be fine, but the pain was caused by the spark having a hard time processing the higher grade of energon, which apparently was more acidic to it, thus causing the distress.

_Thank you Jazz, for telling me this._

"If you don't mind my saying, you seem kinda distracted."

I looked forward at the cab driver, and frowned slightly. He was a younger man with white blonde hair bordering on silver, and the deepest black eyes I'd ever seen. The thing that worried me was, the way the light reflected off his eyes made it almost seem like there was a red sheen to them. "Yeah." I nodded a little and half shrugged.

He nodded back, his eyes turning back to the road, and I watched the corners of his lips turn up as the speed increased and he hit a back road. "Boyfriend troubles?"

"You need a boyfriend to _have_ boyfriend troubles." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yet the smirk only seemed to grow larger, and I squirmed in the seat, feeling decidedly uncomfortable. "Although... That medic always _was_ pretty dense."

My heart skipped a cycle, and I swear for a moment that it stopped. I was suddenly cold, my eyes slowly drifting from the window, blankly dragging across the back of the front seats and raising to the face in the mirror, even as something began to scream 'Danger! Danger!'. I swallowed heavily, filled with terror when I looked up, because his eyes were no longer black.

"Your sensors didn't alert you to me? Or perhaps the Autobots have been too _busy_ to teach you how to use them." The man smirked, even as the air seemed to take on a sweet smell. "Oh, and don't bother trying to fight, you'll find it's completely useless. We're on our way to meet some..._friends_, where you're going to be informed of your new mission."

I blinked, my eyes feeling strangely heavy. Realizing the danger I was in, I began tugging at the seatbelt, trying to undo it to no avail. Inside me, Sunfire was scratching at the door to the chamber, a rather uncomfortable feeling, but I stubbornly refused to aknowledge it as I slammed hands on the window, trying to break it. "HELP!" I knew it was useless, the humans wouldn't be able to help me, but if any of them saw me and reported me, it'd get back to the Autobots, right? "HELP ME!"

My hits were getting weaker, however, as my body began to get heavier. The sweet smell got stronger, even as my vision began to blur, and I realized there was some sort of drug in the air.

_I never should have left! I should have told someone where I was going!_ A tiny back part of my mind whispered that I hadn't hid. The Captain and the crew of the ship saw me, but what if no one noticed I was missing until they were off shift? I sagged back, before struggling to force myself to keep banging on the windows. Everything was foggy, and I had no idea if we were even in a populated portion of the city anymore, but I kept fighting until it became too much.

Before long, I felt myself sinking down, a haunting voice laughing darkly as the darkness surrounded me.

_Ratchet, I'm so sorry!_

**(Normal POV)**

Ratchet had just discharged Rika from the med bay, after being sufficiently satisfied in her recovery and insisting she take it easy. Jazz, for his part, was confused about how she'd conceived a sparkling without sparking or sparkmating, but was overjoyed none-the-less, and insisted he'd take better care of her now that they knew.

He'd only briefly considered calling the other femmes in to have them checked out, before dismissing the idea. After all, anyone who knew the femmes knew about the allspark shards they _had_ carried, and they'd both used.

Even as he placed a tool down on the table, a shiver ran through him and he froze as a foreign sense of dread washed over him. With a frown, he turned and briskly left the med bay. _**'Any news about the Egypt mission?'**_ He kept an optic out for the humans as he wandered down the hall, communicating with Optimus.

_**'Just that there's been no recent activity there. Unfortunately, it is as we thought, and any energy signal the machine might be giving off is masked. We will have to see if the femmes are more accomodating in giving us the location of the weapon. How are Bella and Rika?'**_

There was an unmistakeable edge to his tone and Ratchet's frown deepened. _No more putting this off, I need to find and speak to Bella. We need to get this issue sorted out. __**'I have not seen Bella for two days, but I just discharged Rika a few moments ago. Undoubtedly the femme has gone to find her.'**_ _And I'm looking._ Glancing up as he exited the building, he paused to see Rika talking to Ironhide and Chromia, a rather unsettled look on her facial plates.

_**'I have not seen her for some time. Usually she is relaxing against one of the buildings or with Rika.'**_

_**'I'm looking at Rika now and she's with Jazz, Ironhide and Chromia, but there's no sign of Bella.'**_ His systems stalled briefly, before restarting, and he cycled a heavy breath as he looked around. That earlier sense of urgency and foreboding had returned, and only grew stronger the longer he looked. _Where is she?_

"Ratchet?" Rika's voice was light and caught his attention. Though her voice wasn't troubled, her expression clearly was, and she leaned against Jazz, who looked almost at home with her there.

It reminded him of when Bella would lean unnecessarily close to him, or brush a hand over his arm. At first, those touches had been uncomfortable, but now... He almost missed them.

"Have you seen Bella?"

His lip plates pulled down in the corners even more. "I have not. I've only just come from the med bay. Have you not found her?" He watched them shaking their heads, then glanced beyond them to where Chromia and Ironhide were watching, both clearly concerned, only to catch Ironhide's optic and watch as the black head swiveled back and forth in a negative. "Perhaps she's in the main hangar, or in her human form in the cafeteria?"

"We checked the hangar, and I think the cafeteria's closed after the twins spiked one of those clear plastic tubs of water with alcohol."

_**'Jolt, have you seen Bella?'**_

_**'Negative, sir. I've been around the base today, haven't seen her since she headed to the docks this morning.'**_

_**'Understood.'**_ He switched channels, his spark cycling faster and faster. _**'Bumblebee, have you spotted Bella at all today?'**_

_**'I saw her earlier, she was muttering about needing to 'get away' and heading towards the docks.'**_

Two for two. "Hang on." _**'Arcee, Flare-up, is Bella with you, or within optic range of you by any chance?'**_ He almost borrowed a human tradition and attempted to cross his fingers for luck, praying she'd be with them.

Unfortunately...

_**'No. We've been training all day, just heading back to base now.'**_

"Slaggit!" _**'Optimus, I'm afraid Bella seems to have vanished. No one's seen her since earlier, when she headed to the docks. I'm about to head out and check it out.'**_ He started forward, completely ignoring the questions Rika was shouting at him, and dodging around anyone in his way, his processors on only the task at hand. Locating Bella.

_**'Understood. Scanning security footage now. Will inform. Prime out.'**_ The business tone in his voice brooked no argument. Though they had no reason to worry, she could very easily have gone some place to be alone, they took the random disappearance hard.

Especially considering she's a femme with about as much knowledge as a sparkling, _and_ she _had_ a sparkling, _and_ she held knowledge no other of the human race held. She could be a great liability.

_But that's not why you're worried, is it?_ A voice in the back of his head demanded, even as he transformed down and took off towards the dock as fast as he dared go with humans milling around. _It's something more, isn't it?_

**Flashback**

"Do you like her?"

**End Flashback**

_Slaggit! Yes! Ok? I like her! I really like her, and I'm terrified of anything happening to her!_ He didn't give himself more of a chance to dwell on the thought as he sped up, flashing his lights in order to get humans to move. His sensors picked up a 2007 Silver Pontiac Solstice GXP Coupe, as well as a red Fisker Karma Sunset Concept car, but he ignored them. _We'll find her and she'll be just fine._

His self-reassurances fell on deaf audios, however, as he screeched into the docks, activating his hologram. Sure, the humans knew about his kind, but it was just easier on them if he was in disguise. As he pulled up to the Captain on duty, he rolled the window down.

"Ahh, Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet." The Captain nodded his head a little in greeting, flashing a smile that had seen better days. "What can I do for ya?"

"Have you seen a young femme? Brunette, blue eyes, carries an Autobot insignia on her chest?" He thanked whatever Gods were looking over them he'd spotted her in that shirt earlier. The white one with the single strap that revealed the tatoo, before it drew down to the shirt that almost molded to her body, and trailed down to silver jeans. An outfit that suited her, in his optics.

"And do I wanna know why you were staring at her chest?" Rika had sauntered over, the look on her face smug.

He felt his internals heat and glowered at her. "I was _not_ staring at her chest. Remember, she showed me the tattoo before." Though he hadn't really thought of that moment until now.

"Riiiight." She rolled her eyes.

"Ahem." The Captain cleared his throat quietly, with a frown. "Any idea what time of day she may have borded? A name?" He was staring at a roster in front of him, flipping through the pages.

"Isabella Cameron. She would have boarded...possibly before two in the afternoon."

"Ah, then I'm afraid I can't help ya." He frowned deeply. "I just took over for Captain Brier, and he had the roster for the passengers this morning with him. It would be back at the office by now." He scratched his head a little.

"Can you call him?" Ratchet cursed internally that his tone had been harsh and rude, but his panic was slowly growing.

"We can head to shore-"

"No. I expressly forbid you off this island until after that sparkling is birthed." He didn't even glance her way, able to feel her glare in the side of his head. "I really _must_ know if the femme left the island."

"I can call. I can't guarantee his cell will be on, though. Hang on." Expression turning concerned, the Captain fished a phone out of his pocket, flipped it open and began dialing. After a moment, he placed it to his ears.

The ringing hit his audio processors with ease, and it was a strange sound to process, it vaguely reminded him of a certain Decepticon. _Wait.. Decepticon..._ He frowned, it wasn't possible. There was no way for them to know she was heading to shore. Pit! There was no way for even _him_ to know she'd gone ashore.

_If I go through all this, just to find out she was hiding in Mikeala's quarters, I _will_ offline somebot._

Somewhere in the back of his processor, Ratchet knew this was a bad idea. "Stop!" He snarled, his holographic form hopping out of the Hummer and shutting the phone after he'd all but ripped it out of the Captain's hands. "Slaggit!" _I hate this!_ The sudden realization had him cursing the Decepticons to the deepest bowls of the pits. "We can't call. Not with the possibility of Soundwave's arrival at any time. If he manages to hack in and hears anything about a base, the name, the femme's name, or anything remotely relating to NEST and Cybertronians, the security of the base could be compromised."

"Then how do you plan to find out if the femme's been to shore?"

He looked over at Rika, who had a smug look on her face. Behind her, holo-Jazz was looking only concerned. He knew it would only waste precious time to wait for the others, and for Optimus to gain clearance. Though he knew the Autobot leader was right, he growled and turned back to the Captain. "Get the ship ready to depart. _I'm_ going to look for her."

* * *

**Written** : Feb 1, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	28. Getting Away

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The boat ride had been one of the longest he could ever recall. Logically speaking, he knew no more time was passing than usual, but it _felt_ so much longer.

Jazz, the slagger, had immediately reported Ratchet's declaration to all the bots, causing instant hysteria and confusion. It had taken him focusing on Rika and reassuring her again and again just to get her to stop whining about not being allowed to go. On Ratchet's part, he hated that he had to wait, but humans could only move so fast. About the only upside to the wait, was by the time they were finished, Ironhide and the Chevy twins were waiting there with him.

Now he simply had to endure two and a half hours of travel by ship, listening to the twins singing 'It's a small world after all' over and over, until Ironhide did them both a favor. He watched, annoyed, as the weapons specialist transformed up, startling all nearby humans, and grabbed the twins, slamming them into each other hard, before letting them drop.

"Careful, this ship isn't _that_ strong." Captain Kreugar smirked as he walked into the room, remaining a decent distance back, and briefly looking shocked at just how _big_ the weapons specialist was. "Um, oh! We're gonna dock soon. I called ahead to the port to see if they'd noticed anything unusual-" He held up a hand before anyone could get on his case about breaching communications silence. "I was careful what I said. Actually, I specifically asked 'Have you noticed anything unusual?'."

Ratchet's lip plates pulled into a tight, grim line, and he was thankful to his alternate form for hiding the expression. _How humans seem to babble when they get nervous. When will they realize _we're_ not the ones they need to fear?_

"All I got back was a couple of reports of a strange taxi speeding off with a brunette girl in the backseat." He frowned. "Though I did receive a sketch someone made of the symbol on the side. It's not very good, but..." He trailed off and flipped a piece of paper over, showing it to them.

It was clear it was a fax. The dark lines down the center of the page, obscuring a lot of the image, were tell tale signs of poor quality. While both bots initially also worried about Soundwave hacking into the communications and receiving a copy of said image, they didn't think it'd be enough to really warrant his attention.

After all, Decepticons hardly seemed all that concerned with keeping their identities secret.

But despite the bad quality of the image, both bots frowned as they spotted the warped, rather crudely drawn symbol on the page Kreugar was holding.

"Either that's the most deformed horsie I've ever seen, or... Your girl might be in the hands of the Decepticons. If what I've heard it true, I don't see them giving 'a ride' to just anyone."

Ironhide's optics flashed over and Ratchet's engine revved defensively when he saw the sympathy hiding in his hardened optics. _**'We'll get her back, doc.'**_

_**'Well obviously.'**_ Suddenly, the full truth of the situation hit him, and his engine quite literally stalled, causing Ironhide and the twins to panic. Many of his systems shut down from the sheer force of the terror and horror that hit him, even as he forced them to reboot once again. "Oh slag! They might have Sunfire!"

Ironhide cursed violently, his optics flashing red briefly, and all humans fled the cargo bay in terror when the twins gunned their engines with near homocidal force. Even the brave Captain Kreugar couldn't take the sheer force of their terror, and fled to see if he couldn't get the ship to pull anymore speed from it's engines, suddenly realizing this trip was a lot more urgent than he originally thought.

_Slag! Slag! Slag!_ Ratchet growled fiercely, his engine gunning. Gone was his usual control, as he shook on his axels. _That slagging femme! Can't take her _anywhere_!_ Shuttering his optics, he cycled his vents heavily. _**'Ratchet to Prime...'**_

**(Bella's POV)**

_Ok, I seriously hate being drugged._ I frowned as I looked around, blinking rapidly to try and clear the fog from my vision. I'd long since awoken and transformed, only to fall over under the strain of whatever they slipped into my system. I was clearly in a dark room, free but there were no windows, and I had no doubts the only door was blocked by a Decepticon. When I finally got my bearings, I was suddenly aware of two things. One, I was cold and my head hurt like hell.

Two, I felt strangely empty.

Immediately, I gasped. My chest plates pulled back on their own as I looked down, gently coaxing the protective cover off the chamber, only to feel my eyes widen and my heart nearly stop. _No! No, no, no, no, NO!_ I looked around frantically, as if somehow, I could locate her hiding in a corner of the room. I was on my feet, swaying momentarily as my equilibrium was thrown off, before stumbling to the door.

Which didn't open.

With a growl, I began to beat on it. "Give her back! I swear to Primus if I have to come out there after her, I'm gonna tear you all to pieces with my bare hands, and remodel you into deformed toasters!" I snarled as I slammed my fist into the door, ignoring the pain that shot up my wrist. After several more bangs, however, I realized the door wasn't going to magically burn to dust like I was hoping, and spun away to take a better look at the room I was in.

Like I'd previously noted, it was dark, but upon better inspection, I noticed the light was covered with...uh...stuff. You know, dust and cobwebs and stuff, that collect over a lot of time. So it was safe to say I wouldn't be rescued by humans any time soon.

_Sunny..._ My heart clenched in my chest. The room only contained a table and a desk. Both bot-sized.

Hearing the door open behind me, I snarled and spun, glaring daggers at the silver bot that came sauntering in. My eyes widened, and my breathing stopped, however, when I took in what he was holding. "Sunfire!"

"Sunfire?"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole! You don't get to use her name! Not a monster like you!" I took a step forward, pausing when his fingers curled more tightly around the shivering mass of silver in his hands. "What did you do to her?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Yet. I let one of our lesser...exciteable scientists have a quick look, nothing invasive. It's been far too long since any of us have seen a sparkling." He suddenly sneered with a look that made me surprisingly nauseous, considering that was a feeling I'd all but lost since transforming. "That could change, however, if you refuse to consider your options. Scalpel's been looking for a new toy."

"Options? No, options is chosing what I'm going to wear today. It's chosing how I'm quite happily going to _kick. Your. Ass._ It's watching you writhe in agony as I pour hot acid in your tanks and over your repulsive sparkless corpse. _That's_ 'options'. _This_ is you _trying and failing_ to be the big tough bot. Having to threaten a femme with a sparkling? Does that make you feel _so_ big?"

I knew mocking the 'Con who held my daughter captive was a horribly bad move, and I kept internally screaming at myself to shut the pit up, but I couldn't help it. He made me _so_ angry, I was quite literally seeing red around the edges of my vision. _Hadn't Ratchet said something about a femme and instinctive shit, and sparklings in danger? Where the frag is that NOW?_

His expression remained how it was, but he quickly reached up and snapped up Sunfire in his other hand. His hands were massive compared to hers and swallowed her body, even as he grabbed her arms in his other hand and made a show of pulling at them.

Her screech echoed off the walls, and her agony filled me.

And that was it.

If I'd been seeing red before, it was nothing compared to what happened when I heard her scream. Without even thinking, I reached back and grasped at my propeller. I had no idea what I was doing, or what I was _going_ to do, but I pulled, expecting pain. That's not what I got. With ease, my propeller popped off my back, and I was so close to him... So close...

I swung faster and harder than I'd ever done before. I moved with strength and speed I didn't even know I had, slipping the blade of it against the seam in his chest, angling it towards the left, and shoving with all my might.

Any number of things could have happened at that moment.

I could have thoroughly screwed myself, the tip of the propeller scraping off his chest or breaking or something. I could have made him angry enough to kill Sunfire. I could have impaled him and hurt him deeply.

It seemed Primus was on my side today. Or maybe he just had it in for sparkling torturing bastards like this. As the tip slid into his armor, pressing through his chest plates like a butter knife through the thickest of molasses, I pushed even harder, reaching out at the same time to find and pull at any wires in and around the wrists.

He shouted, before it became garbled as my blade slid into him shakily. Obviously he wasn't expecting me to be armed, let alone use my weapons with a deadly accuracy. Then again, he also seemed to fail to realize he was breaking the number one mother-daughter rule. _Never_ get between a femme and her sparkling! His eyes widened, and narrowed, even as energon slid out of his chest. He gasped brokenly, his hand coming up around the blade as he stepped back, his other hand dropping Sunfire.

Her squeal had me lashing out. I grabbed her out of the air, cradling her to me, even as I spun and kicked at the other end of the propeller blade, driving it even deeper into his chest. It obviously hadn't pierced his spark, considering he was _still_ alive, but he staggered back, seeming more shocked than anything.

As his eyes went dim, I smirked at him, feeling a viscious cold run through me as I stroked Sunfire's back, my eyes narrowed at his form. I watched him stagger farther, until he hit the door, and continued to watch, horrified and fascinated, as his eyes went dimmer. He seemed to try and speak, but all that came out was a garbled mess, and energon leaked from the corner of his mouth.

"Learned your lesson yet?" I questioned darkly, opening my chest plates and having Sunfire climb inside, eyes narrowing when her arms shook badly with each move. Once she was situated and my chest closed I stalked over. I stared down at him, torn between jamming the propeller further in and pulling it out.

Finally, the more pacifist side of me won out, and I pulled the propeller out. His eyes brightened as he shouted in pain, and I braced my foot on him for leverage, before stepping forward and swiping a hand over the panel I'd only just noticed. "Never come between a mother and her offspring." As the door opened, I kept my eyes out for danger as I stalked into the glaring sunlight.

There didn't seem to be anyone else. There was nothing but desert for miles in every direction, and not even another vehicle.

My heart lurched as fresh fear rained through me.

_No land vehicles..._ My eyes shot to the sky. I didn't _see_ or _hear_ anything, but that didn't mean anything. I began to run, just picking a random direction and running. I could transform into my alternate form, but I didn't know how to fly, and the last thing I wanted to do was take on any possible seekers in their own element. _Remind me to get Ironhide to teach me to fight._ I thought sourly, more than aware that the only real reason I was still alive was thanks to that motherly instinct.

I ran. I just moved as fast as I could, heaving deep breaths as I went and constantly looking around for any sign of danger. Of course, the fact that I _wasn't_ attacked only made me more suspicious.

I have no idea how long I spent running for our lives. One upside to being a giant alien robot was, you didn't get as tired as quickly or easily as humans did. Still, I _was_ getting tired. I spotted a mountain range looming ahead, and still no sign of my pursuers. As the mountains drew, I became aware of a pounding headache. _Damn drugs!_ I ducked and dodged around boulders and cacti that seemed to thrive around the base of the mountains, before beginning the heaving climb up their rocky face.

I definitely lost track of time as I made my way as far away was I could. I had no doubt Sideways was probably still alive back there and very likely informing the others of his loss of me. Which only meant I needed to move faster.

My heart pounded in terror and I could _feel_ Sunfire shaking inside me. My arms and legs began to burn, and as unlikely as it seemed, I began to drip liquid off me. Red lights flashed in my vision, and I realized something was wrong. I was crying, that much I knew for certain, but that's about _all_ I knew.

Still I climbed on, ignoring the way my limbs trembled with every move. Now I was moving downward, and I realized I was climbing back down, but... Had I crossed the mountain already? Or had I gotten turned around? I paused, looking around, trying to orient myself, and cursing the fact I didn't have _any_ way to locate the Autobots.

Sure I had access to the internet, but I didn't know how to hack into GPS systems, or satellites, and if I hacked into a satellite, Soundwave might find me... Point was, I had no way of knowing where I was, which way to go.

Seeing a very distant image of a shack out in the middle of nowhere, I realized I'd crossed one of the lowest points of the mountain. A single glance upward told me it was a lot later out than it had been, but I turned and jumped off a boulder, attempting to send a reassuring vibe to Sunfire when she jolted with the impact. _Ok, no more of that, got it._

I crossed another vast plain, even as the sun went down. By the time I began to take in just how tired and weak I was, I had made it up a decent portion of another mountain. Looking around, I breathed heavily as I climbed over to a small cave and slid inside. Even as I curled up, more than aware of the darkness of the night sky and how cool it was outside, I felt the darkness overwhelming me once again, as I gave in to more tears.

_Ratchet... Rika... I'm so sorry. Please, find me... Help me..._

**(Normal POV)**

As the day passed on, Ratchet grew more edgy. He snapped far more often than anyone was used to, or would get distracted to a rather annoying point. It couldn't be helped, however. He readily admit he was being unnecessarily harsh, but something was clenched inside him, light a tight knot. There had been definite Decepticon energy signals when they'd first arrived.

"Have the area sectioned off." Ironhide had ordered the Captain. Now they were spread out and transformed, trying to understand what might have happened.

Even as Ironhide informed Prime over their internals of the breach of security, Ratchet was hurrying to calculate when the Decepticon would have been here. Unfortunately, when Ironhide turned around and saw the rigid form of the medic, he knew the news wasn't good. _**'They got her, Prime.'**_ His voice was quiet as sympathy rolled through him. Even if Ratchet wouldn't admit it, everyone knew he cared a great deal for Bella.

_**'This is...not good. Alright. I'm sending the Arcee triplets to do runs in Egypt, keep an optic out for the Decepticons. I'll be coming to join you, and I've warned Bumblebee to keep a closer optic on Sam. Jolt is currently on his way to Mikeala's house to watch over her, as well.'**_

_**'And Will?'**_ Ironhide's optics never left the medic, even as his thoughts turned to his own charges.

_**'On base, but I'm sending Jazz to do a quick retrieval mission for Sarah and Annabelle.'**_

_**'No.'**_ Ratchet's voice startled them all, even as he straightened even more and turned around. _**'Rika needs Jazz to keep her on base. Send the Chevy twins. Ironhide and I can scan the area for Bella.'**_

_**'Ratchet...'**_

_**'Scan, Prime. Not intercept.'**_ He grimace and glared at Ironhide.

And the large black mech, for his part, smirked as he switched to a private line between the two of them. _**'I'm with you, either way. If they got her, we'll get her back.'**_ He nodded at Ratchet's startled look.

Optimus sighed over the line, a sense of resignation coursing through the other bots, and they both traded smirks. He knew they wouldn't wait, not if a femme was in danger. _**'I'll join you when I get there, and I'll inform the twins. Get on it. Prime out.'**_

Transforming down, the two left the sectioned off area, and sped off down the street with Ratchet in the lead, lights and siren blaring to clear the roads ahead of them. He kept his scanners on at all times, as he attempted to follow the energy signature. He prayed he'd be able to stick with it, energy signatures were notoriously easy to change and manipulate.

_Hang on Bella, I'm coming!_

* * *

**Written** : Feb 1, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	29. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** :

**Crowthing** - I know nothing about 'fourth walls', but I'm guessing you're referring to her bringing Jazz back from the dead? LOL As for Bella's departure, it was more an emotional thing that led her to do what she did. To be honest, I never really liked the scene of her leaving and getting captured, and escaping. It did feel too rushed, jumpy. The story does (hopefully) get better though ;) And besides, there's a reason she has to be off base. ;)

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_**'Report.'**_ Optimus Prime's figure stood tall as he looked out over the lookout ridge, staring down into the massive, endless desert below. It was a sharp contrast with the grassy parks of Tranquility, but at that moment, his processor wasn't on the image before him.

_**'No sign of the femme or her sparkling.'**_ Ironhide's gruff voice came through rough and blunt as usual.

There was an internal scoff. _**'I can't believe you glitches **_**lost**_** them to begin with.'**_ Chromia's tone was one that caused most mechs to take offence, just like she intended, and she smirked at the splutters and cusses tossed back at her. She may not have been on the mission, but she was part of the meeting. Just like her sisters, who chose to remain quiet.

_**'**_**We**_** weren't her guardians!'**_

The line went quiet at Ironhide's insulted words, and even he seemed to realize what he'd said. Everyone waited with sparks spinning rapidly, waiting for the medic to snap or throw a wrench or something. They were concerned when instead, they got a sigh.

_**'He's right. I allowed her to avoid me for personal reasons, and it may very well have cost her life.'**_ His tone was subdued. _Why didn't I push for _her_ to explain it? Why did I allow her to stay away?_ The answer to the latter was painfully obvious. _I was confused, embarrassed, and defensive. Even if she _had_ remained around, I would have snapped at her, undoubtedly._

But...wasn't that better than having her missing? Having her _and_ Sunfire being in danger?

_**'It is not your fault, old friend. Guardians or not, not one of us paid attention to what she was doing, or where she was going. If we'd all been a little more attentive, we might have realized her plan sooner. It is not a time for blame. Right now our main concern should be finding and retrieving the femmes from the Decepticons.'**_ The ever regal baritone helped calm the others down a little.

Well, except for Ironhide. _**'And we need to slag the fragging 'Cons who took her, too!'**_ No one _had_ to be around him to know his cannons were whirlling excitedly at the prospect of offlining a few enemies.

Suddenly Optimus stiffened as a new message hit him.

_**Picked up a report of two incoming, eleven miles south-east of you. ETA two hours. Uncertain which faction. - Will.**_

With a quiet groan, Optimus sighed and turned away from the ledge. _**'We have two unidentified inbound.'**_ He related the entire message to his troops, while at the same time scanning his immediate surroundings and replying to Will.

_**We're on it. - Optimus**_

He thought long and hard a moment, before sighing. _We're spread far too thin as it is. We truly need more assistance. _Shaking his head, he transformed and squealed off to the road at speed that were impossible for any normal semi. _**'I'm on my way to those coordinates now, resume looking for Bella.'**_

_**'But Prime, what if it's a trap?'**_

_**'We're too low on numbers to afford spreading ourselves anymore. Our main priority is Bella and her sparkling. I will be careful, Ironhide. Optimus out.'**_ _We need more troops, more medics, more femmes and sparklings, and a lot less Decepticons._ He thought as he rushed down the roads, his sensors working overtime to locate the estimated point of impact. _Or maybe just peace in general._

**(Bella's POV)**

Bright light shining in my face was what woke me up. Blinking groggily, I groaned as I went to sit up, and then yelped in agony as I smashed my head into something hard and pointy. Looking up, my eyes widened as my memories came flooding back. _Oh pit! That's right, I was captured by Decepticons, and running for my life._ I gingerly touched my hand to the back of my head, thanking all that was holy my skull was now harder than rock. My heart sank when I recalled stabbing Sideways and leaving him there.

_That wasn't a very medic...ie...way to act._ I frowned deeply as I carefully glanced around and rubbed my head, before climbing out of my little hole and blinking in the blinding sun. _Though after what he did to Sunfire, he's damn lucky I didn't do worse!_ I growled quietly as I glanced around, a little confused by the lack of Decepticon appearances, but by no means complaining.

As I hopped up, I grimaced at the ache in my head before looking around. My hand was over my stomach, where I could still feel the dull throb of Sunfire's pain through my systems. _I'm sorry, baby._ I thought painfully, before walking into a clearing. _I need to get her back to Ratchet._

I transformed into my alternate form and then paused. I realized once again, with dread, that I didn't know how to fly. But at the same time, I also knew I had to _try._ I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on my inner self and see if maybe it was like transforming, just willing it. I knew I had to rotate my propellers but without knowing _how_, I was more or less screwed, so I quickly transformed into my robotic mode and began walking. I remembered which direction I'd been going, at least, and I kept going, knowing at some point I'd run into _something_.

I just hoped it wouldn't be a dead end, or a certain Decepticon by the same name, or for that matter, no Decepticons at all sounded about good.

It was hot out, the sun beating down on me. I hoped it wouldn't hurt me or Sunfire, but I still tried to stay close to the somewhat forgiving shade the mountains and periodic rocky piles would give.

I have no idea how long I travelled. I began to wonder just how long I'd been out and where they'd taken me. What if the reason they hadn't come after me, was they knew I was helpless to get away? What if they knew there was no one who _could_ help me, if I somehow _did_ come across someone? Where _was_ I?

I even began to wonder if I'd ever see Rika or Ratchet again. I felt horrible for throwing a tantrum at him before, but now it was too late to apologize! And I took off when Rika needed me, why didn't I push aside my personal feelings for the medic, just for her? Why had I run, when I was needed there?

Then my mind jumped to a totally random subject. _What about the movie? Did I stop it?_ I froze, mid-step, as a huge thought hit me. _Wait, the Primes! They said it had always been Sam's destiny to...save Optimus? Revive him? Oh, why didn't I watch that fragging movie more?_ I scrubbed around my eyes a little as an almost hysterical giggle erupted from me. _So what, is he meant to die either way? What about Chromia and Arcee? Or was it Chromia and Flare, who got hit? Urgh! _

Shaking my head, I continued walking. _I had to have done _some_ good, right? And Rika can fill them in on anything else._ I frowned. _What am I thinking? I can't give up, not with Sunny with me!_ My hand lay over my stomach as I wandered on.

Once again I lost track of time. I even stopped surveying my surroundings as my mind delved deeper and deeper into troubling thoughts and questions. I simply walked, climbed, or hid in the shadows for a bit.

_What about Richard? _Richard_, Richard? _I felt horrible. _I never really gave it much thought, with being dragged to this universe, but what happened to him in ours? Is he alive? Well? Does he miss me? Am I there, like...another version of me?_ A horrid thought hit me. _What if he experienced the same thing as Ratchet and I when we first met? With the 'I don't know you', 'Yes, you do' bit?_

Hearing a faint sound, I froze. My heart could have leapt up into my throat as the terror coursed through me. Sunfire wailed in the chamber, her own terror snapping up at the response in mine, and I clutched my stomach tighter as I looked around.

"Oh hell!"

I hadn't been careful. I wasn't near anything I could hide behind, or under. I was in the middle of a massive clearing, filled with giant cacti and the occasional _small_ pile of rocks that even my human form wouldn't fit in amongst. Looking around, I didn't spot any land vehicles, so my eyes shot to the sky, expecting jets or helicopters, or hell! I was even expecting clearly alien aircraft at this point!

Instead, the sky was clear but for a few clouds. I began to edge back towards the nearest mountain range, my eyes scanning for any sign of the Decepticons, and praying I could make it back. I'd gotten about three steps backwards when I caught my first glimpse of the origin of the sound, and I felt my heart leap and sink at the same time, unsure whether to be excited or frightened of what I was seeing.

Bright, glowing, and flaming. Two giant balls of Lord-only-knew-what were approaching with alarming speed, twin tails of flame wagging behind them as the entered the atmosphere. I grimaced, grabbing my audios when a loud whine filled my head. It was like nails on a chalkboard, but faded almost as quickly as it came. I was left shaking my head and shaking in body a little, as I stumbled back even further. With my advanced senses, I could tell they were going to land some distance ahead of me, so I stayed where I was.

Yet, I still kept an eye out for any sign of Decepticons incoming.

It was rather terrifying when both meteors suddenly seemed to switch direction in mid air. I had the alarmingly hilarious image of them both pausing, spotting the lone femme, and turning their tails so they were aiming my way. It even came with a little comic and dialogue, but I shook my head, jumping back further as they approached quickly.

"Please be an Autobot! Please be an Autobot! Please be an Autobot!" I clasped my hands together, before instinctively ducking as they both slammed into the ground in front of me and skidded forward. Even as they approached, and I considered jumping out of their way, I noticed something odd.

Many tiny, hair-like strands of blue, gleaming wire came from one meteor and into the other. If I had to guess, there would have been dozens of them, and I began to think that maybe... They _both_ hadn't changed course after all. Maybe _one_ was leading the other, and _it_ changed course.

I backstepped quickly, rubbing my stomach as soothingly as I could, even as I breathed heavily. The twin forms stopped only meters away, and I watched, fascinated, as parts began to twitch and twirl and shift around. It resembled Optimus' transformation out of his balled up form when he landed in the field, in the first movie. Only this was showing the entire thing.

I watched as one large robot transformed, his eyes boring into my own, and I could have sagged in relief when I saw they were hard but blue. The whining came back, and I yelped, clasping my hands over my audios. "I don't understand!" I could make out whistles and clicks in the whine, but I didn't understand any of it. "I wasn't born Cybertronian! I don't understand the language!"

Before I could move, my wrist was grasped tightly in a hand. I gasped, frightened, trying to pull back, but it hit me then that the other form had yet to move, and there was a near desperate look in the one bot's eyes. I watched, confused and fearful, as he flipped my wrist, before he grabbed cables from his own and stuck them into a port there.

I shuddered, feeling like a foreign presence was filling my body. A hot pressure flowed through my wrist and into my body, overwhelming me, and I would have fought again, but the look in his eyes had me frozen, even as I struggled for breath. After a moment that seemed to go on forever, he finally disconnected, and pulled back.

"H...Help me." His words were broken and uneven, as he turned away and almost ran to the other form.

I noticed then that those little hair-like strands were still connected to the other form. I watched, helpless and confused, as the bot leaned over the other form, resting his forehead against it and closing his eyes. He muttered in whistles and clicks, and I watched those little cables brighten momentarily.

The other form began to unfold. It was a lot noisier and slower than the first, but what struck me was how identical to the first bot the second looked. _Twins...?_ My mind flashed to what I knew of the movies. _The only other twins supposed to arrive, was Sideswipe, but Sunstreaker wasn't with him...was he?_ And then it really sank in. _Unless he was, but he was injured and died, or something!_ I was suddenly rushing foward, even as the weaker bot rocked back and forth on his legs, his eyes incredibly dim.

"He's injured!"

"Got that much." I muttered, 'oofing' when he landed heavily in my arms, bringing to my knees. _So glad Sunny's already born._ I frowned as the other bot lifted him off me and cradled him to him.

"I've been...supporting him...with my spark... Very weak, I can't...hold out much longer..." The first bot spoke, his own eyes dimming incredibly. "Need a stronger...bot to take over..."

"Stronger? Got the wrong bot then." I frowned. "I don't even know _how_."

He reached forward then, tapping on my chest plates, and I pulled them back. He reached inside, and seemed to pull at something that had me shuddering again at the unusual feeling within me, before he pulled back, countless cords in his hand. Then he frowned. "Why is the color different...?" The more he spoke, the easier time of it he seemed to have. I wondered if he took the language from me, and if so, what else had he taken?

"I was born human. My energon is energon, just..the color stayed weird." I shrugged, feeling self conscious as I raised an eyebrow. "I dunno what to do with those, so do whatever you need to." I moved closer to the bots. "You're not trying to stab me, so I'm guessing you're Autobots?" The conscious bot's eyes shot to me suspiciously, but I ignored it. "And you look alike... Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?"

I was taking a huge guess. After all, whose to say there weren't other bots here that the Autobots didn't even know about? What if they were neutrals or something? What if there were other twins I just didn't know about them? My mind just flashed to the two sets of twins I knew from the movies. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and Mudflap and Skids. These bots were bigger than the Chevy twins.

But it seemed I guessed right, because the conscious twin smirked. "I believe the human phrase is 'At your service', although right now my main concern is Sunny." A low, quiet growl erupted from the half conscious mech.

"I think he's telling you not to call him that." I murmured with a smirk. At the raised eyebrow I got, I shrugged a little. "Later, when he's better, I'll explain everything, but I know a little about you two. Like how devoted you are to each other and each other alone. You both _hate_ having your armor scratched or dented. You're both vain and cocky-" The dual sets of eyes were narrowing at me, so I decided to bring out 'la piece de las resistance'. "And you're both kickass melee fighters."

The looks lightened, and the stronger bot began attaching my wires in place of his own. Immediately, many red lights began flashing in my vision, and I felt a heavy drain on my systems. The more he attached, the stronger it got until after a moment, when it seemed to lighten up. For my part, I leaned forward, finding any broken cables I could and transforming one of my fingers into a sealent applicator.

_I owe Ratchet big time._ I thought, as I sealed the breaks and blocked broken hoses and cords, minimizing the energon leakage. Then I set about, trying to figure out what else was wrong, though hell if I knew what I was doing.

"You a medic?"

"I _was_ an apprentice. Actually..." I looked up and laughed a little, though it was more from sudden overwhelming relief and disbelief than anything. "You caught me on my escape from the Decepticons." I grimaced. "I did warn them not to mess with me." His eyes went wide. "Ok, it was really just Sideways, but I totally kicked his ass-er aft." I frowned deeply, very upset, even as I carefully pulled back, struggling not to catch any of the coords on my arm armor as I did so. "His own fault for messing with my Sunfire."

"Sunfire?" He tilted his head a little. "Is that your mate?"

I scoffed. "Hardly. _She_ is my sparkling." Shaking my head, I smiled a genuine smile, even as the weaker bot's eyes lit up. I'd already classified Sideswipe was the more personable, stronger bot talking to me, and Sunstreaker as the weaker. Once again, I found myself wondering what happened to separate the twins, but I hoped... I sincerely hoped my interference would help save the yellow twin. "You have no idea how good it is to see you both here!" I laughed again, the relief growing stronger.

"Right." There was a tone of disbelief in Sideswipe's voice and other than a smirk, there wasn't much of a reaction to my outburst. "Any fragging 'Cons around?"

"I have no idea. I've been running for probably a day or so-" I watched his eyes dim and realized he was checking the time measurements and probably comparing them to his own. He must have looked up the internet connection routes through my processor, and hacked into it himself. Which would be where he'd picked up the language, and the phrase 'At your service'. "And because I was born human, I have no idea how to use a lot of my systems." I felt my propeller wings -which I didn't usually pay attention to- twitch a little.

"How'd you transform?" I knew he wasn't really interested. I could see his eyes darting around the desert, and I wondered if he was trying to distract himself, or his twin, or maybe even me.

Either way, I didn't see any reason to begrudge him an answer. "The Allspark shards." I began to explain how the allspark was shattered, most of it destroyed but for two shards the Autobots had, and the two used not only to bring us here, but to bring Jazz, Sunfire and Rika's new sparkling to life. I had just finished explaining about us being from another dimension, and the second movie -leaving out Sunstreaker's absense to avoid upsetting the weaker bot- when the sound of an engine behind me caught my attention, and I froze.

"Relax. Autobot." Sideswipe's lips twitched, and that was about when I realized I was facing two naked bots. "Oh my Primus!" I groaned, looking away. "What's with the nekkie transformation thing?"

"'Nekkie'?"

Seeing the familiar form of Optimus Prime drawing closer, I braced my hands on the ground, and was about to jump up, when I remembered the cords. Instead, I settled down, a huge smile crossing my features. "Never mind. You'll get it sooner or later." Even as the large bot arrived and transformed, we began explaining.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 2, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	30. Found

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** :

**Crowthing** - Oh yeah, fourth wall. Oops. LOL I didn't even think about it. XD LMAO Poor Bella, always ending up in trouble. -.-' And nekkie, or around nekkie bots. XD

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_I'm going to have a slagging spark attack. I just know it._

_"FRAG! Where the slag is that femme?"_ Growling lowly, his optics swept the busy streets of a neighboring town. He'd been amazingly enough able to track the Decepticon energy signature here, but it suddenly disappeared, and now he was left searching by optic. It made his processors hurt, really. His chest _still_ felt tight, and he hated the dread that had settled over him seemingly constantly. _"I'm going to personally offline the Decepticon that took her, when I find his sorry aft!"_

_**'Report. Any changes?'**_

_**'You mean other than Ratchet's rising energon-pressure?'**_

_**'I'll slag you six ways from Sunday.'**_

Even with the tension over the link, several bots laughed at the comments, drawing a heavy sigh from the Chief Medical officer, who really _didn't_ feel like laughing right about then. He couldn't get his processor off the nagging thought that maybe...they were too late. What if the 'Cons had gotten whatever it was they could possibly want, and killed Bella? What if they just wanted Sunfire? What if they just wanted to get her away from them to kill both her _and_ Sunfire?

_**'No sign of Bella on my end.'**_ Ironhide finally sighed out over the link, sobering the rest in one instant. _**'And I'm done my circuit, I'm gonna rejoin Indiana-Wrenchit, and we'll continue surveying the area where the 'Con signal disappeared.'**_

_**'Understood. Ratchet, from your tone I take it you haven't seen her either. Nor have I, but I am closing in on the location where two meteors fell moments ago. We'll see if they are allies, and if they are, we will attempt to recruit them on our rescue mission.'**_

_If it's not already too late._ Ratchet's optics scanned the crowed. He wasn't even seeing faces at this point, simply scanning bio signatures. _Human, human, human, human, canine, cat, human, human..._ He growled lowly, his engine revving as he was filled with frustration. _This is tedious! There has to be a better way! I should have installed some sort of homing chip, or internal communications or _something_ on her! Slaggit all to the pit!_

_**'Yo, doc, ETA twenty minutes, and we'll cover more ground.'**_

He was so very grateful to all of them for their help, even if he would never readily admit it. _**'Just hurry the slag up. I'm rusting here.'**_ He snapped, his scanners kicking up a notch and stretching even further. The strain on his systems were becoming impossible to ignore, but he refused to give up. Not with Bella and Sunfire in the hands of Decepticons.

_Never agian. I'm gonna find her, bring her back to the base, and shackle her to the medical berth if I have to. She's _never_ leaving the base alone again!_

There was a sudden blast of tension from Optimus' end of the bond, and all Autobots squealed to stops wherever they were. Ratchet's lights flickered on, and his hologram went through the pretenses of picking up a radio, before he pulled over. Everyone waited with baited breath, waiting to hear why he'd tensed.

Was it the newcomers? Were they a threat? Were they injured? Was he injured? Was he under attack?

Those were the first thoughts to go through everyone's processors but Ratchet. His only thoughts were on concern and terror for Bella's safety. He prayed everything was fine, even as he waited.

_**'Soldiers, return to my current location. I've found the newcomers, both Autobots and one badly injured-'**_

_**'I refuse to leave a femme in the hands of a 'Con!'**_

Everyone was silent, listening to Ratchet get defensive at the thought of giving up so soon. They all felt horrible for him, but knew you _never_ questioned a Prime. They were all already turning and receiving the coordinates to his location so they could get to him.

_**'Well then, I suppose it's a good thing she's here as well.'**_

That brought Ratchet up short. Before anyone could protest or even process what Prime was saying, the siren was wailing at full volume and the Hummer was racing down the street at insane break-neck speeds, leaving a trails of shocked, annoyed and insulted humans behind him.

**(Bella's POV)**

I always prided myself on being fairly calm and collected. Ok, so already that theory was proven wrong, but still... I imagined how my reaction would be, if I was ever recovered from a situation like this.

And before you ask 'Why would you ever imagine yourself in a situation like this?', let me just ask... Haven't you?

My point is, I always expected to be fairly calm and collected. Maybe angry at the Decepticons, or frightened, but not overly so. So when I collapsed into a fit of sobbing in Optimus' sleeper after he'd transformed and Sideswipe hooked Sunstreaker up to the small bed on the back of the semi, I was a little lost. Optimus was now supporting the weaker bot with his spark, but that wasn't what had me so confused.

"Are you damaged?"

"Not physically." I muttered, wondering about my mentality when an almost hysterical giggle escaped, only to send me back into sobs again. "I'm just...relieved." I knew it sounded whacked, and hell! It _felt_ whacked! I mean, I was so relieved, yet concerned. Afraid the Decepticons would attack Optimus on his own, when neither of the newcomers even had alternate forms, and we'd have to stay off the roads because of it.

Not to mention, those damn Decepticons _were_ still out there, somewhere.

I shivered a little, and jumped when a flash appeared next to me, and Optimus' holoform appeared, wrapping a blanket around me. "Thanks." I mumbled, blinking at his holographic concerned look. "I was beginning to wonder if I'd gotten far enough away from them. I was just running and running. I mean, I _stabbed_ that Sideways dumbaft-" I giggled at the words. "Because of that instinctive thing when he hurt Sunny, and now I'm being rescued by you, but I don't like that you're alone." Now I frowned.

"I have traveled alone, before." His expression was confused and concerned. "He harmed the sparkling?"

_Not what I meant. _I nodded in response to his question. "I stabbed him in the chest, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him. He _hurt_ my little Sunny, and I couldn't _kill_ him?" Shaking my head, I willed my chest plates open and opened the protective cover off my sparkling chamber. I reached in awkwardly, scooping up Sunfire, and wincing when I still felt the dull throb of her pain.

"What did he do to her?" Optimus' eyes were fixed on my hand as I pulled Sunfire out of my chamber and held her against my chest, stroking her back.

Her warm little form shivered against me, and I was abruptly hit with a sense of urgency. "Um Optimus, do you have a towel?"

He blinked and got up, heading to the front and reaching into the dash board cubby, withdrawing a handful of napkins. "Will these do?" He blinked again as I practically ripped a few out of his hands, and held them under Sunfire as she emptied her tanks. "Oh." He chuckled slightly. "I see."

"He grabbed her arms in one hand, her body in the other, and began pulling. Hard." I hissed, looking down at my little sweetling. I kissed the top of her head as I cleaned her up, listening to her mewl as she leaned in against me.

The inside of the semi suddenly grew hot and suffocating, and there was a low growl that sounded so feral and threatening, it took me a moment to realize it was the ever passive _Optimus Prime_ making such a noise. One look at the expression on his holoform's face, and I leaned back. "Damn! And I thought The evil Dorito of Doom was fugly!"

There was a blink. And then another. Then he looked down at me in confusion, insult marring the look on his face.

"Not what I meant, big bot." I patted his cheek slightly, only to begin laughing hysterically when I realized a little too late I had sparkling oil all over my hand. In fact, I was giggling so hard, I had to lay sideways on his bed and curled up tightly around Sunfire, giggling away until I was able to sober up. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry!" I watched as he wiped at his face, his expression completely comical. Shaking my head, I giggled again, wiping with my _clean_ hand, at the tears trailing down my cheeks, before I dragged in a shaky breath.

"I _meant_, that expression of rage was horrible." I stated, once I'd calmed down. "Not that you were ugly." I smiled a little, my cheeks warming. "Actually, you're very good looking." I watched him duck his head a little.

It was true, too. Optimus' holoform was of hispanic decent, with deep blue eyes you could drown in, full pouty lips, tanned skin, and a constant 5 o'clock shadow. He was tall and lean, but with subtle muscles, and he had short, unruly black hair.

"I'm sure Elita love...s...it?" I paused a moment, wondering suddenly if I should even have brought her up.

The truck swerved sharply, but seemed to stiffly catch itself and head back on track, and Optimus' holo-eyes shot to me in shock. "You know..." He blinked rapidly, before his eyes went down to his fingers. He removed his right hand from over his left, and I took in the wedding band on the finger. "I don't know if she's-"

"I dunno, either." I sighed, watching his holoform sag in on itself. "I'm sorry, Optimus. All I know is she's a femme commander, pink in color, and she suits you perfectly. Well, that and you both cherish each other beyond words." I tilted my head as a tiny smile played around the edges of his lips.

He nodded a little, before he frowned once again. "Sideways was the one to harm Sunfire? Is it severe?" Once again that dark expression was back, and the interior of the semi began to heat. "I cannot believe they'd be so calous as to harm a sparkling!"

"It hurts her to move, but it might just be strained...uh...ligaments...? Muscles? Cords?"

He nodded again, before glancing away. "The others are approaching." His lips twitched. "With Ratchet in the lead and demanding to see you."

"Sunstreaker's the one who needs to be seen right now." I murmured quietly, straightening and carefully shifting Sunfire into my lap. Her body was warm against my own as she curled up in the center of my folded legs. She looked up at Optimus, and I wanted to cringe at the fear in her eyes. _I'm gonna have to get her to know all these guys better._

"Ratchet is _demanding_ to see you."

"He can't wait!" I snapped, before looking away. "I'm fine. Sunny's not badly hurt. Sunstreaker... Optimus..." I turned back. "Sideswipe was in the second movie. He was there for a battle in Shanghai that NEST was deployed to. You'll know all about that soon, probably. But... He was alone." I watched his head tilt to the side slightly as he considered that. "He was there alone. He was seen in battle in the forest where you-" I choked on my next words and shook my head. "He was alone. He was seen in Egypt, alone. Sunstreaker wasn't _anywhere_."

There was a look in his eyes. A note of suspicion and confusion. "Where I..."

"Sunstreaker can't die." I ignored his hinting. "Sideswipe needs him to survive, you have to know that."

He continued to stare at me a long moment, before he sighed and his holoform vanished into thin air. The air inside the semi remained heated, however, and I heard an almost indignant blast of an overly familiar siren. "I've ordered him to see to Sunstreaker first."

"Thank you."

"If you wish to thank me, you can tell me what it is you're hiding."

"Have you ever heard of the term 'jinx'?"

There was a pause. "...Yes...?"

"Think of it this way. I may have hinted at it or bluntly spoken of it before, but you don't know the details." I had a feeling I was confusing him and I shook my head. "If you don't remember, good. The point is, I don't wanna jinx anything. I'm trying to stop it from happening, but I'm worried knowing _too_ much might only cause it to happen a different way." I paused. "That, or it might be one of those things that are utterly horrible, but _has_ to happen. After all, the Primes _did_ tell him it was always his destiny to save you." By that last part, I was more murmuring to myself, thinking aloud, than anything.

The truck was silent a long moment. "...The Primes?"

"A very long, twisted story that I don't even know where to start with. First of all, we need to locate and terminate Soundwave." I frowned, realizing I was sounding more and more like an active part of their war, and not really liking it. "Then we need to locate and destroy the machine. _Then_ I can take you to the tomb."

"Hm... I suppose you won't elaborate on what you mean about 'the tomb' or 'his destiny'..."

I shook my head. "Nope."

"I see." There was another sigh. "Ratchet has reluctantly agreed to make sure Sunstreaker is stable." I knew his medic training would make it impossible for him to outright ignore it, even if he was feeling stubborn and maybe even childish. He was just being adamant. "In return, he wishes for you to ride with him." There was an almost grim amusement in his tone, if that made any sense.

"He's _bargaining_?" I couldn't help but start laughing again, even at the utterly ridiculous wrongness of what he was doing. _Oh Primus!_ "Of course." Now I was being sarcastic. "Of course he wants me to ride him." My eyes abruptly widened in horror of what had slipped out of my mouth. "_In_ him! God! I hate you, Rika!" I giggled madly. The relief was so overwhelming!

"What was that?"

I nearly had a heart attack hearing her voice. I looked around, even as her laughter seemed to emit from Optimus' dash board.

"Holy hell! This is fricken sweet! Ya gotta learn how to do this internal communications thing! Anywho, what was that about you hating me, bitch?" Rika's overly cheerful voice pierced me like a bullet.

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Who're you calling a bitch, hoe?" I was giggling into my hands, trying to wipe away the tears and failing. I felt horribly pathetic. I mean I might have been in Decepticon hands for all of what...a few hours? But I still felt like my world had been turned upside down, again, and was starting to right itself. The relief was unimagineable.

"You, obviously."

I laughed, and I listened to her laugh. "How are you?"

"Bored, been worried sick. Hurry up and get back here, I've got an ass to kick!"

"Sure, but whose? Mine, Ratchet's or Sunny's?" I was hinting majorly. I knew Rika often found herself irritated if not downright annoyed by Ratchet, and I knew she'd bee annoyed with me. When it came to Sunstreaker however, his arrogance usualy set her on a total rant about how annoying he was, and just how badly someone needed to put him in his place.

"Why'd I ever hurt cute little Sunny?"

I suddenly smirked widely. _'Cute little Sunny'? Oh, she'd better be glad he didn't hear her say that._ A low, deep growl from outside caught my attention. _Or did he?_ "'Cute little Sunny'? I'm _so_ telling Sunstreaker you said that, when Ratchet gets through with him.

The line went dead a moment, before a rather amusing groan slid through it.

"Yup." I nodded, carefully moving to the front seat as I looked out the window to where Ratchet was transformed and snapping at the half conscious bot on the back of the semi. I stroked Sunfire's back and antennai, and sighed a little. "They're _heerrrreeeee_."

* * *

**Written** : Feb 2, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	31. The Fight

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** :

**Crowthing** : Well, Ratchet can be a glitch, so I'm not sure the reunion is what you're hoping for. -.-' I am glad you like it so far. XD

**Note2** : I would have updated earlier, but I've been distracted. I came home Monday to find out there was a murder in my apartment complex over the weekend, and CSIs and detectives are still looking into it, even though they caught the guy. Still, it's such a shock. You live in an itty bitty little town, that's usually so quiet it's boring. Then something like this happens. O.o

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

She was alright. She was really alright.

It took him about a dozen scans on every level he had to finally relax.

And that was _after_ she'd forced him to treat the newly arrived and ever annoying Sunstreaker, first. True, the twin's condition was critical, massive energon loss sending most of his systems into forced stasis lock, but he could already see Bella's handiwork, and he was impressed with her strength to not only take care of a sparkling, but suppliment another bot's strength with her own. Sunstreaker was stabilized, even if temporarily, and he felt safe enough about the twin's condition to want to scan her first. Especially considering _she_ and _her sparkling _had been in Decepticon hands.

Not to mention, they must all have convinced themselves he was Primus reincarnated, if they thought he could pull the tools out of his aft to fix that bot then and there.

Still, after receiving her ultimatum, he was embarrassingly quick to agree, as long as she conceded to his own conditions, first. He didn't think asking her to ride with him was too much to ask. Even if he was admittedly nervous about it, considering their last run in, but he _had_ to scan her.

And scan her, and scan her, and scan her.

Part of him found it impossible to believe she'd gotten out of Decepticon captivity so easily, with only minor strain in Sunfire's arm cables. Oh, he was angry enough about that. The moment she made mention of stabbing Sideways in the chest, he found himself almost irrationally proud of her, even if they had to go back and check to make sure the 'Con was taken care of.

Which was for Ironhide and the Chevy twins to do, because Bella had _no_ idea where the con was. Just that it was in a weird, metal shed out in the middle of nowhere. Which only raised another questions. Humans were odd creatures, but why build large sheds in the middle of nowhere? Luckily, it turned out to be nothing. Sideways was gone, and Ironhide gladly leveled that shed with a single cannon blast.

Trigger happy old glitch.

"Are you done yet?"

He frowned, narrowing his holographic eyes at her, as he drove behind Optimus. His own systems were waning, but he kept them focused on both Bella _and_ Sunstreaker. "Far from it. You have _no_ idea how lucky you are Decepticons are stupid!" He growled. "You both could have been _killed_!" He scanned her again, already knowing she was fine, but also just to get a rise out of her.

She nodded patiently, having already put Sunfire back in her stomach. Now she was simply sitting _sideways_ in the passenger seat, despite his protests, and had refused the seatbelt. "Are you done yet?" She asked again, an edge to her tone.

Glancing up at her, he paused a long moment, simply staring at her. He realized she wanted something, and in truth, he _was_ done, so he nodded. "Alright. I'm finished for now, though I want you in my med bay for a-Mph!" He found himself silenced mid-sentence. He might have been annoyed by the interruption, too, if the cause hadn't pleased him far more than he cared to admit.

Even as his eyes widened, and his alternate form swerved from shock, he found a pair of hands on either side of his head, grasping tightly and a pair of lips caressing his with a passion that, although an alien concept and feeling, it set his body aflame. He could only sit there, however, unsure how to even respond. He quickly began scanning the internet for all references to whatever she was doing, quickly identifying it as 'kissing', and was even more surprised by how such an unusual act was so incredibly powerful.

Or perhaps it was the person kissing him.

He looked up how to return a kiss, and found himself responding roughly. It wasn't so bad at first, but when she captured his top lip in hers and he tried to repeat the gesture, the bumping of noses was quite uncomfortable, even if it did send her into giggles. He simply took the moment to take in the warmth of her breath brushing against his face.

Then he frowned. _This doesn't...feel right._ He was done lying to himself that he didn't want to be with her, but something didn't feel right. It felt like something was lacking. He tried to analyse all the angles. Did he love her? Yes. Was she strong, smart, and brave? Well, there was a little doubt with the second one, and there might have been a little confusion with the third, but over all? Yes. Did he trust her...?

"I...cannot be with you." The words tore a hole in his spark, even as her giggles stopped, and her face paled. "It is not because I 'don't like you', because I do. I simply...do not know if I trust you." He frowned, aware of the way her expression was shattering and hardening at the same time. "I apologize, this isn't coming out right."

"No. It is. You don't trust me." She turned away, closing her eyes, before covering her face with her hands. She sat back in the passenger seat, turning her face from his.

"No, you do not understand. I _do_ trust you, I simply have reservations." He growled slightly, trying to understand why telling her the truth hurt him so badly. Then it hit him. He hadn't realized it before, but after realizing she was fine, the tense sense of dread over his systems had faded. He'd felt lighter than he had in generations, reminding him of Mikeala's words about 'the one you love'.

_He doesn't trust me._ The thought seemed to echo around in her mind over and over again, even as the kiss was still fresh on her lips. He'd kissed her back, but now that meant nothing, because he '_likes_ her, he just doesn't _trust_ her'. She frowned. _How does that even work?_

"Please, understand..." The pleading in his tone as the Hummer drove silently behind the others was unmistakeable, and a little alarming, considering who it was speaking. "I care for you greatly. I believe... I believe I may even love you, but you hold knowledge you refuse to give, and I cannot help but doubt your reasons why. I find myself instinctively suspicious, a feeling I can't hide." He sighed. "I don't understand why you simply won't tell us the whole truth."

"Because it could cause us to lose the war!" She snapped, hurt, insult and pain all foremost in her voice. She moved her hands so her eyes were still shielded, but her lips were pulled tightly. "And you can't have it both ways. You either trust me or you don't."

"I trust you-"

"No, Ratchet!" She shouted, her hands dropping down to reveal the heart break and agony in her eyes. "You don't! If you did, it _never_ would have crossed your mind to tell me you didn't!"

"The information-"

"Is incredibly deadly in the wrong hands! All it takes is _one_ fragging human to forget about Soundwave's destined arrival and broadcast the location of the allspark over _any_ communications systems other than hand written, or _one_ bot to say or do the wrong thing, and _all_ is lost! Can't you see? It's incredibly important we be careful what we say!"

"I can understand-"

"If you understood, you wouldn't be questioning my loyalty!" She froze. "Or is _that_ why you decided to scan me so many times? To make sure I wasn't hiding some sort of Decepticon listening device or tracking device or something?"

"No!" It was his turn to shout and he turned insulted blue holo-eyes at her. "_Never_ suggest such a thing!" It took all his control not to break at the sight of the crystaline purple-tinted tears trailing down her cheeks. "I do not suspect you of being a spy, Bella. I swear. I simply cannot handle all the information you're keeping."

"Even if it was to save lives, huh?"

"Whose lives?"

"Chromia. Arcee. Sam. Optimus." She listed them off on her fingers, her voice having taken on a dull, flat inflection. "And countless innocent human civilians and soldiers. I mean, the Decepticons are looking for the weapon, but Soundwave's their key to finding the allspark shard you're keeping in lock down, and if he gets that you can say hello to Megatron, goodbye to Optimus."

His processors nearly froze. Vaguely he noted Sunstreaker's vitals getting slightly better, but he wasn't really focused on it. Her words had struck a chord in him. _She's keeping her secrets to keep bots safe and alive? Not just bots, either, but Sam as well._ "And yet you cannot tell us how they died to begin with?" He wasn't asking, because he knew she wouldn't answer.

And just as he predicted, she shook her head. "I risk you all watching _so_ hard, that something else bad happens. Besides, in _one_ of their cases, it might very well be that they're _supposed_ to die. Something about ancient Primes and all." He recognized her being deliberately vague, but didn't press it.

**(Bella's POV)**

We were talking. About the movie and everything. That much I knew. I was shooting and snapping answers back for every question, somehow knowing enough not to tell him what he wanted to know, while all the while being lost in my own mind.

_He doesn't want me. _

He was glaring at the steering wheel now, and I went from agony that terrified Sunfire, to being oddly numb, which alarmed her even more. I recognized it as a type of dissociation of the entire situation. I couldn't handle the pain, so I was tuning it out, Unfortunately, I was tuning everything else out, too. I hated that he hurt me like this.

But I hated even more that I _let_ him. I kissed him, knowing he didn't feel for me what I felt for him. I held myself wide open, walked _right_ into that one.

"Bella, please understand... I... I'm not sure _how_ to feel. I've only _just_ been confronted with all of this, and it's a lot for my processors to take in." The pleading tone was back, and I closed my eyes as more tears fell, looking out the window in a rather lame attempt to hide them.

_It's not that hard to figure out. The answer's pretty simple. Do you love me or not?_ Then I brought myself up short. _Wait, 'love'?_ I knew I really liked him, but the change in word, and the whole new meaning behind it suddenly slapped me in the face. Did I love Ratchet?

Did I really need to take the time to think on that?

I loved him, but if he was really letting the with holding of information get in between us, then he couldn't love me. Not the way I did him. I mean, secrets are a part of life. Everyone has some. _Everyone_.

My eyes landed on Sunstreaker, watching his surroundings groggily with stange machines strapped all over his body. Those machines were holographic projectors. Once we neared a town, they'd be activated, and Sunny would go invisible while Sideswipe had a holographic form of a car that would fit over his true form which was...undescribable. I couldn't help but blush, realizing I was staring at a naked robot, but his eyes caught mine with a strange, curious gleam, before they darkened, and I turned away.

_Wonder if he's gonna be out for energon when he really has a moment to take in what Rika and I know about him and his twin, or if he'll just be a stuck up pain-in-the-aft like usual._

"How is Sunfire?" The tone now seemed resigned, and strained.

I shrugged. "She's... She's ok. Scared, tired, but ok." I couldn't begrudge him news on her condition. _Her_, he loved. Without a doubt. I could see it in the way his eyes softened when he spoke of her or saw her. I could see it in the almost reverent way he held her, as if she was the single most precious thing in the universe.

Then again, if he felt anything like me, that wasn't too far off.

Taking a look back at where I'd come from, and how I got here... I hated that I was still alone. Sure, I had Rika...when she wasn't off gallivanting around with Jazz on a prank or something. And I had Sunfire...who probably couldn't understand a word I said, or half of what was going on around her. I envied Ironhide his mate, Rika her relationship with Jazz.

I closed my eyes, trying to take my mind off the situation at hand.

"Bella-"

"I'm tired." I interrupted him, stretching and yawning a little for emphasis. Truthfully, I wondered if I _could_ sleep, but I felt so drained. I got up, glancing over and seeing the agonized expression on Ratchet's face. My already shattered heart broke even more and I sighed as I wandered back, crawling into the gurney and curling up.

"Don't feel so bad, Ratchet." I murmured, knowing full well he could hear me. It destroyed me to even think it, but... "Maybe one day we'll find the femme you'll really love." I curled up even tighter as a fresh wave of pain flashed through me. I heard him mutter something darkly, but I was too drained to focus. Instead, I let my eyes close and soon found myself drifting off into darkness.

**(Normal POV)**

"Slagging waste of... Can you fix him or not?"

"He's online, but barely. I can do what I can, but we'll have to pray he survives. She barely missed his spark chamber with her weapon."

"I don't care for the details, just _fix_ him. He's the only one who discovered the location of the dock the Autobots were using for _whatever _purposes, and he locked down his slagging memories when he went into stasis. I. Want. That. Femme."

"And I want the sparkling." There was a low chuckle. "Just think of what I can teach her to do. I'll raise her, then breed her out to create an army."

"We can do that with the other femme without even needing to wait. And if we're lucky, maybe we can get that other femme with her."

"Two for the price of one, I like it."

"We'll have to watch out for the mechs though. They've become pathetically enamored with them." A slight sneer. "Although we can use that to our advantage. Weren't we already saying what a pain-in-the-aft that medic of theirs was? That blue bot's not nearly as good. Take out the medic and the troops will fall."

"Careful, he might throw something at you." They'd all been at the receiving end of _some_thing or another that the medic's thrown during the battle. "And we'll have to watch those saw blades of his."

"Who said we'd be getting close?"

"I'd rather see the look in his optics as I thrust my blade into his disgusting spark, watch the light fade. And I want to _hear_ that femme scream as she watches him die." They hadn't seen much, but in their time watching, the new femme, the helicopter, had seemingly grown feelings for the medic. "And perhaps we'll use her to get him. Nothing wrong with a little torture before we offline him, right?"

Three mechs exchanged looks. One, a tiny crab-like creature, got down to work on the prone form lying on the berth, diving into the energon-coated chest and fixing what he could, even as the others began to laugh and plan. Even if he did end up getting himself offlined, at least he proved useful. Though they didn't know the location of the docks, they _had_ been able to pry other information from him.

_**'Report.'**_ The monotonous voice nearly startled all the mechs, and the largest of them all grimaced and sneered before he turned away, sending an immediate update. _**'I see. ETA Ten earth minutes. I followed the two Autobots designated Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The latter of which is heavily damaged. Chances of successful interception and offlining... 5%. Too many enemy signals close by. Remain back. Watch and learn.'**_

In other words, until they learned differently, they were to play keeper to their desires, watching over their enemies from afar. Not one of the mechs liked that, but considering Soundwave's imminent arrival...

_**'I will remain in orbit to hack into one of the primitive satelites to gain information. Keep me informed of news.'**_ The link went dead, and the bots exchanged looks, all more or less thinking the same thing.

_There goes the plan._

* * *

**Written** : Feb 2, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	32. Sideswipe

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Sorry about the lateness in updating, I've been preoccupied and not at home. I want to thank everyone who's reviews and let me know what you think, I appreciate your feedback. :) Here's the next chapter for you all.

* * *

**(A Week Later, Normal POV)**

After the seemingly happy reuinion a week ago, everyone had hoped things would only improve. Ratchet had been made aware of not only _his_ feelings, but had cleared up any misconceptions of Bella's. The team had two new members, even if Ironhide and Ratchet both looked about ready to fly back to the remains of Cybertronian, to spend the duration of the war in hiding.

Jazz and Rika had grown closer, which kind of seemed odd with how much time Rika was spending glued to Bella's side.

Even in the days following their hectic arrival, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe found themselves watching the two new femmes curiously, even if the yellow twin would _never_ admit it. Sunny had to spend several days in the med bay under constant watch. Apparently, he had suffered massive energon loss, and the stasis lock would have offlined him before they could get to the base, if a second spark hadn't been added to boost his systems.

Optimus wouldn't have made it in time.

And _apparently_ Bella had been _more_ than a perfect choice. Once questioned, Sideswipe admitted he hadn't looked into whether or not she was with, or had a sparkling. He simply looked into her processor to make sure she _was_ an Autobot, like her blue optics and more passive demeanor had immediately suggested to him, and when he realized that she couldn't understand him, downloaded what she knew of the earth language off her.

Imagine her reaction to that when she found out.

"I feel a little dirty." She muttered, shuddering as she held her hands out in front of her, practicing changing her fingers into different tools in order to try and make it a little more instinctual and easier. "I still don't get how _I_ was the perfect one to boost his systems."

While things had gone..._less_ than smoothly since Ratchet's pained and rather rash explanation of his feelings, she'd been distant. When she _did_ come to the med bay for her instruction, she refused to meet his optics, and she always kept things professional. She didn't throw out her usual witty comments, and once her lessons were over, she was gone in a flash.

He couldn't help the pain that soared through him, seeing how different things were. Shuttering his optics, Ratchet thanked Primus he'd had his back to her as he struggled to control the constriction in his chest. "Because you're raising a sparkling, your body has excess energon within it. It had more than plenty to spare for Sunstreaker, and your sensors picked up on how desperately in need he was."

"Wait, are you saying I _feed_ him energon?"

"In essence."

"Wait, the _same_ energon Sunfire drinks?"

"Once again, in essence."

"But...energon is our blood, isn't it? Wait...I drank our _blood_? Uh, how does that work?"

"Not exactly. We drink a crude liquid form of it, but as it passes through our systems, it becomes refined before entering our energon tubing. If it didn't change at all, the rougher, harsher energon and the crystalline particles would degrade our tubing. It would be both painful and offline us sooner. You were offering Sunstreaker more of a transfusion, as well as the energy of your spark to keep him online." He wanted to turn around. I wanted nothing more than to see those beautiful optics on him again, but he grit his dental plates. _I ruined everything_.

"I...see..."

The room went quiet once again, as it often did. The tension was almost palpable, even with the nearly silent whirring of the tiny gears in her fingers as she transformed them back and forth, her speed increasing slightly.

Sighing to himself, Ratchet stared down at the tiny, incomplete sparkling shell spark chamber he'd been building. He wanted to say something, say _anything_ that would make it all better, but wondered if there _was_ anything he could say or do. Once again he shuttered his optics, this time keeping them closed a long moment as he fought the frustration swelling within him.

"Anyways, I should go." There was the tell tale hesitation. He wanted so much for it to be some sort of hint, to mean something huge, but he gripped the table tightly, unable to will his body to turn around and face her. After a long moment, she sighed audibly. "Bye." There was the sound of feet stepping away, and a door opening and closing.

Still he remained frozen. _Every time. All I want to do is make things right, but she walks in with that distant, and often pained look in her optics, and I can't bear to face her knowing _I_ caused that._ He growled lowly, thankful the twins had been discharged the day before, with Sunstreaker forbidden anything more than extremely light duty. He wasn't pleased with Sideswipe for getting in his way, and for the next two days Sunstreaker was confined to their temporary quarters, in a spare hangar.

Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he onlined his optics and stared down at the tiny incomplete chamber in front of him. As he was filled with a rage at himself for hurting her so badly, and over something that -when thought about extensively- was so trivial...

With a snarl, he reached down towards the chamber, only to grab a chunk of scrap metal he'd been reshaping, turned, and threw it as hard as he could at the far wall, before turning on his heel and marching into the storage room next door, hardly even paying enough attention to hear the smack of the metal against the wall as he went.

_There has to be _something_..._

**(Bella's POV)**

"How are things going?" Rika slithered down the wall, almost, and I couldn't suppress the smirk at Jazz's groan as he watched her wiggle her hips. At least this was a metal wall, so no rough rocks and stuff to get wedged in between armor plates. Her look was sympathetic, but there was a hint of edge to her voice.

I'd been upset enough not to take into consideration how protective Rika could be at times, when I told her about the conversation with me and Ratchet. I actually had to help Jazz hold her down when she heard what he'd said. She started growling and I _swear_ I saw foam at the mouth! I made mention of calling her Rabid Rika from now on, and she almost took my fingers off with her, uh...dental plates? Her metallic equivalent of teeth.

"Same." I shrugged, not really in the mood to talk about it.

"He still hasn't 'pologised to ya?" Jazz crouched across from Rika, his body angled towards me a little to include me in his line of vision. His visor was up, but for once there was no sign of mischief or amusement in his gaze.

I shook my head before shooting him a look. "What does he have to apologize for?"

"He _hurt_ ya!" The tone and look he shot me clearly questioned if I was right in the head.

I nodded this time, frowning at him. _I don't wanna _talk_ about this!_ My chest clenched, before I took a deep breath. It was hard, getting day to day, when I was constantly forced to see the one I loved, who...didn't even trust me. "He was _honest_ with me, Jazz. Would you rather be with a femme who lied to you about her true feelings?" My throat tightened and I nearly choked on the last word, my hands clenching into fists in my lap.

He winced sharply and sighed. "S'pose I'd hafta agree there."

"Hm, doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I mean, he _says_ he loves you, but this fear of the information you're keeping from him is keeping you guys apart? I'm sorry. I just don't believe that. If he loves you, truly _loves_ you, the with holding of the information wouldn't stop him. Not really."

Jazz nodded and pointed at her. "Yeah! See? I'm _totally_ down wit' dat! See, I love her, even wit da knowledge she's holdin'." He blinked a moment, and promptly turned away, scratching his cheeks as his visor snapped down. "Erm..."

I could hear the cooling fans switch on inside of Rika as her eyes lit up, the bright green shade so vibrant. I watched as she turned to him love in her own eyes, and then had to turn away myself when my eyes began to burn hotly. _I have to be happy for them. Oh hell!_ Swallowing heavily, I blinked back the tears and turned back. "Listen guys...can I just be...alone for a bit?" I got up. "I just have to...think about...something..."

In actuality, the last thing I wanted or needed to do was think. Especially considering how much it hurt whenever Ratchet's face went through my mind. On the upside, I think I was now safely over Richard. I mean, he was still gorgeous to me, but I was seeing Ratchet, not Richard. Not anymore. On the downside, I was seeing _Ratchet_, whom I could really do without running into right now.

"Ok...? If you need us..."

I smiled down at them, even if it _was_ a forced smile. "I'll know where to look." Then I raised an eyebrow and grimaced. "Though I'll probably check for a sock on the door knob... Or in this case a tire, or something." I bit my trembling lips when Rika doubled over laughing and Jazz tilted his head in confusion. "What was that saying...? When the crib's a rockin', don't come a knockin'?"

"Something like that." She giggled, flapping a wave at me.

I waved back and turned away, stalking off across the base. As soon as my back was to them, my smile faded, and I sighed as I took in my surroundings, in an effort to banish troubling thoughts.

Ironhide and Chromia were forehead to forehead, their eyes gazing deeply into each other and their mouths moving almost silently. They were wrapped up so tightly in each other's arms, I doubted even Sunfire could find her way through that giant Cybertronian pretzel. I had to smile, seeing them so happy, but it didn't last long.

My smiles rarely did anymore.

Skids and Muflap were brawling across the tarmack. _Again._ And Jolt broke them up with a flash of his electrified whip against their backsides, and I had to cover my mouth as I watched them squeal and hop around, their afts smoking. The other two Arcee triplets were nowhere to be seen, Bumblebee was _still _watching over Sam at home, Optimus was undoubtedly hiding somewhere in the deepest bowels of the base, from the twin terrors...

The twin terrors, one of which was currently sauntering in my direction. And yes, I said _sauntering_. If he swayed his hips anymore, he'd probably dislocate something.

_Does he actually think that's sexy?_ I raised an eyebrow as the newly chosen red Corvette sashayed his way over to me. _Wait, what am I asking? This is Sideswipe, albeit a _red_ Sideswipe, he could fart and scratch his ass, and _still_ think it's sexy!_ I did a double take. _Red? So maybe the silver coloring had something to do with Sunstreaker _not_ being there before... Huh._

Pursing my lips a little, I remained quiet as he stopped in front of me. When he simply smirked, I raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?"

"What's a pretty little femme like yourself doing wandering the big bad base all alone?"

I rolled my eyes, thankful Ironhide had recently begun training me in combat styles. "Going for a walk."

"Can I come with? Wouldn't want you to be alone, after all."

I struggled to bite back the grimace of pain that shot through me, as I instinctively thought of Ratchet. Still, my guess is I wasn't totally successful, because his eyes dimmed momentarily, and his smile faultered. "I'm not alone." When he frowned at me in confusion, I willed open my chest, noting his rapt fascination at the glowing purple tubes filled with my energon, before his eyes were drawn to where I was pulling Sunfire from her chamber and cuddling her to my face. "Isn't that right, Sunny?"

He blinked for a moment, before busting up laughing. "_Sunny_? Oh _slag_, my bro would love that!" He laughed a little more, before he finally seemed to get control of himself and he slowly sobered. "She's a real beauty, just like her creator." His smirk was back full force. "There has to be _something_ I can do for you, to make you smile?"

That one eyebrow was soon going to be permanently hitched way up on my forehead. "Jump off a bridge?"

He didn't even seem phased. "Oh, come on... Give me a chance."

"Listen, Sides. Not that you're not a goodlooking mech, 'cause you are-" I could have hit my head on the wall when I visibly _watched_ his ego inflate even further. "_But_...I'm not interested. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure I can change your mind."

"No, you really can't." I shook my head. Then _I_ smirked. "Besides, what about all the fanfictions? Aren't you sparking Sunstreaker?" I could have _died_ with laughter, seeing the blank, then completely horrified look on his face. Somehow, it remained locked inside my forced innocent look, which was probably totally screwed up from the force of the laughter, but I could feel my body shaking, and Sunfire was giggling from the impromptu ride while clutching at my thumb, her little antennai perked right up.

"Wha... Where would you _get_ such a fragged up idea?"

I couldn't help the laughter at this point. "Stories...in my dimension... Lots'a people thought...you two were...lovers." I was clutching at my stomach. _Guess they were wrong. Oh well, was a hot idea while it lasted._

"Frag no!" He shuddered. "Primus, that's just disturbing!"

"And you haven't even heard the half of it. There are stories with romantic pairings..." I gave him a long moment to look up 'stories' and 'romantic pairings' so he'd get the jist of what I meant. "Ironhide and Will." His eyes widened and brightened. "Optimus and Ironhide." He snorted and looked ready to fall over. "Ironhide and Ratchet." I grimaced, he scoffed, choking on a laugh. "Bumblebee and Sam." Now Sides was doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Mikeala and Ratchet." I grimaced again, my heart clenching as I turned my face almost instinctively towards the main hangar that led into the base.

Seeing the familiar form of the medic watching us, my eyes widened and my heart picked up. I wondered what he was thinking to have such a dark look on his face, but then I remembered the situation, and I forced my expression blank as I turned away.

"Oh _man_ that was priceless!" He glanced up at me and paused, red armor glinting in the sun. "You ok?" He looked around, even as I turned to Sunfire, who was whirling and clicking away, staring up at me with her hands wrapped around my thumb and her chin resting on the tip. She'd started that a couple weeks ago, and Ratchet had told me she was beginning to speak.

Cybertronian was her first language, simply because it was easiest for her to speak, considering her species, but English would probably follow along soon enough. She clicked at me, wiggling a little, her antennai flat against her head and her expression sad.

_I'm sorry._ I knew my emotions were hurting her, but as much as I tried, I couldn't simply ignore the pain. I stroked her head, along the little antennai over and over and she pressed into the touch, sighing softly. Her eyes closed half way and she purred as she leaned in.

"That really is sweet." The tone was unexpected, and I looked up to see Sideswipe watching Sunfire with such a soft look in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear what happened between you and Ratchet. I thought the old fragger might have actually met his match." He frowned. "Though I'm not happy about the information part, either, but that's not gonna stop a mech, if he truly loves a femme. He's probably just afraid to admit how much you _really_ mean to him."

"And what would he have to be afraid about?" I lifted Sunfire and pressed her against my throat, feeling her curl up.

He shrugged. "I've known that mech for a while. You're the first femme who's ever wormed her way into his spark. It's also a war, and we lose bots close to us all the time." He glanced towards the hangar he and Sunstreaker had been assigned. "He's probably terrified of losing you." Suddenly he smirked. "Which is why we should _make_ him think he's lost you."

"What?" I'd followed him up to that last point, feeling slightly better at the explanation, even if I _did_ still want to hit that twice damned medic over the head. "Ok, can you vague that up for me?" I asked suspiciously.

He blinked, and then frowned. "Uh, don't you mean 'clear' that up for you?"

"I was being sarcastic, genius. What the frag are you talking about?" I was almost glaring at him by this point, really not sure what to make of his attitude. Even if he somehow thought he _was_ helping me, I wondered just how well thought out his plan was.

"Oh. Well-" He didn't seem to take my tone or glare to heart. "I was thinking... What if we made him think you're with me, or 'Streaker?"

I blinked. I turned and glanced his way, finding his eyes glued to Sideswipe with a dark look, before I turned back. "And what would be included in this plan of yours?"

He shrugged. "Just hang out with us a lot. Since Sunny's been confined to quarters, you can hang with us there, and Ratchet'll never be the wiser about what's going on inside." He smirked and leaned in, rubbing a finger over Sunfire's back. "And we can get to know little Sunny better."

I pursed my lips, thinking about it. I hated that I was _actually_ considering this, but... Well, I found it hard to believe everyone telling me Ratchet liked me. I also found it hard to believe he'd get _so_ mad over me being with another mech. But then... How else would I know? I supposed, as long as talking was the _only_ thing we did, then it wouldn't really be a lie. It'd be whatever Ratchet _thought_ was going on, that would be the cause of any issues.

Still, I wasn't too comfortable with misleading him.

_But they're new here. I can make friends with them, can't I? There's nothing misleading or wrong about that? That's all he's asking for. Time to spend with me and Sunny, to _talk_ and get to know us..._

I looked up at Sideswipe and nodded. "Sure. It'd be cool to hang out."

* * *

**Written** : Feb 3, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	33. Aother Sparkling

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Sorry about the whacky updates, we're lambing out here, so I've been REALLY busy.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_What the slag is she thinking? Or him, for that matter!_ The low growl vibrated silently within his chest as he watched them interacting. For a moment, he'd been shocked and could have sworn his old spark shattered just a little bit more, when he spotted her laughing with Sideswipe, Sunfire giggling in her palm. _She couldn't have been _that_ hurt by my 'rejection'._

He'd been unable to watch her reactions any longer, instead settling for watching the red twin closely. He didn't trust him; that sly look on his face? No, he was planning something. _What are you planning?_

He watched the the red twin's optics softened down at Sunfire, who seemed to have that effect on everyone. Then he grit his dentals when Sideswipe reached out and stroked her back. _She's just a sparkling. Sparklings thrive on positive attention. He's not touching _Bella_ at least._ His optics narrowed and he could feel his internal temperature rising from anger as he watched them interact.

_Did she really love me, or was it all a show? She doesn't seem that broken we're not together..._ Then again, he'd been avoiding _her_ for the last little while, other than their lessons. He had no idea how she was when she was alone. His lip plates pulled down. _Still..._

"You!"

He jumped, tearing his optics from Bella, who'd nodded with a small smile at whatever Sideswipe had just said or asked. Turning, he found Rika stalking towards him with a glare.

"How could you?"

His optics narrowed warningly at the carrying femme, _not_ in the mood to deal with her antics. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"It's because of you Bella rarely smiles anymore."

"Really? Because she look to be smiling a lot, right now." He intoned dryly, his optics cutting over to the two still chatting, though now they were heading towards the twins' hangar with him. _Slaggit!_

"Oh, please! You don't get to be jealous!"

"_Jealous_?" He spun back to her, glaring down into her green optics and growling warningly. "I don't have a fragging idea what you're talking about! I'm not _jealous_ of anyone!"

"Right. And I'm Primus reincarnated." She spat darkly, before pausing a moment. "Huh, actually, that'd be hella cool! I'd fraggin' turn you into a toaster, or create a giant boot out of nothing that would constantly kick you in the ass or something." She seeemed to think about it, before focusing again, her expression deadly. "I'll have you know most of _those_ smiles were forced. I've known Bella for years, _I'd_ know!"

_That_ brought him up short. He glanced back over at them, frowning. _But they looked so at ease..._ He mentally cursed himself. _I was watching Sideswipe more than Bella, and he's _always_ at ease around a femme. _Primus knew he should take a lesson from that mech, if he hadn't screwed everything up so badly, already.

"She. Loves. You. Moron!" The tone had him turning back. "She cherishes you in ways that almost frightens me. Did you know _you're_ the reason she wanted to become an Autobot medic?" When he blinked, she tilted her head a little. "Bella loved the idea of being both a mechanic and a medic, but she could never chose which one she wanted to go for. Then you guys become real, and you're the answer to her prayors. She gets to be both, _and_ she gets to learn from what she considers the best. _You_!"

Jazz was shaking his head. "And ya turned her down 'cause she's got some secrets?"

"You, shut up!" Rika rounded on him slapping him in the arm. Abruptly her optics widened. Spinning back, she raised her hands and clutched at her chest. "And I think we're about to find out just how supposedly 'good' you are. I think the sparkling wants out." She gasped a little, her legs shaking and her expression losing a lot of it's grimness. Even as Jazz caught her, Ratchet began scanning her.

"Slaggit, you're right. Come on, lets get her back to the med bay." He turned to lead the way, ready to run, when her voice ground him to a halt.

"I want Bella there." This time it was a pained whimper.

And the agony was rolling through Ratchet's own spark as he paused. Shuttering his optics, he took a deep breath. On the upside, though he wasn't sure how there _was_ an upside to all this, he knew where to find her. _**'Sideswipe? Rika needs Bella in the med bay, immediately.'**_ He slammed the link shut, before any sort of smart reply could be given, and took up the pace, notedly _behind_ the other two as they rushed to the med bay.

**(Bella's POV)**

As I wandered into the newest hangar behind Sideswipe, I found myself immediately fixed under Sunstreaker's scrutinizing 'd chosen the Corvette form, like his twin, only in yellow, and was currently leaning against the far wall with an utterly bored look in his face, though it darkened when we entered. Dark blue eyes shone harshly as he seemed to take me in, only to pause when they landed on Sunfire, who shrank behind my thumb despite the softer look on his face.

Almost instinctively, I found myself rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I'd heard one of the femmes had a sparkling from the allspark." The tone was judging, and I barely bit back a grimace in response.

"Don't start, 'Streaker. Bella and Sunny only came to hang out."

There was silence in the hangar and I dared a glance over to Sideswipe, only to find him smirking. It took a moment longer before I had the courage to face Sunstreaker, but when I did, I found him staring at my little one once again, a more thoughtful look on his face.

"Her name's Sunfire. I call her Sunny." I explained quietly, shrugging a little.

"Bro, the doc-bot really hurt her." I winced openly at the quiet words. "She loves him. Like _really_ loves him, and he turned her away because she's got secrets."

There was a scoff. "Really? We've _all_ got secrets." His was a 'duh' tone, and when I glanced up, he was shaking his head. When he spotted me watching him, he raised one eyebrow. "Are you an Autobot?" His tone was almost haughty, just asking the question, but then, I'd expected that. At least so far, he wasn't threatening bodily harm, wasn't hitting on me like his brother, and was actually treating me with civility.

I paused, thinking about it. "I always considered myself one, even if I don't have the mark in this form."

"'In this form'?"

I turned and gently handed Sunfire to Sideswipe, who was only too pleased to take her and begin babying her. She was a little nervous at first, but as he spoke softly to her and stroked her back and antennai gently, she calmed and began purring. I took my chance to transform down into my human form, and push my hair out of my way so they could see the Autobot symbol tattooed into my skin.

"I have no idea why it doesn't show up in my other forms." I shrugged a little, before transforming back.

"Hm... Well, you're an Autobot, so I don't see his problem." Again with the shrug, even as the yellow twin's eyes were fixed on the tiny form in his brother's hands.

My eyes were glued to Sideswipe as he calmly and cheerfully pet Sunfire in his palm. Then he stiffened, and I followed suit, clenching my hands into fists to keep them at my side, so I wouldn't reach out and take her from his hands. Not that I didn't trust him, but when his eyes went blank, I was a little worried about him dropping her or fumbling her.

Hell, that was probably a natural, instinctive fear with everybot.

"Go to the med bay." Sunstreaker suddenly informed me, even as Sideswipe shook his head with a smirk. "But avoid Ratchet, he seems pissed."

"When _isn't_ he?" I questioned bitterly. "Why does he need me there? I finished my lesson for the day."

"Rika needs you." Sides' tone was grim and his smirk faded.

My own heart nearly froze. "Can you..." I was a bit nervous to ask, as I wasn't sure what I was getting myself into, but... "Can you look after Sunfire for me? If it's what I think it is, I don't think I want her around it, if it can be helped."

He raised an eyebrow. "Birthing? It's perfectly natural."

"'Birthing'?" Sunstreaker repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, Rika's carrying."

His eyes narrowed, and he growled lowly. "I _hate_ being stuck here! I'm always the last to know everything!" With a bit of a groan, he leaned back. "So you'd better get going. We'll watch...Sunny." He blinked and his eyes softened as Sideswipe walked over, still cradling my little sparkling. "_And_ we'll be good. Promise." He sighed, his lips twitching a little as his twin knelt next to him. Quickly, however, his eyes flashed to me, and a new, mischevious look filled them. "For now."

I nodded, my own lips twitching. Despite everything, I knew that if there was anything that could help cheer me up, or make me smile, it was the pranks, and Rika, my best friend. With a final glance to Sunfire, who seemed only too content to receive the affection she was receiving, I turned and nearly fled the hangar, making my way across the base quickly and carefully, until I was jogging down the corridor that led to the med bay.

Hearing an angry, pained yell, I paused. Not because I was worried, I was more excited than anything. I paused because I knew Ratchet would be in there. Could I face him, even if my _best friend_ needed me?

I swallowed heavily, placing a hand briefly to my chest as my nerves soared sky high, and then lowered the hand again, squaring myself. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and into the room, my eyes immediately landing on Jazz, who was leaning so far over Rika's chest, it looked like he was about to take a nose dive into it. "Um, Jazz? She already has one sparkling, I don't think she needs another right now."

He jumped and leaned back, and I heard a door swish open from across the room. Ignoring it, I wandered over and leaned in next to Jazz, to peer into her open chest plates. _No matter how many times I see it..._ I smiled down at her, seeing the tiny white-blue spark glowing brightly. Then I winced as she cringed in pain. "At least you weren't breach...or...whatever the Cybertronian equivalent of it." I grimaced at the memory of the utter agony that had shot through me, my chest still ringing with sympathy pains.

"This is bad enough." She groaned with a roll of her eyes.

I giggled a little, the sympathy overwhelming everything else. Even with the beauty and awe of bringing a sweet new life into the world, I understood her pain well enough to agree with her. The smile actually lingered on my face.

...Until Ratchet, without a word or a glance, dumped the lifeless sparkling shell into my arms.

The alarm I felt staring into it's dark eyes was overwhelming. "What...?" I looked up, holding it out in front of me, it's chest plates parted and it's spark chamber bared. Then my eyes widened as he pushed Jazz away and leaned over, reaching towards her chest.

"Just hold it." He murmured, a rather distracted tone in his voice, his eyes fixed on the pulsating spark within Rika's chest.

I watched, completely transfixed, as he pulled at the spark and pushed at something behind it that I couldn't make out from my point. It was like the world faded away. I could hear the grunts and whimpers as he manipulated the spark, and my eyes widened when I noticed a little metallic cabel puncturing the sac around it and attached to the spark.

Ratchet pulled the cable a little, and it retracted. I would have been worried, but he didn't respond in a negative way. In fact, he gently pulled the tiny spark into his hand, and transformed one of his fingers into a set of scissors, which he used to gently grasp and puncture the edge of the sac even more. Even as the liquid drained away, he pulled the empty pieces of shell away, and held the spark with the utmost care as he turned.

I held my breath and slowly held the shell out to him, awe coursing through me as he carefully lowered the spark into the chamber. Almost instantly, _so_ many little cables seemed to shoot out. They were almost invisible, and I don't think I would have noticed, if I wasn't watching so carefully and if I didn't have advanced eyesight. I watched all these hair-thin strands attach to various parts of the spark chamber, and the cover quickly shut, blocking my view.

When the sparkling jolted in my hold, I'm embarrassed to admit I yelped, and tightened my hold on it slightly so I didn't drop it. I watched as her eyes opened and lit, shining one blue and one green.

"She has both your eyes. Literally." I giggled as I carefully shifted my hold on her tiny writhing form, stepping forward as the yellow blockade in front of me moved aside, and almost reluctantly lowered the little one into Rika's arms, watching as her gaze lifted. I couldn't help but giggle a little as emotion flitted through me. "Now I want another one." I laughed a little as she rolled her eyes.

"That isn't wise."

Ratchet's voice made me glad Rika had taken her sparkling. All the joy and love within me seemed to just melt away, leaving me hollow and empty. "Right." I probably should have been alarmed when Rika's eyes shot to me, wide and worried, but I ddn't really take it in. Taking a step back, I shook my head. "Stupid me." I watched the little sparkling babble, it's gaze focused only on it's own mother. "I shouldn't have even considered it." Turning on my heel, I shot Rika one apologetic look before admittedly skulking out of the room.

The warmth had faded, filling me with a cold feeling that left me shivering a little. I wandered down the hall, ignoring those who bid me hello, or those who shot me confused glances, the pain or rejection, and the longing within my heart my only thoughts. Hearing a familiar voice, I shook out of my pain, only to spot Sideswipe rushing my way with Sunstreaker right behind him. Well Sunstreaker was more hobbling, and looked kind of pissed.. I was a little taken aback by Sides' worried look, but almost _floored_ by the flash of confusion in Sunny's gaze, before he turned away.

"You ok? Little Sunny here seemed all happy for a bit, then she shivered and started crying."

Said 'little Sunny' was mewling in Sunstreaker's hand, where he gently held her. I couldn't get over how she always brought out the gentle nature in even the harshest, most battle-hardened mechs. Even the ever arrogant Sunstreaker held her gently, and gazed at her like she was a treasure.

Still, even the tiny bit of warmth that ran through me at the sight of her was barely there, considering the cold emptiness. "Rika went into birthing." I shrugged. "It went well." And yet, despite Ratchet's cold words, I couldn't ignore the pang of longing filling my chest.

"But...?"

I blinked and looked up at Sideswipe. Then I laughed bitterly, rubbing at my face in order to try and not lose control of my emotions. _Why is it I seem to be spending more time crying, than laughing?_ "_But_... I just... I want...ed...another sparkling of my own." Both their eyes widened and fastened to me. "_But_... Apparently it's not such a wise idea. Just ask the Hatchet." I folded my arms over my chest, and then groaned, covering my face with my hands.

I always hated crying. I hated that, that's _all_ I seemed to be doing, lately. Even more, I hated that I was now trying not to do it in front of the two mechs most likely to hold it against me.

"Alright, you two. Take off and leave the sparkling with us." The smooth, feminine voice startled me, and I turned to find all three Arcee femmes standing in the hall, their optics an alarming shade of violet. "We have some talking to do, femme only." The pink femme suddenly smirked, her look deadly. "Unless you want to talk sparklings and spark birthing."

Before I could blink, Sunfire had been gently pressed into my hands, and the biggest surprise of all, Sideswipe actually pulled me to him for a light hug, before shooting Sunstreaker a conspiratal, dark look, and the two mechs stalked off down the way I'd come.

"Come on." Arcee rolled forward, wrapping an arm around mine. I almost had the feeling she'd have wrapped her arm around my shoulders, if I wasn't larger than her. "Let's go. I think it's time for a femme chat." With that, she steered me out of the hall, and right out of the building. I had no idea where we were going, or what was coming, but I was feeling cold and empty. I didn't...really care.

I just wanted to get away. Again. But I knew better this time. I was forbidden to leave the island without at least one bot, other than Sunfire, with me. I had no where else to go.

* * *

**Written** : N/A

**Note** : Ratchet's always putting his foot in his mouth, and Bella's always jumping to conclusions, isn't she? Things should more or less clear up in the next chapter or two. ;)

You'll probably have noticed Sunstreaker wasn't nearly as harsh and cruel as you might expect. My own personal explanation for that is Sparklings bring out the softer side of him, and not only did Bella help him, but she's a femme.

Meh, sorry if he's OOC. I'm not used to writing serious interaction like this. LOL Not with him in it.

**Crowthing** - ROFLMAO When I mentioned 'Streaker', yes, that is the first thing I thought of. LMAO Yeah, he was sauntering so hard, she was concerned he'd dislocate something. ROFL! Lots to come yet! Glad you like it. :)

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	34. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

How could one moment, one encounter that lasted less than one earth hour, both renew and destroy his world in one instant? How had everything gone so right, and then so wrong, all at once? Somehow, he had a feeling he'd done the wrong thing, once again.

"Everyone, meet Ratchet. Resident medic, decent fighter, and total moron ithat puts even Starscream's idiocy to shame." Rika's dark voice intoned, the physical pain having fled from her face and voice, and a new threat filling them as she glared at him. Even the tiny sparkling was whimpering almost silently from the force of her look. "Do you have to practice your stupidity, or are you just gifted?"

He growled at her slightly, not even bothering with the urge to inform her that Starscream was actually surprisingly intelligent, despite his outward actions.

"Tha' was 'credibly dumb, Ratch-mah-man."

Frowning, Ratchet raised a single optic ridge. He could have snapped at them both, the old Ratchet wanted to, but the new Ratchet... The Ratchet Bella had brought into being, simply agreed. His optics drifted over to the door, before he sighed, resignation filling him. The blank, empty look that had filled her optics, seconds after that love and awe, was chilling. "What did I say?" He frowned in confusion.

"Are you really _that _stupid?" Rika groaned and hesitantly held the sparkling out to Jazz, who looked at the little femme with worry and awe, before gently reaching out and grasping her in his clawed hands. "You told her she couldn't have another sparkling."

His frown deepened and he turned back to them. "I merely meant that Sunfire was incredibly dangerous. Her systems weren't particularly build for sparklings, another could be just as dangerous, if not more so." _Then again..._ He swallowed heavily, shuttering his optics. _Her words..._ His processor seemed to loop over the look in her optics, her smile, her wondered tone as she spoke. _Her expression..._

"Ugh, for a supposedly superior race, sometimes you can be rather dense." Rika rolled her optics, before accepting the new sparkling back and -with Jazz's help- placing it within the chamber in her body, her chest plates closing over it. Finally looking up at him, Ratchet found himself feeling exposed under her scrutinizing stare. "Don't you _see_ how she, _born human,_ would take that? _Especially_ now, with how things are between you?"

"She though' ya meant she ain't had what it took ta be a momma again."

"Wha...?"

Rika snorted and rolled her eyes at him. "Real intelligent response. She thought you meant she wasn't good enough, or something. She took it personally."

He blinked, shaking his head. "No..." He really process what they were talking about, before his optics widened. "What the slag would give her _that_ idea?"

"Haven't you been listening? She thinks she's not good enough for you, and half the shit outta your mouth ain't helping her!" Rika was sitting up, her optics glazing in pain but still blazing with fury. "You hurt her _bad_ with your words! She actually _loves _you, and you shattered her heart when you turned her down. Then she _wants_ another sparkling, and you destroy her on a whole new level by telling her 'that isn't wise'. God, Ratchet, you really _can_ be stupid sometimes!"

He glared at her, but as much as he may have wanted it, he couldn't deny it. "You need to rest."

Suddenly, the door to the med bay nearly blew off it's hinges. Even as it swung out of the way, a hand came out and pushed it harder, denting it slightly and causing it to stick open, causing a small whine before the primitive Earth engine gave out. Two forms suddenly stormed in the doorway, causing Rika to start and Jazz to take up a protective stance over her.

"Relax, bro." Sideswipe snapped at the smaller, silver mech, not even shooting them a glance as his optics landed on Ratchet. "We're here for the doc-bot with half a processor."

"Half's too considerate." Sunstreaker growled. "I always knew you were a glitch. Where do you get off insulting a _femme_?" While he could admit to being vain and arrogant, he was more than aware femmes deserved a lot of respect. Especially one that survived changing species, having a difficult bearing, surviving a difficult birthing, and let's not get into the seemingly impossible loves she kept setting herself up for. She was strong, loyal, could be fierce though he hadn't seen it in person, and was beautiful. If nothing else, he respected her.

...A little.

"Seriously? What did she do to make you hate her?"

He froze, what was left of his spark shattering even more. "_Hate _her?" He took a step forward towards the twins, listening to the identical warning growls they let out. "What the frag makes you think I _hate_ her?" His chest ached, and he felt cold. Shaking his head, he looked back to Rika and Jazz, who'd also accused him of hurting her. _Hate her...? They think I hate her...?_ "No." he shook his head again, as if he could clear his mind so easily. "No! Frag no! I love her!"

"Right. You think we didn't see the conflict inside her? The cold, the pain?" Sides was almost snarling in his rage. He stalked forward, slamming his hand against the medic's throat hard enough to send Ratchet flying, crashing against the wall and sliding down it, choking. "How could you? _You_ of _all_ mechs?"

"That's not love." Sunstreaker leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. He was still too weak to take part, but he could get satisfaction in watching his twin beat the slag out of the fragger, and that's just what he was going to do.

"No, I know I've messed up." Ratchet groaned and slowly stood, rubbing at his back the best he could. He glared at Sideswipe, ducking another blow, and twisting. He grabbed the red arm as it passed over his head and spun the twin so he was facing his brother, grasping a sharp cutting tool from the table next to him and holding it to Sides' throat. He swallowed reflexively. "I know I've...been stupid. I am mature enough to admit it. I simply...don't know _how_ to make it right."

"You can start by not insulting her." Sideswipe, despite his position, wasn't the least bit put off.

"I wasn't!" Ratchet threw the tool with enough force to imbed it in the wall next to Sunstreaker's head, with enough precision and force to get his point across. Literally. "You weren't _there_! You didn't _see_ the agony she was in!" He threw Sideswipe with just enough force to make him stumble across the room. "She nearly _died_! Another sparkling could very well finish off what Sunfire didn't!"

Both twins froze.

"I just got through telling _these_ two that! I don't hate her, I _couldn't_! Not..." He frowned, breathing heavily as his chest tightened painfully. "Not when I love her so much. I made a mistake turning her down, not once, but twice. I see that now. She's proven herself again and again. The information... It's nothing. It doesn't change how I feel about her. I know that she's with holding it to protect us." His chest hurt, longing and regret coursing through him. "She told me that, and I... I believe her. I was just...afraid..."

"Of losing her." Sunstreaker's optics were wide, a new understanding filling them. "We suspected, but... You're really afraid of losing her, aren't you?"

"Apparently I'm already too late." The sudden realization caused his own optics to narrow, and he tightened his hold on his spark. "I've already lost her, many times over." He graced Sideswipe with a fierce glare. "Treat her well, or I _will_ hurt you." With that, he turned on his heel and entered the back room, sealing the door behind him. He lost himself in his thoughts, tuning out their voices, not wanting to hear any more of their excuses or accusations.

**(Bella's POV)**

"You need to take your mind off it." Chromia was holding Sunfire with a rather thoughtful look in her eyes, but at her words, she gently handed my sparkling off to Flare-up. "Come on." She got up, an amazingly graceful feat for someone with only one, wheeled, foot.

I stared up at her a long moment, before frowning and following suit. "I'm tired of the pain and tears. If you can honestly help, I'm all for it." I shrugged a little and straightened myself awkwardly over the lumpy ground and boulders that seemed like pebbles to me. Once I was standing, I waited.

"Get ready, we're gonna spar."

I blinked as she stepped back, and began walking away from her sisters and my sparkling. Looking down at them, I saw only encouraging looks in their eyes. "I take it you guys agree with her...?" A look was all it took, and I sighed, following her away and standing a little distance from her. My heart began to cycle faster, my body heating and filling with tension. "You _are_ aware Ironhide's barely taught me anything, right?"

"He said you already knew hand-to-hand combat, and that you're good enough at that." The purple femme shrugged with a smirk. "And that's all we're gonna do. You only have melee weapons, and I only have long distance blasters. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

_Only have melee weapons? Oh yeah, Ratchet did make a vague mention of removing certain components from the blaster I'd turned my wrist into. Something about it overloading my systems in a very bad way.. _"Who said it was fair now?" I whined, raising my hands and curling them into fists.

The other femmes laughed, even as Chromia's one wheeled leg bent slightly and her hands went out from her sides a little. "So? Shall we?"

"Let's not and say we did?" I shrugged, nervous, even as I made sure I was ready. I barely had time to duck and roll away when she rolled at me with a speed that left me dragging my eyes after her dust. "Yie!" I spun, only to duck again as she swung at me. "Slow the frag down!"

"Why not make me?"

"I'm not Sonic the freaking hedgehog!" I yelped, ducking down and swinging my foot out. Catching something with my foot, I heard a yelp that surprisingly wasn't mine, and rolled across the ground, before scrambling to my feet, only to stare in shock at Chromia's sprawled form. "Oh hell! Are you ok?" The urge to laugh rose within me as I realized I'd just taken her down by tripping her in my clumsy attempt to dodge her attack. _Wow, talk about luck!_

"Not bad." She chuckled a little and leaned up into a sitting position, before bending her leg and locking her wheel into place to hop up again. "More practice and you have a lot of promise. So tell me... I missed what happened, I just saw the pain in your expression. What did he do this time?" She strolled over to her sisters and plopped down.

I had to blink a moment. That _was sparring?_ Raising an eyebrow, I walked over as well. _That lasted less than five minutes._ Though... I had to admit, her plan to make me 'forget' what was troubling me had worked. I'd been more worried about getting out of a sparring match with _her_ than what was troubling me only moments before. Realizing what she was talking about, my heart sank. "Do we have to? I..." I closed my eyes, the pain renewing itself. "I said something stupid." My voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"What?"

I looked down, accepting Sunfire from the girls. "I was there when Rika birthed her sparkling." I cringed, realizing I hadn't asked her what she wanted to name the little one, or even if she was alright. I sighed and began explaining the situation, watching as their eyes widened, and then varying expressions of horror and anger crossed their faces. Chromia looked about ready to bolt and rearrange Ratchet's vital parts. Or maybe remove his mating parts, like she was muttering about, whichever suited her mood when she got to the med bay.

"How could he?"

"That's was beyond insulting!"

"I always thought he was smarter than that! What a glitch!"

The three femmes began cussing violently, both in english and Cybertonian. It was so violent, I willed open my chest and placed a rather curious looking Sunfire in her chamber, against her wishes, and feeling as she wiggled in. _She's getting a little big for that._ I thought dazedly, staring at the violently cursing femmes. _I really should watch who I let her hang around, or she's going to start cursing voilently enough to put Chromia to shame._

"Did you set him right?"

"Are you glitching? This is _Bella_ we're talking about. She's too meek to set him straight, and you heard what she said. What _he_ said. That's too harsh a blow for any femme, even _you_ Chromia, to be able to tell him off right away. I mean, you _saw_ the shape she was in when we found her!" Flare-up was glowering, but more at the ground.

"Uh-huh, that had to hurt beyond anything we've experienced. 'Mia, think if Ironhide told you, you couldn't have sparklings... How would you feel?"

"He'd never get sparklings off me." She growled. "Hell, I'd never have sparkmated with that fragger if he _dared_ ever say something like that to me. I'd have offlined him the moment the words passed his lips."

"I don't want Ratchet dead." The idea of him offline permanently was far worse than seeing him every day, hearing his harsh words. Suddenly, I recalled the second Transformers movie. The idea of a friend dying brought me back to the battle in Egypt, where Arcee and Chromia had been severely injured, quite possibly offlined. "Guys?" Getting their attention, I was more than happy to change the subject. "Can you do me a favor?"

"If you're gonna ask us not to mention any of this to Ratchet, forget it." Chromia's look hadn't softened at all. "I'm gonna have a few choice words with that pit-blasted slagger."

"No, I..." While I _would_ have preferred if the girls _didn't_ bring this up with Ratchet, that wasn't what was on my mind at the moment. "I wanted to ask you guys... If you're ever in battle, no matter where you are, or what you're doing... _Please_ watch your backs." I bit my tongue, my throat tightening as they all stared at me in confusion. "It was...part of the movie. Two of you got...really hurt." I knew I risked questions I just couldn't answer, but I also couldn't let these beautiful, powerful femmes get hurt or even offline. There was just no logical reason why they _had_ to die. If it could be avoided...

"Wha... Why are you telling us this...?"

I could hear the hidden 'now?' in the question and sighed. "I don't like thinking or talking about it. I'm trying to watch _what_ I say, but... Out of everyone who gets hurt in the movie, you don't have to. It doesn't serve any purpose or good to have you three, amazing fighters and bots, and some of quite possibly the _last_ femmes out there, get hurt. It happens when you're paying the least attention, just seemingly out of nowhere. In... In Egypt."

They froze, their eyes widening.

"Who gets hurt?" Arcee was the first to speak, leaning forward intently.

"Too many people." My mind ran over each of the bots. From Bumblebee getting his legs blown off in Mission City, and Jazz getting torn in half, to Optimus being literally stabbed in the back, Sam getting blasted, Chromia and Arcee getting blasted... "Far too many people."

**(Normal POV)**

After the girls had realized that was _all_ the information they were going to milk from the evasive femme, they talked a little longer before parting ways. They saw Bella off to her hangar, where she met up with an overly cheerful yet tired Rika, and then exchanged looks before making their way towards the main hangar that would lead them to the halls that led to the med bay.

Only to pause when the twins rolled up in front of them in their sleek Corvette Stingray Concept forms and transformed.

Raising an optic ridge, Chromia crossed her arms over her chest and rest all her weight to one side. "What?" She wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now, and let it show in her unusually harsh tone.

Yet neither twin would be deterred. "You spoke to Bella?" Sideswipe's gaze was intent, ignoring the warning in the purple femme's optics and tone. "We spoke to Ratchet."

"Attacked, more like it." Sunstreaker added in with a bored tone.

Now all the femmes were paying rapt attention. "What did he say? Can we offline him?"

"Sadly, no."

The red twin shook his head as he began explaining what they'd spoken of. Like with Ratchet, their expressions were varied levels of shock and disbelief. Slowly, the fight drained out of all of them, with Chromia being the last to visibly deflate when they realized they all had it backwards.

"So he admits it then?"

"Yeah. He really loves her and he knows he made a mistake."

"But he also thinks it's too late and he's lost her."

"So what do we do?"

Exchanging a slightly sheepish glance with his brother, Sideswipe sighed. "We blew things out of proportion, and...might have given him a reason to think there was something between Bella and me. Nothing serious!" He held up his ands in defence when Chromia growled darkly. "We were just talking, but he _thinks_ it's something more."

"The _point_ is, we need to make things right." Sunstreaker cursed quietly, clearly questioning how he'd gotten himself into this mess and why he was bothering to continue to get involved. The whine was unmistakeable, and anyone who knew him knew the only reason he was involved was because he was curious and had nothing better to do. He was clearly regretting it now. "Not even on this planet more than an Earth week, and we're already cleaning up a mess. _And_ we haven't even pulled a prank yet!"

His twin smirked, optics flashing. "_Yet_."

* * *

**Written** : Feb 4, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	35. Confessions

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

He slowly stalked to his quarters, wincing at an ache that ran up his spinal strut. Vaguely, he was aware of some of the soldiers bidding him a good morning, only to do a double take and frown when they realized he was wandering _away_ from the med bay.

_**'Are you returning to your quarters?'**_ The infuriating tone ran through his processor, making him blink and growl.

His optics lit up and scanned the area around him, before he swiped a hand over the panel next to a closed door and popped in as it opened, before swiping his hand over the console on the inside, shutting the door behind him. _**'Just entering. Why? Did you want to hold my hand as I recharged?'**_ Admittedly he was growling, but he felt like he had a right.

_**'Prime ordered it.'**_

_**'If Prime ordered you to jump off a cliff, would you?'**_ The dry tone matched his mood perfectly. He stalked over to the recharge berth and sat down on it, before cringing at the pain that shot up him. _**'If you expect me to recharge-'**_

_**'You have a knotted cable in your back, that was aggravated by the impact. I'll have it taken care of soon, rest on your stomach plating for now.'**_

With a sigh, Ratchet awkwardly turned onto his stomach and shuttered his optics, allowing his silence to answer the blue medical assistant. _Everything's gone wrong. Ever since becoming aware of her feelings, one thing after another has gone so horribly wrong._ He mentally recalled the smiles she shot him, the times when things were pleasant and good.

Even when she first bonded with Sunfire. Asking him to _help_ her take care of the sparkling... Her innocence and vulnerability...

_She probably doesn't even realize just how beatufiul she is._ He cycled his vents again. _And instead of making things better, I've only made things worse._ His frown seemed fixed to his face, even as he distantly heard the ring of the electronic doorbell. "Enter." He purposely spoke in English, as the person on the other side of the door could easy have been either Cybertronian _or_ human.

The door opened, and footsteps made their way over, light and metallic. He heard the door shut, but didn't bother onlining his optics, knowing that he wasn't in danger. _Perhaps..._

No words were spoken, he guessed Jolt, who was lighter on his feet than most mechs, was not in the mood to chat. That was understandable, considering all Ratchet had done that morning was snap at him. Even as the hands seemed almost hesitant on his back, he rolled his shuttered optics, debating on teaching Jolt the proper way to massage strained and knotted back cables.

_There was never any real reason for him to learn something like this, when it always seemed more prudent to teach him more common and important life saving techniques._ He frowned as light pressure was added to his back. It might have felt good and relaxing if it was being done right. "Add more pressure." He sighed, not even bothering to switch over to Cybertronian. Maybe speaking in English to Bella had made it habit with everyone else.

_Perhaps...I should reconsider taking up the temporary cover I'd _started_ when I first met the femmes. I can't aggravate things worse if I'm not around... And perhaps Bella might relax._ He relaxed slowly, as the pressure was applied. In fact, he almost groaned as fingers found several cables just under his chest armor, caressing them and pinching slightly, before massaging them and pulling back. Then, he yelped a little as fingers transformed into tools and began to manipulate the cables, quickly finding the knot.

The fingers froze, however, at his yelp, and this time he _did_ groan. "Relax. You were doing exceptionally well. Remind me to teach you more techniques later, Jolt." The fingers tensed over the cables, gripping nearly painfully.

"I'll make sure to deliver the message to him."

The cool, distant tone had his optics shooting wide open. Even as the cables were gently moved around until he felt the knot loosen. Then he quickly flipped onto his back, staring up, wide-opticed, at a pair of dim blue optics.

"Bella."

**(Bella's POV)**

I smiled as Rika 'ooed' and 'awwed' over her new little sparkling, the tiny femme blinking up at her mother. "So... I'm sorry I took off." I felt so embarrassed for my reaction to Ratchet's words, at perhaps one of the most important moments of my best friend's life.

"Oh, relax! We gave him what for. Besides, he didn't mean it in the way you thought." She shrugged, having already explained their talk. I supposed I could understand his reaction, but it still hurt. He could have been more compassionate about how he delivered the news. Then again, this _was_ Ratchet we were talking about. "'Frost thoroughly enjoyed listening to the twins beat him down though. You shoulda _heard_ the things he admitted to." Her eyes shone brightly.

"I'm not sure I could handle it." I reached down and scritched the newly named 'Moonfrost's little Optimus-like antennai, and watching as Sunfire crawled over to her with a smile on her face. "Those two adore each other."

"Yeah, instant friends. Remind you of anyone?" She smirked broadly.

I nodded, my answering smile small, but genuine. "I'm still sorry."

"Relax!" She groaned and shook her head. "It wasn't me, but I can imagine how bad that would have hurt, if it was someone _I_ loved saying that. If I hadn't _just_ given birth, I might have killed him for it." Her smirk grew. "But I'm kinda glad I didn't, 'cause like I said, he admitted to some things. Some _very_ interesting things."

I had to admit, as foreboding as it might have been, my interest was peaked by her words. I might have been worried what he might have admitted to, but from the look on her face, and the tone in her voice had me frighteningly curious.

But it seemed I wasn't meant to find out.

"Yo! Lil ladies!" Jazz knocked lightly on the open hangar doorway, before leaning against it as he stared in at us. 'Lil ladies' had become his regular greeting for us, and honestly? I felt it was a lot better than 'Lil bitches', like his opening line in the first Movie. He didn't look like usual, as he wasn't smirking. "Jolt called meh, an' doc-bot needs a lil special care."

"Or _really_?" Rika's voice hitched a little and she began laughing. "Are you offering to take care of his...uh..._needs_?"

I felt my eyes widen, and despite the pain that came with hearing about Ratchet, I couldn't help but start laughing at the _obvious_ tone in her words. "Rika!" I laughed even harder, listening to Sunfire start giggling behind me.

"What? I always said mech on mech was hot!"

I doubled over in laughter, even as Jazz slipped off the door frame and fell over backward in shock. Behind me, both Sunfire _and_ Moonfrost were now giggling hysterically. "Oh Primus, that was fragging perfect!"

"Ugh! Nasty!" Jazz slowly got up and shook his head. "That is just so wrong on so many levels!" He was chuckling a little, however, but then winced. "But dis is serious. Jolt's callin' fer Bella's help." He explained the situation, apparently Ratchet had a knotted back cable, and what was required of me.

"Wait, I gotta _massage_ him?" I raised an eyebrow, and then shot Rika a look as she began laughing anew.

"His _back_ Bella! Jeez, don't act like it's some big dirty thing. It's not a full body massage, or some exotic massage or something."

"Says the girl who fantasies about Jazz and Ratchet in rather _questionable_ positions." I shot over my shoulder, dryly. "Hell, I don't even know _how_ to massage a Cybertronian back! I mean, _can_ you even do it? With all those big, heavy plates?"

"If ya work 'long da edges an' 'round da cables, yep. I got a few minutes ta help explain." He turned his back to me.

To say the impromptu lesson was uncomfortable would be an understatement. I wasn't at all comfortable massaging the cables in Jazz's back, knowing I wasn't doing it for medical reasons. It was even worse when he'd groan, when I did something right. It wasn't long before I was getting squeamish, and had to pull away. But luckily, massaging Cybertronian backs was surprisingly straight forward.

The instruction was easy enough to follow, considering Jazz wasn't a Cybertronian medic, and soon enough I was hesitantly making my way to Ratchet's quarters. And yeah, I was more or less dragging my feet every step. Every time we ran into each other, _something_ went wrong. I was almost terrified to see what would happen this time, but... Jolt had asked for my assistance as a medical assistant.

Even as I hesitated outside the door, I knew that despite my green edges and newbie lack of knowledge, they were really taking chances on me, and it made my heart soar. I hit the door bell, waiting until I heard Ratchet's almost distracted 'Enter', before going in.

I absently shut the door behind me, my eyes fixed to his back and legs, watching as cables bunches and tightened, before relaxing. It was a strangely beautiful thing, how symmetrical and in sync all the chords and cables were, as they tightened around each other, slithering like snakes, before relaxing again, under the edges of the large armord plates. His arms were bent upward, his head resting on the backs of his hands, and his back to me.

The pain wracked me and I closed my eyes a moment to gather myself. _He doesn't know it's me, and even if he did..._ I opened my eyes and stepped forward, noting that he hadn't moved much since my arrival, and I took a breath before pressing my hands to his back.

If I'd been uncomfortable massaging Jazz's back, it was ten times worse with Ratchet, but for completely different reasons. Even as my hands ran over the armored plates, I felt myself relaxing. It was strangely nice... My eyes were transfixed on the armored plates, feeling the smoothness and warmth of them, before slipping into the cables around his neck plates.

It was strange. As my fingers moved through the cables, I felt them tighten a little, reacting to my touches like human muscles would. They were warmer than even the armored plates, and I could feel every ridge to them. I massaged them the way I'd been taught.

"Add more pressure."

I blinked, startled by the distracted tone. I did as instructed, moving back over the back plates and down to his lower back, where more cables peeked out. I reached in, massaging and manipulating them, and felt his body shudder slightly, watching as they tightened and coiled back and forth under my fingers. As the cables shifted, I saw an awkward knot in a couple, and transformed my fingers into pincers to grab them a little.

They reached for the cables and the knot, only to pause when he yelped, and my heart leapt into my throat. _Oh no! Oh no! What if I hurt him? Jolt, _why'd_ you call on _me_?_ I swallowed nervously, my hands shaking a little, before I clenched my hands into fists.

He groaned and stiffened up slightly. "Relax. You're doing exceptionally me to teach you more techniques later, Jolt."

I grit my metallic teeth as my fingers clenched over the cables even more, and I felt him stiffen as my fingers tightened. "I'll make sure to deliver that message to him." I mentally cheered myself on for my cool, uninterested tone, even as I reached in and unknotted the cable, before stepping back.

He flipped over in a move that was surprisingly fast, and he stared at me with wide blue eyes. "Bella."

"Ok, you're all better." I shrugged and turned. I was just making my way to the door when I yelped, my arm suddenly gripped tightly, and I was spun in place. I felt my heart humming wildly in my chest. "Ratchet?"

"I'm sorry!"

I blinked, taking in the intense look on his face, as his almost painful grip on my arm loosened. Before I could even process what he'd said, I was pulled flush against his chest, and held tightly.

"Please, listen to me. I was wrong. I didn't mean you _couldn't_ have another sparkling."

"Rika told me." I felt myself warm, my face pressed into the ridges of his armor, the musky metallic scent almost overwhelming. "About the dangers."

"Yes! I... I don't know _what_ I'd do if anything happened to you! Please, understand that! That's the only reason... Primus, Bella! I've love nothing more than to see you with more sparklings! You're beautiful, amazing!" He shivered a little, and I felt his own body warm against mine. "I'm also sorry about rejecting you. I've never been _more_ wrong." Suddenly he stiffened. "I realize I'm too late-"

"Wait, what?" The sparkling thing made sense, and I felt better about that, but pulling away, I stared up into his eyes. "Too late? What're you talking about?" It seemed to really hit me, when I remembered Sideswipe's vague plan, about making Ratchet jealous. We hadn't even gotten a chance to_ try_ it, but it already seemed to be working. I had to shake my head. "Are you talking about Sideswipe?"

I was aware my voice was a whisper, but at the same time, it almost seemed to boom through the room. I watched his expression harden and shook my head again. "Stop it. There's nothing. Ratchet, we only _spoke_." I laughed a little and gave him a look, feeling strangely warm.

"You laughed." He was frowning.

I paused, the warm feeling fleeing quickly. "So...my laughing is...bad?"

"What? No!" He sighed, his hands moving from around my back to sit on my hips. It was a strange move from a bot who _rarely_ made physical contact, but it was also...strangely intimate and sweet. "I love the sound of your laughter." I felt myself warm more, the cooling fans kicking in and making themselves known. "I just...hate that _he_ was the one to make you laugh...after I...hurt you." Now he did pull away, turning away from me.

"What? Ratchet, I was laughing because he was flirting with me and I told him about some of the suspected romantic pairing in my dimension. We had no proof or anything, but a lot of people wondered of the twins were really romantically involved. With each other. I asked him about it, and the look of horror on his face made me laugh." I glanced over and saw an identical look of horror on Ratchet's face and started laughing again. "Yeah, _that_ one!"

He chuckled slightly. "That _would_ be amusing." He sobered quickly. "So...there is nothing between you?"

"No." I shook my head violently. "But thanks. It's nice to know you think me the type to go after cocky, vain bots like him." I blinked at him dryly. When he grimaced, I sighed. "Besides..." My cheerier mood quickly faded and I folded my arms over my chest. "I thought you didn't want me, anyways. I don't get what all this 'too late' business is all about."

He stared down at me a long moment, before shaking his own head. Before I knew what he was doing, he was stepping in, leaning down, and I felt hard metallic lip plates pressed against my own. It was messy, awkward, and almost a little funny, but I found myself kissing him back, once again feeling his hands on my hips, pulling me to him.

When he pulled back, I blinked, feeling a little blank.

"I was wrong to let your secrets come between us. You've shown you are more than trustworthy, and I have no suspicions, and no real reason to..." He seemed to hesitate, before groaning in frustration. "I am not good at this, Bella. I care for you greatly. I believe I even love you... I cannot imagine my life without you. Everytime I realize I've hurt you, I hate myself a little bit more. I can't even think about what I want to say. I'm not used to having to word myself carefully."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed." I murmured dryly, causing him to stop once again, before he bowed his head and rubbed at his neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"No. You have no reason to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong. It's me who is sorry. Please, Bella... Give me a chance to make things right. I love you." He blinked, his eyes widening slightly. "I _love_ you! Bella, I love you! Please give me another chance..."

I watched him flounder. He was so awkward yet so impassioned in his words, he was very nearly begging, though I had a feeling he had no idea he was doing it. He was opening up to me in a way the Ratchet of the movies never did, and it was shocking, but it also convinced me all the more of the sincerity of his words. Had he hurt me with his rejection? Yes. Was he apologizing and _begging_ for another chance? Uh, yep. I saw and heard the pleas in his words, and I reacted.

Leaning up, I stopped his words by pressing my lips to his. If he truly wanted another chance, if he truly loved me... I was almost afraid to hope, to let my body lighten and my heart soar, but at the same time I couldn't help the sensations running through me. Even as he kissed me back, I felt the corners of my lips turning up.

Maybe tomorrow everything would go wrong once again. Maybe he'd say or do something to hurt me again. Maybe he'd wake up and decide he was wrong, but for the moment...

For the moment, everything felt right.

* * *

**Note** : **greenleafprice** owns the name Moonfrost, not me.

**Written** : Feb 5, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	36. Birthday Party

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Sorry for those reviews I don't reply to. I've been SUPER busy lately. I have a new diet, and exercise plan, that has me outdoors more than usual. That, coupled with lambing season at the farm, and a lot of issues with that, not to mention appointments and going visiting family/friends... Yeah. LOL

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"I still don't like this." He turned holographic eyes on the femme sitting in the passenger seat, only to have said eyes soften at the utterly content look on the little sparkling curled up in her lap like a lazy feline.

She shot him a look, before smiling down at Sunfire. "We agreed. Because we missed Chromia and Annabelle's respective birthdays, we're celebrating both together." However, there wasn't enough space and room for a real party. Not one a child could enjoy, on an island where robots roamed freely, and most of said island was at one point or another used as a training ground. "C'mon... At least I'm not alone." She smiled at him, batting her eyelashes in a way he supposed was considered 'sexy' to human males.

He grunted a little, then grimaced. _I've been spending too much time around Ironhide. _"I'm not considered one of the base's top fighters, you do realize."

"Neither are Rika and I." She shrugged a little. "But take into consideration, Jazz and Ironhide will be there, along with all three of the Arcee triplets, and Bumblebee because Mikeala would be there, meaning Sam and his parents would be going, because Annabelle will be there, meaning Will and Sarah will be there and they've supposedly become friends..." She trailed off, blinking out of a daze, and smiled. "We're all gonna be surrounded by bots. We'll be fine."

"It would still have been much easier to have the party on the base."

"Oh yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Happy birthday, Annabelle! Look out! Don't step on that land mine!" Giggling a little, she ran a hand over his holographic arm, which admittedly sent chills through his body. He felt her fingers trail lightly over the Autobot insignia on his shoulder, and suddenly, he found himself not wanting to go to this birthday party.

Well, more so than he had only moments before.

"You know, if you don't _want_ to be there, you don't _have _to go on my account." She sighed, looking disappointed. "I'd love to have you there, but I know birthday parties aren't your thing. Hell, they're not even _mine_! I'm just going because..." She giggled again. "Well, Rika and I managed to talk Ironhide into an...amusing thing. You'll see." She waved a hand in dismissal.

"While there _are_ more important things I could be doing, I _also _said I'd prefer if you didn't leave the base without an escort."

"Jolt or Sideswipe could have taken me."

He growled slightly, still more than uncomfortable with her even mentioning Sideswipe's name. "I'm _more than happy_ to give you a ride."

Suddenly, she smirked evilly. Her organic optics shone with a light that made him realize he'd just said something he'd soon wish he hadn't. Even before he could groan in dread of what she was thinking, she tapped on the glove compartment, a signal for him to open it, and when he did, she popped Sunfire inside. He listened to her muffled, half coherent protests before he gently closed her in.

The protests continued a moment longer, in the form of muffled squeaks and whistles, before there was a little huff, and he felt her settle down.

Then Bella turned to him, her organic optics scanning the area around them before she climbed out of the seat and sat in his holographic lap. Once there, she gave him an evil smile and leaned in until her plump, soft lips were brushing ever so faintly against his own. "I'm sure you would, and if we had a little more alone time, I'd be more than happy to take you up on that offer."

He blinked a moment, confused. "But you are. You're inside me now."

"Honey, with the type of ride _I'm_ talking about, it's not _me_ that's supposed to 'be inside'." She used her fingers to create air quotes, before giggling madly, shaking her head, and brushing her lips against his own.

The move was slight, but amazingly distracting. Luckily they were the only ones on the road, so he could afford, for the moment, to have split attention. He even lost track of his trying to figure out her confusing words, as she pressed her lips to his.

The sensation was just like the first time she kissed him, yet so different. It was soft, sweet, and he found himself liking these kisses almost as much as the more passionate, intense kisses. He kissed her back steadily, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her lips pressed against his.

_Things are better. Much better. I'm happy I've finally _properly_ expressed myself._

**(Bella's POV)**

I hadn't really had much of a chance to take it in the first time. His lips were amazingly real feeling, although I didn't really have anything to compare it to. I'd kissed Rika on the cheek once, due to a dare, but never kissed or been kissed on the lips before. This was completely new territory for me, but I found the hint of dryness to his lips such a perfect addition, making them even _more_ real. It showed he wasn't as perfect as he looked.

And when I _really_ took it in, he didn't _look_ perfect, which I loved. He was _slightly_ more rounded than the Richard I'd known before. Not really overweight, but not the same flat washboard stomach. There was a faint hint of stubble you could feel on his cheeks, but not really see. His eyes were bright blue, with different shades shining in their crystalline depths, and like I'd already mentioned, his lips were faintly chapped.

That made everything all the better.

I felt him kiss back, his hands coming around my waist, and I had to smile at Sunfire's sense of being disgruntled. Finally, I pulled back, leaning my forehead against his and staring into those beautiful holographic eyes. The funny thing was, I wasn't seeing Richard anymore. Ratchet, yes, but not Richard. I felt bad for Richard's sake, almost feeling guilty for not seeing him anymore, but I had to take comfort in the knowledge... He wasn't there. He wasn't there when..._whatever_ brought me here did so. That meant he probably hadn't been affected, and could move on with his life.

Hopefully.

Ratchet suddenly made a face and began to chuckle. "Sunfire really _isn't_ happy."

"Wonderful." I sighed and leaned in, kissing him lightly and feeling a new sense of contentment overwhelm the annoyance coming from my sparkling. "A Cybertronian temper tantrum." Pulling away from him, I suddenly smirked, remembering Ironhide's reaction when I kicked him between the legs. I had no idea if they made their holographic forms anatomically correct or not, but I wiggled my butt in his lap, and laughed delightedly when he groaned loudly, bucking his hips up and me off him.

He shot me an evil look as I sat down, clutching at my stomach as I laughed, before turning up front and placing his hands back on the wheel. _Well, they obviously can feel. If they can feel pain there, it stands to reason they can feel pleasure, even if there was nothing_ there_ to excite._

That didn't mean I didn't see the blush in his cheeks, feel the heat inside the cab, or _see_ the physical reaction I didn't think he had the equipment to give. _Hm, apparently they make their holographic forms anatomically correct to human standards. Interesting..._ Raising an eyebrow, I stared for a long moment, before hearing him clear his throat. Considering Autobots didn't _get _phlegm, I blushed and looked away, realizing I'd been caught staring. _Hm, wonder what's under there._ I bit my lip, even as I felt the corners tugging up.

"Sunfire's getting rather impatient."

"Better let her out then." I sank my teeth into my lip as I pulled my unhappy sparkling from the glove compartment. Sitting her in my lap, I locked eyes on her and kept that one eyebrow raised. "And what're _you_ so unhappy about?" I tickled her antennai.

"Mah."

I blinked a moment at the total gibberish spewing from her, before I realized that wasn't a whirl or a click, but a humanoid sound. "What was that, baby?" I took her tiny hands in mine and played with the itty bitty fingers.

She glared at me with her bright blue optics, and if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was pouting. Of course, they didn't really have the flexibility in their lips for that, but still...the effect was somehow remarkably similar. "Mah!"

I couldn't help but start laughing. "Meh? Maw? Mom? Mommy?" I shook my head and leaned down, rubbing my nose against hers and getting a little giggle as her annoyance faded. "You are just too adorable for words, little girl."

"We have arrived." There was a certain reluctance to Ratchet's tone, and I looked over, patting his arm before leaning over and pecking his cheek a little. He made a face, and when I glanced outside, all the bots there were currently milling around, and Ironhide was shooting me perhaps one of the darkest looks in the history of dark looks. "Do I dare ask what it is you 'convinced' him to do?"

I smirked and patted his arm again, remaining silent as I climbed out of the Hummer, only to squeak and shuffle Sunfire quickly before I was glomped in one of the tightest hugs in history. Feeling Mikeala's arms around me as she giggled, I smirked, one hand sliding down her back and to her ass.

With a rather loud squeal, Mikeala darted back, both hands cupped over her ass, and a pretty shocked look. Behind her, Sam had spewed his drink right into holographic Bee's face with shock, and I raised an eyebrow at Rika, who was leaning against Jazz with the force her of sudden laughter. Looking at everyone, I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. "I've had Mikeala's ass, and now I want more." I giggled as Sam leaned heavily against Bee, laughing his ass off, and Rika was nearly being carried by a laughing Jazz.

Her face flushed, and I felt horrible for the simple fact she didn't realize what she'd walked into. "Sorry, 'Keala. It's just a joke, but ask Ri why _she_ wasn't the one to glomp me like that."

Said Ri was still giggling hysterically, Moonfrost pressed against her chest. "Oh Lord! That's why _I_ didn't glomp her like that, she always goes for my ass!"

"Hey! You're just as bad!" I protested, looking over my shoulder when I heard the tell tale clanks of a transforming robot. Once Ratchet was done, I smiled up at him, and leaned against his toe plates.

"So, was it good?" Mikeala recovered quickly, and was standing tall and smug, waggling her own eyebrows. Sam stumbled behind her, looking like he could hardly believe the banter coming out of her lips.

I grimaced. "Better than ours." I shook my head. "Girl, you're gonna have to show us what exercises you do to get those buns of steel."

She shook off her remaining hints of shock and shook her head with a laugh. "As opposed to your buns of...what? Titanium?"

I laughed and nodded. "So where's the birthday girl?" I looked over to see the purple femme and raised an eyebrow. "The _other_ birthday girl?"

"She'll be here shortly, just don't go grabbing _her_ ass." Mikeala made a face as she turned around, her hands still firmly fixed to her ass cheeks, and her other cheeks bright red as she walked over, shooting Sam a dark look, before doubling over laughing at Bumblebee's put out glare and handing him a napkin for the juice-covered face.

I took a good look around, choosing to ignore her last comment. We were a ways outside of any city, and a fair distance from any roads, hidden behind massive mountain ranges so the Autobots could transform without being seen. There were a few large cacti, and a lot of the bots had already gone and removed the spines from them at the humans' level so no one would get hurt.

_How_ they did it, I had no idea, but it looked like they had, if Epps leaning against one of them big as he pleased was any indication. The cacti provided shelter for the humans to take refuge under, but it was also a cooler day today, without the ultra bright sun shining, and a cool breeze.

Most of the present bots were milling around brightly colored boxes, and others were looking around at the occasional decoration, or the table topped with junk foods. Instantly, as soon as I lay eyes on that table, I tapped Ratchet's foot sympathetically, knowing he'd begrudgingly agreed to allowing these treats, considering this was a celebration, and feeling bad because I knew his instincts would be screaming to stomp the tasty looking treats into the sand.

Finally, the sound of a roaring engine caught my attention and I turned. I could make out Jolt rushing our way, with Will and my guess was Sarah in the front seats. I wasn't sure what to expect with Sarah Lennox, but I wasn't as worried as I was sure I should have been. I mean, I'd read a _lot_ of fanfiction before coming to this world, and in all of the stories, she was genuinely a nice woman, if at times stern. I hadn't seen many where she was an outright bitch, and I reminded myself I'd have to watch my language around Annabelle.

As the Chevy pulled to a stop, I watched as the duo piled out. Will was dressed casually for a change, with a grey t-shirt that hugged his form snugly, and a pair of faded jeans. Sarah was dressed in a dark pink and purple flowered sundress that fell to her knees, with sandals on underneath and her long blonde hair flowing in lose waves in the breeze.

She seemed to take a moment to take everyone in, and I tore my eyes from her before she got to me, not wanting to seem stalkerish or weird for staring. I looked down at Sunfire, who was gazing at them curiously, then heard more clanking, looking up to Jolt transforming as Sarah held a tiny baby in her arms.

As they walked over, I was aware of movement at my side, and the slightest nudge of a foot against my back. I leaned against Ratchet's foot, knowing he wouldn't leave if I did so -not without knocking me on my ass, anyways- and felt him move it ever so slightly again, even as I looked over to Rika as she leaned against both me _and_ the foot, Moonfrost curled up in her hands.

"That's _the_ Sarah Lennox." She smiled a little. "She looks even nicer in person."

I had to agree. Though looks could be deceiving -just look at us!- she _did_ look incredibly friendly. She waved to the group, before spotting us. She did a double take, and before either of us could blink, she was making a b-line towards us, a huge smile on her face and her eyes locked on the sparklings with the familiar look of motherly awe.

"Oh my God, they're _so_ sweet." She stared down at the girls with wide eyes. "Who-What...?"

I giggled. "My name is Bella, and this is Sunfire, my little girl-uh femme. That's Rika-" I nodded to her, as she was too busy giggling to respond. "-and her little femme, Moonfrost." I smiled a little. "And don't worry, they're sweethearts." I laughed. I could admit to being a little nervous, hence the nervous laughter, but what do you expect? She was the big motherly figure around Annabelle, and we were only _just_ meeting her.

Spotting something behind her, I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop before I slapped my forehead with my free hand and groaned. "Oh Primus! I told him to do it when they were alone!"

Daring a glance, I watched as Sarah turned, her own jaw dropping open even as Rika's hysterical giggles reached me. "What in God's name is he...?"

"I talked him into it." I looked up at Ratchet. "You might need to protect your femme in a few, hon. I have a feeling Ironhide's gonna wanna turn me into a toaster even more than usual when this is over with." I glanced back over and bit my lip as Ironhide sauntered over to Chromia, seeming oblivious to the stares and laughter he was getting.

Then again, the giant cardboard 'birthday cake' on his head didn't help any.

He smirked at her and nodded a little. "Happy birthday, femme of mine. Now blow me out."

"Oh Primus!" I shook my head, slapping a hand against my forehead as I laughed loudly.

All those who hadn't been laughing already doubled over. Will even had to take Annabelle from Sarah, she was laughing so hard, and I felt fingers wrap around me to support me when I started laughing. When I could finally breathe again, I slapped Rika a high five and patted the fingers wrapped around me, feeling almost disappointed as they moved and Ratchet straightened.

I don't know if Chromia got the joke or not, but she was too busy laughing at Ironhide and his obvious episode to even answer him. Ironhide was growling, even as Will handed Annabelle back to Sarah, who was wiping ears from her eyes. That whole thing couldn't have gone more wrong, if the Chevy twins themselves had tried it, but by the look on the faces of certain bots, I had a feeling that would be spoken about for some time to come.

Sarah turned to me then, as I began to chalk my prankster reputation up another notch, even if that wasn't _meant_ as a prank. "You talked him into this?"

When he glared down at me, I held up my free hand. "Hey! I _did_ say to wait until you were alone to do it! Not my fault you can't take instruction!" I laughed again as a breeze came along. "Well, at least you got blown out." I doubled over laughing again, along with many others, as the cardboard hat went flying.

Not long after that incident, we all got down to business. The bots milled around as the humans gave Annabelle and Chromia gifts, even if the latter didn't understand what was going on, and the former really couldn't properly appreciate the thought. I found myself talking to Sarah a lot, showing her Sunfire and advising her in scritching the antennae, and then changing babies, taking Annabelle gently as she took Sunfire.

Even Rika got in on the action. She allowed Sarah to sit cross legged on the ground with the sparklings, who were far more gentle around her, understanding her skin wasn't as tough as ours. The only difference was, Rika refused to take Annabelle, insisting that she was too worried about hurting the little human baby.

Despite being larger than the sparklings, Annabelle was a lot lighter. But then again, she wasn't as densely made up. Her skin wasn't as warm as I'd expected, but I also knew that the energon in my 'veins' tended to run hotter, making me seem warmer than most normal humans. I'd figured that out some time ago, coming into physical contact with hugging Mikeala, or bumping into the occasional soldier. I spotted a shadow looming over us and looked up to see Ironhide leering down, protectively. I waggled a finger for him to come closer, then I gestured for his hand. I checked with Sarah to make sure it was ok, before placing little Annabelle _and_ the sparklings in his grasp.

Both Sunfire and Moonfrost stared at the almost startled baby in front of them. They both clicked at each other, before incredibly gently reaching out and touching her, as if she fascinated them. I was about to reach out and snatch them back, feeling like a total moron for not realizing they'd be curious about her, and worrying about her safety, but their actions made me pause. If they were gentle with Sarah, Annabelle was made of the most fragile glass to them. Their fingers barely even brushed her arms, causing her to giggle, and me to as well.

"I suppose some things they just know." I spoke quietly, not wanting to startle the sparklings who were now running their hands through her hair. "Careful girls." I glanced over to see Sarah looking both apprehensive and amazed.

"Sparklings know much before they are even birthed." Ratchet's own voice was quiet as he crouched behind us. "They simply need to learn to convey their feelings out loud. Just because they cannot yet speak, doesn't mean they don't know things."

I had to nod, having seen it for myself. I was just lifting Sunfire back into my arms, along with Rika and Moonfrost -neither of us wanted to take a chance with curious sparklings and a two year old baby human- when a loud, shrill whisle caught everyone attention, and abruptly, Annabelle was almost _dumped_ into her mother's arms.

Even as we all began protesting Ironhide's admittedly rough handling of the girl, and were about to give him a piece of our minds, a loud cry caught us all off guard.

"DECEPTICONS!"

* * *

**Written** : Feb 6, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	37. Attacked

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Sorry about the lack of updating this week. I've been out of town, then stuck to a new game I got installed, and then we had really bad weather... -.-' Well, I'm back...for now. Enjoy the next update!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

He'd enjoyed watching her talking to Sarah. Admittedly, when angered, the human femme could be rather intimidating, but despite the differences in species, he was glad to see the two femmes with someone who knew about child care. He could watch them relax as they chatted about the differences in taking care of human or Cybertronian sparklings.

He watched as they almost seemed to trade off sparklings, hesitant to let someone who didn't know how handle a Cybertronian sparkling. Then he recalled their base instincts. They could tell when a creature was more fragile. They knew, from observing their parental units interacting with humans, that humans weren't as durable. He smiled as the two Cybertronians happily examined Sarah.

_Also, this is not the first time a human has handled Sunfire._ He mused, watching the sparkling closest to his spark as she laughed and played with the long blonde hair, her optics wide with wonder as the silky threads slipped through her tiny fingers. He could feel his spark melting just a little bit more, and took a still image, locking it away in his memory banks.

Just as he was cycling through the file of special images he'd been creating, a sort of mental photo album if you would, he paused, once again coming across that image of Bella in the sunset, and the way the sun glinted off her slightly oversized armor. He couldn't help but lose himself in the colors, and the look of awe on her face as she stared into the multicolored sky.

_Her armor might be a little too big, her leg sheaths hiding her slender legs, and her chest armor making her appear larger than she really is, but it only seems to accent how tiny she is underneath it all. The sunlight glinting off her armor made her appear to be covered in hues of oranges, reds and yellows, in a remarkably attractive way._

He listened to them speaking, and put his own two cents in when they placed all three of the sparklings together and seemed shocked at the gentleness that the two Cybertronians used on the human. He took in their confusion, and had to struggle not to smile. Then, as they retrieved their sparklings, the call shouted.

"DECEPTICONS!"

**(Bella's POV)**

The happier mood of the party quickly vanished. Before I could blink, Jazz was next to Rika, scooping up Moonfrost in one claw and my best friend in the other, and Ratchet was winding his fingers around me, even as Ironhide crouched warningly over Sarah Lennox, his cannons out and whirling.

Even Will and Epps were looking around wildly, each wielding a pistol that I hadn't even noticed they were carrying.

Which was probably for their benefit, because, threat of impending danger or not, seeing those pistols, Sarah was shooting her husband the evil eye that promised he would be sleeping on the couch for a little while -I guess he'd agreed to leave the military, fighting thing at home for the event- even as she stepped back and crouched slightly under Ironhide's legs, taking cover under his massive body.

As I felt the fingers wrapping almost gingerly around my body, I curled up, leaning back as Ratchet turned his hand, holding us up against his chest, his other hand fisted as a whirring saw buzzed angrily on his other wrist. His eyes flashed as he looked around, and I was in awe of how deadly he looked, as he held us protectively agover his spark chamber.

I think it took everyone a moment to realize _who_ had made the call, let alone the fact that there were _no_ Decepticons in the immediate area. Bumblebee was rubbing at his throat, giving a choked and painful sounding cough, and it hit me then that the call had been rough and broken. "Bee?" I tapped Ratchet's hand and the saw disappeared after a moment. Placing Sunfire down in Ratchet's palm, I stood up and walked to the edge, climbing into the other free palm he brought over.

He lowered his hand and I hopped off, transforming and walking over to Bumblebee. But not before catching the startled look on Sarah's face. _Guess no one told her._ Well, that wasn't exactly true. _We'd_ told her, but I couldn't blame her for her reaction. After all, hearing about it is very different from actually _seeing_ it.

Standing in front of Bumblebee, I saw the wild, far away look in his eyes. I glanced to the others, and watched as they all stiffened up, horror and panic crossing their faces. "What is it?" I started to get nervous as several bots began violently whistling and clicking, transforming on the spot, and many of them driving away at speeds clearly impossible for normal vehicles. "Bee? Ratchet! What's going on?" I looked back and forth between them.

With a growl, Ratchet stalked forward. "Come, femme of mine. The base has been attacked." His tone was quiet and grim, but there was a look about his eyes I didn't like. He gently handed me Sunfire and quickly transformed. I crouched next to his holographic form as it appeared and handed her back to him, even as Bumblebee transformed behind him. Then I transformed, taking her back.

"Who was hurt?" I could see the intensity in his eyes and knew it wasn't good. _We stopped the second movie from taking place, right? We stopped it from happening..._ "Ratchet?" I climbed into the waiting passenger seat and the belt was around me before I knew it. "Ratchet!"

There was a sigh, even as holographic-Ratchet appeared and we spun in a hasty circle, speeding off towards the nearest road. "The base was attacked, the Chevy twins took minor damage, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were also temporarily offlined..."

It only just hit me that Sideswipe wasn't _here_, though I'd though he was supposed to be. I didn't really mind it, I knew they had duties, and Sunstreaker probably didn't find the idea of a human celebration all that enthralling. "Half our forces were at the base." Now I frowned, growing anxiety coursing through me. Jolt had left again, after dropping off the Lennox's, saying something about catching the next boat back to the island. He was there, so things would be ok...right?

Vaguely, it hit the back of my mind that time seemed to fly as we spoke to Sarah Lennox. We must have been here half a day, losing track of time. It certainly didn't _feel_ all that long, but I saw no other feasible way for Jolt to be already back at the island.

"And they're all down for the count. Jolt suffered damage as well, and is currently attempting to stem his own injuries, and at the same time is attempting to look after the others who were injured."

_With all the down for the count, there's no one standing between the Decepticons and the shards, or them and..._ I felt my eyes widen. Ratchet had given a report to how most of the troops were faring. All...but one. "And Optimus?"

The Hummer seemed to tense greatly, and a fresh burst of speed turned the outside scenery into a blur.

"Ratchet! Is Optimus-"

"Captured." Was his terse response, before he let lose a fowl collection of whistles and clicks. "Surrendered himself and the shard the humans were holding, for the safety of the base and the humans. They slagging knocked him out and blasted the place anyways."

My gasp echoed through the cab of the Hummer, and I could feel my body beginning to tremble. _They have Optimus. They have Optimus _and_ the shard! _Images began coursing through my mind once again, about the movie. I began to doubt if we'd managed to stop it at all.

"Few human fatalities were reported, and no Cybertronian...that we know of." His tone was tense and clipped, as he swerved violently around a car, causing Sunfire to squeal in delight. "They 'gave as good as they got', I believe the human term is."

"They damaged the Decepticons heavily, too." There was a low grunt. I couldn't tell if it was in approval or disapproval. "But they _have_ Optimus and the shard! Ratchet, we need to get them back! Hell, fuck the stupid shard! We _need_ to get Optimus back before they kill him!" My language was the last thing on my mind, the panic nearly blinding. _They're gonna... They're gonna... Optimus! They're gonna _kill_ him!_ My heart hummed hotly in my chest, my cooling fans switching on as my internal temperatures rose with my panic, my breathing growing erratic. _We were supposed to _stop_ this!_

"They won't dare damage their bargaining chip."

"They're not _using_ him as a bargaining chip, dumbaft!" I shouted, barely registering Sunfire's distressed cry. "They're _going_ to kill him! They have the shard! They're gonna bring Megatron back with it, and then they're gonna offline Optimus! He's the _only_ thing standing between the Decepticons and their desire to take over the planet!" Some part of me registered I was nearly screaming and I was spilling everything, but if they really had Optimus...

"How can you possibly... Did this happen in the movie?"

_To tell or not to tell? Oh hell, it might already be too late to stop it!_ So I decided to spill my guts. "In the second movie, while chewing the Autobots out over a video connection, the new liason Galloway accidentally let spill the location of the Allspark shard _and_ Megatron's location, but no one realized Soundwave was listening in. He sent Ravage, and another mini-con, though who _that_ is, is usually varied per fan. Some say it was Reedman, and others say Buzzsaw. I have no freaking idea." I shook my head.

"The point is, once they learned of it's location, the Decepticons launched an immediate attack to get the shard, succeeded, and went to retrieve Megatron, using the shard to bring him back to life."

"That's how you knew that Rika's should _could_ bring Jazz back to life?"

I nodded. "Yes. When he's brought back, Megatron leaves to speak to 'The Fallen', the original Decepticon, who tells him he can only be defeated by a Prime. And there's only _one_ living Prime left."

"Slag!"

Ironhide's voice through Ratchet's speakers startled me, and I glared down a moment, before realizing, if the shit really _was_ about to hit the fan, it was best they all heard it. Saved me having to repeat it. I swallowed heavily and stroked Sunfire's back with admittedly shaky hands. "Yeah, you can say that again. They're gonna kill Prime, and then the Fallen's gonna come to Earth, locate the key to the sun harvester machine in Egypt and destroy our sun."

"We have to stop him!"

Mikeala's voice also startled me, and I growled slightly, kicking the underside of the dash in front of me -why didn't he at least warn me everyone was listening in?' before groaning and shaking my head. Reaching out, I rubbed the area with my toes lightly as an apology. After all, desperate times called for desperate measures. I felt the Hummer shudder slightly, and then jumped with a squeak as a tiny metal hand seemed to shoot out of nowhere and grabbed my foot, steadying it. When I glanced over, I blushed when I spotted Ratchet's glowing eyes and heated exression, scolding expression..

I mouthed the word 'sorry' before sighing and turning forward again. Now was not the time to find out where all his most sensitive parts were, and what did what.

"All I wanted was a normal life! Was that _so_ much to ask? I just wanted to go to college, get a degree, maybe have a careeer."

"Wasn't gonna happen, Sam." I interrupted, feeling sympathetic. I could understand his feelings, sometimes still wishing I'd had a normal life. Then all I'd have to do is look at Ratchet or Sunfire and all that went out the window. "In the movie, you only had one day and it wasn't even productive or peaceful. You were attacked by Decepticons for the information of the allspark in your head."

"But I don't have that now!"

"Oh God!" Rika's voice made me blink a moment. "What if we weren't _supposed_ to stop it?"

I shook my head. "They don't _all_ have to die. I mean, Jetfire? Chromia and Arcee?" The gasps made me wince.

"But Optimus _is_! Bella, remember? Remember what the Primes told you-know-who?"

"But we've _changed_ things!" I smacked my free hand down into my lap hard enough to startle Sunfire who was already crying. Pulling her to me, I tried to soothe her, but knew it was futile, even as Ratchet's holo-hand came over and clasped my arm lightly, his thumb stroking the back of my arm.

"Maybe not enough. Sam, you might _have_ to touch the allspark. You're the one who's supposed to learn the location of the Matrix of Leadership, the location of the _key_ for the machine."

I noticed how she purposely kept from mentioning his 'destiny' to save Optimus, and I realized why. If he was the key to finding the machine, it was one thing. If the fate of our world, all our lives, and especially Optimus Prime's life were all on _his_ shoulders, it would be too much. He was just a freaking kid!

"So we gotta get Prime back."

I hesitated. "Either way... He might be _supposed_ to die." Ratchet's engine growled, and he almost ripped his hand away from me, a betrayed look crossing his face. "No, Ratchet, you don't understand."

"I understand you're about to give up, and that you suggest we _let_ Optimus die!" He snapped, his look freezing over.

"When did I say we _let_ him die?" I snapped back, fed up with him. "So much for trusting me, huh? I guess you can't really love me all _that_ much, now can you?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that, Bella." Mikeala put in softly.

"_You're_ not the one on the receiving end of a rather betrayed look." I growled. "I'm merely suggesting we break into two teams. Sam needs to get ahold of the other shard with one team, then go to Egypt. We also need to have _complete_ radio silence for this to work. The other team goes after Optimus." That way, if the team going after Optimus failed, we still had a chance with the Matrix.

His expression lightened, but he still refused to meet my eyes, which hurt. I could understand it, he didn't realize what we were thinking. He hadn't _seen_ the movie, he didn't _know_ what was going to happen.

"_One_ day. You couldn't even let me have _one_ day!" It was so similar to what he said in the movie, that in any other situation, it might have thrown me. Right now, I was too worked up, too panicked, my mind spinning in every which direction.

I growled again. "How many days at home did you have, Sam? How can you possibly expect to have a normal life, when evil giant alien robots wanna kill you, and good ones wanna protect you? You're the key to so much Sam."

"Me? I'm just a kid!"

"Don't you think Rika and I used to say the same thing? We might not be human anymore, and we might not know you well, but we know what we heard and saw in the movie! We also know you're the only one!"

The lines went quiet for a long moment. As we hit the streets, Ironhide broke off from the rest, mumbling quietly about taking his charge's family home, only to be stopped by Ratchet, when he mentioned they should gather all the charges and their families, and bring them to the remains of the base. Then, when the troops and injured bots relocated, they could go with, for their safety. Sarah wasn't too happy about it, but quieted down quickly enough when Will began to speak softly to her, only to have Ironhide mute the link to give them privacy.

I bit my lip, glancing towards Ratchet. I wondered if he'd ever get over these snap suspicions. Would he and I ever have what Sarah and Will had? Did he really love me? I mean, after his confession, he'd taken to calling me _his_ femme, but we never spoke more on it. Were we a couple? Actually, the more imminent question seemed, did he _want_ to be a couple, after all this?

Finally, a sigh caught my attention. "Fine. I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

"We already know the majority of it, but for safety sake, you'd better touch the shard. It'll download information into your head-" I wondered if I was the only one who heard the slight hesitation in Rika's voice, and knew about the silent 'probably'. "-but as far as the movie showed, it didn't actually _hurt_ you. We already know the location of the key _and_ the weapon, so... I dunno for sure, but I'd guess we need to get to Egypt."

"Without telling anyone over the radios?" Epps was riding on the back of Flare, the least feminine looking femme in her alternate form. Well, ok, she still _looked_ feminine, but at least she wasn't hot pink. "That's gonna be some feat."

"Work it out, because if we communicate over the radios, I wouldn't be surprised if Soundwave's in orbit now, and he'll tell the others."

"Understood." Will was back. "We'll get to work on it as soon as we're back at base."

I nodded a little, and glanced over at Ratchet's holoform, feeling slightly more at ease now that we'd gotten our point across. "I'll be helping...the medical team...?" I left it as a question, watching his face for any sign of an answer.

He closed his eyes, probably a terrifying image to those in the vehicles around us that _weren't _part of our group. He reached over and took my hand, squeezing it, before reopening his eyes and shooting me a sincerely guilty look. "I'd be honored to have your assistance." He glanced briefly at the dash before looking back. "I've muted the comm."

I nodded. "Ratchet, I mentioned Optimus might _need_ to die, because in the movie, it was Sam who brought him back." I watched his eyes widen. "But we can't tell him that. It might be too much for him to handle. He _died_ to bring Optimus back, and that's where he met the ancient Primes, who told him it had always been his destiny to revive Optimus. To save him, save the world."

His eyes held a new understanding. "But why didn't you tell me this before?"

I felt my eyes burning as a whole new panic set in. "We were trying to _stop_ all of it from happening! We didn't want _anyone_ to die, and thought we could help, but we were afraid to tell anyone 'Hey, you're supposed to die at this point in the movie'. I mean, what if we told Optimus that he'd be ambushed when he rescued Sam, all alone? He'd forbid his troops from following him anywhere, to protect them and ensuring he's alone even more often, making him a big target. What if we told Chromia she gets blasted in Egypt, the exact details? We risk her spending so much effort looking for _that_ blast, she might miss a totally different one."

He nodded slowly, still holding my hand. "I understand." He winced. "And I kept trying to force you to tell me."

"And we might have royally screwed things up by interfering. There's no telling _what's_ gonna happen now." I swallowed heavily and took a deep breath, stilling myself. I closed my eyes, struggling to push all the 'what if' scenarios aside, and struggling even harder to send a sense of peace to Sunfire, who was wailing and keening in my hands. It was _so_ hard, though, considering that new sense of panic refused to fade.

"We will work this out."

I could tell he was trying to be supportive, but the grim, tight tone to his voice ruined any soothing effect. I blinked repeatedly, rapidly, struggling to control the burning in my eyes, even as I stared at the city moving ever closer. _We tried to stop it, but it's still happening. How? Why? How'd they even know where the base was?_ My mind drifted back to the Decepticon taxi at the dock. _They knew where the dock was, but the dock was switched, and new security was added._

Closing my eyes, I took several slow, deep breaths, and clenched my fingers around Ratchet's. I felt the warmth and strength in his touch, and I immediately relaxed. Despite everything, I could tell he was warming up to all this, and he was there. I felt safer knowing that much at least.

And he was right. Even if the Decepticons had Optimus, we had Sam. We had _the key_.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 7, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	38. Chaos

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : So here's another update, way out of whack. Sorry about that. Been really busy as of late.

I already uploaded these last two chapters, but was messaged about issues in reading them. For some reason they are not showing up. So I'm re-uploading them to see if that helps. If you're still missing out, let me know, and if worse comes to worse, I'll create a new account and try it.

I have no idea if we have writing limitations (space-wise). I have 50 stories and hope that's the worst it is.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

No one really knew what to expect when the boarded the boat heading for the island. The crew working it were hesitant at best, and Ironhide remained on deck with Bumblebee, keeping an optic out for any sign of the troublesome seekers. The rest of the Autobots were down in the cargo hold in their bipedal forms, exchanging worried glances.

Ratchet watched over Bella as she sat with her legs pulled up to her chest and her optics shut. He knew it was the data packet he'd sent to her, and cursed the fact he hadn't had more time to inform her of what to expect. Instead, he stroked Sunfire's back as Bella's processor struggled to make sense of the medical information and new codings running through her systems.

As a Cybertronian, her mind would be able to pick up and process the information. As a human, however, it would be confusing and draining on her systems to make sense of all the new information soaring through her processors.

_I should have scanned more thoroughly. I should have made sure her systems were entirely compatible and sent the packet sooner._ It would teach her little to nothing about her internal systems, but contained hastily put together information on how to control her propellers in her alternate form, medical information she'd undoubtedly need, and some of the more common and basic Cybertronian words so her vocabulary could range past profanity. _Hopefully this won't take her out of service._

The threat of it overwhelming her young processor was entirely too real, but he sat back and allowed her to dowload and absorb the information, having already disconnected his cable from her port as she did so.

It was a long, tense moment before her optics onlined again, the look slightly dazed. "Wow. That was, uh..." She shook her head and blinked several times before focusing on Ratchet. "I think I understand. I'm not sure _how_, but I do." Tilting her head a little, she scritched Sunfire's antennae lightly while her sparkling remained in Ratchet's palm.

"Good." He nodded, heavily relieved. "We will be arriving shortly." While there was still no way to tell for sure how long her systems would remain alright, or if there would be any side effects, he was glad she seemed to be ok for the time being.

"Sam." The voice caught their attention, and they both turned to see Mikeala and Sam standing off to the side. "I can't imagine how you must feel. I'm sorry you were thrust into all this. If I'd known..." She trailed off, shaking her head a little, her look troubled.

"It's ok. We're here. We're together. My parents are gonna kick my ass when I get home, but..." He sighed, pulling her to him. "I'm with you. We'll do what we have to and stop the Decepticons again. We'll get Optimus back." He pulled back and smiled at her. "You're amazing, you know that? You're just...amazing." His cheeks darkened.

"I'll be here, with you." She smiled a little, though her face was pale. Glancing over his shoulder, her eyes caught Bella's and she ducked her head. Said femme could see Mikeala licking her lips and tensing up, but after a long moment, she looked back up at him, and pulled him to her for a deep kiss, before leaning in and whispering in his ear. "I love you."

Bella knew it was a private conversation, though she was pretty certain they only _forgot_ just how sensitive Autobot hearing could be. She heard their heavy breathing, heard their whispers, and felt horrible for intruding on a private moment while at the same time unable to look away.

Sam seemed to tense a moment as she pulled away. He stared deeply into her eyes. "I thought you weren't gonna be the one to say it first." He sounded a little stunned. Even as she shrugged and looked away, her expression turning more and more pained as the moments passed, he suddenly smiled brilliantly. "I love you too."

She looked surprised, but Bella dawned a knowing grin. A grin that made Ratchet raise an optic ridge. Any question he'd been about to ask, however, was quickly wiped from his processor as she leaned forward, catching his lip plates with her own in a deep kiss that left his processor blank.

**(Bella's POV)**

If we'd thought the _sound_ of the base being attacked was bad, the _sight_ was even worse. The tallest structure still standing was a single, gigantic hangar, and considering the lack of bots anywhere else, that's where Ratchet beat a hasty retreat to. Ironhide and the other bots and humans immediately began milling around, looking for survivors, gathering uninjured soldiers and trying to set up _some_ sort of refugee camp.

I just stood there, the sheer volume of the damage stealing all will to move. The mess barely even resembled the base we had come to call home, and it was horrifying to see all the blood and destruction.

"This is horrible." Rika's voice next to me barely phased me. "I mean, we've seen it in the movies, and we've read about it in stories, but to actually _experience_ it? I...dunno what to do." She looked around lost.

I was just as lost, staring at the almost endless sea of damage. Buildings had been completely demolished into piles of unrecognizable debris and clutter, and fires still burned hotly all over. Soldiers limped about, some screaming from parts of their bodies still burning from the fires, while others garbled and choked on their blood, crushed beneath broken buildings.

I listened to heartbeats flutter and die out, and the almost defeaning scream as Will pulled one man out of a pile of debris, only to feel my eyes narrow when I recognized Inspector Galloway.

"Who are you? What are you doing on our base?" The Major snarled, holding the man up by his collar.

"_That_ is Inspector Galloway. The reason the Decepticons knew about the shard and Megatron's body's location in the second movie." I spoke up, watching as his eyes narrowed at me. Seeing something in his hand, I felt my eyes narrow even more, and a tightness entered my chest. I clutched my sparkling tighter to me as an almost foreign feeling of hatred soared through me. "Tell me, did you make a phone call?"

Will shot me a strange look, before glancing at the man. A quick visual scan showed him the cell phone, and his expression darkened greatly. "I wanna know what you spoke of. _Now._"

The man spluttered angrily, and pulled himself from the rough grasp, only to fall over into the debris, losing his grip on his phone. He glared at me dangerously, a spark in his eyes I didn't like, before turning and glaring at Will, that same spark growing stronger. "You don't have the right-"

"You put _countless_ people _and_ Autobots in danger! On _my_ base no less! You damn well _gave_ me the right! Now start talking, before I let Ironhide decide to see what parts he can pull off without offlining you!" The Major snapped, whipping out his pistol and aiming it at the man.

The fire seemed to flee from his eyes. At first he was terrified, when the black mech leaned over the soldier and him threateningly. Then guilt and realization came to his eyes. "I-I just called to find out why only half the forces were here! I was talking to the director about the lack of security on Diego Garcia, with the allspark shard here, and-" He stopped cold, swallowing heavily. He still refused to back down, but at least it was clear he _was_ aknowledging his error, and not spitting useless insults and threats.

Well, for the moment, anyways.

"FRAG!" I shouted, startling everyone around me. "You f-" I glanced down at Sunfire, recalling Ratchet's commentary about how wise she already was. "Fragging idiot!" I glared at him. "_Just_ like in the movie! You gave away the location of the Autobot base _and_ the allspark shard to the Decepticons!" My eyes widened then. "Did they get _both _shards?"

Everyone was looking around, but it was Ironhide who was shaking his head. "We'd never told the humans about the second shard, outside our _personal_ friends." His eyes cut to Will briefly and back. "With the ruckus caused by your arrival, and the news you gave us, _and_ all the Decepticon attacks, we've been a little short handed." He glowered down at the human. "We were already at a disadvantage, and now we're even more so."

"We need the other shard. We need one for Sam." I looked to Ironhide, who nodded grimly. "You guys get a hold of it, and brig that dumbass! I don't care if you have to tie him to a freaking buoy in the middle of the ocean-" Was it just me, or was it a little disturbing how many faces lit up at the suggestion, human and Autobot alike? "-just keep him out of the way while we _try_ to fix the damage he caused." I turned and nearly sprinted for the hangar, dodging struggling humans as I went.

I didn't bother to listen to his stupid protests and insults, far too annoyed to care that he was in a position of power at the moment. Right now, in this chaos, we didn't really _have_ a leader, or a plan. We were all more or less milling around, doing what we're best at, and trying to fix the damage. We'd worry about the rest later.

It was as Rika took Sunfire from my hands, that I realized she was following me.

"I'm not a fighter, and I'm not a medic. There has to be _something_ I can do, right?" She shrugged a little, cuddling Sunny to her as she stepped in and to the side, out of the way.

I nodded and shot her a grateful smile before launching myself to Ratchet's side as he tended to the Chevy twins. _I'd never imagined her as a babysitter, but then again, this whole new world has quite literally opened up all new options for both of us._

"No. Jolt needs assistance. If we can get him back up to par, we'll have three medics working." He didn't even spare me a glance, his hands moving inhumanly fast as he sealed broken cables, and welded damaged metal into place. "The sooner we get them stabilized, up and running, the better." He growled a little when a stubborn cable gave him a little trouble, and I held it for him as he fixed it, before trailing my hands over his arm.

I nodded again, looking and finding the blue bot sitting next to Sideswipe as Sunstreaker fretted over his brother. Even as the blue bot struggled to fix Sides' injuries, I could make out his own eyes dimming quite a bit, and I hurried over, placing a hand on his shoulder before getting to work.

Still, even as the medical data Ratchet had transferred to me kicked in, I couldn't help but be morbidly curious...

_So far we've told them about Soundwave, the shard, the weapon, the key, certain deaths, and so on... Instead of stopping it, we might well have made it happen sooner._ I frowned as my fingers dug into lines, causing Jolt to jerk faintly. _Optimus is captured, might very well end up dying, and it was again Galloway who gave away the location of the shard, base and the lack of security._

As I worked, I swallowed heavily, my heart feeling abnormally heavy.

_What's gonna happen next?_

**(?, Normal POV)**

His optics felt stiff, rusty, but he forced them open. The back of his throat burned, and the back of his skull plating burned hotly, causing an ache to settle into his processor. The first thing he noticed was that he was restrained, the second, that he was lying on his stomach on a cold, damp, earthy floor. Looking around, his optics zoomed in and brightened, adjusting to the darkness of his prison.

Pulling at his wrists, he grit his dental plates when he realized these were at least very similiar to restraining cuffs once used on Cybertron, to secure prisoners. There was no way he could simply break free, and a quick diagnostic told him his weapons were offline.

_"Ahh, I see the last living Prime has awakened."_

The voice caused his optics to widen. _Impossible, Sam offlined him during the war._ Still, he found himself glancing up, wary of what he'd see but unable to stop himself. Even as his optics locked on that of his brother, Optimus found himself attempting to deny it. _Not possible.._ _"How..." _Somehow he knew he should know the answer, but his processors seemed to be moving sluggishly at the moment.

_"My troops finally got their act together and came to get me. They brought me a gift, a shard of the allspark." _It all suddenly clicked. The Decepticon smirked as he leaned down. _"I don't suppose you can say the same."_ His voice was gravelly, his joints creaking with every movement. He crouched right down and got into Prime's face. _"But don't fret. I do hope they will come for you. After all, I'm quite looking forward to meeting the newest femmes on your team. I heard one even as a sweet little sparkling."_

Something about his tone, and the glint in his optic, made Optimus Prime snap. He was normally a much more controlled, calm mech, but the threat to the sparklings and their femme creators tore at a part of his spark he couldn't control. With a loud growl, he dug his toe and knee plating into the ground and lunged upward, headbutting Megatron in the chin and sending him tumbling back.

_"I won't allow you to harm those femmes!"_ He snarled quietly, glaring at his brother from his knees.

With a snarl of his own, Megatron, was up in an instant, forming his blaster and aiming it. Then he froze and slowly a smirk crossed his features. _"Ahh, but you can't stop me. I've already been to The Fallen, and he's told me of how to destroy the planet." _He began to chuckle, even as something caught in Prime's vocal chords.

_The Fallen... I've heard that somewhere before..._

_"I'll wait for your foolishly loyal soldiers to arrive, femmes undoubtedly in tow, and I'll offline you right in front of them." _He held the blaster under Prime's chin, forcing his head back and their optics to meet. _"Of course, The Fallen will be arriving soon, and I'm sure he'd love a good show. What better gift than two young femmes, not trained in the art of battle?"_

_Ironhide never _did_ complete their training, but he did teach them a lot._ That at least comforted him slightly. As long as the femmes remained safe that was all that mattered, and considering both of the newest femmes had found their mechs, his main concern was getting out of there.

Megatron rubbed at his chin a little, still smirking at his helpless brother. _"What's wrong? No humans around to do your dirty work?" _His optics suddenly flashed and darkened. _"Too bad, I'd love to have the chance to offline that fleshling boy."_ He growled a little, rubbing at his chest, before shrugging. _"Ah, but I'll have the chance. Once your out of the way, we'll happily rid this mud ball of all the organics crowding it's surface."_

_"Once again, you forget, you have my men to get through." _He was calm again, as he gazed at his brother. A thought crossed his mind and he would play up on it. _"The allspark is gone. The war is over. There is nothing left to fight about."_

Staring at him a moment, Megatron slowly raised one optic ridge._ "And what about the Sun Harvester in Egypt?" _He smirked when, despite his best efforts, Optimus flinched at the mention._ "You see, Soundwave's been doing his duty. He picked up an errant communications about a strange weapon rumored to be in Egypt, and he's spied your men there on more than one occasion. Of course, I'm also aware of the fact those femmes have knowledge we don't, like the location of the key that activates the machine..."_

_"That isn't possible. The femmes can't possibly know such things."_ He struggled to keep his face straight, while his processors ran over countless possible scenarios. _How can he possibly know what they know? They're not spies, there's no way they'd have told him._

Leaning down once again, Megatron snarled and grabbed Optimus by the throat, causing his brother to choke at the tight hold. _"You think me that stupid, little brother?"_ His optics glinted with something and he smirked. _"You're not the only ones working with former fleshbags."_

Optics widened as Megatron swung his blaster back and backhanded Prime across the face, sending him flying. Then, without another word, he turned and left the room, cackling evilly a he went.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 8, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	39. Finding a Comrade

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Next Day, Normal POV)**

The closeness used to bother him, really. He'd admit it. Sure, as a medic, he used to have to get close to his patients to treat them, but to hold hands? Cuddle? Hug? Kiss? It was all so new to him. It used to make him uncomfortable. He enjoyed the feeling, but was almost afraid he enjoyed it too much.

War hadn't left much time to get close to anybot.

So now, even as they drove wildly to a museum in Washington, because Bella and Rika had mentioned a bot there who could help them, he was laying on the back gurney, a true, intangible hologram in the diver seat, with Bella in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his holo-throat. He was far more used to it now, but still felt somewhat awkward, afraid he was going to do something wrong.

He felt her warm breaths puffing against his throat, and held her tighter, reveling in the feeling of her warm, pliant body molding against his own. Feeling her shift, his sensors picked up every minute movement, from the way her lips pressed almost teasingly against his throat, to where her hand gripped the sheet on the gurney with a fierce strength. Her legs were intertwined with his own, and her other hand seemed content to join her lips in caressing the fake skin of his holographic throat.

He shivered, this also being quite new to him. Pulling her closer, he checked on Sunfire, happily dozing within his sparkling chamber. With a small sigh, he frowned, the truth of the situation hitting him hard. "A lot of the bots are heavily damaged. Neither set of twins can fight, they'd only distract each other. Jolt is barely strong enough to remain on his feet."

"And the Decepticons outnumber us at least 3 to 1." Her own tone was grim, but with another puff of warm air against his throat, she went back to gently tracing the adam's apple, and brushing her lips against a spot a little to the left of it. "This could be our last chance to be together."

He closed his eyes, hating that his attention was torn, or that the situation was so grim. Tilting his head down a little, he pressed a kiss into her hair, amazed that despite her genetic make-up, she still smelled like human shampoos, strawberries and kiwi fruit. He inhaled a little, the scent sending many of his sensors near overload, even as he buried his nose in her hair.

"There's no telling if we're gonna make it." She murmured, her breath hitching.

Feeling something warm hitting his throat and rolling across it to drop to the gurney, he scanned her, stiffening and then relaxing when he realized she was crying. "We _will_ pull through this. _All_ of us." He spoke sternly, trying to reassure her, but he felt her shaking her head in his throat.

"There's no guarantee. Rika and I can barely fight." She pulled back a little and tilted her head back so he could see the blue tinted streaks down and across her face. "We're bringing _sparklings_ into battle." Not that there'd been a safe place to leave them. The injured bots were _still_ recovering at the remnants of the base, which was no longer secure. None of them were strong enough or knowledgeable to hang on to sparklings, and the humans weren't any better. Moonfrost _still_ required being attached to her femme creator's systems for sustenance. And with Galloway there, with all his power, both Bella and Rika felt it was ten times safer to bring sparklings with them, then leave them with _that_ human. "But we have to try. If we don't, not only are we giving up on Optimus, but we'll all die anyways. Or be enslaved." She grimaced, a dark look crossing into her expression.

"You are certain this bot at the museum can help us."

She looked certain, yet uncertain at the same time. "Yes. He's old, rusty, and...a little, uh...crazy... But he's loyal. He's also a _former_ Decepticon."

It was his turn to grimace. Despite the fact that she'd told him all this before, it was still hard to take in. "And in the movie, he helped us?"

Her look saddened. "In the movie, he gave his life to give his power to Optimus Prime, to help save not only his life, but all ours and our world, too."

He froze, having never heard _that_ information before. Finally, with a sigh, he smiled a little, more than happy his mate was finally coming free with all her information. It created chaos, but set his mind at ease, strangely. "Then let us hope Jetfire can indeed help us." Leaning down, he pressed his lips softly to hers, losing himself in the moment, in the calm before the storm.

**(Elsewhere, Normal POV)**

Clicks and warbles sounded as multiple balls of light shot towards a distant ball of life. Optics took in the strange new planet, blue in some places, green in others, and yet grey-ish white in even _others_. It was something beautiful to them, from this point of view.

But the owner of the optics sighed, knowing that once he landed, there'd be no time for enjoying the view. Even as his sensors repeatedly pinged, informing him of presenses he already knew about and others incoming, he grit his dental plates.

_**'We've followed The Fallen this far. What do you think he's after?'**_

_**'You heard the message. Autobots **_**and**_** Decepticons war on this planet. Undoubtedly, there must be a power here that serves his interest.'**_

_**'You realize if he gets to it, the planet will likely be destroyed, and all life on it.'**_

_**'Our concern is not alien life. We have our mission.'**_

_**'Maybe, but you also know what that mission entails.'**_

The balls of light flew in a tight group, their flaming tails flapping around behind them as they adjusted their trajectory. Miniscule hair-like threads held them together, sharing information, and their energon supply in order to remain strong. One kept their signals hidden from unwanted attention via a force field, and they all tensed as they hit the outter atmosphere of the planet, their temperatures quickly rising as they broke through and began to fall.

**(The Base, Normal POV)**

"That's it? It's...tiny." Sam frowned a little, having never actually _seen_ the allspark shard before. This was the one they pulled from his jersey, before confiscating both the sweater and the shard. He tilted his head, staring into holographic Ironhide's hand, at the tiny piece of metal. Then he glanced at Bella. "Are you sure this'll work?"

Her eyes were sad as she nodded, holding Sunfire to her chest. Said sparkling was staring at him and Ironhide curiously, one little finger hanging out of her mouth. "It'll work..." There seemed to be a lot she was holding back. Then she sighed. "We're just not entirely sure how or when. But it's the key to making _you_ the key, to..." She blushed and chuckled. "Finding the key..."

Rika giggled a little as well. "You're the key." She shrugged, stating it simply. "You're the only one."

"Gee, thanks. I always wanted to be special, but this is a little ridiculous." He grimaced as he reached for the shard, his fingers hovering millimeters above it.

Mikeala walked forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, kissing his cheek. "You _are_ special, Sam. You're special to me, you're special to the bots, to this world." She nuzzled the side of his head, before slowly pulling back. "If anyone can do this, it's you. I believe in you, Samuel James Witwicky, and I love you." She smiled a little.

He watched her retreat, a longing look in his face. And he slowly, briefly smiled, a new look of grim determination filling his eyes as he went. Turning back, he wiggled his fingers and took a deep breath. "Ok, here we go." A split second of hesitation, and Bumblebee warbled a little, worriedly. "I can do this." Reaching down, he grasped the shard, and then he stiffened up.

**(Bella's POV)**

As we entered the National Museum of Air and Space, I spotted the guards. Some part of me wondered if we shouldn't have brought Simmons along, but I really _didn't_ like that guy, for what he did to Rambo bot and Bumblebee. Maybe Rika and I would let the others in on his redeeming work later, but for now...let him enjoy the butcher shop a little more. We approached the guards, Ratchet taking the lead along with Will, and I stood back, thankful for the military clothing Rika and I had been forced to wear.

I didn't really care for the bulky jacket that almost hung off my shoulders, or the baggy pants that felt like they were going to fall off, if not for the belt around my waist. The black tank was nice though, comfortable, form fitting, and it didn't show off too much. And wearing dog tags that listed me as a Military medic, along with Ratchet's name as my supervisor, made me feel warm. Even if it _did_ say 'Richard Wrenchit'. I mean, it's not like I could walk into a hospital with 'Ratchet' listed as my supervisor.

Way too many questions and odd looks. That's for sure!

The pain was still there, seeing Richard's name, but there was also a sense of...right. Even if it wasn't the same man, it would always be a reminder of the man I knew, before coming to this world. The man who made me laugh, who drove the kickass hummer and did so much to help so many. Ratchet was my guy now, but Richard would always be a friend.

Apparently, Will had those tags made, so no matter where I went, I had _something_ that gave me a higher level clearance. I couldn't be happier, and had to bite my lip to keep the smile from breaking through as I was more than aware they were hanging out over the top, marking me as military.

Rika had an identical set, but they listed her as a soldier under Commander Jazz Silvers. Yeah, yeah, I know. Not very creative, but it was better than 'Jazzy Bots' which he had originally wanted to go by.

A single glance told me Ironhide wasn't too happy about having to go through this diplomatically, as he felt it was taking too long, but in the interest of secrecy, he kept his mouth shut and reigned in his anger into a foul glare, which actually kept most of the incoming guards away.

"I'm sorry, but the museum's closed." One of the guards held a hand out to stop Ratchet's march, but I watched as he simply shot Will a look a look and the Major shook his head.

"_We're_ the ones who are sorry." He frowned deeply. "But you're gonna have to get everyone outta here. There's been a bomb threat." He produced rather official-looking papers, which had been hurriedly drawn up by a nervous Secretary Keller, informing them of a bomb threat, which obviously wasn't real, and telling them to get as far away from the museum as possible, because it was apparently a nuclear bomb threat. Not the kind that would wipe out a state or anything, but enough to do serious damage for up to twenty miles in every direction.

Sure, they were probably wondering about the lack of hazmat suits, or why Rika and I were on the team, since we hardly looked like soldiers, let alone bomb squad, but the lead guard took the papers and read over them. After a moment, his eyes widened and he nodded. He immediately grabbed a cell phone and began dialing a number, and after another moment of talking on the phone, it was _I _who suddenly agreed with Ironhide.

I grit my teeth, my hands clenching at my sides. _This is taking too long. C'mon!_ I glanced over at Ironhide who shot me a hint of a smirk when he saw I was getting as impatient was he was, and I covertly flipped him off, causing his smirk to peak even more, before fading. Glancing forward, I felt my cheeks heat to see Ratchet shooting me a disapproving look, even with a hint of amusement glittering in his eyes.

Finally, he man seemed to snap to attention. "Understood sir." He hung up and glanced around to the others. "Alright guys, let's go!" He shooed them out the door, before nodding at us and rushing by. No one bothered to get anything, or even hesitated. The urgency in his voice was enough to get them moving. Once they were outside, and Will had secured the doors, leaving Epps and a few soldiers outside to usher them off, it was _our_ turn.

I glanced to Rika. "You know what sucks? The movie was never specific about _where_ in the museum he is." I turned to Sam, who was rubbing at his head and grumbling to himself about Cybertron-sized headaches. "We need to use the shard. Now that it's information is in you, there's only one thing left to do. The shard will lead you to Jetfire."

"We're sure we can trust him..."

I nodded, and so did Rika.

With a sigh, Sam pulled away from Mikeala and reached into his pocket, where a small plastic container held the shard. He grabbed a pair of tongs, we'd suggested he didn't touch it again after to be safe -After all, he didn't touch it again in the movie, that I could remember. There might have been a reason for it- and pulled it from the container, before holding it up in front of him like a homing device.

Almost immediately, there was a tiny jerk, and he was off. "This way."

Bumblebee nodded and whistled slightly in his human form, following after the boy and his mate. _**Here we go again...**_ A female voice sang from his form, even as it seemed to shiver slightly.

"You can say that again." Rika murmured quickly, her hand over her stomach protectively.

_**Here we go again...**_

I stuck my tongue out when Bumblebee turned and looked over his shoulder. "Smartass." He laughed, a rather choked sound, before trailing after Sam who seemed lost in his own little world. Feeling an arm on mine, I turned and looked over my shoulder. "Hey." I lowered my voice and smiled as Ratchet walked next to me.

He looked down at the dog tags, his head tilted a little. "I still believe that shirt is far too revealing. I didn't like the way that one man was looking at your mammaries."

Talk about random. Someone was staring at my mam-I mean...my breasts? I hadn't even noticed. Thank you Ratchet, for that little piece of information.

I felt myself warm as Rika busted up laughing ahead of us, so hard, Jazz had to literally pick her up and carry her. "Ratchet.. You really are a closet perv. I swear. What _is_ it with your strange fixation with my boobs?" I crossed my arms over my stomach, before realizing I was pushing up on said boobs and increasing the cleavage, and Ratchet's eyes seemed drawn there. "Is my cleavage staring at your eyes again?" I asked mock sweetly, my lips trembling as Rika cackled ahead of us.

He blinked and looked away. "I merely thought humans were modest and easily embarrassed about how much skin they showed off."

_You obviously haven't taken real notice of what Mikeala's been wearing then._ I thought with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Or that you might be uncomfortable with how much of your mammaries-"

"Stop!" I yelped, blushing when everyone froze and turned to me. "No, not you guys!" I shooed them off before turning to Ratchet. "First of all, calling them mammaries no matter how verbally correct the term is, _is_ embarrassing to me." I pointed out. "Second, I'm not human anymore, and as long as they're covered, I'm fine." I leaned in and kissed him lightly, before grabbing his arm and dragging him after the others. "And how many times do I have to tell you, I'm _not_ discussing my boobs with you?"

I turned away and then ran to keep up with the others, as Sam suddenly took off. I was just rejoining them as he stopped outside of a giant hangar where a lot of old planes sat or swung in the air. "This is it." I recognized the dark form of the fighter jet some distance ahead.

"Sensors indicate a Cybertronian presence, though energon levels seem to be incredibly weak." Ratchet was nodding with a frown.

"You _do_ realize how old he is, right?" I shot back, before taking off after Sam. We crossed the room, zigzagging through the vehicles, and I could hear the roar of the engines of their true bodies just outside the nearby walls as they kept up. "Here!" I pointed to the jet, even as Sam held up the shard. "You need to get closer."

He nodded, frowning, as he stepped over the rope barrier and walked towards the jet, only to shout in surprise when the allspark shard shot out of his hand and into the plane, and it began to shake and tremble as blue bolts of electricity ran over it. He stepped back quickly, and all bots but Ratchet disappeared, even as a giant black hand slipped under the closed door of the hangar, lifting it up and ripping it out of the way to reveal Ironhide.

With a light nudge to my shoulder, Ratchet disappeared, and I stepped back along with Rika before we both transformed. We, along with Bumblebee and Ironhide, all scooped up the humans we could, keeping them out of harm's way. Even as the jet suddenly began to transform, and Ironhide raised whirling cannons.

My eyes dropped to the Autobot insignia emblazened on my chest. It was a last minute addition to both Rika and I, just so that we could proudly call ourselves Autobots. It would also help to identify us, in the unusual case that we happened across an Autobot or a neutral.

Well, that and it apparently protected us from greedy government officials that Optimus had mentioned before hand. I held Mikeala in my hand, and Sam sat on my wrist, and my other hand came up to trace the edges briefly, before I looked back up.

He was even bigger than I recalled, hunched down in the hangar and using his cane as he began to look around and walk. A lot of his ramblings sounded a lot like either nonsensical English, or babbling Cybertronian that I couldn't make out. I _did_ recognize when he asked certain questions, got certain answers.

"Earth? Planet _Earth_?" He was almost shouting as he wobbled forward. "They might as well call it planet _Dirt_!"

"No shit." I heard Rika muttering quietly, rolling her green eyes. "That _is_ what 'Earth' tends to stand for, after all." Jazz smirked, and whacked her hip lightly with his hand, and Ratchet shot her a withering look, before rolling his own eyes.

"Anyways, we're here on important business." I interrupted, flinching back when he spun on me. "We need to get to Egypt." Those little planes the government used when spying on the fight against Scorponok in the first movie really came in handy. They'd shown us images of countless Decepticons roaming the deserts, one a giant unidentified cargo ship of some sort, with a tarp over top of it. Didn't take much to identify that. "Optimus Prime has been captured by the Decepticons, and they want the key to the sun harvester."

He stared at me a long moment. "A _Prime_, you say?" He stalked forward, crouching down a little and staring at me with those unearthly crimson eyes. "I thought the Primes died out." He began muttering about the passage of time and the war that killed off so many. "A real live Prime?"

"Not 'live' for long, if we don't hurry. They've captured him, and The Fallen might be involved." I had no proof, but if this really _was_ following the Revenge of The Fallen storyline...

"Confirmation received." Ratchet's eyes were dim. "Reports came in a short while ago of several ships destroyed in the general viscinity of Megatron's body. Said body is no longer there, and survivor reports seeing five Decepticons decending, and six ascending." He frowned, coming back to the present. "They've revived him."

I nodded, my body filling with even more tension and dread. "Then The Fallen _is_ coming, and they're gonna kill Optimus. He's the last living Prime, and the only one able to stop him."

"Bah! We'll stop them! We always have before, and we'll do it now, too!"

"You sound awefully certain." The bots stumbled out of the way as Jetfire stalked past, out into the open. Ironhide grimaced a little when a backfire erupted from Jetfire's aft, causing a cloud of black smoke to erupt, and Ratchet shook his head.

Rika shot me a look. "They can pee, and see? They can fart, too."

I giggled at her words, watching as she shook her head. It really was amazing how human they could be. They could cry, as Bumblebee did when Sam told him he wasn't taking his car to college. They could fart, as the parachute in Jetfire showed during Revenge of The Fallen, and they _could_ 'pee' as Bumblebee did on Simmons, in the first movie. It was almost scary sometimes.

"Of course I'm certain!" Jetfire waved his cane around, his other hand on his back. "You've got me! Now crowd around! Crowd around!" He hunkered back down again, even as everyone warily approached. "Large group, this is gonna hurt." He grumbled, as we all got in close, taking one last look around to make sure no one was getting left behind.

Then the pain came.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 9, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	40. The Tomb

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

He grunted a little as little claws dug into his armored plating, feeling around and scratching harshly at cables and cords within it's reach. He was barely aware he was leaking energon in more than one place, and his body burned from a million little cuts. None were life threatening, but the little mech crawling all over him was a master at torture. He felt every cable being sliced open, he felt every syringe being injected into his body.

And it was hard to tell what was worse. The cutting, or the injecting.

He even knew _what_ it was they were injecting. It was a popular form of torture a long time ago, during Cybertron's more primitive days. It was crystalized energon. Not the liquid stuff they drank, but far harsher on the systems. It felt like acid running through his energon cables, and caused him to writhe in agony, no matter how much he struggled to fight it.

_"Torture. Do not kill. Torture, but do not kill."_ The little mad scientist muttered over and over as he scrambled about on the scraped up red and blue armored plates_. "Investigate, yes. Yes! I will investigate."_

He groaned, against his will, as a saw blade was activated, and the armor over his vulnerable protoform was cut into. Despite being a scientist, he wasn't at all careful, and pain shot through the prone bot as sensitive yellow cables were caught. Whether he liked it or not, he couldn't help but scream, shivering as the acidic crystals spilled from a cut in one of his energon lines, burning through the other cables nearby.

_"Ah, yes. Good, good, good. We are getting somewhere."_

Gritting his dental plates, Optimus Prime turned bright blue optics to his left. He could identify an Egyptian pyramid next to him, surrounded by Decepticons, including Starscream and Megatron. He watched as they gestured to it, before grimacing and gritting his dentals even harder against another cry, his body arching up, trying to shy back from the pain.

He was in Egypt. This much he knew. From what he could tell, the Decepticons had located the weapon. He watched as an unfamiliar Decepticon marched over, his optics a strange earthy-brown color as he whispered to Megatron.

_"No, no, no. This will not do!"_

There was an intense pain, and Optimus threw back his head on the board he was restrained to, screaming so loudy his voice echoed for miles. Spots danced in his vision, which was beginning to blur, and he gasped for air, his system working overtime to try and offline the damaged pain receptors, even as he once again found himself gritting his dentals.

Just as he managed to silence and offline the screaming pain sensors, he stiffened, feeling someone hack his internal network. He immediately began inserting firewalls and protective measures against all important information, but found himself thrashing and screaming when instead of snooping through his memory banks, he found that hack heading to and reactivating all of the pain sensors, causing his body to break into a fresh wave of pain harsh enough to send his world spiraling into a cool black void.

**(?, Normal POV)**

The sky lightened, and a quick scan told them the area surrounding them was filled with oxygen, albeit thin. They adapted their bodies to it, continuously adapting as they headed for an almost endless sea of yellow and browns.

The first to land skidded several miles, the hair-like strands separating from the others to avoid damaging them. Once he stopped he paused in his form, scanning and adapting his body to the environment around him, before quickly transforming. Optics took in the endless sand, before glancing upward and connecting to the Worldwide Web instantly, via access codes taken from the message they'd received.

Within moments, he was receiving schematics for a vehicular form that fit his perameters and began transforming down into it. When he transformed back, he was surprised to find his body clad in white and green, only to be distracted when he _truly_ realized just _how much_ information was on this strange, primitive network.

_"Are we ready?"_ The monotone voice caused him to turn around, spotting a familiar yet unfamiliar blue and white mech. Said mech seemed to be just as curious about his new armor as the others, but the expression in his optics was grim. _"Sensing multiple Cybertronian signatures nearby. Two groups. One to our south, the other to our Northeast."_

_"Any idea which group are the Autobots and which the Decepticons?"_

_"Affirmative. Group to the south contains multiple Autobot signatures, and one Decepticon signature."_ There was a frown. _"Group to the Northeast contains one Autobot energy signature, and multiple Decepticons."_

_"That's a little weird."_ The third member of their group muttered with a frown of his own. His own form was white with a gold trim, and he seemed to preen under the almost regal tone it gave his form. He smirked a little, before grimacing as a warm wind blew fine grains of sand into the crevices of his armor. "_Ugh! Disgusting!"_

Looking to the last member of their little group, the blue and white mech nodded, his head tilting a little when he found a black... A quick scan of the Worldwide Web told him he was facing a black and red Toyota Hilux, year 1968. _"Your assistance with the forcefield was greatly appreciated." _He bowed his head while internally grimacing at how much fuel that form would take.

Then again, that specific mech always _had_ issues with speed and fuel consumption.

The truck transformed into a large, stocky mech, who nodded back, optics taking in the scenery around him. _"Anytime. Now lets find us some Decepticon glitches to take care of." _

Exchanging looks, the four mechs transformed back into their shiny new alternate forms and drove off to the south. After all, the logically better choice would be the group of Autobots with the single Decepticon presence. They'd get their answers there and see where they went after.

**(Bella's POV)**

Wincing a little, I swiped at a nasty scrape on my arm with a cloth Ratchet had given me, relaxing in his airconditioned cab as he drove behind the others. I couldn't help but giggle, despite my pain in my arm, when Sunfire grabbed at the cloth and looked at my wound with concern.

"Ow." She muttered quietly, before clicking a little.

I blinked in surprise, before giggling. "Yes, Sunfire. Ow." I rubbed at my arm and hissed a little, only to roll my eyes when Ratchet's holoform grabbed it from my grasp. "I'm fine, Ratchet." I gave him a look, and he stared back into my eyes sternly a moment, before turning down to the 'injury' and scanning it despite my words. "It's just a scratch! C'mon, you saw Sam's hand, even _it_ was worse than this."

He leaned back and and climbed into the back and I sighed, sitting back and wiggling my fingers at Sunfire, pulling them just out of the way before she could reach them. When he reappeared, I rolled my eyes at him again, but made sure he knew it was all in good fun, and got a hint of a smile back. "Sam has two broken fingers, a minor concussion, and some bruising along his arm." He didn't need to be specific, I was there when he fixed him up, so I knew where and how he was injured.

"I do not...want to bring sparklings into battle."

"We have no where else to leave them." I countered softly, cuddling Sunfire into my stomach with my free hand, and listening to her purr softly as she returned the hug easily. "We just need to make sure they're kept safe."

He nodded. "We will. You and Rika will not be going into battle. You are not fighters, and it's...highly likely our side will take massive losses. I do not want you to...be one of them." His hand tightened on my arm, and his face seemed to contort in pain. "I can't lose you."

I pulled my newly wrapped arm from his grasp, before taking in chin in my hand and tilting his head back. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to be selfish and insist on fighting as well, but for the sake of my sparkling, I knew he was right. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to his, and then pulled back. "You won't. Promise me I won't lose you, and I promise you won't lose me."

"Neither of us can make that promise."

I frowned, knowing he was right. "Then promise me, if anything happens, you'll find a way back to me." I gripped his chin tighter, willing his eyes to stay on mine. I felt the same burning fill my eyes at the thought that...all it would take is one hit at a bad time. I mean, most, if not all the bots had suffered massive damage in the movies. What if, I saved Chromia, but killed Ratchet instead?

The thought filled me with agony, and I blinked, looking away as I took a shaky breath. _It's not gonna happen. It's not gonna happen._ But...what if there was supposed to be a balance and I screwed it all up? What if I angered the Primes and they decided to take Ratchet away from me as punishment? _Shut UP! It's NOT gonna happen!_ That still didn't reassure me, and I found myself shaking as I fought the confusion and despair. _There's no way to know _what's_ gonna happen now... We screwed everything up._

"Bella!" Strong arms wrapped around me, and I found myself and Sunfire being pressed against a hard, warm body with only the slightest give. I closed my eyes, just allowing myself the chance to _feel_. No thinking, no pain, just...live in the moment.

The fabric of the shirt was soft on my skin, tickling and smelling of Ratchet. I could feel the buttons, the medic patch on the chest pressing against me. His warm breath fanned across my shoulder, and his hair tickled against my face. His arms were strong, holding me to him like he was afraid I was going to be pulled away, and I could feel the higher than normal heat in the cabin.

"Ratchet..." Shaking my head a little, I wound my free arm around his neck and held him against me. "I can't lose you. I won't. You're one of the best things to ever happen to me. I love you far too much." The burning peaked and warmth flowed down my cheeks as I let out a shuddering breath. _I can't lose him. I can't lose him._

"Bella..." Suddenly, he stiffened and pulled away. Before I could even process his actions, let alone be hurt by them, he was glaring out the front window. "We have incoming Cybertronian signals. Four. Unidentified as of yet." His holoform disappeared, and the Hummer slowed down as the others took the lead. He stopped, along with the others, only long enough for all the humans to pile out of their car-formed guardians and into the Hummer, before the other vehicles shot off.

"What's going on?" Rika was crouched between the seats, her eyes wide. "All I got was 'Incoming!' and then I was booted." Her eyes darted around outside, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Incoming Cybertronians." I paused watching the Hummer as it's engine rumbled, but it remained where it was, patiently. "Not sure yet if they're good or bad." I turned to find Mikeala wrapped in Sam's arms. "We still need to get to the tomb."

Suddenly, the Hummer was moving, speeding ahead. The seatbelt came down and wrapped around Rika's arm, almost pulling her into the driver seat before snapping around her as it did to me.

"If I wasn't used to that by now..." She shot the dash a look. "So? Good guys or bad?"

"Good. Four Autobots."

I frowned. "But in the movie, no new Autobots arrived...that...we...know of." I pursed my lips. _Or is that something else we changed?_

"They weren't coming to Earth. They were floating in space, trying to find some signal as to where we were, when The Fallen happened past. One of the mechs has the ability to cloak their signals beneath a special force field, and did so. They followed him."

"Wow. So The Fallen led them to Earth, unknowingly." I felt my heart suddenly drop. "Ratchet... We need to hurry! We need to get to the tomb, _now_!" I'd already told him the location, as long as he swore on his Autobot honor not to 'communicate' it anywhere. The last thing we needed was for the Decepticons to learn the location of the Matrix. "If The Fallen's on earth, it won't be long before they kill Prime!"

The Hummer jerked a little, before swerving. Suddenly, we were driving away from the incoming entourage, causing a lot of them to honk in confusion. I didn't even bother to ask, knowing Ratchet had zeroed in on the coordinates and was rushing to the tomb as fast as Cybertronian-ly possible.

"Ratchet! What the slag?"

I jumped a little, before soothing Sunfire, as Ironhide's voice tore through the radio system loud enough to make us wince. "Ironhide!" His rant cut off at hearing my tone. My body was heavy and shaking when I realized just _how_ little time we had left. "We have to hurry! If The Fallen is here, Prime doesn't have much time!" My heart spun hotly, and I held Sunfire tightly. I looked at Rika and the full truth of the situation seemed to hit her.

"Hit it Ratchet!"

"Hit it?" His alarmed voice came through and the Hummer swerved. "Hit what? I don't want to hit it! Where is it?"

I slapped my free hand to my forehead, the laugh escaping me despite the tension and fear coursing through me. The laugh was near hysterical, and I was soon covering my mouth, trying to muffle it, as Rika began to giggle as well.

"Not literally." Will's stressed yet amused tone rang through. "She means drive faster!"

"Oh." He grumbled a little to himself as he kicked into an even higher speed, safety belts coming out around his passengers in the back to secure them in place, the force of the speed causing some of them to jump or slide a little. "Hold on, sensors indicate we're already close."

Of course we were, we'd been heading towards the tomb the whole way. Even as we climbed into rocky hills, the road becoming rough and uneven, I could tell we were nearing our destination. It wasn't long, the ride long, tense and silent, other than the occasional giggle of nervousness, before we made it to the large structure. I vaguely wondered how not having Leo or Simmons here would affect things, but it was dismissed from my mind as I hopped out of the door and stood next to Ratchet's form as he let the others out.

"This is it!" Sam stared, wide eyed. "This is what I was seeing!" He'd began seeing images, Mikeala handing him sheets of paper in order to write down or draw whatever he was seeing, and Jetfire helped us interpret the directions. Sure, Rika and I knew the way, but specifics helped. "This is what I saw!"

Sam and Mikeala were quickly rushing forward, with Bumblebee and Arcee on their heels. Chromia stayed near Ironhide, and Flare stood with the newcomers. And, finally having the chance to really take in the newcomers' appearances, I realized who they were. Well, a few of them at least.

Ok, ok. Only one's name really came to mind immediately.

"Prowl?" I glanced up at the large blue and white bot standing a few feet back. When he tilted his head at my curiously, I shook my head. "Oh, right. Um, long story short, I'm from another dimension, was born human, now Cybertronian." I glanced down at Sunfire. "I'm a femme creator via the allspark, this is Sunfire. My name's Bella Cameron, Ratchet's my mate." The Hummer behind me warmed considerably at my words, before he began to transform.

"I'm Rika, same as Bella with most of that story. Born human, from another dimension, now a Cybertronian femme creator, mated to Jazz-" Said bot rubbed at his head almost sheepishly. "And we both know a little about you."

"Although you weren't in the movie." I frowned. "But then, we _majorly_ screwed things up." Shaking my head again, I turned and took a step back. "We can explain later. For now, all you need to know is we're friends, and Optimus Prime is in a _lot_ of danger!" I turned and began running towards the building, gasping when a hand came down and wrapped around me, lifting me off the ground and helping me into the building, before setting me back down. "Thanks!"

"We sure this is the place? It seems kinda empty." Epps frowned a little, raising an eyebrow at just _how_ empty the room was.

"Nah, the Egyptians just like building absurdly large doorways." Rika shot off sarcastically, rolling her eyes a little. "On absurdly large buildings, too."

I was over at that large...thing on the wall. I wasn't sure if it was a painting, motif, or some sort of etching, but I pointed to it and turned. "Bumblebee, you need to blast that."

"Don't we risk damaging the key?"

I shook my head at Sam's inquery. "It's how it happened in the movie, and it was fine then." _At least until you picked it up. _But then again, he didn't need to _know_ that. I dashed out of the way, along with several other humans as Bee nodded, his hand transforming into a blaster. He stepped forward and shot at the image on the wall, and then stepped back, warbling a little with a tilted head as he saw the new opening.

Slowly, I stepped forward. I was terrified for Optimus, worried sick about Sam, but also quite anxious to actually _see_ the Tomb of the Primes for the first time, in real life. I had no idea what to expect. Would it be like the movie? Would it be totally different? Either way, I knew that if everything turned out all right, as soon as we had the chance, I was bringing Prime here.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 9, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	41. Wheelie

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : I was playing Evony today, and laughed when I saw 'Optimus won 100 cents from the wheel'. LMAO. As if I didn't have Transformers on the mind all the time. XD Got a new game I'm playing called Conquer online, so if I disappear for a while, sorry about that. -.-'

Also **SPOILER ALERT**! If you don't want to know ANYTHING about the next movie, please do not read the following note! (Maybe I should put this at the end of the chapter...)

There are home videos out for the new movie, which is filming in Chicago! Yay! Now, I have a few opinions I'd like to share... First of all, Optimus looks AMAZING, and just as I remember him from the cartoons! :D The over usage of lights MIGHT be a bit much, though. Ratchet looks like a giant freakin' mint with his new paintjob, but once you get used to it, it's not so bad. I just hate the disruption in the continuity from all yellow to green and white. Bumblebee looks good with his minor changes.

I like the new Ferrari and Mercedes, and the rumor about the Aerial bot coming in. The Nascar Decepticons look cool too. I HATE, HATE, HATTEEEE Sideswipe's new topless look. His car form looks incomplete now. The Chevy twins are also now appearing to both be a gunmetal (thank you **greenleafprince** for the color name) grey, and Ironhide appears more or less the same. And no, there was no known mention of Jolt or the Arcee triplets.

As for Mikeala and the new girl, to clear it up, I'm hearing Mikeala is going to be killed off, and the new girl brought in as a possible love interest. I think it's stupid, since they spent 2 movies getting Sam and Mikeala to fall in love. Damn you Megan Fox, for being so damn picky and spoiled. :( I have also heard they are going to kill off the Chevy twins for stereotypical racism, much like they did Jazz.

Now, the latter part about killing off is all rumor, but the changes to the existing bots I've SEEN. I have a link on my computer leading to a page where they show several videos of the actors doing meet and greets and the bots in alt form. Anyways, for those who enjoyed the update, happy to help! :)

**SPOILER WARNING END**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

To say his vision was hazy would be an understatement. He growled lowly when he saw that glitching medic slash scientist the Decepticons relied on, Scalpel, wandering over his way again.

No longer was he restrained to a board, flat on his back. When he refused to divulge the information Megatron demanded in a moment of boredom, he'd been strung up to the side of the pyramid, and the new bot had been allowed to take an extensive look at him, without the same limitations Scalpel had.

_"Stupid former fleshbag. Does not know what he is doing."_ Scalpel began climbing over the broken ridges in Optimus Prime's armored body, welding and sealing broken cables. _"Must keep alive. The Fallen not ready yet for show."_ He welded more cables apart, pausing momentarily when he came to broken struts and metallic beams, only to shrug, and rebreak them, causing fresh agony down Optimus' body. _"Need to reset. Must heal right so it can be properly experimented on later."_

He was beyond screaming. He had entered a strange numb state. Despite the fresh pain to his body, he merely jerked, or grunted, depending on the pain. His optics refused to remain online, and he could feel his body beginning to overheat in the sun, with several of his cooling fans damaged in the new mech's examination.

"What are you doing?" The new mech walked over. He was a deep blue-green, with deep crimson trim around his wheel wells. "Why not just let him be?" Optics flashed his way. "It's his fault I'm a monster now, anyways." There was no mistaking the bitterness in his tone.

That caught Optimus' attention, but he didn't have the strength to raise his head.

"If it hadn't been for his pet human shoving that allspark thing of yours into his chest, I'd still be at home _blissfully_ unaware of this whole other world. I'd still be with my _wife_." He growled, optics flashing as he leaned in and grasped at a cable in Optimus' arm. "A _wife_ that's _dead_ in this world!" He yanked the cable, causing the body to jerk in agony as it ripped from it's spot, leaking fresh energon. "Let's not get into my _daughter_." He yanked another cable out, 'tsk'ing when Prime refused to scream. "Fix him. I wanna hear him _scream_ again." With a growl, the mech turned and walked away.

_"Stupid human. Stupid, stupid, stupid human." _There was a pause. _"Ah, but not human anymore. Will be looking forward to when Megatron tires of his rambling and lets me play._" A small, almost sickeningly contented sigh left the tiny mech, before he shook his head and returned to work. _"I look forward to dissecting the strange Human-Cybertronian."_

Shuttering his optics, Optimus tried to fall back into the blissful world of darkness. While he felt horrible for what happened to that mech, he couldn't allow himself to dwell on that. He knew he had to escape, somehow. Warn the others of the Decepticons' plan to find them, capture the femmes...Onlining his optics again, he glared down at the small mech, sorely tempted to buck and throw the mech off him.

If...not only would that aggravate his injuries, but that would also incur the wrath of Scalpel, a very...creative mech, when thinking up torture techniques.

Instead, he kept still. He watched, gritting his dental plates against the pain, and waited. His processor ran over countless scenarios of what _could_ happen, but he knew chances were slim he'd even get his hands free, let alone escape Decepticon captivity all together.

**(With the Autobots, Normal POV)**

The shine had long faded from their armored bodies. Instead, they'd all taken on a rusted, dusty look. Their arms and legs wound around each other, creating a tightly fixed cocoon of metal and alien tubing. Once kind crimson optics had darkened, and dusted over with age. But none of that was what caught everyone's attention.

As Bella and Rika led Sam, Mikeala, Will and Epps into the little chamber, everyone crowded around the one hand lying in the center, like an ancient altar. On it lay the Matrix, somehow still looking brand new and shiny. None of the dust or rust that coated the others even _touched_ it. Even without it glowing, Bella and Rika could sense the power within it, they could feel the life.

"It has to be Sam." _I'm sorry._ Bella bit her lip, eyes dark, as he looked at her uncertainly a moment.

He glanced around, seeing everyone's eyes on him, and seemed to almost shy back. "Was being a normal every day guy too much to ask?" He grumbled, shaking his head. Rubbing at his temples, he sighed. "Alright, alright." He jumped when Mikeala put a hand on his arm, but giving her a small smile, he crouched down next to it. "Hardly seems like anything important. It's...small."

"So was the cube." Bella murmured, causing him to pause a moment, before nodding and reaching out. Reaching into her coat pocket, she grabbed a small cloth bag she'd bought from one of the Egyptian stalls, in a city they passed through. Well, ok, it was more like a trade. She had an 18 karat gold ring she always wore, and traded it for the bag. Unfair trade, maybe, but she didn't have the time or patience to deal with haggling prices.

As soon as his fingers wrapped around each edge of the blade-like ends of the Matrix, he was lifting it, a smile crossing his features. Then, just like in the movie, everyone's eyes widened when it dissolved into dust in his hands.

"The passage of time." Mikeala muttered absently, her expression showing her horror. "But...now what?"

Will turned to the girls. "You two led us here. Now what? Did you know this would happen?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, we did. But remember, even if we weren't here to lead you, the shard would still have downloaded it's information into Sam's head, he'd still have been led here, and it still would have happened." She handed him the baggie. "We're here for a reason, right? And it has to do with the Matrix." Of course, she was hoping the images in her mind wouldn't play out the way they had in the movie, but one could never be too careful.

And yeah, she was being intentionally vague about what was required for Optimus' revival and the Matrix to reform. On one hand, she mentally begged Primus not to kill Sam. Not to let him die, only to come back. Not to put this weight on this poor boy. On the other, if it _did_ happen, she didn't want him dreading everyone who even _looked_ at him oddly. She didn't want him knowing, fearing, expecting it.

It didn't make it any easier, but seeing the grim look of determination in his eyes, she had to steel herself.

**(Bella's POV)**

Something was moving.

We'd decided to camp at the same place as Sam and his friends had in the movie. I knew that, like in the movie, Sam and Mikeala had taken a nice, private -or as private as it could be, when surrounded by giant alien robots who could hear a mouse fart- to themselves, and I knew they were likely talking about the stars.

Or, maybe not. After all, this _was_ all happening backwards. They were supposed to rest _before_ finding the tomb, not after, so who knew _what_ they were talking about at _this_ point?

The bots were surrounding the building we were in and on, most in various stages of recharge, after Ratchet had finished checking all the new guys over. Prowl, as I guessed, was the blue and white police bot. But then there was also Mirage, who was a huge surprise, but just as vain and snobby as some stories painted him to be. He transformed into a blue and white 2004 Ford GT.

Next was, again, surprise surprise... Wheeljack! Ratchet was incredibly relieved to see him, and had dragged him off for a kind of conference after examining everyone. All I made out was _"Sparkling"_, _"Shell"_, _"Femmes"_, and _"Mate"_. I couldn't help but blush when 'Jack's eyes fixed to me with shock, before dropping immediately to my sparkling. He was a mostly white mech with some green and red, and turned into a 2006 Ford mustang, and he had those weird face fin things, that seemed to light up and swirl whenever he spoke.

Finally, a bot I wasn't all that familiar with. Prowl had introduced him as 'Trailbreaker', and the name rang familiar to me, but not by much. It took Arcee explaining his ability to create force fields and jam Decepticon jamming attempts to their communications, for me to really put a face to the name. I found myself staring at a mech who was more black than anything, but also had hints of white and red on him, and he turned into a 1968 Toyota Hilux. Not the most...fuel conservative, or quick vehicle out there, but it suited him strangely enough.

Unlike most of the others, I wasn't able to sleep, or recharge, or whatever. I couldn't even doze off. I was too busy thinking about the impending battle, and all the what ifs. I mean, sure, we tried to stop it, but I seriously couldn't get over the fear that by warning Chromia, I might only have put someone else at risk. So instead of resting like I was supposed to, I reclined against a pillar, and listened to Ratchet and Wheeljack who were still deep in conversation on the other side of the building. Not that I could make out a word they were saying, but I listened to the sounds, taking comfort in the fact that they were here.

_With both sets of twins out of the picture, and Jolt not at maximum strength, we're down five bots._ Though, if we really had to, we could count ourselves and the newcomers. At the worst, we were down one medic. At best, we gained a couple members. _But is it going to be enough? How did the Decepticons know about us?_ My mind flashed back to Sideways, when he spoke to my in English instead of Cybertronian. _How did he know about the sparkling?_ I blinked. _Oh, right. He scanned me._ But...would regular scans reveal a sparkling?

Hearing a slight crash, and a muffled curse, I felt my eyes widen. _I recognize that voice._ Though I was seriously surprised to find him _here_, _now_. Biting my lip, I glanced around, seeing both Will and Epps reclining in Ironhide's driver and passenger seats, dead asleep. Getting up slowly and as silently as possible, my eyes went to the Arcee triplets, who had yet to move. They were all in bipedal mode, but their optics were dark. Same went for Bumblebee, leaning against one of the walls.

I snuck towards the sound, peeking around the corner of the wall and pausing a moment. _You._ "Psst!" I raised an eyebrow when he jumped and spun, his red eyes glancing around with a dark snarl. "Shhh!" I put a hand to my lips as I stalked forward.

He abruptly had little blasters instead of hands and they were aiming at me. "Stay back, Autoscum!" He growled.

"Wheelie, stop it." He paused when I growled his name. "Listen to me. You don't _have_ to be a Decepticon." I wasn't going to bother beating around the bush. If Ironhide found him, he was toast. Hell, if most of the bots found him, he was toast.

"Ya don't know notin'!"

Tilting my head a little, I gave him my best 'wanna bet' look, before crouching down. "Think about it. You're surrounded. All I have to do it scream, and the bots'll fry your aft." He stepped back. "But I know you can be a good bot. Just look at Jetfire. He used to be a Decepticon and changed factions." I could see he wasn't convinced, and I sighed. At least on the upside, he was listening to me, but his quick willingness to change factions in the second movie gave me hope. Every bot counted, and once you got past his pervertedness, and bitter, sarcastic comments, he could be almsot kind of cute. "If you stay a Decepticon, even if you _did_ somehow get what you're here for, and got away, would Megatron reward you? Or would he find some fault with your success and beat you for it?"

He shuddered a little, looking away, and his blasters trembled. I couldn't help but wonder if he was actually a mini-con, or a sparkling playing at being tough. "Yeh, so what? I turn tail and run, and he'll still kill me, Autoskank."

The names meant nothing to me, and so I continued to ignore them. "Not with the Autobots to protect you."

He snorted a little and waved his blasters. "Yeah, 'cause they'd believe the little Decepticon that came to steal the Matrix." His eyes abruptly widened. "Aww, slag!" Slapping himself in the forehead, he shook his head and groaned.

"Relax. If you _really_ wanted to change, I'd stick up for you." He shot me an incredulous look, and I found myself sitting right down across from him. "I mean, did Megatron tell you anything about me?" He shook his head. "Rika and I are from an alternate dimension. We're not really sure why we're here, but where we come from, Autobots don't exist." I began into my explanation, telling him about the first and second movie, while being careful of what I told him of the second movie.

He didn't seem like he believed me at first, until I began into the explanations. I knew about his alternate form, I knew how he wasn't _really_ evil, just plain scared of Megatron's revenge and power. The more I spoke, the lower his blasters got, until they were gone altogether.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

I tilted my head. "The same way I know I can trust you. You don't. But think about it, this had to basically be a suicide mission to begin with, right? There are two, uh..._online_ bots just a short distance away, and any wrong noise and all the others will online, too."

"Ya got a point, girlie. So what do I do then? Become the Autobot's pet?"

"Become a _friend_." I corrected, smiling a little. "It happened in the movie, which means you don't _want_ to always serve under Megatron, taking orders all the time, right? I tried to stop the movie, and it's happening anyways. Maybe these things are...meant to happen. To a point, at least. What do you say, Wheelie?"

He stared at me warily a long moment. Then he slowly rolled up. Stopping in front of me, he looked up into my eyes, as if studying me, looking for a lie. Finally, he nodded. "Ya got a deal, but if the dumbafts blast me, I'll blast you!"

"Deal." I nodded, standing up. Turning back, I could barely make out the sun peaking from over the edge of distant mountains. We'd have to move soon, we'd be heading towards the final battle. We'd fight, possibly die, try to save Optimus... No one could possibly know the outcome, and it was a frightening thought. Who knew who'd live or die tomorrow?

Even as my eyes landed on Ratchet's form, still deep in conversation with Wheeljack, I found myself biting my lip. As much as I hated to admit it, hated to keep thinking it, I couldn't help but feel like I'd screwed someone out of their lives. But..._who_? Shaking my head, I scolded myself for thinking that way, and closed my eyes a moment to collect myself.

The first thing we had to do was convince the Autobots to trust little Wheelie.

* * *

**Note** : I realize I have events backwards, but things _are_ different this time around. Resting in the building happens _before_ they find the Matrix, in the movie, but this is AU.

Also, a big _thank you_ to **Faecat** who helped me figure out which bot could make force fields, and what he looked like. Sorry if I don't get his personality right, I barely know anything about him.

**Written** : Feb 10, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	42. Final Batlle? Part 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : So I've been thinking. I told a lot of people about the new Ferrari in the next movie, right? And how I'm assuming it's Sunstreaker (please let it be Sunny!). Well I just had a thought... Who said it was a mech? What if... As improbable as it might seem... What if it's a femme? What if...it's Elita-One?

Just a thought. ;)

Also, to all those that reviewed, thank you! I'm glad you like it. :) Yes, Optimus is being tortured, but no, I won't kill him. ...Well, anymore than Bay did, anyways. -.-' Don't worry, not too much character death (and staying dead) coming up. LOL Oh, and no, this 'final battle' is not the end of the story. ;)

Bella and Ratchet will get their alone time, too. LOL Don't worry about that either. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

He swung with all his strength, staggering back and stuggling to ignore the red flashes in his vision with the burning agony running through his body. The incoming Decepticon managed to dodge the blow and lunged in, his arms wrapping around Prime's waist as he knocked the large bot down. Fresh agony flashed through his body, and he yelped out as he was dragged backwards, back slamming into the pile of debris behind him.

_"Enough! Restrain him!"_

His hands were forced to the side, and he snarled, lashing out with his foot, and catching the Decepticon over him off guard. Rolling to the side, he staggered to his feet, and shakily spun, barely managing to dodge another incoming hit, and countering with a swift spin, his foot out to trip the enemy. Once again he attempted to activate his weapons, only to find they'd been locked out, leaving him unarmed.

_Slaggit!_ His optics darted around, and he turned, punching another incoming Deception, only to be grabbed from behind, his arms held back. _"Let me go!"_ He shouted, twisting back and forth and trying to get free. His spark pulsed angrily in his spark chamber, agony rippling through his chest plates and the red flashes were getting worse. His vision was overcome with black a moment, and he sagged.

It was only a minute, but it was more than enough time.

Before his vision even came back, he found his hands pulled behind him and cuffed tightly. Someone hacked into his internals and turned down the energy output levels of his spark, weakening him, before locking them at that level with a coded program.

_"Scalpel, make sure he's stable. I want _some_ fight left in him when The Fallen is ready. After all, I want to enjoy this." _A low chuckle sounded, reverberating within Optimus' skull plating. _"His friends will be here soon, effect any emergency repairs you need to."_

His arms were yanked harshly, and his vision came back. Everything still spun and his vision was blurry, and he groaned a little when he was shoved from behind.

_"Get moving, fleshbag lover!"_

He stumbled, staggering side to side as he walked. His steps were shaky and uneven, and he shook his head, trying to clear his vision. _I have...to get away..._ His systems were sluggish. He struggled to banish the coded programming keeping him docile. He kept trying to scan it and remove it, only to have the virus reinforced. When he didn't move fast enough, he found himself shoved again, but his processor was working too slowly to register it until his knees were pressing uncomfortably against the ground.

_"Get up!"_

His hands were tugged hard enough to cause his back to arch uncomfortably to keep the perpetrator from tearing the cables in them. He pushed hard, trying to get his legs to work. Slowly, his systems adapted around the virus, allowing him to process at the normal speed, and allowing him to move, but keeping him slow and sluggish. The red in his vision refused to fade, system warnings about low energon levels and damage in key areas.

_"Don't make me say it again, Autobot. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."_

_I don't like you now._ Came the sarcastic thought as he tried to pick up the pace, walking unevenly.

_"On second thought, please, make me say it again."_ There was a low chuckle, and he was shoved again.

Growling lowly, Optimus blinked rapidly, struggling to clear his vision as he was dragged. Apparently, the pyramid they'd had him against _wasn't_ the one they'd been looking for. He wasn't clear on the details, but they'd found a strange energy signal and were going to check it out. He closed his eyes, staggering after Megatron, and nearly jumping when he felt little legs suddenly crawling all over him.

He wasn't sure what to make of all this. He didn't know what to say or do, especially with his systems locked down, but he still refused to give up.

**(Bella's POV)**

"We're close."

I crouched behind Ratchet as he peeked around a mountain edge. He and Ironhide were in front of us, and Bumblebee was behind a different mountain ridge across from us, with Jolt. The other newcomers had circled around to come in behind the Decepticons in hopes of cutting off any retreat.

I was very nearly shaking with nerves, feeling a mix of anxiety, terror, and anger. My mind swirled with questions and possibilities, not the least of which was my own position in this battle. Would I be attacked?

Ok, so _that_ seemed obvious, but what I meant was, would I be killed? Or would I be captured as a slave?

Neither looked like good options.

"I say we let the bot hang and get outta here."

**CLANG!**

"Ow! I'm sorry Warrior Goddess!"

I bit my lip, amusement rushing through me. Just like in the movie, Mikeala had shown herself to be a powerful mate. When Wheelie saw Sam, he wheeled forward to get in the boy's face after a particularly cutting remark on said boy's behalf, and Mikeala had grabbed a rock, throwing it with all her might and taking out one of Wheelie's optics.

_Just like in the movie..._ My eyes darted to Chromia behind us, and once again I felt the doubt. _I should just keep her out of the battle._ I frowned to myself. _Yeah, because avoiding worked _so_ well before._

"They're approaching. I have them in my sights." Ironhide's cannons were whirling surprisingly quietly. He suddenly growled and tensed. "I can see Optimus!"

I jerked, feeling almost as if I'd been electrocuted. Everything in me screamed for us to rush forward and get him out of there. I kept seeing the image of him in the forest, taking on multiple Decepticons in order to protect Sam. I kept seeing the exact moment he turned to call for Sam, only to have a massive blade shoved through his chest and the resulting explosion.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was reaching out, claiming Ratchet's hand. By this point, I _was_ shaking. I couldn't help it. My mind kept screaming 'Get him! Get him! Get him!' over and over, and only the logical conclusion of what would happen if we _tried_ was what kept me still. Well, that and the impending battle, that would be massive and chaotic and completely, utterly terrifying.. Once I realized I was clenching Ratchet's hand and he was looking back at me with concern and annoyance, I shook my head, pulling my hand away. "Sorry." _He's gotta watch out for himself and the others. He can't worry about me, too. I can't distract him._

He continued to stare at me, the annoyance fading. "Remain here. We _will_ win this fight." His tone was low, and firm, but I could see the uncertainty in his expression, even as he turned away. He whistled and clicked at Ironhide, and before I knew what was happening, they were rushing out from behind the rocks. Not just them, but the femmes were right behind them.

I wanted to scream. If they could see the Decepticons and Optimus, then undoubtedly they could _be_ seen too. They were rushing forward, and we didn't really have a plan. I found myself nearly falling forward, stumbling and crashing painfully against the uneven rocky mountains, hiding behind the edge and clutching at the rocks to keep myself from running forward with them. _I love you! Please come back to me! Ratchet!_

My head spun when arms wrapped around me, and I jumped. Seeing Rika's green eyes, filled with worry, it suddenly hit me that the others were moving too. In fact, everyone was gone but the two of us, our sparklings, and the humans. Oh! And Wheelie.

"Don't worry, Warrior Goddess. I'll protect you!"

"That's my job, bitty-bot." Sam was almost snarling, using a nickname he'd come up with, after seeing just how _small_ the former Decepticon was.

As I'd expected, no one had taken to the bot. Well, other than Mikeala. As soon as I explained the situation, Wheelie had begun chittering away in their native language, and all the bots had reeled back, only to huff and turn away, or nod a little. Whatever he'd said had apparently convinced them in ways my words couldn't -maybe it was some kind of oath?- and I felt happy he really _was_ joining us. One more ally in this war.

Once she realized he wasn't a threat, Mikeala warmed to the small bot who'd taken to calling her 'Warrior Goddess'. He was like a pet to her, despite his seeming liking of humping her leg, that is. No...actually, that was almost horny dog-like, too, so yeah 'pet' worked.

Sunfire keened softly from down in Mikeala's arms. I didn't feel safe enough carrying her, considering everything that was possible. Even Rika seemed to agree, handing Moonfrost down to Will, who took her anxiously, looking nervous about holding a baby Cybertronian who was still practically newborn. Both were holding the sparklings with nearly identical looks of worry and anxiety in their faces.

"They'll be ok." Rika was murmuring quietly, her body trembling. "They'll be ok."

There was a sound behind us. It was the sound of a large metal foot landing on a rock, and I knew it wasn't Rika because she hadn't shifted against me. I almost thought it was Chromia pacing angrily, as that seemed like a Chromia-thing to do, before I realized... The femmes were gone too.

Even as I stiffened up, I listened to a dark chuckle behind us.

"It's not _them_ you need to be worried about."

Spinning with a gasp, I felt Rika's arms drop, and spotted two bots, one silver and one red, behind me. I growled, even as the humans darted away and out of sight the best they could. The tiny squeak Sunfire let out made my energon run cold, even as I identified the silver bot as the one that had hurt her in the first place.

Fresh rage shot through me at his smirk, and I grabbed my propeller staffs as Rika's hands turned into blasters. "Stay away if you know what's good for you." I snarled, lowering a little, with one staff horizontal to the ground in a lose but ready stance. I was new to this, I knew, but I was so angry it was like the moves were coming to me almost instinctually. I knew that he'd be after the sparklings if he got past me. I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ let him hurt my baby!

We split up, without really thinking about it. We were leading the bots away from the humans and sparklings. I took the silver bot, as if by an unspoken agreement, and Rika took the red bot.

Funny, silver versus silver, and red versus red.

If this had been any other situation, I might have laughed. Or made a comment about racism or something.

As it was, I yelled and ran forward I swung one blade, only to cry out as pain shot through me when he dodged the blow, punching me in the stomach. I staggered back, my eyes narrowing.

"I'm gonna capture you for Megatron. He loves fiesty femmes." There was a smirk. "Or should I say, he loves _breaking_ fiesty femmes." He lunged forward again, spinning under another attack and lashing out.

I felt the arm wrapping around my waist, and a sense of violation ran through me as the fingers dragged over the seam in my chest, and his body pressed against my back. "Get off me, you damn dirty ape!" I knew he wasn't an ape, but the confusion my words caused worked to my advantage, and really... It was the first thing to come to my mind. Kicking back with my foot, I caught him in the knee, before quickly kicking out again, catching him in the groin plating and causing him to stagger back.

_Thank you, Ironhide!_

I could have laughed at the irony. If it hadn't been for my instinctual response to Ironhide when we first came here, I wouldn't have even known if that would have worked. Though... I doubt Ironhide would be happy to know what I was thanking him for.

My heart was almost hammering in my chest. I could barely breath as I was accosted by images of what Megatron would do if he got his claws on me. It wasn't so much the threat, as it was the idea that it was a very real possibility if we didn't get Optimus _away_ from him. I was suddenly filled with a new sense of purpose. I glared at Sideways, swinging and spinning, yelling out when he scored a hit and pulled a cable loose. _Ow!_

It took me several embarrassing moments to realize he was playing with me. I very nearly leapt at him and began clawing at him, I was so mad. My head hurt, my body hurt, and everything seemed to spin around me. It was utter chaos and I felt lost within it. I could see bots all over, hear blasts, and feel the ground shaking. I just wasn't really processing it. My vision was focused _only_ on the bot coming at me. The bot currently _playing_ with me.

Then, my eyes caught on a form moving behind him. I wanted to be surprised, but somehow... I should have known better. They were a part of the battle in the movie, so I shouldn't have been surprised to see them here.

I ducked down as Sideways suddenly went flying over my head, only to straighten and smile at the forms behind him. _It figures._ I wasn't about to complain about their unexpected appearance, not when we desperately needed the help. "Ratchet's gonna have your afts." I rubbed absently at an energon leak in my arm, where he'd pulled a cable loose.

Sunstreaker snorted and rolled his eyes. "As if we care. We're Autobots. We fight." He shot a look to his twin, who was cradling his arm, before looking back. "We spotted Optimus, and he doesn't look good. Better go see if he needs help."

Sideswipe nodded. "The others have the Decepticons away from him, but it won't last long. Better hurry." He stalked past me.

My eyes landed on the Chevy twins taking on the red bot, Dead End, was it? I wasn't sure on his part. They seemed to be having a little more trouble, but with Rika's help were one step ahead of the game. With only a nod, I dashed past the bots.

Everything was so disasterous. I yelped, my feet suddenly leaving the ground. Sucking in a sharp breath, I found myself thrown, crashing hard enough into a pile of boulders to cause my vision to swim dangerously. I lay there, breathing hard and listening to the explosions and the shouts. I couldn't shake off the numb feeling floating through my body, watching as Chromia was thrown aside, only to be replaced by Arcee as they faced down a smaller bot I didn't recognize.

They weren't blasted, at least, but they weren't looking so good, either way.

The pain came then, and I forced myself up, shaking hard when my arms threatened to give out on me.

"Get that slagging Prime!"

The voice made me jump. Looking up, I saw a giant rusty-colored red-eyed bot glaring at Optimus with a staff in his hands. I stood shakily, even as he pointed the staff at Optimus, and watched with horror as Megatron raced forward, even as Optimus seemed to stagger slowly to his feet.

"_Optimus! Look out!_" I screamed, watching as he lifted his head.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I felt horribly teased by it. It was like... I felt almost as though, if I ran hard enough, I could intercept the incoming blow. Yet, as I stood, feeling paralysed, I watched Optimus look up, his eyes locking on his brother's...

...Just as the blade slid through his chest.

_"Nooooooooooo!"_

The explosion occurred, and he seemed to blink, before sliding to his knees. Even as Megatron pulled the blade from his chest, turning his crimson optics on me, I was fixed, watching Optimus fall to the ground, his eyes darkening.

"Bella... Run..."

His voice was so quiet, but I heard it echo through my head. It played like a loop, 'Bella, run', 'Sam, run', and tress sometimes appeared in my vision. It took a moment to realize I was more or less reliving the movie, even if the location was different. It was no less heartbreaking, either. In fact, it felt ten times more so. Shaking my head, I tried to take a step forward, breathing heavily, filled with panic and pain. Then I _really_ took in Megatron's stance, and the eager look in his eyes. That step forward quickly turned into a backstep, even as _he_ stepped forward. I swallowed heavily, my eyes widening. I'd lost my propellers when I was thrown, so I was currently unarmed, and facing a _very_ strong, _very_ big Decepticon.

Turning, I ran towards the battle, dodging Decepticons and Autobots. I knew it was too late for Optimus, he'd died almost instantly in the movie, and I didn't have _that_ kind of medical knowledge yet. Instead, I tried to lose myself in the fighters, hoping he'd forget about me and focus on the battle itself. The only comfort I had was the knowledge that 'Con would get his later.

Seeing an incoming blade, I paused and ducked under it, only to cry out when I felt a harsh force against my back, sending me sprawling face first into the ground. Rolling onto my back, I felt my eyes widen. A Decepticon loomed over me, holding a propeller blade of his own, pointed directly at my heart. I took a deep breath, unable to move in my terror, as I stared.

He slowly raised the staff, and then brough it down.

My eyes shut of their own accord, and I shrank back into myself, tears coursing down my cheeks. I was certain I was gonna die just then. I could see Richard's face, feel horrible I never got the chance to say goodbye. I could see Ratchet's face, the look of pain in his eyes, and felt my spark almost reaching out towards him. I wanted nothing more than one last chance to say goodbye, to kiss him, tell him I loved him.

Now it was too late...

I waited for the blow. I waited...dreading... I kept waiting.

The roar was almost deafening. My eyes shot open almost against their will, and I found myself blinking in surprise as a black and white shape shot across my vision, knocking the Decepticon aside. My head turned, watching as the two tumbled over each other, before they separated and stood up. "Barricade?"

He glared at me, before growling at the other mech and launching himself at the bot.

Feeling a hand on my arm, I spun, swinging my hand out. Feeling the metal beneath my hand, I froze, blinking in shock, as Ratchet wheeled back.

"What is it with you slapping me?" He growled, shaking his head and rubbing at his cheek.

I didn't really even notice his words, or the surprised expression. "You're hurt!" I stared at the smoking hole in his side, where the metal seemed melted and burned, edges still glowing red, and wires inside a tangled mess. "Ratchet!" I leaned forward.

"Oh Primus, no!" His tone was a horrified whisper.

I glanced up and saw the look in his eyes as he stared at me. His eyes roamed over me, staring at all the damaged cables. "I didn't want you involved in this fight!" He was abruptly leaning in and trying to seal off the minor leakage, even with me fighting. "Slag! You were almost offlined! I saw the mech coming at you, but I couldn't make it over in time! How...?"

"Barricade." I blinked at him, finally getting a hold of his hands. "Barricade saved me."

He blinked past me, a confused look on his face. Then his head turned to the side, and his eyes widened. "Oh frag, no!"

* * *

**Note** : Weren't expecting Barricade, were you?" XD

**Written** : Feb 10, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	43. Final Battle? Part 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

They watched it all happen. When the two Decepticons had shown up, they scrambled different directions, looking for cover. They watched the girls separate the mechs. They watched the battles begin, and listened to the taunting. Sam had to hold Mikeala back from launching herself at the silver mech when he mentioned 'breaking' femmes.

They all saw Bella's hesitation and uncertainty in the battle.

And, they all saw when both sets of injured twins showed up, taking over the battle. It wasn't long before Bella was racing away, and Rika towards them. As soon as the larger femme arrived, she took both sparklings, her optics darting around with clear fear as she put Moonracer inside her, and held onto Sunfire.

They had to move. They couldn't stay where they were, not with six bots fighting in the viscinity. It wouldn't be long before trouble staggered their way, so they kept ducking behind the rocks, running and hiding. Rika transformed down to her human form and joined them. The fear never once faded.

When Optimus was stabbed, Sam's eyes widened. They all just..._froze_, staring in shock, as the large bot fell face down in the sand. There was a general sense of disbelief in the area, that the massive, powerful Autobot leader had heard his words as clearly as if he'd shouted them, watching as Megatron began stalking after Bella, who turned on her heel with a look of absolute terror in her face and ran.

Rika took a step forward, a look on her own face that told how much she wanted to help her best friend, and Sunfire wailed in her arms, only for her to be stopped when Will wrapped an arm around her. Everyone could tell she wanted to interfere, that she wanted to help her friend, but at the same time she knew just how helpless she was, even if she didn't like it.

Instead, they all milled around in confusion, not sure _what_ to do.

"I have the Matrix." Sam looked down at the bag of dust in his hand.

"What's a bag of fairy dust gonna do?" Will argued.

"But it worked in the movie... Just..." Rika paused, her own mind running over what happened. When everyone turned to her, she shook her head. "I can't tell you. If I do, something might not work right. Everyone might lose everything."

Sam frowned. "I have to get this to him. If I can, maybe... Maybe something will happen. Maybe it can bring him back. _Something_ will happen." He frowned, but nodded. "You were right, even if you weren't here, I woulda found the shard. I woulda touched it and been infected. I woulda ended up here anyways. We gotta try." His frown deepened. "He'd do it for any of us."

Mikeala was holding onto his hand, and seemed a little uncertain, but at his words, her gaze traveled the sandy ground before hardening into a grim determination that matched his. She lifted her head. "He's right. We gotta try." She looked at him and smiled a little. "We're with you, no matter what."

"Alright." Will held his gun up higher and nodded. "C'mon, we'll lead the way."

Before any of them had a chance to really think it through, they were running. They ran straight for Optimus, with Will and Epps blasting any Decepticon that came too close. However, the weapons did little good, so when Ratchet and Bella got in their way, they paused, ducking out of the path of the battling bots.

**(Bella's POV)**

Ratchet had helped me up, only to push me aside. I would have yelped, but my breath caught in my throat as a dagger flew by where my head had just been. Stumbling back a little, I began looking around, suddenly recalling that there was a massive battle all around us. I ducked under a Decepticon who was swinging his propeller at me once again, only to watch as his arm suddenly separated from his body, falling to lay uselessly on the sandy ground and he screamed in horrible agony.

"Touch my mate and lose your hands." The growl caught me by surprise, but I felt myself heating as Ratchet spun and kicked the wounded Decepticon in the stomache, sending him sprawling backwards. "Go." He growled ta me, his eyes flashing darkly. "Get to Optimus." He turned away, only to curse and grab my hand.

When I looked, I could see the Decepticons swarming our human friends, and I spotted my sparkling in the mix. Suddenly, it was me leading Ratchet. I picked up one of my propeller blades on the way, and swung it at the nearest Decepticon, before following Ratchet's earlier move and kicking at him. I wasn't really thinking, I was just fighting. I was doing my best to protect my sparkling.

"Sam! Come on!"

I didn't turn, because the urgency in Mikeala's voice was more annoyed than pained. I stared at the bot who easily towered over me, my anger fading into fear when he leered at me in a way that looked dangerously close to lust. Spinning my propeller blade, I lunged forward, only to be blocked by a sword of his own. My blade slid up the length of his, until we were almost nose plate to nose plate.

"Guys! Let's move! Hurry!"

"Warrior Goddess, look out!"

Then he smirked and shoved hard, and I went flying with a yelp. Even as my back crashed painfully into the sand, grains of it sliding uncomfortably down in my armor. "Oh wow, now I know why the twins would hate the desert. Yie!" I yelped again when fingers slid around my arm, and I found myself hoisted up painfully. "Hey, let me go you ugly fuck!" I kicked out rapidly and hard, landing several blows to the stomach before I was dropped on my aft. _There we go again. Ass scan._ I bit my lip as I got up, lunging forward and using my body weight to push him backwards.

But my balance was thrown off. Even as I soared forward, hearing him grunt as he slipped and lost his balance, I was falling forward, I tucked and rolled, crying out as I landed painfully on my wrist. I lay there, cradling it as hot agony shot up my arm. Glancing up, I felt my eyes widen. The bot I'd knocked down was having a hard time getting up, and I spotted a pile of rocks under his back, which he'd landed on awkwardly.

But my attention wasn't on him.

It was on Megatron, who was aiming a blaster with a smirk at Ratchet. His crimson eyes faced mine, even as the mech I loved was occupied by another mech, his attention on his one foe alone and nowhere near the bot behind him. As he stared at me, his smirk only grew, and I watched as his hand tightened over the blaster, his finger slowly tightened.

_He knows..._ My chest tightened and suddenly I couldn't breath. I shook my head, silently begging him not to, only to see his smirk broaden even more. The more his fingers tightened, the tighter my chest got and the less I could breathe. And Ratchet was completely unaware of what was going on behind his back.

_He's going to-No!_ I launched myself forward. I ducked under Decepticons swinging at me, and dodged in between fighting pairs. I saw the large yellow form of the mech I loved getting closer and closer, but I could also see Megatron teasing me, his fingers tightening more and more as I moved.

Just as he finished pulling the trigger, dark laughter rushing out of his throat, I reached my target. I didn't even think, I just acted. I was once again chanting 'I can't lose him! I can't lose him!' even as I reached out, shoving the yellow body with all my strength.

Suddenly, sharp, blistering pain ran up my side. The tiny breath I'd somehow managed to draw rushed out of me in an admittedly weak scream. My vision exploded in spots, even as I heard someone screaming my name. A rushing filled my ears as my eyes locked on the incoming ball of light and energy.

Then the fire came, and my world went black.

**(Normal POV)**

Rika's eyes widened with horror and her hands tightened on Sunfire who began screaming with such an agony that it made all humans and bots who heard it wince. She gasped, her lungs burning and her eyes watering, fresh agony sending her own sparkling into writhing within her chest cavity. She choked, her mouth working wordlessly, which was worrying considering only moments before she and Ratchet had both screamed Bella's name in horror.

All the humans had frozen on their way to Optimus, watching as she suddenly ran into the throng of enemies. It was Rika first, wondering why her best friend was actually running _towards_ the battles. Then she saw it. She watched as Megatron fired at Ratchet, only to have Bella push him out of the way. She watched, helpless, as the Decepticon Ratchet _had_ been fiting struck at her, nailing her in the side.

And then she watched, horrified, as Megatron's blast struck her square in the chest, directly over the spark.

Looking over her shoulder, she wailed quietly, her chest raging in agony, her breathing uneven. The humans were being blasted at, but just like in the movie, Sam broke away. He ran forward, bag of dust clenched tightly in his hand. Turning her head, she took a single, shaking step forward as Megatron broke free of the throng, his blaster raised.

"Sam!"

It was Mikeala who broke through the rushing in her ears. She turned her head, watching as Mikeala fought with Will's grasp. Turning back, she tried to locate Bella, but couldn't see anything. The dust and sand was settling where she was hit, but there wasn't any sign of her. Taking a step back, she felt strangely as though she was part of the movie. She was flashing through scenes in the movie where Sam raced forward.

She watched the sand erupt in explosions on either side of the boy, the blasts getting closer. She listened to the bots and humans both screaming for him as Megatron closed in, only to be hit with a blast and knocked back.

Mouth dry, she shifted Sunfire in arm arms, barely registering as the sparkling kept screaming and trembling. She stepped back again, barely registering that she was sliding in between large boulders that would hide her from view, even as she ended up watching, morbidly fascinated, as Megatron fired his blaster again.

Sam went flying, even as Mikeala fought against Will's hold.

"_SAMMMM!_" Her eyes were wide and tears trailing down her cheeks. You could _feel_ her heart break in that one long scream, even as the boy went flying. She wrestled, trying to break free, and managed multiple times, only to be grabbed and held back.

Bots stopped fighting, turning to find Sam landing painfully on his back on the ground, watching as he lay still, unmoving. Bumblebee dropped to his knees, and the Decepticon he was fighting against just froze, staring at the boy, even as Megatron was blasted back again. Loud, evil laughter rang out, and The Fallen stood on top of the pyramid, with an extremely huge Decepticon climbing up the side, tearing away at the bricks as it went.

"We couldn't stop it." Rika's voice was a shaken whisper her spark thrumming in terror and dread. She was near hyperventilation, and she sank down until she was curled up in amongst the rocks. "We tried, but...we couldn't stop it." _We didn't try hard enough. We should have tried harder._

"Mah!" Sunfire was gripping tightly, her tiny fingers ripping through the faux skin on Rika's arms in her desperation to get free. Her eyes trailed the same tears as Rika's, even as she screamed again. "Momma!" She wiggled, struggling to get free, before sinking her dental plates into Rika's arm.

The pain snapped her out of her funk in a shock, and with a yelp, she felt her hold release on the sparkling, before she even process just how bad an idea that was. Even as she sat up sharply, Sunfire was running, albeit shakily, out into the middle of the battle. "Su..._SUNFIRE!_" She was on her feet, but they refused to hold her. She stumbled against the rocks. "SUNFIRE! COME BACK!"

Ratchet had been frozen. The battle faded from his processors. He didn't realize that the battle had continued on around him, and he didn't care. He simply stared at the soaring, erupting sand and rocks. He kept expecting to see her body fall, or her standing there, her optics and spark dark. He expected to see pieces of her flying, but none of that happened. When the dust settled, what was left of his spark shattered to see she'd been completely obliterated with the force of the blast.

He swallowed, then he heard the cry that caused his optics to widen. While his world remained upside down, he spun, spark freezing when he watched the tiny sparkling running out towards the battle. He found himself stumbling towards her, only to freeze, a white hot rage coursing through him when black claws scooped her up and towards a black chest, the bold 'Police' contrasting too brightly to ignore. _No..._

He stepped forward, saw blades whirling even more angrily than normal, only to pause. He could only blink in surprise as Barricade turned and leaned down, almost dropping the sparkling into an equally as surprised Rika's arms, only to growl at her before he turned and ran off.

Seeing Rika and the sparkling, something inside him snapped to attention. He was running, swinging his saws at anyone who came too close, while watching Barricade run off in a different direction. He'd heard Mikeala scream earlier, but it didn't register with him as he swung at the same Decepticon whose arm he'd removed earlier, taking off the other arm and leaving the Decepticon quite literally unarmed.

Once he was in front of her, as she'd ducked back into her little hiding hole, he turned, optics scanning the crowd warily. Once again they were drawn back to where Bella had stood. It actually began to sink in by this time. His optics widened and his arms dropped as he stared at the hole in the ground. _She's gone..._ He blinked a sudden agony shooting through his chest and stealing his breath. _She's really...gone..._

As if a switch was flipped, everything just stopped. His vision swam in and out, and his hearing faded. Even as a Decepticon seemed to lay optics on him and rush forward, he was aware of shaking, feeling weak. Then, his world went black.

Rika watched it all happen. She watched Mikeala leaning over Sam, screaming about how much she loved and needed him. She watched Bumblebee sitting on his knees, and Megatron climb to his feet. Ratchet toppled over face down in the sand, just...passing out. Barricade intercepted the incoming Decepticon, cursing violently about 'useless Autobots'.

Sunfire, at least, seemed to have calmed down. That or, like everyone else, she went into shock.

Then, she watched as Sam jerked violently, eyes opening wide. The matrix appeared from the dust, reforming next to him. He looked around almost blindly before his eyes settled on her, and narrowed dangerously. Then they widened again and filled with horror and sympathy. Even as he was violently shaken, covered with blood, and then glomped with perhaps one of the tightest hugs in the hystery of hugs, his look was shaken.

Then Mikeala yelped loudly and leapt away, and Sam smirked at her shakily, before wiggling his fingers. He got to his feet, even as Mikeala blushed and kept hands over her ass, before she slapped his arm with a shaky smile of her own.

**(Sam's POV)**

Everything had gone to hell. I wasn't watching, so I didn't see Bella get blasted, but the Primes had mentioned an obstacle she needed to get past before her fate was decided. It was revealed to me that they knew about the possibility I would die, and at first... I felt betrayed. They'd talked me into this. I mean sure, I knew it was a _possibility_ I'd die, but I didn't really think I _would_...if that makes any sense.

To actually _die_, and to find out they knew it was likely, I was hurt. But then I realized there were probably a lot of reasons they didn't tell me. After all, they _had_ told me to be careful. They told Chromia the same thing, and they'd admitted it might have been _necessary_ for Optimus to die.

_'It was always your destiny to save him, Sam.'_

My eyes had locked with Rika's, and I could see the glazed look, almost _feel_ her pain. I realized Bella was gone, possibly forever, and Ratchet was out of the picture. I couldn't begin to understand her pain, personally, but I knew it had to be great. Even as Mikeala almost took my head off with a hug, I had to shake myself of the sudden pain, realizing we'd lost friends.

"That was a little uncalled for." She still had her hands over her ass, where I'd taken a page out of Bella's book when Mikeala hugged me.

Biting my lip hard, I turned to Mikeala as I stood. I pulled her to me, plastering my lips to hers. I almost grimaced at the taste of blood and sand, but it meant nothing. The only thing I paid attention to was the feel of her body against mine, the hint of cherry lip gloss that lingered on her lips, and the feel of her lips against mine.

When I pulled away, I stared into her eyes a long moment, rubbing my fingers over her dusty cheeks. "I love you." Then I turned. Lifting the newly reformed Matrix, I faced Optimus' body, which Jolt was leaning over and working on.

"I love you too, you dumbass." The affectionately teasing words were a relief, as was the warm hand that slipped into mine. "Lets go. We have a war to win."

With another nod I ran forward, towards the prone form, ignoring the battle behind me as I went.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 11, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	44. Battles and Confusion

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Ok, so note... I'm working on a new fanfiction. I had someone, a while back, request I try a story with the twins. As in...Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. So right now I have one going that's Sunstreaker-centric, with my OCs Bella and Rika. It's a 'real world girl enters the Bay-verse' type storyline again, so there will be quite a few similarities between this story, the new one I'm working on, and even **Faecat**'s 'Science and Fiction'. I've cleared it up with her about any similarities on that end, and don't worry, the story _will_ turn out differently.

For one... Bella is the _only_ femme to change. Second, her love interests are more varying. That includes possibly: Ratchet, Optimus, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. One twin or the other, not both. I'm not comfortable with doing a two-on-one relationship type thing. Thats _if_ I choose a twin for a lover.

It's not like the story follows this one to a T, but there will be scenes and maybe lines that people will go 'Hey, doesn't that sound like Two Times Two?'. Othewise, I'm debating on posting anything, because that story is not finished, though I'm up to chapter 20...something. But we'll see.

Just a notice that I'm working on a fanfiction where the twins will be a very upfront fixture, two of the main characters. :) Well, when Sideswipe arrives, anyways. Until then, it's a Sunny-centric fic.

Anywho, on with the story!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

As Sam raced forward, the bots all seemed to snap back to attention. Barricade stood guard over the offlined Ratchet, and the femme with the sparklings. Ironhide somehow managed to make his way over with all three of the femmes to protect the humans who were running for Optimus' body. Scorponok appeared out of nowhere, diving at them, when he was knocked aside by a giant hand.

Jetfire appeared, battling against the underground Decepticon, but he was too out of shape to stand a chance. Scorponok came up, diving for the large chest in front of him, and punging through it in a shower of sparks, and an agonized scream, but only to be caught by the tail and tossed to the ground like he was a toy. Before he could scramble up, the cane was shoved through his back, through his spark, and he was killed.

The rest worked to distract the enemy. Several bots would attack Megatron from different angles, trying to keep him guessing.

What no one realized was The Fallen was watching the humans with a gleam in his optics. He'd watched the human be offlined. He'd watched the same human come back, the Matrix reforming for him, and the way he wielded it with a purpose. Slowly, his ancient lip plates pulled upward as he watched the Autobots protecting the humans. The tiny fleshbag climbed over Optimus' armor with the ease of practice, and a single optic ridge rose as he watched the blue bot who'd been working on Prime's body pull back with a show of respect.

_Respect? Humans! Bah! Pathetically weak fleshlings!_

Sam stood over Optimus' chest, seeing the repairs that Jolt had effected. Part of him screamed it wouldn't be enough, but even as he positioned over the spark, the Matrix pulsed in his hands, causing him to grasp it tighter as he knelt down. _Please work..._ The heat that coursed through him wasn't frightening so much as it was overwhelming. Leaning forward, he raised the Matrix over his head, poised to shove it into the spark before him.

The Fallen smirked. _Go ahead boy. He'll be too weak to stop me._

Plunging the Matrix into Optimus' spark, Sam ripped his hands away when it pulsed so hotly it nearly burned his hands. He sat there, straddling a ridge in Optimus' armor as he waited, anxious, praying internally.

Then he was nearly knocked off the massive chest, having to lean down and hold on for dear life when Optimus' body jerked harshly, and the optics lit up brightly. He watched, a smile forming over his face as Optimus looked up, seemingly confused, before he glanced down.

"You came back for me, boy." The shock in his voice was unmistakeable, and Sam scurried off his chest as the Prime slowly sat up, powered by the Matrix.

Then he was pushed back down, knocked breathless a moment and staring at a rusty foot on his chest.

"_My_ Matrix."

The Fallen leaned down, using telekinesis to get a hold of the Matrix, before floating up. He laughed as Optimus' optics nearly dimmed right out of existence, his spark fighting for survival. Optimus could hear Sam screaming at him, both begging and demanding him to get up, but he was just _so_ tired!

Then a new figure appeared.

Jetfire, clutching at his smoking chest stumbled forward, staring at him in awe. "A real live Prime." He began to babble and murmur in a senseless combination of English and Cybertronian, before he growled, seemingly really taking in the grim situation before him. "Too weak to fight, we'll all die." He shook his head grimly, before straightening and taking another step forward. "Take my spark! Use my power to destroy The Fallen!"

Everyone watched as he reached into his chest and pulled out his spark.

Rika stood, numb, as Jolt rushed forward without needing to be prompted. His own optics were dim, but he lashed out with his electrified whips, transferring the energy from the fading spark to Optimus, as well as helping the parts conform to their leader. As Optimus staggered to his feet, his optics brightening, the humans ran for cover, leaving the rest of the battle to the bots.

Even as The Fallen shoved the Matrix into the newly revealed Sun Harvester, he froze. He sensed an aura more powerful than even that of the ancient Primes. As it drew closer, his spark shuddered in reaction and he spun, intercepting the incoming blow, but still finding himself being dragged right off his feet and tossed aside with a force that left him momentarily breathless.

Everyone watched, their own battles forgotten, as the two most powerful forces they'd ever encountered clashed. Out of all of them, only one was absolutely sure of the outcome, and she was too lost in her own pain to care.

**(Bella's POV)**

My head throbbed. Slowly cracking my eyes open, I was greeted by harsh light and the extraordinarily loud sound of a car driving by. Blinking painfully, I frowned when I realized I was staring at a hole in a wall.

"What...?" I coughed a little, my throat sore. Sitting up slowly, I swallowed heavily. "What happened...?" I frowned, looking around.

Everything was blackened and burned, most of the place unrecognizable. I stood up shakily, wobbling a little before I got my balance, and staring at the different scene before me, blankly, as I tried to understand what had just happened. It hit me that I'd been in the desert, taking a blast from Megatron, but now I was here.

As if the memory was a cue, my side started to throb so painfully, I groaned and doubled up. My hands went to my side, where I found myself staring at purple energon still sluggishly leaking. "Ow." I gasped a little, trying to will away the pain, before I glanced out the hole in the wall.

Only to find myself staring at a familiar apartment complex across the street.

"Wait..." The pain seemed to fade. The pain, the noise, the entire world. I looked down in front of me, stepping forward and wincing as a layer of blackened soot crunched under my feet. When I pulled my foot back, I started, seeing the familiar form of an allspark shard on the ground, blackened. Crouching down, I felt my heart pounding. I reached out, my fingers trailing over the cool metal. "Impossible."

I picked up the metal, recognizing it's shape immediately. Brushing my fingers over the metal, I took another look around the apartment, my jaw literally dropping when I realized where I was. "This is...my place..." But my couch was missing, along with my television. I brushed the black soot off the shard and quickly placed it back on the chain, before standing up. Something seemed...horribly wrong and I found myself going to my door, which looked like it had been blown off it's hinges.

Crawling through the opening, I looked both ways up and down the hall. The blackness extended to the doors, also blown off their hinges, but other apartments didn't look too badly touched. The halls stank of smoke and fire, and I coughed again, before holding my hands over my nose. I couldn't take the smell and my eyes watered. I began to walk down the hall, through the former door, and down the stairs, sighing in relief when all signs of destruction faded before the next floor.

I walked down the stairs, pausing when Mrs. Craven opened her door to collect her mail. I felt my eyes widen, remembering the pool of red, the news that she'd been killed. _It's not...possible..._ Her eyes landed on mine, and her face paled. She gasped loudly, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. _She should be dead._ My head turned back the way I'd come. _What happened here...?_

"B-Bella?"

Her voice was shaken, and she shook her head before disappearing back into her apartment, the door nearly slamming behind her. I swallowed again, continuing on and not really able to blame her. In fact, I felt like doing the same thing.

Well, if I _had_ a door, that is.

When I finally made it outside, I saw the street looking...well...normal.

Almost immediately, I turned to the dispatch office. It looked empty, but I smiled, my heart soaring, when I spotted the familiar Hummer. I couldn't contain my joy. No matter what else was going on, he was there. He was alive, so was I. I was sure that Rika was ok, too. I mean, I just..._felt_ it. Running down the stairs, I gasped as I hit the bottom, my side throbbing painfully again.

_Wait... I'm hurt... Why am I at home?_ I suddenly frowned, before glancing up, doing a double take at the blackened hole in the side of the building. It looked like the damage was contained to my apartment, but it still looked horrific. _What happened? Why am I here and not in Egypt or at the base?_ I turned back, staring at the double doors of the back end of the Hummer.

My eyes drifted over it, only to shoot to the building when a familiar form exited the building with a rather pale face and a clip board in his hands. _He's ok... He's really ok..._ I was running again, the pain meaning nothing. "R-ichard!" I wanted to mentally slap myself for almost calling him 'Ratchet'. Last thing I needed was to give away his cover in public. Again, something screamed at me that this was all wrong, but I paid it no need as his head shot up, and I found my arms around his neck, and my body pressed against his in a tight hug.

He just...stood there.

After a long moment, my smile faded and I pulled back. "But..what's going on? What are we doing here?" I froze, seeing the look of shock in his face, and his wide..._brown_ eyes. "R...Richard?" I had to rub at my eyes, and then shake my head. My eyes landed on my hand, coated in purple. _Energon, so it couldn't have just been a dream._ Then I looked back up at him, seeing how pale he looked, and the dark circles under his eyes as he gazed at my hand. "Richard...Wrenchit?" My head turned to the Hummer, something inside me begging for the Autobot insignia to be on the door.

It wasn't.

_Wait..._ My heart suddenly seemed to burst with fresh pain, and I found myself sucking in a deep, painful breath. "Wait... What's going on?"

"B-Bella...?" Slowly, almost hesitantly, reached out, his fingers ghosting over my cheek almost reverantly. His eyes were wide, but slowly, I watched them moisten and tears gather. The clipboard he held clattered to the ground, and once again I found myself pressed up against him, as he hugged me tightly. "Oh my God, are you really real? We all thought you and Rika were dead!"

_Rika!_

I pulled away, my chest burning from being so close to him. He looked so much like the original Richard Wrenchit, but now that I saw him, he also looked so different from Ratchet's human holoform. He was more lean, slender, muscular... A little shorter. "Where's Rika?"

His astonished looked turned confused. "I don't know. I thought she was with you."

I shook my head. "She was, when we were in Egypt." Suddenly, I placed my hand over my heart, looking down at my chest. "Right before I was shot." But there was no mark, so my eyes went to the injury on my side, which was still wet. I gently placed my fingers over the cut, and hissed at the pain that shot through me. "That was all real..."

"God, are you hurt? We need to get you to a hospital!"

I looked up sharply, my eyes immediately landing on the cell phone Richard produced from his pocket. Before he could even flip it open, I was grabbing it out of his hand and stepping back. "No!" My head was spinning with all the questions. "I shouldn't be here."

"No, it's a good thing you're here." Richard took a step forward, his brown eyes shining with emotion.

Brown, not blue.

Richard, not Ratchet.

"No." Shaking my head, I stepped back again, glancing to the phone in my hand. It immediately reminded me of the one that turned into a tiny spark, of Sunfire, and my throat tightened. "Why am I here? I was ok there. I was... I was happy." I felt the tears trickling down my cheeks, and tilted my head down, allowing my hair to fall to cover my face. "Why am I here?"

"Bella, what's going on?" His voice held a quiet demand, a question and a _need_ for an answer. I heard him step forward. "Please, talk to me."

"You wouldn't believe me." _But I could prove it... But then I might screw things up. But I can trust him, can't I? What if he freaks?_ My eyes remained locked on the phone, and I inhaled a shaky breath as Ratchet's, Rika's and Sunfire's faces crossed my mind. _I left them in the middle of a battle. _The_ battle! What's going on? Why am I here?_

"Try me."

I scoffed a little, and found myself laughing, though it was a bitter, bitter sound. Looking up, I watched his concerned eyes widen, and raised an eyebrow. "Transformers is real." Then I frowned. "But not here. They're real in another dimension."

"Hey, Richard, you still here?"

The sound startled me, and I brought my hand up to wipe the tears from my face, even as I breathed sharply, grimacing at the wet trail my energon-coated hand left over my cheek. Looking over, I watched as a figure walked in the shadows inside the building, on the other side of the door.

"Damn! Hurry, get in the back!"

I turned back just in time to catch a set of keys handed to me. Richard looked at his arm with a weird look on his face, before wiping at the stain, before he turned and ran towards the building. I didn't really give it much thought. He'd never given me a reason not to trust him, and I didn't have anywhere else to go. I mean, there was _no_ sign of Rika, who undoubtedly would have come here if she was able.

My family would never understand what was going on, and it wasn't like I could go to the police and transform.

"Roswell, eat your heart out." I grumbled as I ran to the back, flipping through and trying all the keys until one fit and turned, before climbing into the back. I shut the door behind me and turned around. "Well, I can see things have changed." I frowned as I hunkered down in the back, looking to the coffee cups over the floors, the bags of equipment all over, and the papers with different reports he'd taken in, all over the floor.

Gone was the clean Hummer I remembered. This was...not a comforting thought.

Hearing the door open, I ducked down behind the driver seat.

"Thanks, Ken!" Richar'd voice sang strongly in my ears and I nearly sighed with relief as he closed the door. "Bella? You there? I can't start the Hummer without the keys."

I blinked and felt myself warm as I held out the keys by the side of the seat. My eyes were glued on his fingers as he reached over, drawing his hand over mine lingeringly as he took the keys. A small part of me knew that if this had happened before the Transformers universe, I'd be jumping for joy. Richard was the type of man any woman would kill for, but now I had something else.

Even as he started the engine, which ran a lot louder than Ratchet's, I sank down in the corner, breathing heavily as the truth really sat in. _I'm home but... But this isn't home. This isn't where I wanna be._ I couldn't help but remember when Ratchet revealed himself. When he helped Rika and I. When I punched him in the face, and his reaction. When he started in on my revealing tops.

My face warmed even more, and I curled up tighter. _Ratchet... Where are you? Where am I? Am I really here? Why? How do I get back? Can... Can I...get back?_

The drive was silent for a long time. I felt every turn he made, and only spoke up once to suggest we head to some place a good distance out in the middle of nowhere. I felt it when he sped up or slowed down, and I heard it when he sighed, or shifted a little. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we pulled over.

Richard sighed again, and I found myself facing him when he climbed out of the driver seat and peered around the edge to stare at me. "Alright. We're here... Out in the middle of nowhere, and totally alone. I've humored you this far, but I want some answers."

* * *

**Written** : Feb 12, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	45. Home?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Mikeala had pried Sunfire from Rika's arms, after several failed attempts. The tiny femme only curled up and cried, shaking and sobbing with twin trails of tears running down her cheeks. Rika barely noticed, even as Will wrapped her in a tight hug and Epps placed a hand on her shoulder. Instead, she wrapped her own arms over her stomach, feeling Moonfrost kicking at her angrily inside the chamber, upset with the distress her femme creator was going through.

The battle _had_ gone the way Rika expected, even if she wasn't really paying too much attention. The others were.

**Flashback**

Optimus flew through the air as though he'd been doing it all his life. He performed graceful acrobatics and maneuvers, tossing The Fallen around with surprising strength. Starscream and Megatron got involved, only to have Starscream knocked aside, and Megatron's jaw broken so badly it barely seemed to hang in place. He then turned back to The Fallen, growling as he grabbed the bot and ripped him a new face.

Literally.

**End Flashback**

If it had been any other situation, she might have cheered for him. She might have laughed. Instead, she felt strangely numb. Seeing Starscream sneaking up behind Optimus, however, her eyes narrowed. She was still denying her best friend was gone, but she also felt angrier than she had in a long time. Standing up, she shrugged off the concerned hands, and ran forward.

Ducking under Barricade's legs, she transformed. In any other situation she might have made the 'I see London, I see France, I don't see Barricade's underpants' comment that spun through her mind, but her attention was on one thing and one thing only.. She barely paid attention to the fact that most of the Decepticons had retreated when the newer, stronger Prime appeared, or the fact that the ones left seemed to cower away, taking pot shots at the Autobots while they seemed to struggle to make up their minds whether to truly fight or not. Standing in the sand, she closed her eyes and screwed up her courage.

_Time for a Rika moment._

Opening her eyes, she growled a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I scream, you scream, we all scream for Starscream!" _And not in a good way!_ Her voice carried over the sand, and she wanted to bury her head in the sand when not only Starscream, but every other living bot stopped fighting and turned her way. Even Optimus shot her a strange look, but she ignored it as she stared steadily at the darkening glare of the bot behind him. _Apparently, he knows Earth humor. Good_. "What's wrong? The giant Dorito of Doom needs to sneak up on someone to get in a decent shot? That really says a lot about your abilities as a fighter!" She turned and slapped her aft before wiggling it in his face, causing both Autobots _and_ Decepticons to laugh and wolf whistle, the battle forgotten for the moment. "Seeker's got a big butt! Seeker's got a big butt!"

As if realizing what she was getting at -at least about the 'sneaking up' comment- Optimus spun, spotting Starscream, and stepped forward threateningly.

Seeing that he no longer held the element of surprise, Starscream's bravado faded and he stepped back, preparing to run. No one really saw Ironhide behind him until the blast of his cannons sounded sharply on the air, and the 'Con fell face down in the sand, the light gone from his optics.

Finally, Optimus turned his attention to Megatron, whose optics were fixed on Rika with a gleam he _didn't_ care for.

Suddenly, his processor ran over everything Megatron had said and hinted at, towards the femmes. Feeling threatened for not only them but their sparklings too, Optimus growled, rushing and startling his brother. He felt a fresh wave and a sickening hostility, frighteningly close to the line his brother crossed. He raised his swords as he ran almost silently through the sand.

Megatron never stood a chance. Damaged and distracted, the battle only lasted a few moments before he, too, was offlined...again.

Prime had taken a couple of hits in those moments, as Megatron blasted at him, and when he got too close, used a blade of his own. However, the hits he took were small in comparison to every hit he dished out.

The last of the lingering Decepticons watched as Optimus spun, his sword cutting out and taking their leader's head clean off. Then he came up with a jab with his other hand, his second blade slicing through Megatron's chest with disturbing ease.

As the Decepticon leader collapsed, the last of the Decepticons turned and ran. Optimus retracted his blades, and looked around, even as he shrugged while deactivating the programming that held Jetfire's armor to his body. His optics caught Ratchet, who seemed to only just be coming to. Then they landed on Barricade, who seemed wary and held back. It didn't take a genius to figure out the protective stance Barricade had taken over the femme, or the way his optics lingered on the sparkling fiercely, before he stepped back.

They went to Rika next, who looked strangely...empty, and then down to the humans, where they froze on Sunfire and her almost catatonic state.

Something clenched in his chest, and he began looking around more wildly. His optics narrowed at first, before widening as a new panic filled him. Most of his friends and troops were heavily damaged, but they were all online. Only one bot was missing.

"Where is Bella?"

**(Bella's POV)**

"Will you please explain? Where have you been? What happened? What _is_ that stuff all over you?"

I leaned against the Hummer, taking a...strange sense of comfort from it. I was more or less covered in my own energon, the purple standing out frighteningly, compared to the black and camo colors of the army outfit I was still wearing. "You wouldn't believe me."

"You keep saying that. _What_ won't I believe?" He'd crossed his arms over his chest and was leaning against a small pile of boulders off to one side.

When he'd spoken about being in the middle of nowhere, I was pleasantly surprised to learn just how true to the word he was. We were miles from town, at a hidden valley surrounded by mountain ranges. Kind of like a hide-a-way and the perfect place to show him the truth.

"I'm not human. Well, not anymore." I put my hand to my side, before gently pulling at my shirt, hissing as it stuck to my skin, and little jolts of pain ran up my side, sending it throbbing anew. I groaned a little and swallowed against the pain, before lifting the shirt away from the injury, wincing at the deep cut that bled fresh energon.

His eyes widened, and he just gaped. There was no denying the wires that poked out, or the fact I was bleeding purple and not red. "But... I mean, you are. I mean, you went swimming, and you skinned your arm, I saw the blood. The red blood." It hadn't been a serious injury, but yeah, he'd seen it. "You... You just got something in your cut. If you'd give me my phone back, I could call the hospital, let them know I'm bringing you in and the possible contaminates in your injury."

I shook my head, letting the shirt fall. "I used to be." The tears had never stopped. My chest burned, but for the most part I felt numb. First I was falling for Richard, or at least that's how it felt at the time, only to end up taken to another world where 'Richard' was really 'Ratchet'. Then I find out what real love is, only to be taken back to the first world? "I used to be human, but I changed." My voice had gone really quiet, which kind of matched the mood I was in. "I turned...into a Cybertronian."

His eyes narrowed, and a look of confusion passing over his face. "How do you _change _species? Bella, you're not making any sense."

Unfortunately, I knew that. "I was...taken to another dimension, with Rika. There, we turned into Cybertronians. We were taken in by the Autobots, lived with them. It was... It was R-Ratchet-" I hated that now it wasn't Richard's name I was stumbling over and feeling the pain over. "It was Ratchet, their medic, who took us in. He...helped us. He was training me to be an Autobot medic." My throat tightened and I closed my eyes as fresh tears fell.

"There's more to this. Wait, why am I even...? This isn't possible. I mean, you're _human_, Bella."

Opening my eyes, I could see the conflict in his eyes. I could see so many emotions warring within him, none of them good. There was pain, confusion, disbelief, and hurt. Those were the most predominant. But looking at him, I could also see I needed to prove myself beyond any shadow of a doubt. Reaching up, I slipped my fingers into the seam in my chest, face ablaze when I realized what I was about to do. Even so, I pulled the chest plates apart, showing him my inner mechanics.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He simply stared, his arms slipping down to hang limply at his waist. He just...kept staring, his mouth working wordlessly. After a long moment, I let the plates go and let them slide shut, and he shook his head with a frown. "Did you just...flash me?"

The laugh burst out before I could help it and despite my tears. Nodding a little, I folded my arms over my chest, almost self-consciously. "You're not gonna go on about my mammaries, are you?" I was joking around, but the memory of Ratchet turned my laugh into a fond smile.

"No..." Richard looked at me oddly, before his look became more thoughtful. "You're...a...Cybertronian now? Wait, you were _actually_ in the world of the Autobots?" He blinked, a new level of shock entering his face. "But why are you here now?"

"I dunno!" The sobs started fresh. "I just wanna..." I stopped there, not sure how my words would affect him.

He nodded a little, disappointment and sorrow in his eyes. "Mayb you...just came back to say goodbye. I... I haven't been doing well. I thought you were dead." He frowned, his look turning more pained. "Bella, I... I really like-d you." He seemed to stumble over his words. "When I heard the explosion, realized it was your apartment, I thought my world stopped. I barely had a chance to get to know you! It's not fair!"

I felt my heart aching at his words. I wanted to hear him tell me he liked me so bad, but now that I didn't feel like that anymore... I mean sure, I still liked him. I still felt like a crushing sixteen year old, seeing his beautiful face, but... The feelings weren't for _him_ anymore. "I liked you too." I didn't stumble, apparently reinforcing his thoughts when his eyes seemed to harden a little. "A lot. When I first realized I was in a different world, I hated that I was away from you. I begged to come back, to be with you." His eyes lightened again. "But...time passed. The pain lessened whenever I thought of you. I mean, I never knew what happened, I kept holding _some_ sort of hope you'd be ok. You'd get past it."

He laughed a little, but it wasn't a happy sound. It almost seemed more incredulous. "Not as easy as it sounds."

"Have you _tried_?" I questioned slightly, tilting my head a little.

He shook his head. "You're back now."

I had to swallow. I could hear the hope in his voice, and it shattered me to know it just wasn't possible. "I'm not _human_ anymore." I sighed and closed my eyes. "And this... This isn't my home." My eyes opened and my vision was blurred. "Richard, I like you a lot, and you're a good friend, but my home, my _heart_, it's there. It's in that dimension with Rika."

"And this other guy who won you over." He added quietly, almost bitterly, before he sighed in resignation. "How're you gonna get back?"

"Hell if I know." I muttered as the bitterness swam through me. "Maybe I'm not meant to be happy. Every time I think I've found 'the one' something happens. I'm torn from my home, my world, my _family_." My mind shot to Sunfire. "I have a sparkling! My sister, my mate!" I was barely aware of the terms I was using, and I really didn't care.

Stepping away from the vehicle and Richard, I transformed, glaring into the sky. "_Why_? Why do you keep tearing me from my happiness? Why won't you _let_ me find love? Do you hate me? Did I do something to piss you the fuck off?" I growled. "What's your fragging problem?"

The ground began to shake, and I yelped as I stumbled to the side and crouched down, bracing myself on my hands and knees. Seeing Richard stumbling as well, I didn't really think. I reached out and picked him up, holding him as gently as I could, considering unadulterated fear, which slowly faded when he realized I wasn't going to crush him.

The sky darkened, and thunder crashed overhead. Looking up, I watched as clouds seemed to appear and spiral in the sky, before parting as a clearly alien craft floated down, landing and transforming in front of me.

While I didn't consider myself a Transformers expert, and I'd never seen anything like this bot before, I did recognize the kindness and endless patience in his eyes that reminded me a lot of Optimus Prime, despite the difference in color. The ruby orbs stared down at me from a massive height, and he straightened slowly, almost prompting me to do the same.

I shrank back from the much larger bot, realizing he didn't have to be in the same area to hear my screams, and if he really wanted to, he could probably squash me with his thumb. Especially when I considered the fact I had a _really_ strong feeling this _wasn't_ a Decepticon _or_ an Autobot I was facing.

"You have done nothing, child." He held out a hand, before turning it and plucking Richard from my almost limp fingers. "Nor am I doing this to hurt you." His voice sounded...ethereal. He was tall, and heavily built, but still seemed to willowy at the same time. His voice resonated in the area, and there was a knowledge about his optics, even as he plopped Richard down next to his Hummer, before hitting him with an energy that caused him to fall over.

"What did you do?"

He nodded my way. "I have simply put him into recharge. He will not remember anything of meeting you."

I frowned. "Why?" And why did the idea bother me so much?

"Because you no longer exist in this world. Any who knew you will believe you and your friend died. It would be far less painful for Richard if he didn't remember you." His head tilted, his voice sounded strangly like it was coming through a long tunnel. "I only brought you here, as he guessed, for the chance to say goodbye. Closure, I believe the earth term is." He whistled and clicked rapidly, before blinking.

"Who are you?"

"That is not important. All you need to know is I'm the one who brought you to your true soulmate. You were happy here, but can you honestly admit you haven't had moments of even greater happiness there? Can you live here, away from Sunfire and Ratchet?"

He hadn't mentioned Rika, but I instantly thought of her as well. Even if she was with me, I didn't think I could go back to living a normal life. Neither of us would want to. "I love them." I looked up at him. "I really do."

He nodded. "Tell me, child. What do you _want_? More than anything?"

"I wanna go home!"

There was no hesitation. No thinking, no waiting, not even a second of confusion. More than anything, I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back with Rika, Sunfire and Ratchet. I wanted to be back with my friends.

...My friends who were in the middle of a battle.

"The others!"

"They are fine. They battle continued as planned."

I sighed in relief. That meant that Optimus was fine. Then my eyes widened.

It was as if he could read my mind. "Althought you _did_ change things just enough to save several other lives. Lives that did not need to be extinguished in the first place." Now a smile came to his face, making his eyes seem even gentler. "For which I thank you. Now, time for you to go home."

I wanted to ask him what he meant. Even though I had a vague idea what he could have meant by his words, _all_ of them, I still had so many questions. Like how did he know of my friends? What did he mean about 'going home'? Who _was_ he? I stepped forward, opening my mouth to ask him...ask him..._something_. I opened my mouth to continue the conversation, but before I could get even one word out, there was a blinding flash of light, and I had to cover my eyes.

Everything began to spin, and I felt light headed. Staggering to the side, I lowered my arm, only to find the strange bot long gone, and my world growing darker and darker. Before I knew what was happening my eyes shut, and I was falling.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 12, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	46. Really Home

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Please excuse the Trans-fan rant but... OMP! OMP! OMP! I just saw a real life Autobot! XD It was a silver, or kinda beige-ish Chevy truck, but it had the Autobot insignia on both sides, right over the gas tank! I even got PICTURES! XD XD ...And yes, I know I'm obssessed. XD LOL

On a side note, I'm up into the 30-something chapters in my new story, and it includes Autobot teasing, pranks, Optimus-hugs, Optimus as a bus (Only occasionally, though), and mental images of Optimus attempting the catwalk in a thong. XD ROFL. Just thought... I'd mention it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_"Sunfre, awaken."_The voice was soft, gentle, kind, and seemed to float over the air, to her audio receptors. Antennai twitched slightly, but the tiny bot remained in her blissfully quiet world, rolling over and curling up to the tiny bot next to her with only a tiny mewling whimper. _"Sunfre..."_ There was a chuckle as the sexless voice seemed to take in her hesitation to do as it asked. _"Don't you want to see her again?"_

The antennai perked right up at this, and tiny optics opened wide before darting around, trying to locate the strange voice that was so foriegn to her, but at the same time soothing. Blinking, she sat up, glancing down to Moonfrost briefly and seeing the other little femme fast asleep.

_"Your creator is coming home."_

She squeaked, her head darting up and optics widening. Looking around, she quickly identified no one else in the room, and climbed out of the little cot. Ever since her little stint at Egypt, walking had only gotten easier, even if she was rarely _allowed_ out of an adult bot's arms upon returning to the base. She grumbled a little and waddled to the door before looking up and pouting.

There was no way she could reach the thing that made the door open, she was too small and she didn't fly. A little cry escaped her and her optics filled with fluid.

Another chuckle sounded. _"Here..."_

The panel next to the door beeped and the door slid open. The tiny mouth turned up in a smile and Sunfire cooed as she slipped out into the hall. It was late in the evening, so the interior of the base was dark, and almost everyone in recharge. As she crept down the hall, tilting a little too much one way, and then a little too much the other, she giggled, a sense of freedom and exhilaration filling her as she paused outside a door she'd seen her femme creator stand outside before. _Momma._ Her optics moistened again.

_"You'll see her again."_

The voice was gentle and patient, and she peeked around the door, into the large room beyond, hoping for a glimpse of the face that belonged to the voice, but no such luck. The only thing she saw was several of the bots in different forms. She looked at each one until her optics landed on a yellow search and rescue Hummer H2. Optics glinting, she walked over and cooed slightly before leaning against one of the tires, rubbing her cheek against the rubber of it.

Unfortunately, he didn't respond.

Pulling back, she cycled her vents quietly and clicked a little, before something unusual happened. She felt a web of lasers erupt from her body, tracing over the form, and suddenly she knew much more about it than before. She blinked, and the warm feeling that had filled her body faded. Triggering her first transformation was a bit of an accident, but when she found herself to be a miniature version of the bot she'd come to see as her mech creator, she giggled quietly, practicing driving back and forth a little before the voice sounded again.

_"Come on, you'd better hurry."_

She didn't know the voice, but something in her told her she could trust it. Wheeling backwards, she sped silently out of the hangar, her little wheels moving as fast as she could. She couldn't see the presence, but somehow she just knew where to go. Her brand new wheels took her across the base, aching as she sped faster and farther than she ever had. She ended up on the docks, sneaking in behind the cargo crates and transforming again, only to peek around the edge. Then she took in her new form, with little fluttering doorwings, and a yellow body.

Shaking her head, she rushed in behind and between the crates, waiting until the humans weren't looking to sneak on board the ship.

She was alone. She knew that much. Settling down in behind the crates already loaded, Sunfire allowed her optics to drift closed for the ride.

**(Bella's POV)**

I hated waking up in strange places. Really. And places with holes in them? Seriously?

Looking around, I groaned and slowly sat up, half crawling across the floor and slowly making my way to my feet. Stumbling over to the window, I looked out and raised an eyebrow.

_Home once again._ I pursed my lips as I stared down at the empty street. _Or what's left of it._ Why was it I kept being sent here? Was it because this is quite literally where it all began?

Raising a hand to my throat, I felt my eyes widen to feel the warmth of the shard around my throat. _It all really happened. Richard.._ Sinking down on my sofa, I tried to avoid the torn cushions as I leaned back, my chest tightening. "I...dunno how to feel about that." _He really won't remember me?_

I supposed that was a mixed blessing. While it hurt that the first man I ever liked wouldn't remember me, for his sake... For the pain I saw in his eyes... I was glad. I was happy he'd be able to live a normal life, and never know of what happened. He's never be confused, or pained, and the Autobots' secret would be safe, no matter what. I suppose, on some level, it was almost a comfort, but it didn't make the forgetting any easier.

Shaking my head, I got up and stalked up to the hole, looking through it. I glanced over to the ambulance dispatch office only to find it dark, like everything else on the street. Turning, I dashed out of my apartment and down the familiar stairs. It only just hit me that the pain was gone in my side, and when I looked, I realized the energon was there, but the injury was gone. With a bit of a smile, I continued running.

Once I was out of the apartment, I started up the street. I didn't care who saw me, or if anyone called to me, all I knew was I _had_ to get to the new dock. I ran and ran, until I was quite honestly too winded to run anymore. And considering I was a giant alien robot who didn't have _lungs_ so to speak, that's saying something. Once I was too tired to run, I paused and looked around, realizing I'd crossed a good portion of the city, but still had a ways to go.

But now that I was slowing, thinking, questions began to arise in my mind.

_Where's Ratchet?_ My eyes kept dancing over every vehicle, everyone who even glanced at me -and considering my clothing, that was a lot of people- and every building I passed, taking comfort in the familiarity. _Why, _again_, am I not at the base?_ I had no idea what to expect, but all I knew was I _had_ to get home. I now had more incentive than ever. _Sunfire. Ratchet. Rika._

When I could no longer run, I walked, only pausing here and there to catch my breath before I pushed on. I hadn't really taken the time to notice, but when I first left the apartment, it was early dawn, when the sky was still dark but in the process of lightening. Now, the sun was rising on the distant horizon, bathing everything in reds and oranges, but I still barely paid it any heed as I moved.

After what seemed like forever, I had to stop, taking a moment to breathe heavily. The streets were still fairly busy, despite the time of day, and I had to struggle not to double over and gasp like crazy, not wanting anyone to worry or pay anymore unwanted attention to me. After my vision had finished spinning, I began walking briskly, my eyes alert for...alert for...

Well, honestly, I wasn't sure _what_ exactly I was looking for.

All I knew was I was alert, nervous, almost afraid. As soon as I could, I was running again, taking back alleys and back streets, until I was at the new docks we'd chosen. My dog tags doubled as ID here, and as soon as I showed them to the security guards, I was practically ushered towards where the ship would dock. Seeing the ship just docking as I approached, I thanked God and ran forward. I could see familiar faces as I searched out the Captain of the ship. Then I paused, and did a double take.

Blinking a moment, I stared at the mini-Ratchet-mobile that sped away from the ship, sirens blaring and horn honking loudly. "Holy crap!" _Either Ratchet's suddenly shrunk, or..._ I snorted a moment in disbelief. _Honey, I shrunk Ratchet!_ I stared, completely shocked, as the tiny vehicle skidded to a stop. As soon as it transformed, I felt my lips turning up as relief soared through me. "Sunfire!" I raced forward and scooped her up, holding her close. _Huh, this gives a whole new meaning to having a little Ratchet in me._ I giggled, the overwhelming relief causing my knees to shake.

She was bright yellow, had the same bar across her chest with the tiny little lights. The only real differences were, she was female, still had her Bumblebee-like antennai, and little door wings. "Momma!"

I jumped at her cry, only to sob happily and pull her closer. _She learned to speak._ Then it really settled in. _And walk, and drive..._ I blinked again, noticing all the people staring at us with varying fond or shocked looks. If they worked on this dock, the people here knew about the Autobots and were sworn to secrecy, but I could understand their feelings. After all, it wasn't too long ago, I was in the same boat.

_Still can't get over the fact I poked a freaking Decepticon in the eye!_ I hiccuped a giggle and shook my head as I walked forward. Pressing her close to my chest, I kissed the top of her head, feeling her antennai wave back and forth under my lips as she pressed against the light touch. "I missed you too, sweetspark." I whispered against her, before walking up to a man with a clipboard. "Um, my name is Isabella Cameron."

He looked at the list, almost frantically, his eyes wide. "You're on the list, but I'm supposed to call the head Autobot before I let anyone on the boat." He was staring at me with a look of disbelief on his face. "But they said you were dead. Blasted into...uh...nothing." The poor guy sounded so shocked and confused.

I forced a smile, my heart thrumming tensely in my chest as I nodded. _So that's what they experienced on this end? Huh, I think I got the better end of the deal._ "I understand, but can you hurry please? I'm not dead, but what happened is a..." I trailed off, trying to think how to explain it. "It's a long story." I shrugged slightly, stroking Sunfire's back, and just noticing that she'd really grown since she was born. _Hmm..._ "Oh! Captain!" I caught his attention before he turned away. "Can you tell me..." My throat tightened, but I forced myself to continue. "Did they all come back from the battle?"

He nodded, a calmer smile crossing his features. "Yeah, they were all there. Pretty dinged up, but all alive that I know of. Hell, they even came back with a few extra, a little toy truck, an old truck, a couple Fords and a couple police cruisers."

I blinked a moment. "A _couple_ police cruisers?"

He nodded again. "One blue and white, and one black and white. The black and white one was kinda creepy if you ask me. 'To Punish and Enslave'? Not a very, uh...Autobot-y saying to have painted on him, was it?"

_Barricade?_ I nodded absently, trying not to frown until his back was to me and he was making the call. _But what's 'Cade doing here? And if they were taking him back to _base_... _My frown deepened. _Oh, right. Base security was already compromised. Why, again, are they still there?_ I raised an eyebrow. _Why, again, am I complaining? At least I can find them._

"Sir, yes sir. Actually, it's me. We've got... Well, it's kinda hard to... Ok, so it's not... Huh? Oh, sorry Prime."

I raised an eyebrow as the Captain seemed to sputter nervously into the phone. With a sudden smirk, I took a deep breath. "Hey Optimus!" Realization set in. _Optimus was dead. But if the battle's over..._ "Optimus? Optimus Prime?" I felt new tears, tears of joy, gathering in my eyes. _Maybe we didn't totally screw things over!_

The Captain shot me a confused look, before he suddenly nodded. "Yes sir, it's her. At least, it looks and sounds like her."

"If it looks like chicken, smells like chicken, and tastes like chicken..." I trailed off, my cheeks warming when he smirked and looked away.

"Alright. I understand. We're just unloading the last of it now. On the way back? Yes sir, understood." He nodded, the smirk fading. "I'd say..." He glanced down at a watch on his wrist, his head tilting one way then the other. "About two hours to set out, and another hour or so at top speed. Alright, ok. I'll let her know." He finished up and bid farewell before hanging up and turning to me. "We'll be setting out in two hours."

I nodded. "It's good to hear Optimus Prime survived." He nodded, not bothering to correct me, and I took it as a confirmation. I actually had to _sit down_, my legs were so wobbly. _Optimus is alive._ I looked to Sunfire, who was still clinging to me, and really felt for our bond, taking comfort in the overflow of contentedness radiating off her as she clung tightly to me. _He said they _all_ came back, alive. So that means... Rika and Ratchet... They have to be alive, too. And Chromia, and Arcee, and Flare-up, and all the newbies who weren't in the movie._

I pulled my sparkling closer, stroking her back and kissing the top of her head again. I was _so_ happy to have her back. I was _so_ happy to be home. I would have held her even tighter, if I wasn't worried about crushing her with the force. Instead, I settled for holding her firmly to me, tuning out the rest of the world as I felt her warm breaths puffing against my chest, as I heard her purring, felt the warmth of her tiny body as she cuddled into me.

While I didn't feel one hundred percent complete, I did feel better. I felt like a missing piece to my heart had been found, and I was _not_ willing to let her go again. At least, not just yet. And she seemed more than content to be cuddled and hugged and kissed, purring and cooing and repeating 'Mah', and 'Momma' over and over in my arms.

It felt like only minutes before I heard the boarding call for the ship, and I was off. I barely waved to the Captain in my haste to board the ship, climbing down into the cargo hold. While I didn't _have_ to stay down there, in my alternate form, I wanted to transform and be _me_. As soon as the door shut behind me, I put Sunfire down and did just that. I transformed into me, stretching and sighing a little, before picking her up and holding her against me once again.

While the wait seemed to only last a few minutes, the ride seemed to last forever. I had no idea what to expect on the other end of the journey. Would they be waiting? Who'd be there? Were they all alright? Even with Sunfire acting as a pleasant distraction, I couldn't relax. I couldn't stop picturing Rika's and Ratchet's faces, and I couldn't help but long to see them again.

I started pacing before long. Even when someone came down and asked me to stop, because apparently, the loud 'CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!' of my feet got annoying after a while, it took everything within me not to start up again.

Hell, I was sorely tempted to transform and _fly_ there, if I was certain enough about my flying.

But because I wasn't, I was forced to wait the agonizing however long it took the ship to sail from point A to point B. I was forced to wait, mentally begging the ship to go faster, while my heart did rapid little cycles that left me breathless. Even as I felt a tiny jolt, and heard the Captain calling for everyone to disembark, and I found myself rooted to the spot...

Somehow, it was like I was torn. I was excited to see them all again, to the point I was half ready to blast a hole in the wall just to do so. Then, at the same time, I was so terrified someone wouldn't be there, or that my welcome would be less than friendly, that I froze, terrified to leave the hold.

It was when Rika's voice boomed over the speakers that I broke out of the haze, swiping my hand over the console and nearly breaking through the door in my haste to get out of the ship. As I climbed down the ramp, to the docks below, I found myself accosted into a pair of arms, and all thought fled my mind.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 14, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	47. Reunited

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : So I don't know if I mentioned this with my last chapter update, I really don't remember and I'm too lazy to check, but... I saw a cool beige Chevy truck with the Autobot insignia above the gast tank on either side! Eeeeee! You don't normally see that sort of thing my way. Check out my Avatar image to see the pic I got. I'm a happy, happy fangirl! XD

And thank everyone for sticking with me so far. The story ends at chapter 53, so we're getting there. Then we'll see how my muse is on 'Fact or Fiction' which is my newest story. If it's strong enough, I'll start posting chapters for that.

Also, a little shameless advertising, check out **Primesbaby007**'s most recent story 'Wild Child'. I've been beta reading the story, and it's really good so far. Plus she should be coming out with a very interesting one-shot soon, which I've also beta read, and enjoyed immensely. That one's a little different from...pretty much anything else on the site, because I heard the story behind it. ;)

Thanks, everyone! You keep me writing!

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

_**'Bots awaken! We've received word of an...imcoming bot.'**_ Optimus smirked to himself, already standing on the docks, waiting. His injuries had a long way to go to heal, but if that truly _was_ Isabella Cameron's voice over the connection, earlier, then he wanted... No, he _needed_ to be here for this. Especially considering that many of the other bots weren't in much better condition, and most of them would undoubtedly be here themselves. _**'I require the assistance of Ratchet and Rika on deck, and bring the sparklings.'**_ He broadcasted the announcement over the main lines, letting the other bots know as well. Whoever wanted to show would show.

The was varying levels of irritation and acknowledgement of his words, and he bit back the urge to laugh as he sensed the bots onlining, much against their wills.

_**'Are ya glitchin' boss? We jus' got back!'**_ Jazz's groan was accompanied by a hesitant sigh. _**'Urgh, gotcha. Gonna wake Ri.'**_ There was an almost hesitant tone to his voice, and Prime did laugh quietly, remembering an instance when Ratchet had tried to awaken the femme earlier than she liked. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that liked to throw things.

_**'Prime, if this isn't important, I'm gonna...'**_ Ratchet's words trailed off, but the annoyance remained there. _**'I don't suppose Jolt can take over...'**_

It wasn't like his medic to chose recharge over work, but even as his smirk faded, Optimus found himself sympathizing. Bonded or not, Ratchet had lost the closest person to his spark, and the pain was so bad, he was recharging a lot or losing himself in his work in order to hide from it. His spark pulsed in sympathy, not personally knowing, but somehow understanding what his old friend was going through.

Even as he glanced to the sky, saying a small Cybertronian prayor for the safety of a loved one of his own, the connection in his spark comforted him in ways he couldn't explain. _**'No, old friend. This is something you need to see to yourself.'**__ You won't regret it, if my guess is right._

_**'Yo, does wes need ta come too?'**_ The whine in Skids' voice caused a couple of chuckles from the less grumpy of the group.

_**'Yah! We's got our afts handed ta us. We's jus' wanna rest.'**_

_**'Rest then. You will only miss out on the new arrival's first appearance.'**_ He smirked again. _Back from the dead._ Slowly, his smirk faded. _But...wasn't she offline? She simply disappeared. I saw all their reports, read what they saw, heard, felt. How is it possible for a bot to disappear and reappear like that? Especially when blasted straight in the chest?_

Optics landed on a distant ship, and he settled. Though his sensors weren't as advanced as those of a medic, Optimus _did_ sense a familiar energy signal aboard. In fact, even as his optics narrowed, he picked up a second familiar energy signal.

_**'Slag! Sunny's missin'!'**_

_**'I'm right here, dumbaft.'**_ Sunstreaker's voice was less than pleased as he hissed over the line, his tone growing louder as he growled. _**'And **_**don't**_** call me that**_**!'**

**"**_**Dude**_**, otha**_** Sunny.'**_ Jazz corrected, almost automatically, amusement and worry tinting his end of the link.

Shaking his head, Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose plates as he sensed the arrival of several of his team. _**'She's not missing. She's on the ship, too.'**__ Though I'd like to know how she got off the island to begin with._ He frowned

_**'Wha?'**_

_**'I do not know, but you had better hurry. The ship is almost here.'**_ His own spark increased it's paces, the idea of meeting up with a femme close to his own spark, who was presumed offlined, making him anxious, as he didn't know _what_ to expect. It had..._sounded_ like Bella.

_**'You let the slagging femme **_**sparking**_** off the island and out of our care?'**_

He winced at the volume and danger in Ratchet's voice, warning Jazz to tread carefully. However, before anyone could answer, he snapped with a staticky burst of Cybertronian that made even the hardest, most tempermental bots wince at the venom within it, and then muted the lines, the Hummer siren catching Optimus' audio processors as he raced to the docks.

Staring straight ahead, Optimus' spark throbbed in his chest plates, and he sighed slightly. _Hopefully, when Bella reveals herself, all will be explained, and injuries can begin to heal._

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella?" The voice rang over the intercom, startling me out of my hesitation. "BELLA?"

Glancing up, I tore out of the cargo hold, barely listening to the rapid sounds of transformation, or the loud crash of a heavy figure landing on the reinforced docks. As I nearly ran down the walk way, I found myself wrapped in a tight hug, heard sobbing and someone almost whimpering my name. "Rika." _Someone's been teaching her hacking skills._ I wrapped my free arm around her and carefully shifted her towards me, holding Sunfire high and against my neck to keep her safe.

"He said... I mean, he told Jazz, who told me, but I didn't wanna believe it... I _saw_ you get blasted! And you just disappeared!" She pulled back and wheeled back, kicking me in the shin with a glare.

"OW!" I hopped around, holding my injured leg.

"You're such an inconsiderate bitch! God I hate you sometimes!"

I blinked at her a moment before narrowing my eyes. "Rika, I love you too and I'm sorry, but if you don't watch your language around my sparkling, I'm gonna hit you."

Sunfire squeaked and giggled. "Fuck!"

I was in the middle of taking a tentative step forward when that popped out of her mouth, and I stumbled. Straightening, I felt my eyes narrow even more and growled. "Ok, whose ass do I kick for _that_ one?" My eyes darted over the crowed, before widening a little at the varying looks of shock and disbelief I was seeing in front of me. "What?" Ok, seriously, I was starting to get a complex, like maybe my spark chamber was hanging out for everyone to see or something.

Ratchet seemed to sway momentarily, before he suddenly tilted back and fell over backwards, optics blinking out, and all systems seeming to shut down. Jolt was at his side in an instant, only to curse when Prowl followed the medic in glitching only seconds later. He just stood there, looking back and forth between the two, like he wasn't sure which one to ressurrect.

"Oh come on!" I groaned, unable to help but laugh. "I was never dead!" I turned to Rika and sighed. "I was...in our world." I blinked a moment and frowned. "Our...uh...home world, err...dimension, or whatever. With _Richard_."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "And...?"

I kept my head low, knowing full well the bots were watching and hating that this probably private moment was anything but. "Apparently I was taken there to say goodbye, or something. This big bot with red eyes showed up and told me Richard wouldn't remember me, and then told me it was time to go home. I asked him who he was, but..." I hesitated, shaking my head. "I mean, it's only a totally insane theory, but... I thought it _could_ have been... Primus. As in, the bot himself." I ducked my head at a scoff, only to raise it again a second later.

**CLANG!**

"It's entirely possible, bolts-for-brains." Ratchet growled, still looking dazed, shaking his head a little and leaning on Bumblebee slightly, even as he stared sternly at the dent in the side of Sunstreaker's head. "Bots have been known to have an encounter with a bot that could very well have been Primus."

"It's not common." Optimus' voice was quiet, but almost seemed to echo, a thoughtful look on his face plates. "In fact, it's very rare, but it is...the only explanation I can think of that would explain your travelling between dimensions and escaping certain offlining."

"Bella...?" The tone was soft, hesitant, and any and all noise seemed to dissipate at the sound of the single word.

I stared at the source of said word, a little surprised by the vulnerability in it. I vaguely noted Optimus silently gesturing for his troops to fall back, and Jazz coming forward to drag Rika and Sunfire off, my attention was more on Ratchet than anything else. I was completely and utterly struck by the weakness in his expression, the almost frightened look that flashed through his optics, before his face hardened.

"You..." He shook his head, and I felt the tell tale tingle of a medical scan. "You're really real. Really...you..." He took a step forward.

I took off running, leaping over humans and more or less ignoring the world around me, even as I leapt into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling my nose into his throat cables and just taking in the comfort of being in his hold. His...hold... It struck me then that Ratchet was holding me as tightly as I was holding him. I pressed even tighter, and heard a strange, almost strangled sound come from him, but when I tried to pull back, I couldn't.

"I thought...I had lost you." He ground out, his voice sounding rougher than I was used to. His fingers stroked down my back, and I couldn't suppress the shiver as a pleasantly ticklish warmth shot through me. "I saw him shoot." He suddenly froze, his grip tightening even more. "That shot was meant for me!" His tone was a low growl, and I smiled into the cables, nudging a yellow one with my nose as I recognized the old Ratchet peeking through.

I nuzzled into the cables even more, feeling it as his body heated against mine. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad, but as he loosened his grip, but still refused to let go of me, I was more than content to remain where I was. "I couldn't let him shoot you."

"I'd rather he'd have shot _me_ than _you_."

I giggled slightly. "I'd rather he shot himself in the groin plating, so I guess we're both having frownie days." I shot back, giggling at the thoroughly scandalized look I could just picture the medic wearing. "Ratchet..."

"I heard what you said, about seeing Richard." He pulled away now, but his hands remained on my waist. "You...came back?"

"No, I thought I'd run off to be with my human lover who'll die in only a handful of years." I shrugged and rolled my eyes, shaking my head a little. "Of course I came back, Ratchet." I looked up at him, feeling my body warm under the surprisingly warm look in his eyes. "Primus, or...whoever he was, he asked me what I wanted. I didn't even have to think about it." I leaned in and pressed my lip plates to his, thrilled at the feeling. As I pulled away, the smile seemed fixed to my face, and I couldn't stop it, even if I _had_ wanted to. "I chose to come home, to my family."

"But...that doesn't explain how Sunfire got off the base." Now he was frowning, the expression in his optics clouding over. "It's just not...possible."

"Unless... You don't think...Primus..."

"He wouldn't be that careless." It was growled and warning.

"But she's safe, isn't she?" I tilted my head a little, and abruptly was smiling once again. "And she's a mini-Ratchet." He blinked at me in confusion, and I found myself laughing. My chest felt light, and my heart happier than I had in a long time. Sure, it still bothered me Richard wouldn't remember me, but in the end... I think it would have bothered me more if he did. "Don't tell me you didn't notice the new yellow body? Or the word 'rescue' on her arm?"

His eyes widened and he seemed to suddenly realize something. "_That's_ what that tingling was earlier. I could have sworn I was scanned, but I thought it was the twins with their pranks!" He blinked, his expression softening. "She's turned into a Hummer?"

"Maybe she'll grow up to be a medic, like her parents. Er-" I shook my head. "Creators."

He looked to me, a new awe filling his expression. Then his eyes landed on my chest and widened. "Isn't that...?"

Looking down, I suddenly remembered the allspark shard hanging around my neck. "Oh! I got this when I went to the other dimension." A part of me still wanted to call it home, after all, that's where I'd been born. However, my friends, my family were here now, and I was always a firm believer that home was where the heart was. "_This_ is what I was talking about when I mentioned having an allspark shard." I tilted my head a little, perplexed. "I thought it went into my body."

"As did I. And what of Rika's shard?"

"I only saw the one." I grimaced a little, scuffing my foot on the dock. "Though... I wasn't really _looking_ for them at the time." Abruptly, it hit me, we weren't alone. The humans were a lot less subtle than the bots, most still staring at us unabashedly. "Um, can we take this somewhere else?"

Ratchet also seemed to snap out of the daze it was safe to say we were both in. He looked around, optics narrowing at the humans in a way that made even the most hard-ass of them swallow nervously and run, before pulling away completely and nodding. Then he turned, taking my hand firmly and leading me towards the base, where a large group of bots were standing around not-so-subtly.

**(Normal POV)**

They spent the majority of the day going over repairs, plans to move back to the Hoover Dam base temporarily, and the story of the battle Bella had missed out on. From the moment Rika stepped out with the 'Giant Dorito of Doom' comment, that both sets of twins and the newly arrived Trailbreaker seemed more than happy to call Starscream by, to the moment Optimus quite literally ripped the face off several of the Decepticons.

Looking at him a moment, Bella took a step back, thoroughly confusing the massive bot. "You give 'Head Hunter' a whole new meaning." She cracked, causing most of the bots to begin chuckling.

"Your face. Gives me it." Rika added in her own twisted 'evil' voice, causing Bella to crack up and everyone else to look at her in confusion.

The allspark shard was the first thing mentioned, and Bella only hesitated in giving it to Optimus, because her mind ran over Soundwave and Ravage. It was only after his repeated assurances that they wouldn't find out about the shard, _and_ that he wouldn't give it back to the humans, that she agreed. And then, only because she was afraid of ending up with another cell phone sparkling if she didn't.

Not that the idea wasn't intriguing.

In fact, even as the other bots lost themselves in their discussions, and mates in each other, Bella found herself staring longingly at Ratchet, an almost overwhelming urge to carry his sparkling overtaking her spark.

Even as Ironhide and Chromia snuck off, soon followed by Jazz and Rika, Bella leaned against Ratchet, knowing that as much as she might want some time alone with him, right now it wasn't about to happen. Instead, she contented herself with carrying Sunfire around and learning more about medics, offering assistance where she could. Optics landing on the other femmes, she was determined to ask them about sparkmating and sparklings at a later date.

Of course, it wouldn't be an easy topic to broach, but she sure as hell wasn't going to go to Ratchet about it. Then again, there was always the chance Ratchet was opposed to the idea, but then... There really was only one way to find out.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 15, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	48. Shopping 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**WARNING** : You may not want to eat or drink anything while reading this chapter. Cute and funny moments all through it. Just thought I'd give you fair warning. :)

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later, Normal POV)**

Things had taken forever to calm down. Luckily, unlike in the movie, The Fallen didn't make a huge scene by invading the televisions and radios all over the world. The planet remained fairly in the dark about the Autobots, despite the claims Egyptians were making. The Government had a bone to pick with Prime about the destruction of one of the pyramids, but once they found out the details...

Well, regardless, we were sort of banned from going anywhere near Egypt for a while.

It took two weeks to transport everything and everyone to the new temporary base. It probably would have gone faster, but because of the damage the bots had taken, most of them were out of the running. No heavy lifting for Ironhide, no heavy hauling for Optimus. They offered, only to get a wrench upside the head from Ratchet as soon as he found out.

The only ones who _were_ allowed to help, well... They were more ordered to do so. They didn't so much _want_ to as they _had_ to. Both sets of twins, who had defied Ratchet's orders to go into battle, though the other bots had yet to find out _how_ they got the humans to order a ship for them and so fast, were put on guard duty over the military tools and scientific instruments Wheeljack had already begun accumulating.

"You're healthy enough to ignore my orders, you're healthy enough to help out." Had been his reasoning.

"Awww, come on, Ratch-man!"

**CLANG!**

"I have a designation, and I would prefer if you used it. Unless, that is, you'd prefer _another_ dent in your helmet...?"

"We're going. We're going. Sheesh."

"Sheesh?"

"They've been spending too much time around the humans."

"W-We've..._a-all_ been spend-ding...t-t-too much t-t-t-time...around...the...h-humans." It was spoken in a broken, staticky voice, and Ratchet glared warningly at the bot who spoke it, causing him to duck his head sheepishly as he choked.

The words had gotten the bots mixed laughter and insulted looks. Bee spent the next two hours apologizing in every way he could to Mikeala, who was apparently a damn good actress. It was when he went out and surprisingly gently picked her a bunch of flowers -much to Sam's confusion and chagrin- that she cracked a smile and took it easy on the poor little bot.

While most of the bots felt...lighter, and more carefree since The Fallen's destruction, some were starting to get annoyed with the constant moving and shuffling, and lack of time to relax.

Rika, for one. When she wasn't resting with her new sparkmate and little sparkling, she was either acting as a babysitter for Bella, while the femme tried to get some time for her and _her_ mech, or she was trying to spend time with Bella herself. It wasn't easy when her best friend was a medic-in-training, and therefore constantly busy like her mentor and hopefully someday mate.

Bella herself was ragged and torn. Since her return to base, and reuniting with her family, she'd had some time to hang out with her sparkling. Sunfire, now that she'd learned to walk and talk, was really progressing fast. She was speaking partial sentences, when she chose to speak at all -she was a quiet sparkling- and she'd picked up pretty much every cuss ever spoken in front of her, much to Bella's horrified amusement.

But...more than anything... Bella missed her mate.

She'd been able to have 'the talk' with the other femmes, who almost seemed as embarrassed talking about the details as she was to hear them, but she hadn't had a chance to corner Ratchet and attempt anything. Whenever she got close, and it crossed her mind...

"Optimus' side seems to be healing slower than I'd like."

"I got Sideswipe's arm secured back on his body, but he seems to be having issues with movement and pain."

"Every time I seal this cable, Ironhide insists on going off and doing _some_ sort of work with the base moving, bending the wrong way, and opening it again. I wonder if I really _could_ weld him to the berth. Maybe for a little while? Hmm..."

"Wheeljack blew something up."

"Again?"

"Third time in as many days."

"Aw, hell!"

Needless to say, time was _not_ something they had an abundance of, and it was starting to wear on a certain femme.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Oh _come on_!" Shaking my head, I hissed a little as I watched Ratchet once again carted off by the bots, complaining about _another_ injury they needed his help with. "Why can't they just go to Jolt. Or hell, maybe _stop_ getting hurt for a day?"

"That'd be asking for a bit much, don't you think?" Mikeala's amused voice wafted up from the ground, and I looked down at the femme, who was smiling up at me. "Mate troubles?" When I ducked my head a little, she laughed. "Tell me about it. I can't even mention anything that can be mistaken for a slang or alternate term for 'boobs' without Sam blushing so red I'm worried he's gonna blow his mind."

"I thought it was your job to blow his mind." I blinked, realizing what I'd just said, and busted up laughing as I transformed down. I watched her cheeks darken, even as she stuck her tongue out at me. "Besides, if my only issue was Ratchet inventing a new shade of red at the thought of me 'blowing his processor'-" I scrunched up my face as I was mentally assaulted with an image of blowing at his head really hard. _Huh._ "-then we wouldn't really have a problem."

She sighed a little and shook her head. "There's gotta be _something_ you can do."

"If you know a way to tear him away from bots with the Cybertronian equivalent of a sliver, please, tell me." I shot back dryly, giving her a look.

She seemed to think a moment, before her eyes narrowed. "Do Autobots even _get_ slivers?" She abruptly shook her head. "Never mind. Look, I'm dying to get away from Epps, who was making comments about my slices of melon earlier and getting odd looks and sounds from Sam, so I'm only to _glad_ to help you out." She scoffed. "What is it with men being so damn immature? Seriously? Epps was all 'Nice melons, Mikeala', and Sam looked ready to bash him in the head with his tray."

I began laughing again. "At least he didn't go on about jugs and hooters and stuff." My mind immediately went to Family Guy. "Oh that woulda been priceless!" I cackled again, unable to help it.

"He looked like he wanted to, which is why I ran away." She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey!" I shook my finger in her face. "At least he wasn't going on about your 'mammaries' and how inappropriate a low cut top would be."

Mikeala's eyes widened. "Oh! That's right! He has a thing about your boobs hanging out."

"Thanks for the images."

She smirked, her eyes narrowing evilly. "You're welcome. Anytime. But don't you see? He's jealous!" Her smirk grew and she grabbed my arm, turning away. "C'mon! We're going shopping!"

"Wait, _what_?" I pulled against her, effectively stopping her in her tracks. It was a little funny to see her leaning so much, pulling with all her might, and I stood there, barely phased by it, but I shrugged it off. "First of all, Rika will have both our fine asses on a plate if we don't invite her. Second, _why_ are we going shopping?"

"Why, isn't it obvious?" Her look turned completely innocent for a moment, before darkning into an evil smirk that _actually_ had me frightened. "We're gonna get some mammary-friendly shirts." With a cackle, she tugged again, and as embarrassed as I was to follow along, I did so.

After all, a part of me was surprisingly looking forward to this.

After we found Rika, and very nearly went off in search of a blow torch to burn our eyes out from the resulting traumatizing images, we managed to convince her that Jazz would still be around when we got back, and very nearly _dragged_ her off to go shopping with us. I say 'very nearly' because once we mentioned 'shopping' no real dragging was necessary.

Jazz was a little upset that it was Bumblebee taking us, but relaxed quickly enough when he was told he could follow if he promised not to interfere with our shopping time. Well, that and he had to babysit both sparklings while we were busy. Funny how he couldn't even be bothered to _pretend_ he was put out by the thought, but then again, both sparklings had easily worked their way into the sparks of most of the mechs.

In fact, Trailbreaker was constantly learning new little tricks to keep them entertained and amused. Just the other day I watched him make _shadow puppets_ with his fingers. Or, he tried to, but unfortunately, Autobot fingers for the most part aren't that flexible. He only ended up with his hands knotted together, and heading to Ratchet with the comment of 'I need a little help. I'm all tied up.', which sent a few of the bots into fits of laughter.

I, for my part, was more than happy to see Bumblebee again. Especially if we were going to go shopping with him. I wondered what he thought of the idea, but apparently he was more than happy. As we entered the main hangar, Mikeala called out 'Bumblebee! Shopping!' and the little bot warbled before transforming on the spot.

"Damn! You've trained him!" Rika's jaw dropped, before she turned huge eyes on Mikeala. "Can you teach me?"

Sam happened to be nearby, and in the process of drinking something. Hearing her words, he abruptly began choking with laughter, spitting his drink out. Unfortunately for him, a certain yellow Corvette happened to be parked right in front of him, and took the full blast of the probably warm pop all over his apparently newly painted hood. Everyone went quiet as the engine revved so loudly, we all had to cover our ears.

"Eep!" Sam dropped his drink, cringing and rolling his eyes to the sky as he began to pray, when the can landed on the same hood, chipping the paint. "God, if you can hear me, this is Sam Witwicky. Save me a place, I think I'm gonna be moving in real soon."

"Not too soon." Mikeala called out, her eyes on the Corvette. "Or a certain bot's gonna end up painted hot pink in his recharge, and with the words 'Spank me, I've been a bad, bad bot' written on his side, and his vocal chords rewired so he sounds like a femme." Her look was innocent yet evil at the same time, if that made any sense.

The gunning engine choked off, and the car visibly shuddered before squealing out of the hangar at the speed of light.

Of course, my twisted mind happily handed me a picture of Sunny done up like that, and I, along with everyone else, began laughing so hard we needed somebot or something to help support our weight. Sam was wrapping her in his arms before I could blink and thanking her over and over again, telling her how much he loved her, and how much he cherished her, and I couldn't help but laugh even harder.

In fact, I was laughing so hard, I was leaning for dear life against a trembling Camaro's side, leaning back against the open door to keep from falling over. It took us all several minutes before we calmed down enough to explain to the boys we were going shopping.

Only to have Sarah join the group.

So soon we were off. Two human femmes and two Autobot femmes. Well, and two Autobot mechs, and two Autobot sparklings.

I blinked. _Huh, two of everything._ I wanted to laugh at the ironic thought, but shook my head a little instead, listening to Mikeala chatter on over a wide variety of topics. After a while, we hit the main road and began driving down it, and I had to shoot Rika a look.

"And you thought I was bad." She murmured quietly.

I silently slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle the urge to laugh, when I recalled the incident with the 'snow hoe' comment and our surprisingly common habit of topic-hopping when chatting. The ride wasn't silent for a moment, and mentally, I counted all the topics Mikeala bounced back and forth from.

_Weather, shopping, fashion, celebrities, battles, Sam, boyfriends, robots, mating, fashion, war..._ I was smirking by the time we hit the shopping district of the nearest town and pulled into the largest shopping mall. _Not bad. _I looked to Rika who held up a corresponding number of fingers with a grin of her own, and this time the laugh couldn't be muffled.

After we explained our seemingly random fit of giggle to the other girls, we all giggled a little longer before climbing out of Bee. I was the last, and popped into the driver seat as all the others waited near his back end to head into the store. "You're an awesome guardian." I spoke quietly. I had no idea what he was feeling, but since Sam's death and resurrection, he seemed more somber. "Listen, I didn't tell anyone but Ratchet this, but I think Sam _had_ to die, to meet the ancient Primes and bring Optimus back." I leaned in and hugged the edge of the steering wheel, glad we were the only ones in the parking lot. "But you're an amazing guardian. Don't ever doubt yourself, sweetie." I patted the dash as he warbled through his radio, before hopping out.

Then I yelped and giggled as I was wrapped in strong arms from behind. "Bee!" I looked over my shoulder at the touseled head of shaggy blonde hair. I saw his bright blue eyes, and the gratitude in his expression. "Aww, Bee. You're welcome." I turned in his arms and hugged him back.

"Bella! Come on, before I call Ratchet and tell him you're making it with Bee!"

I laughed at Rika. I laughed even harder at Bumblebee's confused expression, and I shook my head. "Never mind." I told him, before patting his shoulder and turning, dashing over to the others. "And I wouldn't be one to talk, Rika. Who was going on about how hot mech on mech action was?" I raised an eyebrow as she blushed, her eyes darting over to a certain silver Solstice.

"Do I wanna know?" Mikeala asked.

I thought about the different pairings in the fanfictions, and bit my lip as I violently shook my head. "Hell no!" I walked ahead of the girls before turning and smirking at Mikeala. "After all, I sincerely doubt you wanna hear about the stories where you and Ratchet are lovers." I watched as she stumbled in her high heels, a look of horror crossing her features, before glancing at Sarah. "Or Ironhide and Will."

Said blonde was raising a drink to her lips, but her jaw dropped at my wording. She tilted her head a little, her horrified look turning inquisitive. "Um Bella, how would that even work? I'm not Cybertronian medic, but... Do they even have...you know?" She waggled her eyebrows pointedly.

"Nope. They do have pain receptors there, though." Rika giggled and I smirked. "Found out when I sacked Ironhide." I tilted my head a little. "Or tried to. Doesn't have anything _to_ sack, yet feels the pain. Damn! Poor mech!" I turned again as the girls all erupted into giggles and led the way into the massive store.

Unfortunately, it looks like with those comments, I'd opened a can of worms. Even as I led the way into the store and to a couple of buggys, I was accosted with questions about other unusual pairings, and people's theories of whether or not the bots had certain parts or mated a certain way. Rika was so busy laughing at very nearly everything out of our mouths, it looked like someone had drugged her with laughing gas.

I gave her one of the carts, simply so she could lean on it to stabilize herself as she walked.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 16 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	49. Shopping 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Ratchet grimaced as he pulled a sliver of shrapnel from Sunstreaker's undercarriage. It hadn't been in a worrisome place, nor was it a threat to anything vital, so it was allowed to rest for the time being, but now that most of the severe damages had a chance to heal or at least settle in for healing, he was able to relax a little and focus on the less spark threatening injuries. The grimace wasn't due to the tedious issue of retrieving all debris that _could_ become problematic if left, it was more because he was growing more and more tired of constantly doing the same thing day in and day out. It didn't help Sunstreaker was whining about how he needed to go sit somewhere and let his new paint finish drying.

Skids had most of his armor removed, after he and his twin had tangled with an extraordinarily large combiner Decepticon. Mudflap had gotten away with mostly dents, tears and scratches to his armor, and a pair of gold painted steel balls he apparently ripped off the Decepticon -He didn't understand why most of the human males would cringe or laugh when hearing the story- but Skids had taken a few tumbles and direct blasts, and his armor needed to be refitted and fixed up.

Sideswipe's arm was settling nicely, so Sunstreaker had plans later to help his twin repaint the area, after Ratchet had gotten through with them, taking a look at the hole in Sunstreaker's side and the area around the healing cables in Sideswipe's shoulder, where they reconnected.

Once he was done with his thorough exam and removing any and all shrapnel he could find, Ratchet left the two to get down to their painting session. Quite frankly, they could get quite passionate about it, and he couldn't help the smirk when groans and certain phrases yelled out caused humans to pause, strange looks crossing their faces.

"No, not that one! This one's more me." A vibrating sound started up, causing Sam to nearly skid to a stop, eyes wide, and Ratchet couldn't help but pause to watch the human's reaction. "No! Sides, how many times do I have to tell you that one'll mess it up worse! You'll get it everywhere!" Sam's face flushed and his jaw dropped, even as the vibrating stopped.

There were sounds of movement, and twin popping sounds that caused the human to frown, even as Will walked up, stopping next to him with a 'What's up?' expression on his face. However, before he could open his mouth, a low groan sounded, causing _his_ eyes to widen.

"Wow, it's cold, but it feels _so_ nice. Yeah, stroke like this." There was silence a moment longer. "You know how I like it." Another groan sounded, and the sounds of something sweeping.

Sam's eyes looked ready to fall out of his head, and he slapped his hands over his ears, before turning and almost running down the hall, singing to himself loudly to block out the strange sounds, and Ratchet chuckled quietly at the sight.

"Did ya hear something?" There was a pause.

And another groan. "Who _cares_? Don't stop, that feels soooo good!"

It was Will's turn to turn around and stalk away, a disturbed expression on his face and one eyebrow hitched so high, it almost disappeared into his hair line.

Shaking his head, Ratchet chuckled again, leaving the twins to their painting and making his way through the base. He looked around, trying to spot a specific femme bot, and slowly frowned deeper and deeper when he couldn't find her.

_What the slag? How is it, she's always around when I'm busy, and never when I'm free?_ He scowled slightly when he overheard Sam talking to Epps about how the girls had all gone shopping. When realization set in that there were only two bots with them, and six femmes, two of which were human and two of which were sparklings, he growled lowly. _**'Prime, we need to make a new rule-'**_

_**'Rules are Prowl's specialty.'**_ The Prime cut him off, sounding harried. No one could blame him however, for the last two weeks, it had been meeting after meeting after meeting, and he'd barely had any time off.

Shaking his head, Ratchet let the rude interruption pass and switched channels to Prowl. _**'We need to make a rule about the femmes leaving without appropriate protection. How is it I finish my duties, only to find my femme has gone off with the other femmes on a 'shopping spree' with only Jazz and Bumblebee to watch over them and the sparklings?'**_He barely paused on the 'my femme' even as a pleasant heat ran through his systems.

_**'It is not my duty to make a rule over your mate's tendancies to vanish at inopportune times.'**_

_**'Not even when it usually involves a Decepticon attack?'**_ When all he got was silence as a response Ratchet raised an optic ridge. _**'Or two inexperienced femmes, two human femmes, and two sparklings heading out with only **_**two**_** bots guarding them all?'**_

_**'Go after them. I will work on the rule and informing the other bots.'**_

_Bella won't be happy if she ends up a prisoner._ A small voice muttered in the back of his processor, but he shrugged it off as he transformed and rushed out of the temporary base, only vaguely aware of a sensor blip behind him, but no vehicle. He didn't spare it a second thought. _She won't be angry if it keeps her and Sunfire safe. Besides, she won't be a prisoner, just better looked after._

_We'll see..._ The voice intoned smugly. _We'll see..._

**(Bella's POV)**

Two hours and countless outfits later, and I was beginning to worry for the life...of the Autobots' bank account.

"Seriously, how much can you girls carry?" I stared at the multitude of bags both human girls were carrying, my eyes wide. "Jeez, and I thought _we_ were supposed to be the freaky strong ones." I turned to Rika and raised an eyebrow. "Guess I can't call you Herculese anymore."

She nudged my side hard with a smirk. "Says the girl who actually _dented_ Ironhide's groin plating."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, even as Sarah and Mikeala giggled and plopped down in seats around a small table in the food court. "You're never gonna let that go, are you? I did it to protect you, ya know." I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed when she made a face.

"Put it away unless you plan on using it."

Mikeala raised an eyebrow. "The whole reason we're _here_ is to help her get a chance to use it." She smirked as the rest of us either gaped or laughed helplessly. "What? It's true." She left the table to get a drink, her expression dangerously thoughtful as she went.

As soon as she was gone, Sarah leaned in with an evil look. "Ok, tell me more about these 'theorized' pairings!" She almost whisper demanded. Her blue eyes glittered a little as she played with a half empty water bottle, her hair up in a ponytail but still blowing half across her face with the warm breeze.

I exchanged a look with Rika, a little confused about why she'd bring it up while Mikeala was away. Unless it more or less _just_ crossed her mind, and she didn't even care that Mikeala was getting a drink and would be right back. "Um, ok. Well, we mentioned Mikeala and Ratchet." I wasn't really all that phased, because as interesting as the story was, it didn't really seem _real_ that an Autobot would be romatically involved with a human.

Besides, _I_ was with him now. I knew he loved me, and I loved him. I should probably have been a little worried about the stories, but... "There's Ironhide and Ratchet pairings." But, once again, now that I was _here_, it didn't seem possible, or real. Not that the bots would really have anything against gay pairings, probably...maybe... Ok, who really knew, but I wasn't worried. "Hm, Optimus and Ironhide."

Sarah choked, her eyes going wide. "Optimus, as in the big, gentle, sweet, red and blue bot." Her look turned incredulous. "With trigger happy Ironhide? I don't freakin' think so!"

"What're we talking about?" Mikeala sat down, her expression instantly curious. "Optimus and Ironhide what now?"

"Having little baby bots together." Rika answered bluntly, causing Sarah to choke on air, and Mikeala to put her drink down without taking a sip. "As in, doing the horizontal tango." She abruptly paused. "Huh, that's an image."

I got the same image in my mind, and let my head fall forward with an audible thud on the table. I didn't feel a thing, even as I struggled not to bust up laughing, but hearing the girls start, I couldn't help it.

"Oh God, that's aweful! The poor boss bot!"

"I know!" My head shot up. "But at least it's better than Optimus and Sam as a pairing." I felt my eyes widen as Mikeala had been taking a drink, but at my words, she shot up out of her seat at an impressive speed and dashed across the -thankfully- empty food court, doing a most impressive spit take into the nearest garbage, even as Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Wait, I thought the bots didn't have _those_ parts." Sarah was shaking her head, her eyes darting to a window nearby, which looked out over the parking lot to where the Camaro and Solstice were parked, waiting. "How...?"

"Holoforms." I smirked. "Remember how Bee and I hugged?" I raised an eyebrow before catching the blonde Lennox's eye and waggling my own eyebrows in a way that had her staring at me a moment in disbelief. "And let's not forget the amazingly popular Bumblebee and Sam pairing. Once again, holoforms. Well, that or Sam's made out to be the embodiment of the allspark, or he turns into an Autobot."

Mikeala's eyes widened and a new, alarmed look crossed her face. "Wait, he can transform?" She leaned forward, her face paling as she hissed the question in horror. "Like...it's a possibility?" Her look turned downright scared. "What if that happens, if he falls for Bee and turns into an Autobot? Or even if he falls for Optimus?" She seemed to be all over the place, the possibilities sending her over the edge.

"Optimus has a mate." I spoke quietly, but my words instantly halted her rambling. "We don't really know if she's alive or not, but he has a mate. A femme commander by the name Elita-one. They're sparkmates, and they adore each other."

"I hope she's alive, for Optimus' sake." Rika's own voice was soft, her expression soft.

Nodding a little, I shook my head at Mikeala. "I can't guarantee Sam's not gonna change, but I don't think so. I think everyone has their one perfect mate. For Rika, it's Jazz. She's been practically obssessed with him since she first learned about him." She gave me a dirty look, but I leaned in and briefly rested my head on her shoulder before straightening up. "For me, it's Ratchet. For Optimus, it's Elita, Ironhide has Chromia. And I think for you, it's Sam."

"Since you guys first spoke, there was something there." Rika added in, smiling a little. "And we're not talking the 'Can I ride you home' comment."

I cackled, even as Mikeala giggled and groaned, covering her face with her hands and shaking her head.

"He didn't." The look of horrified disbelief on Sarah's face sent us all into hysterics.

I nodded. "He did."

She suddenly smirked. "Well, at least it's fairly creative. Better than the 'What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?' comment Will fed me when we first met."

I giggled some more, before shaking my head. "At least _that's_ better than wolf whistling at the first hot guy you meet."

"Hey, none of you have anything on me." Rika held up her hands, smug amusement running through her features. "_You_ guys didn't come out with the 'I'll come with you anywhere' comment." The look in her eyes made sure _none_ of us could mistake that sentence in anyway.

I watched both of the human girls as their jaw dropped as they took that in, before they both doubled over laughing. I giggled a little, before sighing as Mikeala shifted, her leg brushing against one of the many bags around her feet. The situation came crashing back down, and I licked my lips as a new sense of anxiety rushed through me. "Are you certain about this?"

The laughter slowly died away and Mikeala stared at me long and hard, before nodding. "Yeah. I think this is the perfect way."

"To get a bunch of human males to go ga-ga, yeah. That was proven at the store." I was still wondering about that one guy, when he walked into a wall. Then again, I _had_ been wearing an extremely revealing top that pushed up my breasts until they looked like they were about to pop out. "But on a _mech_ who doesn't have interest in human boobs?"

"Oh, he's interested."

"In making sure I don't bounce right out of my tops, yeah."

"Out of _all_ the mechs and _all_ the femmes, how is it Ratchet is the _only_ one to mention it, an _only_ on your boobs?" Mikeala tilted her head a little, before looking down at her pink shirt with a deep V neckline. "After all, I'm not hearing anyone bitching about _my_ boobs flopping around." She raised an eyebrow. "Staring, maybe. Especially in Sam's case-" She smirked deviously. "-but not whining about it."

I suppose she had a point. It was more than once Ratchet had mentioned it, and despite her penchant for low cut tops, Mikeala had never been on the receiving end of one of his 'mammary' lectures. Was it weird I was happy about that? After all, it meant he was paying close attention to me, and felt really protective.

"Trust me, he's gonna _love_ those outfits."

"Actually, he's gonna _love_ her _in_ the outfits." Sarah added, before looking at me knowingly. "Honey, there's a reason that boy in the store walked face first into a door. _And_ there's a reason that other guy tripped over his own two feet, only to fall head first into his shopping cart." She giggled hysterically and shook her head.

"That was hilarious." Mikeala snickered a litte. "Oh _man_ I wish I had a camera!"

"I'm not so sure Ratchet would find it funny."

"Who cares?" Mikeala shot Sarah a look. "He'd probably have tossed them both head first into a garbage can, tipped it over, and rolled it into oncoming traffic, and it _still_ would have been hilarious." She smirked deeply, her eyes turning back to me with a dangerous glittering in them that almost had me leaning back worriedly. Part of me wondered how a Decepticon would _ever_ want to deal with her in battle.

I was about to respond. I wasn't sure _what_ to say, but I had opened my mouth and was about to say _something_ when a blast of a siren caught our attention. We all turned, falling silent, only to see a Hummer H2 rolling into the parking lot, the siren cutting off as quickly as it blasted. Holo-Ratchet looked upset, behind the wheel, and I was on my feet, running in his direction before he even stopped.

Almost slamming through the door, I raced towards him. My chest tightened when I saw his worried gaze, and I sped up even more. The last I'd left him, he was busy treating injuries. If he was here, looking so upset, something had to be wrong.

If I ever could have guessed what would happen next, I would never have left the base to begin with. If I had any inkling what was about to happen, I never would have allowed _Ratchet_ to leave, no matter what.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 17, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	50. God Help Me!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Optimus glanced at the trusted human guards as he walked down the hall. While still not one hundred percent, he was feeling a great deal better, and now that the meetings seemed to be over with, for the time being, he had a chance to finally see to their 'prisoner'. He nodded to Ironhide, who was fixing at his cannons and wandering in the other direction in one of the underground, massive tunnels between rooms.

Part of him questioned if this was not a better base, even as he tromped down the halls quietly.

_It's underground, has more than enough room for my troops and I to stand and walk freely._ He frowned a little. _Although we are out in the middle of nowhere, and have privacy from humans for transforming outside, we'll also be targets for the Decepticons._ That was a disturbing thought in itself. The Decepticons had been here before, there was no guarantee that they would never return.

Although, that was also an issue with their other base, which now lay in ruin.

Shaking his head, he glanced up at the ceiling lights. _We are more secure here from humans, this is the best place, for now._ He decided as he turnd a corner, nodding to Prowl, who was standing guard over a single cell. He'd already received the information about not allowing femmes to travel off base on their own, and agreed with it, much to Chromia's verbal disagreement.

Now his mind was set on a totally different matter.

As he nodded again to Prowl, to signify his readiness to enter, he steeled himself, really uncertain _what_ he might run into. The door slid up, and he raised an optic ridge to find Barricade reclining on a bot-sized block at the back, only turning his head his way as he entered the room, before the door slid shut behind the Prime.

_"Barricade."_

_"Prime."_ The Decepticon sneered from his position relaxing on the block._ "Finally got some time in your busy schedule for your prisoner." _He growled slightly, crimson optics turning skyward. _"You'd think my help at the final battle would make for some trust."_

_"We have vulnerable humans and femmes here, trust is not something we part with easily." _Optimus bowed his head a little, his optics shining remorsefully. _"I am sorry it took so long for me to get here. I trust Ironhide hasn't used you as target practice."_ He raised his optic ridge again, pointedly.

Barricade scoffed slightly, before slowly sitting up. _"As if that old bucket of bolts could hit me."_

_"He hit Starscream, and you are sitting in a cell."_

_"Starscream was a moron, and the cell is an unfair advantage. Doesn't sound like an Autobot way." _Rolling his optics, Barricade smirked and folded his claws over his chest. _"Dorito of Doom, have to admit I liked that."_

_"Hm, yes."_ It took a lot of strength for Optimus to keep his expression passive as he regarded the bot before him. He didn't truly understand the joke, but his googling of the term 'dorito' as well as the explanation of the joke had told him it _was_ fairly amusing. _"So lets get down to business. Why did you protect the femmes?"_ He didn't think it wise to mention Ratchet, even though they both knew about it.

All pretenses faded from the 'Con's optics, and Barricade glared at the bot before him. _"I'm a 'Con. I don't pretend to be a Prime, or a saintly Autobot. However, I..." _He looked away and growled. _"Sparklings were involved. Attacking a fighting femme is one thing, it's a semi-equal battle ground. A femme who isn't trained for battle? One with a sparkling in danger, no less?"_ Yes, he'd done it before, but he hadn't attacked the _femmes_ outright. He'd attacked an experienced fighter, and hadn't paid attention to the other bots. He hadn't realized until after that there were inexperienced femmes, and unborn sparklings involved.

_"A Decepticon with morals." _As absurd as that sounded, it made a strange sort of sense to the larger bot. Especially after learning that Jetfire was a former Decepticon who had changed sides, and Wheelie as well. His spark was wary, but he couldn't fight the sense of hope growing there._ "So you decided to protect the femmes and their sparklings." _

Slowly, Optimus raised a hand, tapping at the side of his helmet where he showed a brief recollection of Barricade picking Sunfire up and giving her back to Rika. It was a holographic projection of Ratchet's memory files of the incident, and as he deactivated the hologram, took in the way Barricade's optics seemed stuck on the sparkling. _"You have taken a liking to the little ones."_

There was a low growl. _"I'm not that weak."_

_"Who said it was weak to love a sparkling?"_ Raising an optic ridge, he watched as Barricade seemed to think that over. _"Barring protest from the others, would you consider joining us?"_

_"Becoming an Autobot scum? A human-lover?"_

Optimus raised an optic ridge. _"Becoming a protector of the femmes and their sparklings. Someone to help us protect them and fight for them. Perhaps not an Autobot, but a neutral, and you would not be allowed to harm any humans."_ He waited, as Barricade paused again, then stiffened as the 'Con went rigid.

Crimson optics dimmed momentarily, before widening. "_Slag!"_ He was on his feet, freezing as Optimus subspaced one of his energon blades in reflex to the sudden movement. _"Don't just stand there, the femmes are in danger!"_

His optics widened and he raised the sword warily, pointing it at the chest of the bot in front of him. _"How-"_

_"They disconnected my end of the communications, but I can still _hear_ the others! They're moving in on the medic and his femme, with plans to offline the medic and scout, before kidnapping the femmes!"_

Having the plans of the Decepticons almost recited before him unsettled Prime's spark. He stared into the alert optics across from him, looking for any sign of deception. Seeing only anger and rage, he still hesitated, knowing full well this could be a trap but at the same time feeling an almost instinctual pull from within his spark. Something told him he should believe the bot.

When, with a growl, Barricade produced his wrist, the port light shining green and ready for a memory transfer, Optimus knew there was no lie. Sheathing his blade, he spun to the door and banged on it.

_"Prowl! We have a problem!"_

**(Bella's POV)**

I ran towards the Hummer, skidding to a stop in front of my mate and staring at him. "What's wrong?"

His eyes flashed darkly, glowing briefly before raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong? What's wrong is my mate keeps vanishing and putting herself in danger." He was growling, but before I could really even process his words, I found myself being pulled to him roughly, and lips pressed hard against my own.

I blinked and found my mind whirling, going blank from the passion in the kiss. Even as I settled in and kissed him back, I could hear wolf whistles and raised one hand in the general direction, flipping them the bird before returning my attention to my mate.

Then he stiffened up and pulled away. His eyes were wide and filled with alarm, and he was abruptly looking around.

"What?" I looked around, watching as Bee grabbed Sarah and Mikeala and shoved them towards the mall, their own expressions worried and grim. "_What_?" A little whine came from the Solstice, but it wasn't Sunfire. Glancing towards Rika, who'd wandered to my side, I turned back to Ratchet and saw a far away look in his eyes. With a growl, I leaned in and bit his chin.

Yeah, yeah, not the most mature move, but I wasn't just _biting._ I leaned in and bit at a sensitive spot on his holographic point on his chin, feeling it as his body heated and went rigid. His eyes widened, and he glanced down at me with a shocked heat in his eyes, before he growled.

"Incoming Decepticons."

I felt my own eyes widen, and a blast of irritation run through me. "Damn slagging, interfering, pains in my ass!" I growled so angrily that even Ratchet was startled, blinking at me. "What? I can't have one freaking day with my mate without Decepticon interference! Can we just take them all out already?" Pulling away from Ratchet, I folded my arms over my chest.

He seemed shocked by my outburst, but shook it off quickly. "We need to move to a less populated area. Too many humans can get hurt." His expression was grim. For a moment longer, he just stared at me, then he turned, his holographic form flickering as he dashed around the front of the Hummer, putting on a show for the humans still in the area.

I glanced at Rika, who stepped backwards, her worried eyes locking with me. Then we each ran to our respective mates, and I hopped into the passenger seat. Swallowing heavily, I waited for the belt to snap shut around me, and then clung to the seat for dear life when Ratchet squealed out of there, lights and sirens flashing to get people out of his way as he went.

"How many...?"

"At least three."

"So they're outnumbered, right?"

He growled. "Except two of us are femmes not trained in battle, and we have sparklings and humans with us. We outnumber them, but we are also at a disadvantage." His eyes narrowed as he sped down the street, quickly, taking turns wildly as he headed for the fastest street out of the town. With vehicles moving to the left and right to get out of our way, and the others on our ass, we made it out of town quickly. "It doesn't help I'm not a fully trained fighter. I'm a medic, my programming is foremost to help."

"'Do no harm', huh?" I rubbed his arm a little. "Well, if it's any consolation, you're a kickaft fighter, Ratchet." I smiled a little, as reassuringly as I could, even though I was nervous, confused. I didn't know what to make of this, was it _ever_ going to stop? Starscream and Megatron were gone. The Fallen was gone. Barricade was in holding at the base...

Who the _frag_ was leading them now?

As we turned off the road and headed into the desert, I felt my heart pump faster. It wasn't hot this time, but I felt strangely cold. Ratchet was right. Even if we outnumbered them, chances were they outclassed us in battle skills. "We have to do what we can."

"We have sparklings to protect."

"Mikeala and Sarah can take them. Rika and I can hold our own."

His frown deepened. "Maybe not. Sensors indicate another Decepticon has joined them. We now have four after us."

"And five of us. If Rika and I can't take on one Decepticon together..." I shook my head, frowning. In all honesty, I couldn't deny that Rika and I might just _have_ issues taking on a Decepticon. When I was pregnant initially, I had snap periods of amazing fighting techniques, but only because of the instinctual _need_ to protect my baby. If she's safe... I wasn't sure if I had what it took to fight.

As we squealed to a stop, Ratchet's holoform disappeared and my body went cold, realizing I was out of time. We were going to fight, and we were going to fight _now_.

Feeling a little numb, I climbed out of the Hummer and transformed. I watched the others transform, taking Sunfire and Moonfrost as Jazz transformed, before handing them to the femmes, and standing near the mechs as Bumblebee took the girls to a nearby mountain range before returning. I grabbed my propellers and stepped away from the mechs, even as they brought out their own weapons and took up defensive stances.

Roaring in our direction, I spotted a familiar silver Audi R8 and growled. "I shoulda known." I hissed a little and crouched lower as he approached and transformed.

He stared at each of us respectively, a sneer on his face. First he looked at Jazz and Bumblebee, his optics barely looking like he was registering their presence, before they landed on Rika. They hesitated on her, causing Jazz to growl and him to smirk bigger, before his eyes went to me. Ratchet took a step in my direction, saws buzzing, and Sideways began to chuckle deeply, ruby eyes glinting.

We were all staring at the bot in front of us, waiting to see what he would do. We were more than aware three bots were missing, but none of us were really processing that thought. So when the click and sudden whirring of a cannon sounded behind us, I felt my heart stop.

I spun, eyes wide. I saw miles of desert, the girls peeking around the edge of large boulders, their eyes wide with horror. It was the cannon I saw, before even the bot. The red painted arm meant nothing to me, when I _felt_ the power surging into the cannon, _watched_ it light up. I turned to where the cannon was pointed, and my eyes widened. Time stopped. I heard screaming, my head spun. It was _just_ like before, only much, _much_ worse!

He was _so_ close, but _so _far at the same time!

His optics widened and he turned to me. _When_ did he get so _far_? Lashing out, I stepped forward, moving as fast as I could. I felt the deja vu, but I knew this time the outcome would be different. I knew it was useless, even as a deafening scream echoed around us, people screaming all around and dark laughter filtering through me, I watched as his eyes brightened.

Then time sped up.

Even as I reached out, trying to reach him, to shove him out of the way, I knew I wouldn't make it. His eyes were locked on mine, with a soft look of love in them, and a strange look of regret, even as his body jerked roughly, and his head tilted back, his mouth opening in shock. His eyes widened, brightening even more, and I screamed again as an inhuman screech erupted from his throat as a hole was blasted into his chest.

He fell. I made it to his side and caught him, being dragged over by the sudden dead weight. The ground hurt, and pain erupted up my back, but I barely felt it. I was moving, not really thinking, just moving. I ignored the sounds around me, feeling numb and hearing a buzzing in my ears. Ratchet's eyes were dimming as I rolled him onto his back, immediately getting to work sealing broken cables.

I couldn't breathe! I hurt! I was _so_ scared!

Arms came around me, and I screamed, my vision going white as my hand turned into a blaster, and I fired wildly behind me. The arms tightened. "LET ME GO!" I fired again, this time aiming for right behind me, and they let me go with a cry, a voice I didn't remember. A voice I didn't recognize. I pushed the body off me and went back to work, but his eyes were dark by now.

Still I worked. I kept tying tubes, sealing them. I worked on the cracks at the edge of the spark chamber, sealing energon cables, but I couldn't tell if it was working or not. His spark kept fluctuating. "Don't you dare give up, Ratchet!" I hissed. my eyes landed on several of the sensitive cables had been severed, and I winced before hooking up to his systems and struggling to deactivate the pain receptors there.

Hearing a sound, I looked up, watching as Sideways staggered back. My vision was still white, and there was no more I could do for Ratchet. I was shaking, I could feel it, I could _see_ it. I raised my one hand, still in the form of a blaster, and aimed, firing when his back was to me. Then I growled as he jerked similarly to Ratchet and spun to me, only to gasp and feel a strange faint sense of relief, as Rika came up behind him and stabbed him in the back of the neck with a dagger. Then she spun and slid another one up his side, before spinning around him again and kicking him in the chest.

Bumblebee blasted the red Decepticon while he was down, and I watched distant forms get larger.

There was a jerk, and I looked down again. "No!" Ratchet's body was shaking violently, almost convulsing, and his spark was pulsing brightly and dimming dangerously far too quickly for my comfort. "No! Ratchet!" I reached out, my hands going to his chest, before I leaned in. I could hear him gasping, choking, gurgling sounds echoing from his chest as he convulsed, energon bubbling up from his mouth, foaming. "_Please! _God-" _Primus!_ "-someone help me!"

* * *

**Written** : Feb 17, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	51. Dress Up

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : 2 Chapters left! Wahhhh! LOL I'm glad you guys liked it, and thanks for taking the journey with me! :)

* * *

**(Several Days Later, Normal POV)**

Tension was palpable on the base. Half the Autobots were lost, not sure what to think or say. Sideways and Dead End had been easy enough to take out. It helped that Sideways was over confident. He'd sent a lesser known Decepticon to sneak up behind Bella and grab her, only for her to snap and attack him. It seemed threats to sparklings weren't the _only_ things that could send a femme into that situation.

He'd barely been missed with the first blast, but was sure she couldn't aim. He didn't pull away when he should have, and ended up taking the second blast to the processor. Sideways got a blast to the back, and then stabbed several times. Dead End was blasted and severely injured, dying by self offlining, rather than being captured by the Autobots.

The fourth bot had never shown his face, and took off the moment backup showed up.

Jolt had raced to Bella's side, only to find Ratchet fighting stasis lock and offlining. His spark was struggling to shut down completely, but he seemed to be fighting it, causing his body to seize and his breathing to become labored. There was no real way to judge the amount of sheer agony Ratchet must have been in, but he dampened all sensors just in case, before taking a look over the work Bella had done.

Meanwhile, Bella was held tightly by Rika, the femme's blue optics glazed and pained. Her sparkling crawled in her lap, calling to her again and again, but Bella only held her, mumbling to the human God -and occasionally Primus himself- again and again, begging the deity to save her mate.

He didn't understand it, but he put it aside as he struggled to save Ratchet.

It took days for them to stabilize Ratchet, and Bella helped the best she could, standing and staring emptily when she couldn't. Wheeljack had to help build parts, testing them repeatedly to make sure they wouldn't explode, before they placed them within Ratchet, waiting for his body to accept or reject them. Once his spark was stabilized, and the worst of the injury taken care of, it was nothing more than a waiting game.

A game Bella was certain she was going to lose.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Dress me up!" I swallowed heavily, my throat hurting a little as I stood behind Mikeala.

She jumped and spun, her eyes widening. As soon as she spotted me, her eyes went dark and soft. "What?" She tilted her head a little, brushing her hair out of her face. "Dress you up? Why? I mean... I'd love to, but I thought we were gonna do that for..." She trailed off, her eyes fixing to the floor.

"For Ratchet." I whispered quietly. I nodded. "I still want it. I... I want him to wake up." I hated that my voice cracked. About my only saving grace was that we were talking quietly, and were in the corner of the cafeteria. Only Sam was nearby, and he had headphones in, listening to music to give us privacy. I hated that I hadn't noticed him earlier, that I might have seemed like I was ignoring him, but it was _so_ hard to make sense of the pain I was in.

She seemed to stare at me a long time, before she nodded. "Ok. Wanna get Rika, too?"

I nodded, my throat tightening. My eyes burned, but at this point it wasn't a new feeling. In fact, it seemed I rarely stopped crying, since Ratchet had been so badly hurt. If he'd only wake up! _Why_ wouldn't he wake up? I sank my teeth into my lip to keep from crying out. Wrapping my arms around my chest, I felt like a gaping hole had formed in my heart, and that it was threatening to shatter my entire being.

Mikeala wrapped an arm around me and shot a glance over her shoulder at Sam, before leading me out of the room. I might have been the giant alien robot of the two of us, but right then and there I was nothing more than a weak little girl. It was Mikeala leading us.

We wandered down halls that were unfamiliar to me. After all, they hadn't shown too much in the first movie, of Hoover Dam. At least, not underground. I kept close to Mikeala, unable to unwrap my hands from around me. I was almost afraid if I did, I really _would_ implode. The walk was quiet. Mikeala spoke softly, more to herself than anything. No one spoke to us beyond a simple 'hello', probably knowing full well how badly I was taking all this.

Rika was sitting on Jazz's hood, playing with Moonfrost, but a much more sombre mood in the air. Poor Jazz was stuck in Solstice form with his sparkling and mate sitting on his hood, but he stood next to them in human holoform, a great deal of love in his eyes.

It was painful to see. I couldn't even talk to her. As soon as I saw that sight, my eyes locked to the floor, and to where my mini-Ratchet-mobile came swerving over, honking excitedly to see me. I picked her up as soon as she transformed, a tiny smile playing at the corner of my mouth as I held her close to me. _Sunfire needs him too._ She cooed softly, her antennai low and her door wings drooped.

"Papa." She curled in against me, her fingers trailing over my chest slightly as she shook.

I looked up to Rika, who nodded quietly to Mikeala's suggestion. Part of me hoped she'd get up, squeal, and run over, babbling excitedly. After all, this _was_ her thing, and I was hoping she could distract me from the pain. But no, she got up silently, kissed Jazz lightly, handed him Moonfrost, and walked over. The subdued version of my best friend was a little unnerving.

We headed off down more random, nameless halls, passing more people who kept their distance, their own moods grim, until we came to the human corridors. I spotted Bumblebee sitting outside the entrance to them, and knew he was waiting for Sam. I waved, and his antennai drooped a little as he waved back, a tiny whistle escaping him. He wiggled a finger at Sunfire, who giggled softly and made a swipe for it.

We all bid him farewell before heading to Mikeala's room, her locking the door behind us.

"Are you sure about this?" It was Rika to ask this time, her expression concerned as she eyed me.

I'd more or less backed into a corner, leaning against the wall, and I had yet to unwrap my arms. I shrugged a little, before shaking my head. "I'm not sure of anything right now, but I could use a distraction." I swallowed heavily. "I just don't wanna _think_ for a while."

Mikeala nodded abruptly, a determined look on her face. "Alright then. One makeover, no thinking, coming up." She turned and made her way to the other corner of her small room, where several shopping bags lay untouched from the day we returned. She grabbed a couple from one of the more risque stores we'd stopped off at, and walked back over, dumping one after the other on the bed, before heading into the bathroom and switching on the light. "Rika, you wanna help with the makeup and nails while I look through the clothing."

"You gotta let me look through the outfit, too. Remember, I've known her for ages." There was a glitter about Rika's green eyes. "So I know best what she'll look good in and feel comfortable in."

Mikeala could have been put off by Rika's demands and tones, but instead she smiled, nodding. It really was amazing just how understanding she was. Looked like Sam had chosen really well, she had the whole package.

Rika walked over and gently pushed a chair into the center of the room, before sitting me down on it. She ran her hands through my hair, which was slightly layered, before walking over to the bathroom. "Holy shit, girl! You have a whole freakin' costmetic center in here!"

She laughed as she dug through the clothes, before looking up. "I do have my vices."

I smiled a little and nodded. "Ice capps used to be my vice." I admitted, my mind returning back to the days before I even came to this world. I remembered the heat that felt nice on my body. Watching Richard washing his Hummer shirtless, the way his abs were rippled. Not overly muscular. I felt my cheeks warm, and shook my head before my mind could switch to Ratchet, as it almost always did.

"Oh God, I love those!" Mikeala paused, pursing her lips a little, before shaking her own head. "I'd be surprised if there's a lot of people who _don't_. Ah... Here we go." She pulled a dark blue tank top that looked more like a face cloth than an actual article of clothing. She set it aside and went back to digging.

"Would that even fit a six year old?" I grumbled, staring at it a moment longer, before feeling a tug on my hair. Turning, I blinked at Rika, who was putting a small portable table down with a bunch of stuff on it. Raising an eyebrow, I sighed a little and rolled my eyes up as she turned to me with an eyeliner pencil. I wasn't sure if my nerves would handle strange hands around my eyes. I was usually pretty sensitive about that, but I would give it a shot.

Five minutes later, and I blinked as she finished, keeping that one eyebrow hitched as I looked around, another smile playing at my lips when I spotted Mikeala checking out a pair of deep red leather pants in a full length mirror. When I glanced down, the smile grew a little to find Sunfire recharging in my arms, her head tilted back against my arm, and her fingers curled loosely around a fold in the shirt I was wearing, her legs sticking straight out and her mouth open a little.

She was the picture of relaxation. It was cute.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Rika's voice had gotten quiet, but a quick glance told me she was staring at Sunfire with a look of awe on her face.

I glanced over and watched Mikeala turn. Funnily enough, the pants did wonders for her tiny waist and long legs, which she probably already noticed. "Oh wow." Her head tilted to the side a little, and a small smile crossed her face. Then her eyes locked with me and she snapped her fingers. "Right. Sorry, got sidetracked."

"I noticed." I glanced at the pants. "They look good." I smiled a little, before turning back to Rika with a roll of my eyes, as I felt her tugging on my hair again. I closed my eyes as she worked the eyeshadow.

This was actually kind of nice. Even with the more somber mood in the room, it was nice not to worry about wars and death, and injuries, and loved ones. Then my eyes drifted to Ratchet, in the med bay, and I grimaced. My arms tightened around the tiny dead weight in my arms, and my chest tightened.

"So, did you hear Jazz squealing like a girl last night?" Rika's voice seemed to boom loudly. I felt the brush leaving my eyelids and opened them to find her looking at me pointedly, concern in her eyes. "We were sparring a little, and I got a hold of him. I was tickling those sensitive wires in his sides. I never woulda figured him for being so ticklish." She giggled a little, her eyes fixed on mine. "And he giggles like a girl."

I felt my lips twitch. My eyes were damp, but I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, barely managing to keep from letting more tears out. I still had the urge to go after Ratchet, to go see him, but I was able to control it. Then a thought hit me, and I found myself giggling hysterically, my chest burning but loosening a little. "At least he probably doesn't sound like Sam."

As if that struck a memory with her, Rika's eyes widened, and she leaned back as she busted up laughing.

"What?" Mikeala was looking between us, a look of confusion on her face. "What?"

Sunfire shifted, and I stroked my thumb over her arm as she resettled. "Sam screams like a girl." I shot her a look. "All high pitched. It's insane how girlie he sounds."

"Hm..." Her look turned thoughtful. "Really?"

"Really." Rika grabbed my chin and I couldn't help but smile a little as she struggled to grip my chin just right to pucker my lips. At her scowl, I struggled to straighten my face, and a few minutes later, she was recapping the lipstick, and stepping back.

The nails were fairly straight forward. They used a nude, tinted pink, and I grimaced a little at the heaviness in my fingers. It was thicker, stronger than the makeup on my face. It was uncomfortable, but my body seemed to adapt quickly, especially when I had to shift my hold on Sunfire. Again. In the end, Mikeala gently picked her up and moved her to the bed, giggling as she laid her on the pillow and half covered her with the blanket.

"Ok, time for the outfit."

I grimaced again as I got up. "Joy." I smiled sheepishly when Mikeala shot me a look. "Sorry." It was just easier to be tense and snap. I was enjoying myself though, so I made sure to at least _try_ and show it. I stood ready, and began stripping out of my clothes. The dark tank top, lose, baggy jeans, heavy sneakers. Once I was clad in only my underwear, I began shrugging on the tank top Mikeala picked out. I had to struggle a little, it was definitely too small.

Once I got it on, I did a double take. "Holy hell I'm gonna fall out!" I stared down at the way I was hanging out over the edge, and then up at the girls who gave me a look. "What? This is _way_ too small!" I shifted the shirt, pressing up on my boobs and pulling the shirt up further. "I don't wanna look that desperate!"

Mikeala giggled and shook her head. "It's not as bad as you're making it sound, and we wanted a lot of cleavage, remember?" She held up a pair of black leather pants and smirked. "Now, on with these!"

I shrugged a little and grabbed them. Like the top, they were tight, but once I had them on they fit ok. I mean, bending my legs was a little awkward, but I _could_. Then Mikeala decided to top it all off with a velvet, navy blue choker and a pair of knee high black boots. "Seriously, you're a dominatrix in disguise. Do you run around, chasing after Sam in lingerie with a whip, behind closed doors?" I looked at the outfit. The skin of my waist, chest and arms revealed was no longer bothering me, as just how... Well, I looked like a freaking pole dancer or something!

Rather...kinky ideas began floating through my mind, including dragging Ratchet's human holoform aside, seeing if he was anatomically correct, and then showing him just how much fun being restrained can be. Or maybe I'd just weld him to the berth and play a little.

I could have snorted. _He'll never threaten to weld anyone to the berth anymore._

"If you don't like it-"

_I really don't!_ I swallowed, before forcing a smile in her direction. "It might fit some people, but...not me."

She nodded a little. "Ok..." She turned and began digging again, before smirking. She grabbed a sky blue button up shirt and tossed it at me.

I pulled it on quickly, buttoning a few buttons, but leaving most of them open to show off my chest. After all, I _was_ watching their eyes darken with every button I did up, which was a little bit amusing, but at the same time, I _knew_ the reason for all this was to get Ratchet's attention.

Then again, it's not like he'd be able to _see_ it, if his eyes were closed.

I froze two buttons under my bust line, my fingers playing with the buttons as my throat seemed to swell shut. _His eyes are shut. They won't open._ I struggled to swallow, and closed my eyes to keep the tears from spilling over and threatening the makeup job Rika had done.

"Oh, hun." Arms wrapped around me from both sides. "He's gonna be fine. Jolt already promised that."

"As long as Wheeljack's experiments don't blow sky high." Rika mumbled quietly.

"Not helping." Mikeala hissed.

I couldn't help but giggle a little. "But it's true." I sucked in a desperate breath, the giggles hiccupping out of me. I hated that I hurt so much, but I couldn't help it. Hearing Sunfire whimper, I pressed my eyes shut tighter, suddenly hating the bond between us. It wasn't so much the _bond_ I hated, as the pain my own emotional turmoil was causing her.

One set of arms pulled away, and I heard Rika padding over to the bed. Opening my eyes, I took a deep breath and held it, struggling for control. I patted Mikeala's arm lightly before glancing past her to where Rika was holding Sunfire, patting her back and talking to her softly.

"Go to him."

I looked back at Mikeala, whose eyes were shining softly. She smiled at me, and Rika nodded when I glanced her way. With a nod of my own, I sighed shakily and turned, leaving the room. I made my way to the med bay, hoping and praying that he'd be ok.

* * *

**Written** : Feb 18, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	52. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : I only know tiny tidbits here and there about Cybertron. I _don't_ know if it has _a_ sun, let alone _three_. I'm just making this up as I go.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The suns were bright. His body was reflecting the light, but the heat felt nice. It warmed him where he was otherwise cold. He stared up at the clear sky, before glancing at the three suns in the sky. His optics narrowed against the bright light, before he glanced down at the seemingly endless flat plain in front of him. He saw a few buildings here and there, and recognized them.

His frown deepened.

"How am I here?" He looked around, optics scanning as far as his sensors would reach. A pain stabbed up his chest, causing him to grunt and double over as he clutched at the area. _Dead End_. Optics widened and he glanced up again. Stalking forward, he looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly, despite the sun beating down on his form, he felt cold.

"Am I...in the Matrix?" He recalled a femme's scream, and his spark ached something fierce. "No... Primus, please. I'm not ready." _I only just found her!_ He swallowed heavily, a lump forming in his throat cables as he stopped between two buildings.

Two doors.

"I can't... I can't leave. They need me. She needs me. I... I need her." He glanced at one door, plain on the metallic surface. Even as he watched, it seemed to darken. Then he glanced up, watching as the suns disappeared, leaving an endless sea of stars. Infinite stars, more than you could spot from any point on Earth's surface.

Once again he looked at both doors. They looked identical. Plain, empty, metallic and sitting in wide walls. Both were Autobot-sized, and both had seen better days. Both had blackened marks from blasters, but had withstood the blasts, like typical Cybertronian doors would. He swallowed again, clearing his throat as he stepped towards one door.

However, the closer he got, the colder and emptier he felt. As soon as he realized that, he paused in the action of reaching for the door knob. Instead, he turned and looked to the other door. _Maybe, the other, first._ He walked towards that one, feeling warmer and warmer.

He grunted as another pain shook his form. It was so severe, he had to pause, even as his legs gave out underneath him. He collapsed to his knees, bracing himself on one hand as he breathed harshly, his oxygen tanks straining. _Primus, what's the matter with me?_ He knew something was wrong. He shouldn't have been in pain, if he was truly in the Matrix.

"I love you."

He jerked, the soft voice echoing around him. His head shot up, despite the pain still within him, trying to find the source of the voice. Shifting the arm he was leaning on, he felt something beneath his hand and looked down. "What...?"

"Please... Come back."

The soft, feminine voice was pleading softly, but he didn't understand. Even as his fingers curled around whatever he'd touched, he was glancing up and around. "Whose there?" He shakily got to his feet, feeling weak and cold. When he once again scanned the area around him, only to realize he was alone, he shook his head and stepped towards the door once more.

"I need you."

He froze. The voice was familiar, _so_ familiar, but he couldn't place it. It was _her_, the one he needed to get back to, but who _was_ she and how was she important to him? The voice was rough, torn, but soft and definitely without a doubt feminine. Was it...his femme? His femme... _His_ femme? Frowning, he tilted his head, before glancing down at his hand. Turning, he kept his hand closed and looked at the other door. _The cold, or the strange voice?_ Why couldn't he remember? He knew who was speaking, but he...he couldn't _remember_. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't comforted by the voice, felt a sense of pulling towards it. He stepped away from the door, towards the other, only hesitating because it felt like the wrong thing to do.

Shaking his head, he steeled himself. _I need to find a way back._ He stepped forward with purpose, but each step further he took from the warm door, he felt worse and worse. He was getting colder and heavier.

"RATCHET!"

He jumped, spinning in place. _Me...?_ He stared at the warm door, the feeling of longing getting stronger and stronger. He found himself frozen between doors, looking back and forth and struggling to decide which one to investigate first. Clenching his hand tighter, he found himself inexplicably drawn to the door, the familiar voice. He growled a little and reached the door, reaching out for the door knob.

"_Please!_ Don't leave me! I need you!"

The voice was intense, begging and _pleading_. It was even rougher, and if he listened hard enough, he could hear the shaking sobs. The warmth was comforting, pleasant, and he grasped the door knob, before his clenched hand tightened even more, reminding him of the object in his hand. Looking down, he opened his fingers and blinked in surprise.

True, when it came to relationships, Autobots weren't materialistic. They didn't need the money, the beautiful objects, the fancy vehicles. It helped Autobots could transform _into_ 'fancy vehicles', but the point is, they weren't materialistic.

But they _did_ have one thing in common with human beings.

In his hand, he held a crystal ring. It could be described as something quite similar to a wedding band, but also quite different. Unlike a wedding band, this was not a necessary piece, but a gift a mech _could_ give his mate. It was only ever given to a sparkmate, and the quality of the ring varied, too. It didn't _mean_ promise, or marriage. It was simply a gift from the spark. Because the materials for the rings -metals, crystals- were rare, and difficult to get to, they were considered more precious than most other gifts.

But he hadn't _seen_ one since long before the war. Only Optimus had one, created of a Cybertronian metal which, in value, could be considered up there with platinum. It was a gift from Elita-one, and she had an identical one from him, made of blue crystal, which in value would be up with sapphires and rubies.

This one was a clear crystal, glimmering like thousands of stars were within it. It was one of the highest quality, and once his processor realized what he was holding, his fingers curled around it protectively, his processor spinning to Bella.

_Bella..._

His optics widened.

_BELLA!_

"Ratchet, please... I need you to wake up..."

"Bella!" Looking up sharply, he froze with his hand on the door. He recognized the voice now. It was Bella's, but it sounded _aweful_ compared to what he was used to. Twisting the knob, he gave into the longing within his spark, and stalked forward, into the blackness beyond it. He had no idea what he was doing, but he did know one thing.

He _had_ to find his mate!

**(Bella's POV)**

I was just...wandering down the halls. I didn't realize until several minutes after leaving Mikeala's room that I had no idea where the med bay was. In the end, I found myself walking in circles, and I only realized it when I passed the same drooling moron for the third time.

There was a snort, and I spun to find myself facing a police cruiser. I would have thought it Prowl, if it wasn't black and white, and if a _chuckle_ hadn't issued forth from it's vocal processors. With a shake of my head, I stared for a moment, in disbelief. "Huh..." I frowned and raised an eyebrow. "I guess they actually believe you."

There was a flash, and a rather striking man appeared. He had short cropped hair and sharp features, and dark eyes that flashed as he raised an eyebrow. Oddly enough, he didn't resemble the 'Barricade' from the movies. No, this holographic form was younger, better looking, though still not my type. "Took two weeks in their pathetic version of a prison, and a memory file link with their boss bot to make sure I'm not lying." He snorted a little, before shaking his head. "So... I watched you pass by this juncture three times. Trying to find someone?"

"What makes you think that?" I folded my arms over my chest, feeling defensive.

He snorted again. "You have a mate in the med bay." I winced and he frowned, pausing. Looking past me, he sighed. "And if you continue to travel in circles, the Autobots'll have my aft for letting this fleshbag go into cardiac arrest."

"That's not..." I shook my head. "So what? You're here to point out I've been walking in circles? Mission accomplished."

He growled slightly before vanishing, and the passenger door opened. "Get in."

I hesitated. I knew we could trust him. I mean, the Autobots trusted him, so I did too. I just wasn't sure I was up to listening to him bitch and moan, or make fun of me. But then again, he was right. Every time I passed the 'drooling moron', he seemed to be drooling more. So with a shake of my head, I walked over and hopped into the car.

"I believe your mate might ban you from wearing leather products when he awakens." The tone was amused. "I don't see it, but every male that's seen you have all responded with varying levels of lust and desire." The engine seemed to stall and the vehicle shuddered. "Gross, but I'm certain your mate would...appreciate it." The car bean to drive.

I grunted a little, staring out the window silently, but pulling the button up shirt over my chest a little more. After all, it wasn't the human males I wanted to get with it. Biting my lip, I turned and stared out the front window, not even really sure what to say to a former Decepticon. He hadn't even shown up in the battle in the movie, so this was all new to me. Then, I remembered something.

"Thanks for saving Sunfire."

The roar of the engine seemed to quiet a moment. "She's a sparkling."

I knew he was being defensive. I also knew that Decepticons weren't that great at dealing with gratitude, considering who they worked for. "She's a _living_ sparkling, thanks to you."

The engine almost seemed to..well...grunt, and the rest of the surprisingly short ride was spent in silence. It was admittedly embarrassing how close I was to the infirmary, but because I hadn't been paying attention, it seemed I kept taking the right turn, instead of the left. I couldn't fight the blush in my cheeks, and stuck my tongue out at the cruiser as he pulled to a stop in front of the giant doors.

"Very mature." He sneered darkly.

I smirked as I hopped out of the car. "Better than painting you a puke green that would make most army trucks proud, in your recharge." I quipped, sauntering off. It was outside the double doors to the med bay that I paused, my heart skipping several cycles. On the other side of that door was the mech I loved with all my being. A mech who was badly injured. A mech who...might never awaken again.

Hearing the sounds of transformation behind me, I glanced over my shoulder, only to yelp as I was grabbed in a black claw and lifted. Before I could even complain about it, the doors opened and Barricade walked through, holding me like a barbie doll in his hand. I actually contemplated telling him off for the move, but realized that as a Decepticon, he'd more than likely laugh at me, or drop me from my current height.

So instead, I began to actually plan out how I was going to get ahold of puke green paint, and paint him while in recharge. I even planned on asking Jolt to help me out with a sedative or something.

Then I saw Ratchet, and all thoughts of revenge fled my mind. I curled up a little, around the claw around my stomach, feeling my entire body clench in agony at the prone form. Jold had fixed the hole in his chest, and a vast majority of the damage, but it still looked so horrible to me. Then again, maybe it was because I couldn't get my mind off what it looked like _before_ it had been fixed.

So imagine my surprise when I was set down, gently, on a part of his chest that hadn't been damaged. "Ratchet." I hated that my voice was weak and shaky, but I couldn't and _wouldn't_ deny the pain I was in. Leaning down, I curled up against his chest, feeling the faint hum, and listening to the steady rotation of his spark. "I love you." I closed my eyes, just feeling the pleasant heat of his body radiating through my own body. The skin on metal was especially nice, like lying on a car that's been warmed by the sun, only slightly warmer.

"What's his status?" Barricade's tone was gruff, not giving anything away about his own personal feelings.

There was a sigh. "His spark keeps fluctuating, but I can't understand the pattern. All damage has been repaired or sealed, and the rest is waiting on his own personal repair systems. He is... He _should be_ stabilized." There was annoyance in the usually quiet Jolt's tone.

I opened my eyes and stared at the brownish-silver metal, which had once been painted a bright yellow. "Please...come back." I wasn't sure if my whispers were reaching his audios, or that of the others. I was just...trying to get him to wake up. "I need you." We_ need you!_

All of a sudden, I found myself air born. With a yell, I could feel the weightlessness of my body, even as I flew from Ratchet's chest. I barely registered hearing an oath behind me, and I was suddenly, almost painfully gripped in claws. By the time my awareness came back, I found myself staring in horror as Ratchet's body thrashed around on the berth in front of me, and Jolt was leaning over him.

_No..._ I shook my head, breathing harshly in Barricade's claws. _Ratchet..._ I looked up, my own heart very nearly stopping when I heard a steady tone from the machine overhead. I barely recognized the alien machine, but I _did_ recognize the bot body shape, and the flat line under what appeared to be an image of a spark. It was a lot like a heart monitor, but I couldn't accept what I was seeing. _What..._

"We're losing him! Slag!"

I was sure part of the fact that he was speaking in English was _supposed_ to be for my benefit, but at that very moment, I wished for nothing more than for him to have shouted that in Cybertronian instead. That was one bit of news I really don't think I would have minded _not_ knowing.

Staring at his thrashing form, I didn't think. "RATCHET!" I struggled in Barricade's hold, transforming not really at the front of my mind as I tried to get to my mate. All I saw was his thrashing form. All I felt was agony so blinding, everything faded in a haze of white buzzing. All I could _think_ was how badly I needed to get to him.

Nothing seemed to happen for a long moment. Jolt was whistling and clicking away, working quickly. The single tone haunted my ears, nearly drowning out the deafening buzzing in my ears. Then...something happened, and Jolt nearly leapt back from the form. His head turned to me, and I sobbed hard, clawing and scratching at Barricade's claws. "Let her go!" His voice was low, but his head turned away, up, towards the screen.

The single tone had changed. It pulsed, like a spark. Snapping out of my horror, I looked up, my own heart leaping into my throat. _Ratchet!_ His spark was pumping again! I nearly tumbled out of Barricade's claws, slipping under the bars on his chest and climbing across the uneven surface. I almost crawled back to my original spot on his chest, over his heart, and curled back up.

"_Please!_ Don't leave me!" I was still crying, _begging _him to come back, and I didn't give a damn who heard me! "I need you!"

The thrashing of the body seemed to slow, then stop. I froze, barely able to even hope. Listening carefully, I once again found the pulsing of the monitor, and I kept it in focus, before gently planting my lips against his chest armor. I shook, I couldn't help it. I leaned against him, feeling almost like a sparkling, even as I curled against ridges in his armor.

"Ratchet...please... I need you to wake up." I pleaded, breathing heavily. My eyes burned with the tears, and I could already see several drops on his armor, darkening and dampening the metal, where ever they landed. The thrashing stopped all together, and his chest heaved deeply, causing me to whimper as I clung to him. _Please... Please... Come back!_ The body shuddered, a different feeling from it's earlier convulsions. I could hear his oxygen tanks struggling to breathe deeply, feel his body tensing. _I can't lose him! Primus, please!_

All of a sudden, I heard Jolt and Barricade sucking in sharp breaths. The body beneath me fell still, and the tension seemed to melt away. I couldn't bring myself to look, too afraid of what I'd see. Then... I heard his voice.

"...Bella...?"

* * *

**Written** : Feb 20, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


	53. The End

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Note** : Sorry about the lateness of the update, but I was trying to deal with something. Not to mention, I pulled my back, working on the sheep, so I'm in pain whenever I turn wrong. -.-' Add to that a cold, and appointments coming out the wazoo...

Anywho, on a side note: I don't mind if someone wants to borrow an idea, a character, or quotes from my story. I'd be quite flattered, actually, but I recently had someone literally copy and paste the first four chapters for her own story, only changing names of characters and the alternate mode. When I messaged her, asking her to change it, I got no reply. I will _never_ give permission to copy my story, unless it remains unposted and for your own enjoyment. If anyone would like to borrow the idea, let me know. I'm happy to sit down and hash out ideas with you to make it your _own_ story.

But I don't steal stories, even accidentally, and I don't condone it being done. I'm a firm believer of treating others how you would want to be treated. I don't do it to you, definitely not on purpose (accidents can happen, but let me know if they do and I'll take my story down, no questions asked), so I would hope no one would do it to me.

Anywho, back to the final chapter of the story, and thank you to everyone who stuck with me!

* * *

**(Two Days Later, Normal POV)**

He felt like slag.

No, scratch that, he'd felt worse.

It helped that he had his femme there, staring at him with wide optics. Never had he seen such a beautiful sight. Then, of course, he _really_ took in what she was wearing, made a comment about the amount of skin she'd been showing, and nearly offlined when she began to laugh.

Now, it was two days later, he'd been released, after he swore to Jolt he'd take it easy. And _then_ had to threaten said mech with a wrench. His femme hadn't left his side for an instant. Something he was more than happy with. He'd also been forbidden to run around, fixing damaged mechs in his state.

Considering none _were_ really damaged, he was fine with that as well.

Even now, he found his internal temperatures rising, but he couldn't find it in him to complain. Sunfire had been left with her adopted family, Rika, Jazz and Moonfrost, for the day, leaving him and his mate time together, and it seemed his mate was more than happy to make full use of that time.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again!" Each word was punctuated by a kiss to the repaired section of his chest, a few landing on rather sensitive wires. She nuzzled her face lightly along the area, sending a delicious heat through his body. "You. Scared. Me." The scolding was hard for his processor to pick up on, between the gentle yet powerful kisses to those same sensitive wires.

He opened his mouth, to say...to say... Well, ok, his processor was completely blank. All he knew was his spark was throbbing in his chest, and every kiss caused something within him to coil tighter and tighter. "Bella..." The husky tone of his own voice startled him slightly, but her hands only clutched harder at the ridges in his armor.

Then her fingers slipped in between cracks in his armor, finding and brushing against cables, and causing his back to arch as fresh heat burst through his body. "Ah!" He cried out, shaking a little as his processor seemed to stutter. "B-Bella!"

She paused, pulling away, and he mentally cursed saying anything at all. Looking down, into her large, worried blue optics, he frowned and shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong." The heat seemed to rise once again, but this time for a totally different reason. He let out a stuttering breath, and shivered as he felt her own warm breath caressing the still highly sensitive panel over his spark.

She opened her mouth, then tilted her head. Trailing her fingers over the panel over his chest, she stared into his optics, watching his reaction as he shivered and seemed to vent harder. Suddenly, a new look came to her optics, and her lip plates twitched upwards. She reached for the panels, where her fingers had slipped in between, before, and allowed them to do so again.

Feeling around, she found a small bump hidden just under the edge of his armor, attached to his protoform. She ran her fingers over it lightly, and was rewarded with Ratchet arching into her touch, a strange, garbled sound emitting from his vocalizer.

Instantly, he knew he was in trouble, as a new mischevious look crossed her features. "Bella..."

She giggled and leaned down once again, pressing her lip plates to his armor.

**(Bella's POV)**

At first, I didn't know whether to be angry or happy. When Ratchet woke up, a small part of me was afraid to believe it. I almost pinched myself, to see if this was a dream. Seeing his eyes on me, shining dimly but _shining_ all the same, I felt the relief swell up inside me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't be angry at him.

Instead, I settled for following him everywhere he went, making sure nothing happened to him again. _And_ I was one of the ones who forebade him from doing any medical work until he was stronger, much to his...surprising acceptance.

Now, here I was, cherishing every inch of him before me. I was lying on top of him, in his private quarters, careful to keep my weight off his chest -which Jolt had warned me would be exceptionally sensitive for a few weeks- and I was kissing him lightly, over and over, and thanking Primus he was alright.

I didn't think much of my actions, so when it struck me his body was burning hot, and he seemed to be nearly writhing beneath me, I hesitated. My fingers slipped into a crack on his armor. I didn't think much of that, either. I saw it like playing with the hem of a shirt, and toying with the strip of flesh underneath it, to put it in more human terms.

So when he cried out, I very nearly stumbled off him in shock.

_Oh God, did I hurt him?_ I stared down at him, frozen solid and unable to move. I watched as he blinked, his bright, ocean blue optics shining far brighter than usual and _way_ more intensely, I felt my own body heating in response. Even being an Autobot, I could by now recognize a look of lust in his features. Realizing that I hadn't hurt him, I began to experiment, trying to figure out what felt good to him.

He seemed to like it when I kissed his chest lightly, so I leaned down, trailing my metallic lip plates over the surface, and pausing when I felt a strage...almost magnetic electrical pulse. It zapped at my lips, like warm, soft static, almost pulling me down to him. Right in front of my eyes, I watched the newly made catches to his chest plating as they seemed to snap open, a bright light issuing forth from his spark.

"Bella..." Ratchet was breathing heavily, and his hand came up to catch mine, which I hadn't been paying attention to.

Turning to look, I pressed my fingers against that bump I'd felt earlier, and almost caressing it, causing him to buck almost right off the table. His chest plates began to part, and I became aware of a heat in my own chest. An uncomfortable pressure. Giving in to the desire to release that pressure, I looked down as my own chest plates parted.

"If we do this...we will be sparkmated. It is forever." The warning had me looking up, seeing a wary look in Ratchet's eyes. I must have been frowning, because he closed his eyes and seemed to struggle to word himself properly. "Sparkmating...is for as long as we both exist. There is no...separation...or 'divorce'." He clicked and whistled, only a couple of words I really understood.

"So...do you not want me forever?" If I really stopped to think about it, true love? Love that lasted forever? It was an intimidating concept, but I was more than ready to give my entire being to Ratchet. That thought alone, and my protective cover over my spark popped up, and slid to the side.

He frowned a moment, and opened his mouth to say something. Then his eyes locked on my chest, and he just _stared_. I couldn't help but giggle, causing my chest to heave with the huffing breaths, and causing his stare to grow even more intense, before he snapped his eyes shut. "Bella, that's not what I meant." He then grimaced. "I just... Humans are not well known for their track record in relationships."

I frowned now, my spark retreating back into it's chamber as hurt filled me. _But I'm not human anymore._ However, as true as that statement might be, I knew it would do little to reassure him. "So you don't think _I_ wanna spend forever with _you_." It wasn't a question. I couldn't blame him. I mean, humans _weren't_ known for their ever lasting relationships. It was sad, it was painful, but it was damn true and I wasn't going to ignore it.

I mean sure, I understood that some people believe in true love, and that they can love someone forever. Hell, I was _one_ of those people. Yet everywhere I looked, people were arguing, breaking up, falling out of love it seemed. No, I didn't blame Ratchet for his words, his thoughts.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt all the same.

His chest was open only slightly and I leaned back down, pressing my lips to the newly painted armor as I sighed, feeling his shiver. "We're not all like that, Ratchet." Fingers pressed along the seams of my chest plates, keeping them from closing, and I jumped at the unexpected touch, looking down in surprise. "Ratchet...?"

"I am not rejecting you, Bella." His eyes were fixed firmly on my face, even as his fingers trailed over the sensitive edges in my armor, causing me to shiver and press against him in reponse. "I was merely making sure this is what you wanted."

I stared into his eyes a long moment, before leaning up, making sure to drag my body against his, and capturing his lips. I heard and felt the hiss he let out, even as he kissed me back, and one of his hands wrapped strongly around my waist.

Suddenly, I began to giggle hysterically. Even as Ratchet pulled back and gave me an odd look, I was shaking my head, my body vibrating against his from the force of my laughter. "I'm sorry...!" I gasped and laughed again, biting my lip when he groaned and his hold tightened on me. "It's just..." A few more giggles erupted from me, and I sank down, shakily kissing his chest again, and toying gently with the open clasps. "I kinda feel like Mikeala." He frowned, and I busted up laughing again.

"No!" I shook my head, tracing around the edge of the clasp. "At the end of the first movie, at the lookout? Mikeala was laying half on Sam, on Bumblebee's hood?" A look of recognition flashed across his eyes and I nodded before exaggeratingly glancing down at our intertwined bodies. "Does this position look familiar to you at all?" I slid up his body again, kissing him gently.

"I find..." He was breathing heavily, holding me to him tightly, with a rather heated look in his eyes. "My processor is otherwise occupied." Blinking, he reached up and pulled my face to his, pressing his lip plates against mine and kissing me so deeply, all thought fled.

As I gave over to the kiss, I felt my chest plates parting once again, and my spark easing from it's chamber. I felt the subtle resistance as it brushed against Ratchet's chest, and jolted as the heat and same magnetic electrical pulse shot through me. I gasped, even as Ratchet threw his head back, inhaling sharply. Beneath me, I could feel his chest plates separating.

"This will-ah!" Ratchet shuddered sharply, his intakes working overtime to bring enough oxygen into his systems to keep him online. His eyes were glazed and bright with desire and his voice more throaty and rough. "This will be...intense."

I laughed a little, the sweeping pulsating pleasure carrying me off in it's embrace. "Everything with you...is intense." I gasped, arching down, as red hot fire coursed through me. I couldn't help but groan, shaking, my body feeling electrified and weak, a strange hazy feeling filling me.

He pulled me towards him, claiming my lip plates with his own, and the first brush of our sparks hit me, causing me to gasp and arch into the brushing sensation. Leaning into him, I heard Ratchet groan deeply, and watched his head tilt back, bearing his neck cables to me. With a smirk, I leaned in and gently bit at them, causing his body to buck, and our sparks to press even closer together.

As they merged, everything faded away.

**(Two Months Later)**

I giggled and hopped up onto the berth, before sticking my tongue out at Rika. Watching as she grimaced and awkardly tried to hold onto the sparklings, I found myself laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up."

"Don't mind if I do." I giggled again as Sunfire tried to climb over her shoulder, and Moonfrost was half sticking out from under her armor. "It's not my fault you're practically the Cybertronian personification of a harried babysitter." I giggled at her face. "Better than the snow hoe look."

"Snow hoe?" Sunfire turned to me, her voice soft, sweet and high, as she tilted her head a little.

"No, hun, that's an adult thing." I shook my head at her, and she nodded, already grasping the concept of what was for children to know, and what was for adults. _I love sparklings. They make raising babies seem so easy._ I bit my tongue hard to keep back a bark of laughter as Rika yelped and jumped, and Moonfrost whistled with wide optics. _Well...depending on the sparkling._

She shot me a warning look, a furious glare on her features, only to be marred by the sparkle of amusement in her eyes. Even with how much babysitting took out of us, we both readily admitted we adored the sparklings, and did it happily.

"Any word on Punisher?" Ironhide and Chromia's sparkling had been a surprise. When the purple triplet wandered into the med bay with her hands over her spark and murmured about carrying, Ratchet had accidentally sawed off two of his fingers. Hence, why he was currently not here for the examination. Wheeljack had him secured somewhere while they reattached the digits.

But yeah, the sparkling was definitely a surprise. The name...? Considering _who_ named him? Not so much.

"Who the hell names their sparkling 'Punisher'?" Rika tilted her head a little, before catching the look in Jolt's eyes and giggling. "Right, don't ever ask that in front of Ironhide."

"Puni!"

I cracked up laughing, and Jolt and Rika joined me. Both of the girls had taken to calling Punisher 'Puni' for short. They even pronounced it Pew-knee. That poor little mech. Even worse, poor Ironhide when he realized what he'd set that poor itty bitty mech up for, looked ready for a literal 'facepalm' moment.

"Alright, if you'll open your spark chamber, please."

I smirked at Jolt, who seemed to be a little awkward when peeking into femme spark chambers. "I'm flattered, hon, but I have a mech I'm very happy with." I joked, giggling as his eyes widened and he shook his head violently. I rubbed lightly at the ring on my finger, that Ratchet had given me, still perplexed on how he got it. Then I thought of Primus, and smiled. _Thank you_. "Relax, I'm joking." I willed open my chest plates, even as I lost myself in thought. _Actually, I'm only half joking._ The truth of the situation was I had a mech I _did_ love very much. A mech I _was_ happy with.

The bonding was new to me, but the sense of completion, of happiness... Those were easy to get used to. I always knew when he was calling for me, or what he was feeling, which also took a lot to get used to. At least, on the upside, I wasn't the only one.

That was a nice feeling. I mean, sure, things weren't all smooth. The Government was _still_ on about the human-turned-Cybertronians, especially when they learned one of the Decepticons _had_ been a male, before one of the Autobots offlined him in the Egyptian battle. Likewise, Decepticons were still out there, including Soundwave. And let's not even get into the fact that there was speculation about a third movie up and coming in _my_ universe.

Who knew what the future would bring? But...As long as I had my mech, my family, and my friends, I knew we'd find a way to get through it. There was nothing we couldn't handle.

"Congratulations. You're carrying." Jolt's eyes were wide as he leaned back.

Except...maybe that.

* * *

**Note** :Yes, this _is_ the end. My muse is fluttering in the wind and has been for some time. At least I _finished_ this freakin' story, and it's even better than the last attempt (The Shards). At least, in my opinion. Yes, I realize I left it open. What about Barricade? Soundwave? The Decepticons? The sparklings? The third movie?

We'll see some other day. Right now, I have my Sunstreaker-centric story I'm working on, and it's going to be a fairly long one, I believe. I _could_ probably start posting it at any time, but if my muse dies out on me while I'm still writing it, I'm gonna peeve off a lot of readers. -.-' I'm in the 50-something chapter range so far, and it's looking good (and vaguely reminiscent of 'Science and Fiction', which I don't own.), but I still have SOOO much to dooooo...

So, should I post the first chapter? Or shouldn't I? That is the question.

**Written** : Feb 21, 2010

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Tenshi


End file.
